<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter (Malfoy??) by MissyPotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681745">Harry Potter (Malfoy??)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPotter/pseuds/MissyPotter'>MissyPotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel, kidnapping (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPotter/pseuds/MissyPotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry turned 18 he went to Gringotts to repay the Goblins for the dragon and learned much more, including the family he didn't know he had. Harry meets Death and travels back to redo most of his life and hopefully not be taken advantage of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Death &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1610</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not J.K. Rowling, own nothing and do not profit, this is for fun. This is just a scenario I dreamt up and hope you will enjoy as this is my first fic. I have no beta and want to see if there will be any interest in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue:</p>
<p>July 31, 1998 </p>
<p>Harry sits in front of the Razortooth with a shocked look on his face. “What do you mean I’m a Malfoy?”</p>
<p>Razortooth just looks at the wizard. “The inheritance test doesn’t lie. It would appear that your father was the missing younger brother of Lucius Malfoy. Your father must have been blood adopted by the Potters since you are the legitimate blood Heir and Lord to the Potter line. Since your father never came in for an inheritance test we are not sure if he was aware.”</p>
<p>Harry was stunned this after finding out his supposed “friends and family” had been stealing from him since before he even knew them. “Do you ever wish you could go back and change things and maybe things would turn out better?”</p>
<p>Just after he said this there was a gentle breeze in the enclosed office and there was a man dressed in all black with a dark hood sitting in the chair beside Harry. “Hello, I am who you know as Death and if you serious about redoing everything I can send you back up to 15 years to your former body. This would put you at the age of 3 or anytime between. You would keep your memories of this time and will be able to call on me if needed since you are the Master of Death.”</p>
<p>“Master of Death! What do you mean, how could I be the Master of Death?”</p>
<p>“You are the rightful owner of all 3 of my hollows, which makes you the Master of Death.”</p>
<p>Harry looked over at Razortooth and realized he wasn’t moving. Death followed his gaze. “I have frozen time for the moment so we can talk. Anyone besides you that sees me in my true existence will die immediately and I thought you probably wanted to finish speaking with him and not have the Goblin Nation even more upset with you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, you can truthfully send me back? Will I still be stuck at the Dursley’s if I go back before going to Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“As I said, I will be available to you and can assist you in leaving their care.”</p>
<p>“So if I went back until I was 3 or so you can get me here so I can do an inheritance test at that time and grow up where I should have and without them robbing me blind for 15 years?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that would be possible, you just have to say the word and it shall be done. You will be able to go back, change the choices you made and alter things so you won’t be taken advantage of like now.”</p>
<p>“As long as I will remember what has happened so I can make sure it goes differently and you can get me out of that house as soon as possible, I believe I will like to go back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truths uncovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Truths are uncovered and new family is found.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is still for fun, still don't own anything and no profit. This is a fairly long chapter, not sure how it will be in comparison. I have part of the next one written so will get out as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 31, 1983<br/>
Harry woke up in a dark space feeling fingers going through his hair and aches in his body he is not sure how he got.</p><p>“Master it is time to wake up.” A soft voice that he remembers hearing just minutes ago says.</p><p>“Death? Where are we and why do I hurt all of the sudden?”</p><p>“We are in 1983 in your cupboard and you had a rough day with your family yesterday. It is about 2 in the morning so if we go to Gringotts now we have a better chance of no one seeing you.”</p><p>“OK. How do we get there?”</p><p>“Just hold onto me and close your eyes and I will take you there.” Harry was suddenly standing, “OK Master you can open your eyes we are in Diagon Alley.”</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and was surprised to see they were just to the side of where WWW would be in the future. But everything looked wrong. Harry then realized he was a lot shorter and was not wearing his glasses but he could still see. Harry and Death who looked like a middle-aged Wizard walked into the bank and up to an available teller.</p><p>“How may I help you?”</p><p>“Good evening Master Goblin. I am Harry Potter and I was told to come here and get an inheritance test.”</p><p>The Goblin looked at him and nodded. “Griphook! Take Mr. Potter to have an inheritance test.” Griphook lead Harry and Death into the back into the same office he had met Razortooth in.</p><p>“Have a seat. Razortooth will be with you shortly.”</p><p>After about 5 minutes the door opened and a younger looking Razortooth walked in carrying the required items for the inheritance test. “Three drops of blood into the bowl please and we will see if you are who you say you are and what your test has to say.”</p><p>Just as last time the test went back a couple generations:</p><p>-	Hadrian James Potter (Malfoy)<br/>
-	James Fleamont Potter (birth name: Orion Abraxas Malfoy) – Father (deceased)<br/>
-	Lily Rose Potter nee Evans – Mother (deceased)<br/>
-	Sirius Orion Black (blood adopted – legal) – Father / Godfather (unavailable)<br/>
-	Fleamont Hadrian Potter (blood adopted – illegal) – Paternal Grandfather (deceased)<br/>
-	Dorea Cassiopeia Potter nee Black (blood adopted – illegal) – Paternal Grandmother (deceased)<br/>
-	Abraxas Orion Malfoy (birth) – Paternal Grandfather<br/>
-	Leticia Dominque Malfoy nee Delacour (birth) – Paternal Grandmother (deceased)<br/>
-	Harold William Evans – Maternal Grandfather (deceased)<br/>
-	Rose Pearl Evans nee Smith nee Yaxley – Maternal Grandmother (deceased)<br/>
-	Orion Phineas Black (blood adopted – legal) – Paternal Grandfather (deceased)<br/>
-	Walburga Bellatrix Black nee Black (blood adopted – legal) – Paternal Grandmother</p><p>-	Alice Marie Longbottom nee Smith – Godmother (unavailable)<br/>
-	Severus Tobias Snape – Godfather<br/>
-	Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Magical Guardian (illegal)</p><p>Heir to:<br/>
-	Potter (father)<br/>
-	Black (blood father)<br/>
-	Yaxley (mother)<br/>
-	Gryffindor (father)<br/>
-	Peverell (father / conquest)<br/>
-	Gaunt (conquest)<br/>
-	Slytherin (conquest)<br/>
-	Maxwell (gifted)<br/>
-	Williams (gifted)</p><p>Scion:<br/>
-	Malfoy<br/>
-	Delacour</p><p>Blocks / Potions:<br/>
-	Submissive to Albus Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley – Albus Dumbledore<br/>
-	90% core block – Albus Dumbledore<br/>
-	75% magic leech – Albus Dumbledore<br/>
-	100% soul mate bond block – Albus Dumbledore<br/>
-	100% creature inheritance block – Albus Dumbledore<br/>
-	Potion to cause people to mistrust – Albus Dumbledore<br/>
-	Potter Glamour potion – in blood (Paternal)</p><p>Horcrux (less than 1% of soul)</p><p>Marriage Contracts:<br/>
-	Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley on June 30, 1999 (illegal – Albus Dumbledore &amp; Molly Weasley nee Prewet)<br/>
Properties: See Folders</p><p>Vaults: See Folders</p><p>Monthly Payments from Vaults:<br/>
-	1000 galleons – Albus Dumbledore<br/>
-	500 galleons – Vernon &amp; Petunia Dursley<br/>
-	500 galleons – Bird Fund<br/>
-	500 galleons – Molly Weasley nee Prewet<br/>
-	100 galleons – Ginerva Weasley</p><p>“Mr. Potter, please wait here while I contact your rightful Grandfather and Uncle.” Razortooth stated as he sent a memo to be delivered.</p><p>Harry turned to Death and spoke softly so only he could hear. “At least Ron and Hermione haven’t started getting paid yet but I bet they will before they start Hogwarts.”</p><p>Within half an hour they could hear voices coming toward the office. “Why are we here it is the middle of the night? What is so urgent it couldn’t wait until morning?”</p><p>“You will find out in a moment.” Replied a gravely voice as the door opened and a Goblin was escorting 2 men in, one of which was a younger Lucius Malfoy and the other an older slightly different version.</p><p>“Gentlemen if you would have a seat I can answer your questions.” Razortooth pointed to the 2 new chairs placed on the other side of his desk beside a little boy and a man who felt somewhat familiar but neither remembered meeting before.</p><p>“Shouldn’t this little boy be at home in bed and why are we meeting with them?”, the older man asked as he took one of the seats the goblin indicated.</p><p>Razortooth gave a grin that had both Malfoys very nervous. “This ‘little boy’ is the reason you are here. He just completed an inheritance test and I think you will be very interested in the results.”</p><p>Razortooth slid the parchment over as Abraxas turned to Lucius. “What did you do? I thought I raised you better and you have always claimed that Narcissa is the only one for you.”</p><p>Lucius looked shocked. “I didn’t do anything, Narcissa is my everything and I don’t know who this little boy could be.” Both men gasped as they read the results and who this little boy actually was.</p><p>“You are ‘Harry Potter’ and your father was my missing ‘Orion’.” Abraxas paled as he turned towards Harry.</p><p>“We have been looking for you everywhere. Narcissa would have been your closest blood relative and we have been trying to get Dumbledore to tell us where you are to no avail.” Lucius exclaimed when he looked at Harry.</p><p>Harry smiled and replied, “I was put with my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia when my parents died in a car crash. I was tired of them hitting me and doing all the chores in the house so I decided to leave when they went to sleep tonight and this nice man helped me come to the Goblins saying that I would need to find out who could help me.” Harry indicated Death who was about to leave now that he knew his Master would be taken care of and on a better path. “I was just trying to make sure the lad got the help he needed. Harry if you need anything you can contact me. I will leave you in good hands.” Death got up and left the room while everyone was still shocked.</p><p>Abraxas turned to Razortooth. “When can we get all of the potions, blocks, leach and horcrux removed and get rid of Dumbledore as Hadrian’s Magical Guardian?”</p><p>“We can do that immediately. We have a ritual room and healers ready.” Razortooth turned to Harry. “Do you want to do this and are you ready?”</p><p>“This will keep me from going back to the Dursleys?”, when Razortooth nodded, “Then yes I am ready now so I can be who I was meant to be.” Another Goblin, dressed as a healer came in. “I am Silverjaw and I will take you to be cleansed Heir Potter.”</p><p>After they left the room Lucius turned to his father. “Father he is so small and should be Draco’s age but he talks and acts like an adult, Draco could never have sat there patiently like he did. How could James Potter have been Orion this entire time and none of us knew it.?”</p><p>“If he was abused that would explain his size and they way he acts. I remember Fleamont and Dorea were so happy when James was born it was talked about everywhere because it took so long for him to be conceived. Now I wonder if that was the plan all along because I don’t remember seeing her out and about while pregnant but they did say it was high risk so they didn’t announce it until awhile after his birth. It was announced a month after your brother was taken but he looked exactly like a Potter so we never even suspected.”</p><p>“Razortooth, what will happen to the Potter estate with the blood glamour taken from Hadrian’s system?”</p><p>“It will still belong to Hadrian and he will still be Heir Potter. He will need a new magical guardian and since you are his closest blood relation you can become his guardian and help clean up the mess of his vaults. Once he is back we can do blood test just to see his guardians and what he has access to.”</p><p>“How have his vaults gotten messed up in only a couple years?”</p><p>“As you can see on the test, there are several getting money from his vaults and many items are missing. His guardian will be able to help get this straightened out, as long as it isn’t illegal like the guardian is now.”</p><p>“Do you know how long it will take for Hadrian to be cleansed and will we be able to take him home?” Lucius asked when there was a pause in the conversation.</p><p>“The cleansing should be done within the hour and as soon as we can determine you are his guardians we will be able to let you have custody, though Mr. Snape as his only Godparent that is available may be able to take custody also. Just be aware Hadrian may be asleep with as much as is getting cleansed and his age.”</p><p>“Can we get Severus here so that when Hadrian is finished we can expedite this and get Hadrian settled as soon as possible?”</p><p>“Let me send a memo to have Mr. Snape summoned.” Razortooth then sent a new memo out.</p><p>Within 10 minutes the door opened to the Goblin that brought the Malfoy men back along with Severus. “What are you doing here I thought I was being summoned for something with one of my potion patents you are drawing up for me?”</p><p>“Severus we found not only what happened to Orion but Harry Potter and you are down as his Godfather. Why did you never tell me?” Lucius said as Severus took the seat next to him. Severus was like Lucius’ brother so he knew all about the searches that the Malfoys had conducted trying to find Orion over the years.</p><p>“Godfather? What are you talking about, I was never asked to be his Godfather, in fact Lily and I hadn’t spoken in years and James and I had no love loss at all.” Severus looked at them shocked wondering what they were trying to pull on him.</p><p>Abraxas handed Severus the inheritance test that was done on Hadrian. As he read his eyes kept getting wider and he just sat there when done thinking his childhood nemesis could have been a brother instead. They all sat there in their personal thoughts when the Goblin Healer came back in with a stretcher floating behind her with a sleeping boy.</p><p>When all looked they could see that the boy was mostly Malfoy but had touches of Lily Evans still in him, there was no Potter left to be seen. “Healer Silverjaw can you help us draw 3 drops of blood to do the test to find out who Heir Potter’s guardian will be?” </p><p>Silverjaw helped Razortooth then settled Hadrian on a conjured bed in the back of the room. “He will sleep until morning. His magic has done a lot to help him but now he needs to rest and recharge his core and get used to the new levels available to him. Since he is so young it is not as drastic removing the blocks and leeches as it would be if he had hit any of the maturity levels for his core.” Silver then left the room.</p><p>Everyone looked at the new limited results:</p><p>Hadrian James Malfoy<br/>
Guardians (available)<br/>
-	Severus Snape – Godfather<br/>
-	Abraxas Malfoy – Paternal Grandfather<br/>
-	Walburga Black – Paternal Grandmother<br/>
-	Lucius Malfoy – Paternal Uncle<br/>
-	Narcissa Malfoy – Paternal Cousin<br/>
-	Thorfinn Yaxley – Maternal Cousin</p><p>All potions / blocks / leeches – removed</p><p>Horcrux – removed</p><p>Marriage contract - destroyed</p><p>“Severus you are working at Hogwarts under Dumbledore I feel it would be safer to keep him at Malfoy Manor where Lucius, Narcissa and I all are.”</p><p>“I agree, it will keep him safer and away from Dumbledore. I also feel you or Lucius and Narcissa would be the better guardians to raise him.”</p><p>“Razortooth can we freeze any more fund withdrawals and have all money returned since none of Hadrian’s legal guardians would have authorized them?”</p><p>“I will put the paperwork through at once. You make take young Hadrian home and come back another day to finish up any outstanding paperwork.”</p><p>The three wizards were shocked, Goblins rarely let you come back and interrupt their schedules again when something could be completed at that time. “Thank you Master Razortooth. We will be back within the next few days and thank you for your assistance in getting my Grandson back to us. May your enemies feel the blood of your blades.”</p><p>“And may your vaults grow from your enemies pockets.”</p><p>“Do you mind if I come over tomorrow after we have all gotten some more sleep to see my new Godson?”</p><p>“Severus, why don’t you just use the room you have at the manor since it is summer and school in not in session at this time.”</p><p>“That is doable.” All three wizards and one small child, who Lucius carried, left and returned to Malfoy Manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New people and a trip to the bank.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is still for fun, still don't own anything and am not making a profit. I stopped when I did because it wasn’t in the middle of a scene. I have nothing written for the next chapter yet but will get it out as soon as I can. Sorry I am terrible at thinking up Chapter titles. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around 9 the next morning Narcissa is sitting in the dining room trying to keep Draco entertained since she knew Lucius had to leave in the night and didn’t get back until early this morning, she was wondering where Abraxas was though. Just as she was asking the house elves if Abraxas was still in his suite Severus walked into the room. “I didn’t know you were here, I can go and get Lucius if you would like?”</p><p>“No, I met up with him and Abraxas at Gringotts last night and since we had things to discuss today it was suggested that I just stay in the room you have set aside for me.”</p><p>Draco noticing Severus was there and not giving him the desired attention decided to show his displeasure by throwing his bowl of scrambled eggs at Severus. “Draco! You know better than that. If you want my attention you will request it like a big boy not a baby having a tantrum.”</p><p>As Draco’s lip starts to quiver and it looks to building into a full-blown tantrum Lucius walks in. “Draco, how is my big boy today?” Instantly Draco is all smiles and wanting his Daddy.</p><p>“Lucius where is Abraxas? Severus said he went with you last night. Are you going to tell me what happened to have the three of you called there in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“I can answer that.” Abraxas walks in carrying a small strawberry blonde-haired child with silver eyes circled in green.<br/>“And who do we have here? Aren’t you just adorable?” Narcissa has never seen her father-in-law get so involved with a child, he hardly ever held Draco.</p><p>“This here is the reason we all were called to Gringotts last night. Narcissa, Draco, meet Hadrian James Malfoy – your cousin. We finally found out what happened to Orion. We were all made to believe he was James Potter and that this was Harry Potter.”</p><p>Narcissa sits there stunned speechless. Lucius looks at his wife and continues where his father left off. “Severus was also named as Godfather so between him, Father, you and me we are four of the six available for guardianship. This is why Severus was also called last night.”</p><p>“We looked everywhere for him. Where did you find him?”</p><p>“Another wizard found him and brought him to the bank, he was with some muggles named the Dursleys and won’t be going back.” Lucius made sure to add as he saw Hadrian tense to the Dursley name.</p><p>“We need to go back to the bank within the next few days to make sure that the monies and possessions are being returned to the vaults. It seems Dumbledore made himself Hadrian’s Guardian, illegally, and was giving money to a lot of different people. We had all access stopped and the notices have been sent to have everything returned and knowing the Goblins it will be with interest. There was also an illegal marriage contract that was broken and several bonds, leeches and other things.”</p><p>“How are you feeling today Hadrian?” Lucius asked since the little boy hadn’t said a word. He just sat quietly in Abraxas arms.</p><p>“Ok.” Hadrian said as he looked around the room at everyone. Both Lucius and Abraxas just realized that he had only met them the night prior at the bank.</p><p>“Hadrian, this is your Godfather, Severus, this is your Aunt Narcissa, you can call her Aunt Cissa, and this is your cousin Draco. In case it wasn’t mentioned last night, I am your Grandfather and this is your Uncle Lucius. You are going to be staying with Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and I here at Malfoy Manor and Severus will come to visit you. Severus is also Draco’s Godfather so that will make you God Brothers as well as cousins.”</p><p>Everyone smiled at Hadrian as they waited for him to respond to the new information. “I get to stay here forever and never return to Auntie Tunia and Uncle Vernon?” Hadrian asked innocently, Hadrian was having a hard time since he woke up. His memories of his past life were like a dream but the memories from when he was 3 were at the forefront of his mind.</p><p>Abraxas looked Hadrian in the eyes. “You will never have to return to those people again. In fact we have gotten the paperwork from the Goblins and are going to have them prosecuted to the fullest extent in the Muggle world. Why don’t we find you something to eat, I bet you are really hungry since you haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Abraxas then transfigured the chair beside him into a seat that fit Hadrian and was like Draco’s so he wouldn’t think they thought he was a baby.</p><p>Hadrian turns to Abraxas. “I get to sit at the table with you and eat in a chair like Draco? I never got to eat with anyone before.” They all looked at the wonder in his eyes and were determined he was going to feel wanted and loved from this day forward and those ‘Muggles’ would be a distant memory soon.</p><p>The Goblins had showed that Hadrian was malnourished so they knew they had to watch what he ate until his stomach was adjusted to his new life. “Why don’t we try some eggs, toast and fruit, what do you say?”<br/>“I get fruit, but there are no rotten ones on the table?”</p><p>“Hadrian you will never be eating rotten food again. You are such a good little boy and deserve the best and we plan on making sure you get it.”</p><p>Narcissa looks over, “How about we contact the seamstress that made Draco’s last wardrobe and have them come today and get Hadrian a whole new wardrobe. I assume he doesn’t have much since he was living with Muggles.”</p><p>“No, I had one of the elves bring a couple of Draco’s old outfits that he outgrew so Hadrian had something to wear to breakfast. Thank you Narcissa. I think that is a splendid idea and we can get him outfitted in the outfits befitting his station.”</p><p>“Hadrian wasn’t in the room when I brought Draco down this morning. Did you put him somewhere else?”<br/>Everyone looked at Abraxas as no one knew where he put Hadrian down for the rest of the night. “I didn’t want him to wake up and not have a face he hadn’t seen before or be all alone in a room so I took him to my suite and transfigured a bed for him for the remainder of the night.” Everyone was shocked because this was so out of character for Abraxas who usually doesn’t want anything to do with children at all.</p><p>“Don’t look so surprised. It hurt to be around children after Orion was taken but knowing this is Orion’s child and I have a little bit of him back I am having a hard time letting him out of my sight. Narcissa, what shots and so forth have you had Draco get in the last 2 years because I would be willing to bet Hadrian will need them?”</p><p>“There have been a few but the main one you want to make sure he gets is the Dragon Pox inoculation. There are a few others and Saint Mungos should be able to tell you what he has. You will want your private Healer to look so that they don’t know you are look into Harry Potter’s record.”</p><p>“That is a good idea. I don’t remember getting my last Dragon Pox either so maybe we can get them together. What do you say Hadrian? Should Grandfather go with you and get his updated shots too?”</p><p>Draco didn’t like being left out of his Grandfather’s attention by this ‘baby’. “I need to go to Grandfather.” Abraxas looked at Narcissa and Lucius to see if he needed any shots at this time.</p><p>“When Healer Yaxley checks on Hadrian’s records we can have him come and bring everything to make sure the entire family is up-to-date.”</p><p>“Thorfinn Yaxley! I didn’t even think. We can introduce him to Hadrian since he is he Heir and I bet he doesn’t even know it.”</p><p>“What do you mean he’s his Heir? You aren’t related to the Yaxleys.” Narcissa asked with a very confused look.</p><p>“On Hadrian’s inheritance test it showed that Lily’s mother was a Smith / Yaxley. If I’m not mistaken there was a squib daughter born that would have been around that age that disappeared. I would be willing to place galleons on that she was put up for adoption in the muggle world. That would also mean that Lily Evans was a half-blood and not a Muggleborn.” Lucius was remembering other information from the parchment. “Do you know what they did with the ‘item’ they removed from Hadrian besides all the blocks and other things.”</p><p>“No, we will have to ask the Goblins what they did with it when we go back.”</p><p>“When are you going and will you need to take Hadrian with you?” Narcissa questioned because that would be a good time for the cousins to bound with all the male adults gone and no one for them to fight over for attention.</p><p>“Yes, we will need to take him just in case there is something we need him to block Dumbledore and anyone else from getting access to anything else of his. Since we are all done. Why don’t we adjourn to the solarium and enjoy the beautiful day while we discuss what needs to happen next?”</p><p>“I will firecall the seamstress and Healer Yaxley and see how soon we can get Hadrian seen.” Narcissa then left Lucius to wrangle Draco into the solarium with the others while she arranged the appointments.</p><p>Taking seats by the windows Lucius and Abraxas brought the two little boys together. “Draco this is Hadrian your cousin and Hadrian this is Draco, Lucius’ son. Hadrian is going to live here in Malfoy Manor with us and you will have a playmate so you won’t get bored having to just be with the adults.”</p><p>“Who is Hadrian’s Daddy and why isn’t he here? Uncle Severus isn’t his Daddy because you told him who he was at breakfast.”</p><p>“That is correct Draco. When Hadrian’s Daddy was just a few days old someone stole him at the hospital away from your Grandmother and me. We looked all over and could never find him. His name was Orion but when he was stolen the bad people changed his name to James and made him look like a different person so we couldn’t tell who he was by him looking like he should or by his name. James died a couple years ago and the bad people put Hadrian with some other bad people and changed his name to Harry. Hadrian ran away and was able get to the Goblins at Gringotts and they were able to tell who he was and got ahold of Severus, your Father and me so we could go get him and bring him home where he belongs.”</p><p>“So he doesn’t have a Daddy anymore?” When his Grandfather and Father shook their heads Draco made a decision that made all of them so proud because he was usually so spoiled and didn’t like sharing. “Then Hadrian will just have to share Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Sev and you Grandfather. Then no one can ever take him away again and I get a brother.” Draco said it so matter of factly while nodding that they all had a hard time not chuckling. They all seemed to forget that Draco had been asking for a little brother or sister since he could talk.</p><p>They all looked to Hadrian. “You will really share your Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Sev and Grandfather with me?”</p><p>“Of course, we are now brothers!” The two boys hugged each other and this is the scene Narcissa walked in with Healer Thorfinn Yaxley. </p><p>They set the boys up to play on the side of the room under a noise bubble so the adults could hear them but the children were not disturbed by the adults. They showed Thorfinn the different parchments and explained everything they had figured out so far. Thorfinn had heard about his Grandparents sending away his aunt and tried to find her but the records had been destroyed and he was never able to. As he was able to be one of Hadrian’s guardians he stated that he would be the child’s Healer and handle everything health wise except for potions which Severus would be in charge of.<br/>It was determined that Hadrian had not had any of his shots unless they were done and hidden but since his parents were in hiding it wasn’t a surprise. It ended up that everyone in the manor needed to get the Dragon Pox shot and Draco needed some boosters so Hadrian didn’t feel like he was being punished.</p><p>“Hadrian will have to deal with everyone knowing who he is when he gets older unless we find a way to hide it but his name is so similar many we figure it out and I’m worried about how they will treat him.” Thorfinn asked while they chatted as the boys had a snack and they adults enjoyed a cup of tea. They all enjoyed watching Draco’s protective side as he ‘helped’ Hadrian with everything, they were all just hoping that this was how it would remain and wasn’t just a passing fad until Draco got bored.</p><p>“His looks are different enough and the scar is disappearing. Do you think if we change his name it might throw them off the trail? We would want something that isn’t too different so he doesn’t get confused though.”</p><p>“Everyone thinks he is ‘Harry’ but it is really Hadrian. What if he change it to Adrian? It would be hard to get Harry out of Adrian. We could keep his middle name of James but if we change it to Orion which is James true name it will be harder to connect. ‘Adrian Orion Malfoy’ is quite different from ‘Harry James Potter’.” Severus brought up as he had been thinking it most the morning. “Also no one would expect me to be the Godfather of Harry James Potter so that will work to our benefit also.”</p><p>All of the adults thought that was a good idea and Thorfinn could alter any Saint Mungos records that would be needed, Lucius could fix the Ministry’s and they could have the Razortooth fix Gringotts when they met next. “Hadrian can you come here please we would like to ask you something?” Abraxas took down the bubble so the boys could hear.</p><p>“Yes Grandfather.” And both Hadrian and Draco made their way over to the adults. Draco wasn’t letting anyone take his Hadrian away from him, he just got him!</p><p>“When we visited the Goblins last night they were able to change how you looked so you look like your true self. We have been talking and we were thinking if we changed your name a little then it will be harder to connect you to ‘Harry Potter’.”</p><p>“What would my name be? Do I have to find a new one?” Hadrian and Draco were both confused.</p><p>“We were thinking ‘Adrian Orion Malfoy’. Adrian is close to Hadrian but no one should think of Harry with it, Orion was your father’s true name as well as Malfoy.” The adults waited as Hadrian thought and looked at Draco who nodded and grinned, it would keep his new ‘brother’ safe. </p><p>“Yes, I like that. It will be my name.” </p><p>“When we go to Gringotts we will do the official name change and it should be changed everywhere then and no one will find you since none will know your new name to associate it with you. Remember you must not tell anyone that Adrian was once Harry Potter.” Both boys got a very serious look and nodded once like ‘adults’ do, they were in on a secret and if they didn’t tell anyone the adults might tell them more instead of putting them in a bubble.</p><p>A house elf popped into the room to let them know that the seamstress was here to complete the little Master’s wardrobe. Thorfinn excused himself to head back to the Hospital. Narcissa and Abraxas escorted to two boys to the flue room so Adrian could get measured and new clothes ordered.</p><p>After they were finished and the seamstress and assistants were packing up to leave Draco got a puzzled look on his face. “Where will Adrian’s clothes go? They won’t fit in Grandfather’s closet.”</p><p>“Adrian will have his own room right next to yours Draco. When we got home last night Adrian was asleep and we didn’t want him to wake up in a strange place and nothing familiar. In fact Adrian will need other things for his room. Why don’t we have dinner out and go shopping after we get done at Gringotts?”</p><p>Draco was so excited that he would get to go to Diagon Alley too. “Can we get ice cream too?” </p><p>Lucius and Severus walked in as Abraxas answered. “If both of you are well behaved during going to the bank and shopping we might be able to get an ice cream to bring home. If you are all ready we can head out now so we will hopefully be done in time for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * 	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * </p><p>Severus left going through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron, just to see what was going on in the Alley on his way to the bank. The Malfoy family all had permission to floo directly into Razortooth’s office at exactly 2 pm.</p><p>“Good afternoon Malfoy family.” Razortooth was sitting behind his desk waiting for them to arrive. </p><p>“Good afternoon Razortooth. Severus should be joining us shortly, he is coming in through the Alley. Healer Yaxley saw Adrian this morning and will be available if you need him, as one of Adrian’s guardians. Though we have not spoken with Walburga Black and hopefully will not have to get her involved as she could cause problems just because she is able to.” Abraxas took a seat with Adrian, not wanting to let him go especially since they were out of the protection of the manor’s wards.</p><p>“We will see if he is needed and I agree that having Madam Black involved before it is prudent might not be the best for the young heir. Am I to assume his name has been changed since you have referred to him as Adrian?”</p><p>“Yes, since Adrian looks nothing like a Potter anymore and we are decided if we kept his given name of Hadrian that it was too close to Harry and some may figure it out faster. Razortooth, meet Adrian Orion Malfoy, he also has his father’s true name for his middle name.” Severus was escorted into the office at that moment and took a seat on the beside Abraxas and Adrian.</p><p>“Since we are all here I would like to show you the discrepancies in the withdrawals from Adrian’s vaults, in fact besides money there are many artifacts that have been removed from the various vaults by the individual who was illegally his guardian.”</p><p>“Is there a way to recall the items and stop all withdrawals without alerting them so no one will go looking for Adrian? Lucius and I would also like to blood adopt Adrian, Abraxas, Severus and Thorfinn have all agreed that it will help to hide Adrian’s identity.”  </p><p>“Yes, that is possible. We are starting to do random audits on different accounts and since it has been years since a Potter, and not a representative, has been in the bank we have good reason to do all the vaults attached to Master Adrian. We will do a recall on all items and no one may get it back unless they have proof that they are allowed to have it now and the only one that can give that is Adrian, any other letters, memos, etc. could be forged and are invalid. Also if anything is damaged or not returned the person or persons (not a Potter) that withdrew the item will be charged the highest price allowable and with interest. All monies will need to be returned or the  person who took it will have the funds removed from their vault, along with interest, and if there is not enough to cover the cost they will be billed and it will be published in the local papers.” All the adults were noticing that Razortooth seemed to really be enjoying what they were planning.</p><p>“How will you collect from the Muggles?” Severus asked the question they were all wondering.</p><p>“We will inform the muggle authorities that the Dursleys had guardianship and accepted money for their nephew but none of it went to his care or was spent on him at all and that the estate is asking for it back. Since they cannot prove they took care of him they will be forced to pay it back with interest and be fined from the government. We have people that were able to find out that they were getting aide to raise him. If you would like to do the adoption now we can then make sure all the appropriate forms are in place and no one will be able to know that Adrian wasn’t born a Malfoy.”</p><p>Everyone agreed and after the potion was brought up, the Goblins let Severus check it since they had much respect for him, Lucius and Narcissa’s blood was added and they were taken to the ritual room so everything was locked in place and the Goblins were allowed to manipulate the dates so no one would know that Adrian wasn’t theirs. It was decided to move Adrian’s birthday to the day after Draco’s so it wasn’t at the end of July anymore or close to Harry Potter’s birthday. To do this they added just enough aging potion so it wouldn’t affect anything else negatively.</p><p>When the ritual was completed more of the reddish tint left his hair and his eyes took on a solid silver since there was more Malfoy and Black added to his blood. “They aren’t quite twins but you can definitely tell Draco and Adrian are related and since you are the only Malfoys around here everyone should be able to come to the conclusion that he is your son.” Abraxas said with some relief as he didn’t want to lose his chance with Adrian like he did Orion. “Since he is smaller and frailer looking we will just tell everyone that we were waiting until we knew he was healthy enough to introduce him on society.”</p><p>“We will send you the updates as we have them on what we find with Adrian’s vaults, possessions and properties.” With that the humans left to do some shopping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping and bonding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is still for fun, still don't own anything and am not making a profit. This is not a beta so any mistakes are mine alone. Sorry I am terrible at thinking up Chapter titles so will only put one if I can think of one at the time. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Malfoys left the bank after agreeing to a time to meet up with Severus for supper, he was going to swing by Saint Mungo’s to see if Thorfinn would like to join them and this would give the Malfoys a little bonding time as a family. Abraxas was still loath to release Adrian yet so Lucius carried Draco and Narcissa led the way so they could accomplish their task faster, having two three-year olds to wrangle would have made shopping too difficult.</p><p>Narcissa led the way to a store that had household items because the main thing they wanted is to make Adrian’s room comfortable for him with items that he chose for himself. “Let’s go look at the bedding, furniture and other items for Adrian’s room.”</p><p>Adrian’s eyes grew big as they walked into the store, it had an extension charm on it and looked like a small, single floor store but when you entered it was at least 3 stories and went as far as he could see. Adrian knew he had seen bigger stores but probably not when he was so little so everything seemed so much bigger. “Wow, you are going to help me, right Draco?” Adrian could tell Draco was realizing this shopping trip was not just to buy him something like most had been his entire life.</p><p>“Yes, I will help you. We can make your room fun like mine, but mine has to be more fun, ok? I have dragons because my name is Draco. What does Adrian mean?” Both boys looked toward the adults.</p><p>“Adrian is named for the city of Hydra and Orion would be a hunter. Maybe we should look in the nautical area for some ideas first.” Narcissa answered as she started walking to the middle of the store. “We would like the nautical section of your store please.”</p><p>The employee was getting ready to point the direction to go when he looked up and noticed it was the Malfoys and knew his boss would be unhappy if he didn’t assist them on there trip. “If you would follow me, I will take you to the section.” The Malfoys followed the employee for about 10 minutes until they entered a section with ships, lighthouses, sea creatures, etc.</p><p>“How far away would the area be with items related to constellations?” Abraxas asked.</p><p>“Just to the right. Since the ship captains used stars to navigate their voyages, we put them next to each other. Is there anything else I can do to be of assistance? I am the owner Pierre deVau and I welcome you to my store.” The owner saw his employee leading the Malfoys and caught the question so decided to offer his service.</p><p>“Thank you, yes, we will be making a bigger purchase so if you could have someone available to help get everything in order and ready to be sent to the manor it would be of great assistance.” </p><p>“I will stay in case you have any questions and will have Vincent run items to the counter for you so you can shop without be encumbered. Vincent go retrieve a couple carts so we can assist the Malfoys.” The employee nodded to went to do his bidding.</p><p>“While we are deciding can you find a wall feature depicting the constellation Orion please? Adrian, is there anything that catches your eye that you would like to have?” Narcissa asked smiling at the toddler.</p><p>Adrian had been looking around but wanted to make sure Draco wasn’t forgotten and have the other boy start out jealous of him. “Can we get Draco’s cons cost … thing too?” </p><p>Draco beamed at him thinking he wasn’t going to get anything today and looked at his mother with big eyes. Narcissa, Lucius and Abraxas were all impressed and happy that Adrian was thinking of his new brother, there was no way they would deny this request. “Can you also find a similar wall feature depicting the constellation Draco?” They all turned to the owner to see his response.</p><p>“That will not be a problem, we have pictures and we have stars that light up at night on the wall so the constellation is always there as you would see it then. They are little crystals that stand out slightly and can be seen in the daytime but really are noticeable at night.” Both boys were nodding thinking it would be fun to have stars on their walls.</p><p>“We would like both sets please and a couple of telescopes built for younger people so we can start showing them how to find them in the night sky.” Abraxas was happy that he would be able to show his grandson his son’s constellation, he had looked in the night sky to find solace many nights since he lost his Orion.</p><p>They all decided on blueish green to look like the ocean and found a chest like a pirate’s chest for Adrian to keep some of his things in. By the time they were finished and paying for their purchases they had accumulated several carts of merchandise. It was arranged for all the items to be sent home for the house elves to put away while they finished their shopping and had dinner. </p><p>Next, they went to a toy store and told both boys they could select one approved toy each. All the adults watched Adrian’s reaction to try to gauge what else they can buy him for his new room and to celebrate having him in the family. Draco picked a toy dragon and Adrian picked a teddy bear that was very soft, they let both boys keep their toys when they went to dinner to keep them occupied.</p><p>They arrived at the French restaurant and were taken immediately to the room they had reserved, to keep prying eyes off of the boys. Shortly after they were seated Severus showed up with Thorfinn and they filled him in on what they learned at the bank earlier in the day.</p><p>Adrian decided to see if he could get a little more information because when much of his “predicament” had been discussed he had either been sleeping or under a muffling spell. “You are all my family now correct?” When they all nodded, he continued. “Draco is my brother, you are my Mummy and Daddy, you are Gampa, and Unca Sev. Are you Unca Thor then?” Draco looked on with interest because if Adrian was his brother and Thor was his uncle then he got him too.</p><p>Everyone had a smile on their face and the excited looks on the two little boys, especially Thorfinn since he hadn’t had anyone try to shorten his name in a long time and he kind of liked it. “Yes Adrian, I am technically your second cousin like your Mummy was before, but you can call me Uncle Thor.” </p><p>All the other adults shared a stunned look but Abraxas being older decided to ask the question they were all wondering about. “Thor? I didn’t think you let anyone call you anything but Thorfinn or Yaxley.”</p><p>“No one has tried for a long time; I don’t really mind. When I became a Healer, it seemed everyone was scared to use a nickname anymore and since I wasn’t close to most, I just let it go.”</p><p>Both boys clapped their hands and had a quiet conversation until Adrian asked, “Can you be Draco’s Unca Thor too since he’s my brother?” Draco looked on with hope in his eyes because he wanted new family too.</p><p>“I don’t see a problem with that, it’s nice to have family around again.” Draco was happy because that meant they really were brothers if they have the same family. All conversation quieted down as the growing family ate and then headed home.</p><p>“If you are going to be showing Adrian his new room, do you mind if I join you as I have something for him?” Thorfinn asked as they all walked into the manor.</p><p>“No, you are more than welcome to join us as the elves should have gotten everything sorted by now. In fact, Severus has agreed to stay and get to know Adrian, you are more than welcome too.” Abraxas said as he led the family up to Adrian’s room.</p><p>Thorfinn saw how Draco started to deflate a little. “I would be honored; in fact, it will let me get to know ‘both’ of my new nephews.” He watched Draco start to grin and knew he had guessed correctly that Draco was liking having a brother but was still getting jealous. Actually, all the adults saw the same thing and all vowed to make sure they didn’t forget Draco and cause problems between the two boys.</p><p>As they got to the door, they put Adrian so he could enter first and he when he turned to look at Lucius who was holding Draco expectantly Draco was put down beside him. Adrian grabbed Draco’s hand and they entered the room together. The room had a midnight blue ceiling (with the constellation crystals in place) that faded in color down to a teal carpet to somewhat mimic the sky and horizon down to the ocean. The bed was all in nautical motif and there were all types of stuffed animal sea creatures in a net on the wall at the head of the bed. “Look they caught fishes and animals in the nets for you Adrian.” Draco exclaimed, he was excited since him and Daddy picked out those as a surprise for Adrian when they saw him with his new teddy bear. “Daddy and I picked them out while you Mummy, and Grandfather were looking at the bedding.”</p><p>Adrian was getting overwhelmed; he didn’t remember ever getting this much at one time and most of his stuff was second hand. Narcissa led the boys over to the closet and showed them that all of Adrian’s new clothes had been added along with his dresser full of new clothes. “Thank you so much. Is this all for me?”</p><p>“Yes, and if you don’t like something make sure to tell one of us so we can fix it, okay?” Lucius asked as he squatted down to their level. When Adrian nodded shyly, he smiled, ruffled his baby fine hair and stood up again.</p><p>Thorfinn walked over to the boys and knelt down beside them. “Adrian, we have a tradition in the Yaxley family that when a new child comes into the family, they get a red fox with the family shield on their chest. This is meant to represent the red hair most of the Yaxley family have and the fox was added to our shield generations ago. I have two of them for you in different poses so you can chose which one you prefer: sitting or standing, the other will be for Draco, since he is new to our family too.”</p><p>Both boys beamed at him and Adrian looked at both toys with a very serious expression. “Draco, which do you want, I like both, so it doesn’t matter to me.” Draco looked at both and he shrugged as he couldn’t decide either.</p><p>“How about Adrian take the sitting down one and Draco the standing because I feel Draco has more energy and Adrian will sit and observe first?” Severus offered when both boys were still trying to decide after 10 minutes.</p><p>Both boys grinned and took the corresponding toy. “Thank you Unca Thor I love him.” Adrian said and Draco immediately parroted. “Yes, thank you Unca Thor.” </p><p>“Well ‘Unca Thor’ I think they were a hit. What are you going to name them boys?” Lucius couldn’t stop the grin and knew with this group Thorfinn had just become Thor.</p><p>“Since I have a new Mummy can I name her after my old one?” Since Adrian knew his Mother had red hair it was only fitting.</p><p>All the adults had tears in their eyes thinking this poor boy doesn’t even know. Narcissa sat in a chair next to Adrian. “I think that is a lovely idea and Lily, your Mother, would have been so proud of you. She had red hair too, her mother was a Yaxley just like Uncle Thor. Would you like me to find some pictures of your parents that you can put out in your room?”</p><p>“I would like that, but if it’s a secret that I was Harry why would I have the pictures?” </p><p>“We will put them in frames that will look like someone else to anyone who doesn’t know the secret and get you some cubes that will only open for you that will have their pictures in them. How does that sound?”</p><p>“I like that. Thank you, Mummy!” Adrian then gave her a hug and she had tears running down her face because this was her first hug from her new son.</p><p>“Mummy why are you crying? Did Adrian hurt you?” Draco was going to get mad at his new brother and tell him not to hurt Mummy or Daddy if he was.</p><p>“No baby, I am just so happy that the tears came out to show it.”</p><p>Both boys looked at her like she was crazy but didn’t question it. “Draco what are you going to name your fox? Mine is Lily.”</p><p>“Since Lily was Adrian’s old Mummy, could mine be Adrian’s old Daddy so if he needs to talk to them, he can?” Now there wasn’t a dry adult eye in the manor because both boys were so thoughtful, and it especially meant a lot to Abraxas.</p><p>Severus decided that they had better clear it up right away. “Which name would you use Draco? Everyone knew Adrian’s first Daddy as James but that wasn’t the name he was given until he was take, that was Orion.”</p><p>Adrian really wanted a fresh start with the Malfoys and knew that it would mean a lot to his Grandfather and Father if they used his true name. “Draco. You should use Orion because that is the name Gampa picked for him.”</p><p>“Yes, and then it would be your middle name too.” Draco was happy because he now only got a toy too, but it would remind him of his new brother when he wasn’t with him.</p><p>“Why don’t we get you two ready for bed because it is time for little boys to be asleep?” Lucius asked hoping that Draco wouldn’t put up too big of a fuss.</p><p>Draco looked ready to object. “Can Draco sleep in here with me tonight, please?” Adrian asked getting a scared look on his face to help with the answer.</p><p>“I don’t see why not, as long as you two go to sleep and don’t stay up all night gossiping like your Daddy and Grandfather.” Narcissa whispered to them, causing them to giggle while the two men started sputtering.</p><p>“We don’t gossip, my dear. We are strategizing and making sure everything is running as it should. Now Draco go with your father and get into your night clothes and I will get Adrian in his and he can go to sleep in here.” </p><p>As Draco and Lucius left the room and Abraxas took Adrian to get changed and ready for bed in his bathroom Adrian turned to him with a big smile. “Thank you Gampa for keeping me and getting me away from the Dursleys.”</p><p>“You are welcome, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You have made me so happy, happier than I can remember being for a long time. Do you remember where I showed you my room and your Mummy and Daddy’s room are?”</p><p>“Yes, and you said if I get lost to ask an elf to help me.”</p><p>“Trixie,” a house elf popped in. “This is Adrian. He and Draco are the same age and are brothers. I want you to assist them and watch over them if needed. Draco you are back. Draco and Adrian, this is Trixie, she will be the elf in charge of helping you as needed. You still need to do what we tell you and if it is something that we would say no to do not ask her to help or do it. Do you both understand?”</p><p>Both boys nodded and said yes. “Good now let’s say our ‘Good Nights’ and time to put you two to bed.” Both boys got hugs from everyone and then Narcissa tucked them both into Adrian’s new bed and started the crystals on the constellation. Both boys watched in awe and it seemed to be the best idea because it put them right to sleep before she had even left the room.</p><p>All the adults went down to the sitting room to have a nightcap and a chat before going to bed. “What are we going to do about the Dursleys? I know Lily would have never put her child there because her sister was mean to her as a child, we can all see the evidence on the report from the Goblins.” Severus couldn’t believe Dumbledore would do that to a child, but he had been stealing money and items, so he really didn’t know him at all it seemed.</p><p>“We have to be careful because if we do anything too obvious it will draw Dumbledore’s attention and we don’t want him to know ‘Harry’ is gone until Adrian has been introduced and for people to forget that he wasn’t here the entire time.” Abraxas wanted to make sure there was no way he lost Adrian like he did Orion.</p><p>“I concur but I think I will head to bed as I was brewing early yesterday, last night was a late night and I have a feeling that two little boys will not be sleeping in. Before we met you for dinner, I was able to get what I would need from my house so I will bid you all ‘Good Night’.” Severus stood and exited the room for his bedroom.</p><p>“If the invite is still open for me to stay and get to know Adrian and Draco and share some family history with them I would love to but tonight I need to head home so I can pack up some things and then let the hospital know that I will be taking some time to myself. I figure I’m due since I haven’t taken a vacation in years.”</p><p>“Yes, that sounds good Uncle Thor and we will see you tomorrow.” Thor smiled because it had only been family that had ever called him Thor and he had that again and he was not going to lose it.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.” Thor got up and an elf showed him to the floo.</p><p>“Severus is correct our two boys will be up early and ready to go, well at least Draco will be.” All three got up said there good nights and went to bed. All were feeling very grateful and blessed that they had gotten a piece of their Orion back and Narcissa got the second child she always wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The story will start speeding up a little soon because it would get too boring doing a chapter or two for each day they live. Adrian and Draco will be little for awhile longer though. Thank you for reading my little story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snake????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Adrian woke up realizing that he had slept the night through with no nightmares. Come to think of it, he didn’t have any the night before this is the first time, he remembered not having any. He looked behind him and Draco was curled around him like a protector, maybe he was finally feeling safe and his Grandfather and Draco kept the bad things away.</p><p>After laying there for about half an hour he felt Draco start to stir behind him. Draco stretched and then hugged Adrian to him and wiggling like kids do when they want someone to wake up but don’t want them mad for waking them. “Good morning Draco. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yes, so good, your bed is comfy just like mine. Let’s go wake up Mummy, Daddy, Grandfather and Unca Sev.” Draco started getting up.</p><p>“Wait. Trixie, is anyone else up yet?” Adrian asked.</p><p>“No Master Adrian. Everyone is still sleeping, and we are getting breakfast ready for when they are awake.”</p><p>“Draco, can you show me your room and we can play until everyone is up since they all woke up because of me the night before?” Adrian asked trying to think of something to get Draco’s mind off of waking everyone since it still looked really early.</p><p>“Ok. Follow me.” Draco hopped off the bed (with Orion in hand), waited for Adrian (who had Lily) and then took his hand and led him to his room so he could show him all his cool stuff. Trixie followed to make sure that they didn’t get into any mischief between the two rooms since their attention can be caught at the smallest thing.</p><p>Upon entering the room Draco took Adrian to the far-right side where there was a cave like structure built out of the corner taking up a good portion of the room. “This is my dragons cave. We can watch them and play with them.” There were miniature dragons of various breeds and size in different habitats. Some were sleeping, some eating, some playing and some showing off to the others and now the children.</p><p>“Wow! This is so cool! Do you have to feed them like the bigger ones?”</p><p>“I can but usually the elves do. Mummy said I might give them too much food or forget so when I want to, they help me. Watch.” Draco then gently grabs a silver dragon and cuddles it like a baby, and it starts to purr. “This is my favorite – Silver – because he likes let me hold him. Daddy helped me name him.”</p><p>Adrian reached over and rubbed his finger under Silver’s chin and got a bigger rumble. He was surprised because it felt just like a real dragon. Looking around more Adrian noticed Draco’s ceiling constellation. “Is that the one you got yesterday?”</p><p>Draco looked up surprised as he didn’t think to look before. “Yes, it wasn’t there before.” </p><p>Lucius and Narcissa had been in the doorway watching the two boys interacting and were very pleased that they were getting along so well. “How about I take Adrian to get dressed and Daddy helps you Draco and then we can go eat breakfast?”</p><p>The boys both spun towards the door because they were so engrossed in their discoveries that they didn’t see their parents enter. “Yes, Mummy that sounds good. Do you know what is for breakfast?”</p><p>“No but the sooner you are ready the sooner Daddy can bring you downstairs.” With that Narcissa left the room with Adrian while Lucius helped Draco get ready.</p><p>The family, plus Severus and their Grandfather where almost done when Thorfinn entered following a different house elf. “Thank you Twiggy, that will be all. Were you able to get everything settled so you can join us for a while, Thor?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you again for the invite Narcissa. It will be great to get to know the boys and you better also.”</p><p>The boys were chatting away while eating pieces of fruit when Abraxas put a silencing bubble up on them. “Narcissa can either you or the elves take the boys outside for awhile today to enjoy the weather? We received some records from the bank, and I would like to go over them right away so we can get everything straightened out as soon as possible.”</p><p>“You have fun with your books, and I will take my book out with the boys and enjoy the sunshine.” The silencing bubble was released. “Boys. Let’s go out to the back gardens and enjoy the sun while the men do the boring paperwork.” Both boys cheered and met her at the back door.</p><p>Narcissa was reading while the boys were investigating the fountain and various plants in the back yard when Adrian heard grumbling. -Not even any mice around here, stupid birds chase everything away. -</p><p>Adrian looked a few feet away and saw a brown snake with black zig zag markings. -Hello. Do you need any help? -</p><p>The snake looked to see who was talking and only saw a little human. -Are you a speaker, little one? -  The snake moved closer to Adrian.</p><p>-Yes. It sounded like you need food. My name is Adrian, do you have a name? -  </p><p>Draco saw Adrian talking to the snake. “Mummy look Adrian is talking to the snake. How come I can’t do that?”</p><p>Narcissa jumped up and put Draco behind her but she didn’t want to startle the snake and have it hurt Adrian since he was farther away and she didn’t know if she could get there in time. Why did it have to be an Adder, the only venomous snake around? “Adrian, can you come over here away from the snake please? I don’t want you getting hurt.”</p><p>Adrian looked back at Narcissa, he had forgotten he wasn’t alone when he saw the snake and he knew most were scared of parseltongues. Adrian also didn’t want to just walk away without answering the snake or helping it if it needed it.</p><p>-I don’t know have a name but I am very hungry. Can you help me get something to eat please? -  </p><p>“Mummy the snake is hungry. Can we get it something to eat?” Adrian asked Narcissa with a pleading look and since he hadn’t really asked for anything much, yet she couldn’t say no even though she was terrified of one of them getting bit.</p><p>“Trixie. Please bring a small animal for the snake by Adrian. Adrian please tell the snake that we are getting it something to eat and to please not bite anyone.” </p><p>-Mummy said they are getting you something to eat and to please not bite any of us. -</p><p>-I won’t bite you. I consider you mine now since you helped me and have been so nice. Could I stay here? I will help protect you and the other little one. -</p><p>Adrian looked at Narcissa. “The snake says it won’t hurt me since we have helped and been nice. She would like to stay and help protect Draco and I.”</p><p>“Twiggy please tell Lucius and his friend that they are needed in the garden now. Trixie please get something for the snake to eat” (so she doesn’t take a bite out of one of us). “Adrian come over here, I have had Twiggy go and get Daddy, Grandfather and their friends.” Narcissa motioned for him to come to her.</p><p>Trixie popped in with a rabbit as the wizards all joined them. “What did you need dear and why does Trixie have…. Adrian there is a snake by you, come this way very carefully and don’t make too much noise.” Everyone froze seeing the snake a foot away from Adrian.</p><p>“She won’t hurt me. Trixie brought her a rabbit because she is hungry, and she asked if she could stay here. She said she will protect Draco and me. Can she stay please?” </p><p>Severus looked at the confusion in the rest of their faces. “Adrian, what do you mean she asked if she could stay here and how do you know she is only hungry and won’t hurt you?” Severus went down to Adrian’s level to try to make it easier for Adrian and to keep a closer eye on the snake.</p><p>They all watched as Trixie let the rabbit go near the snake. The snake bit it and let it go. -I thought you were hungry. Are you not going to eat the rabbit? -</p><p>-Yes, I bit it with venom and when it dies, I will eat it. I let it go so it can’t attack me before it dies. - The snake was listening for the rabbit to stop moving so it could go find it and eat.</p><p>“She is waiting for the rabbit to die from her venom then she will go and eat it.” Adrian said to all the shocked adults.</p><p>“You are a parseltongue, you can speak and understand her?” Lucius asked though listening to Adrian speak parsel was not as frightening as listening to the Dark Lord speak it.</p><p>Adrian remembered that he did not know he could and that he wouldn’t know that it was bad living with the Dursleys. “Yes. Can’t you understand her? She seems very nice and would like to live with us.” Adrian asked innocently.</p><p>“No Adrian, we cannot understand her, you are speaking a different language that only you and the snakes can understand. Will she be very careful and not bite anyone? Also, is she able to understand what we are saying in case we need her to move or something and you are not there?” Lucius asked after sharing a look with the rest of the adults.</p><p>“She says she can understand some of what you are saying and will be very careful to make sure that she only will bite someone who threatens me, or Draco if he is around too. She said she will be back shortly.” The snake had disappeared into the shrubbery a few feet away following the way the rabbit had went but was back quickly being a little distended since she wanted to make sure she got to stay with this speaker.</p><p>They all watched her slowly make her way back towards them and all were glad lunch was an hour away because none could have eaten soon after seeing the snake mid digestion. -If they will let me stay with you, I will be very careful, will watch over you always and even let you give me a …... name. -  The snake said the last with a snaky shudder.</p><p>-If you don’t want a name you don’t have to have one but then you would know if anyone is speaking to or about you. We could come up with a name together, something you feel is fitting. -  Adrian turned to the others. “She says she will be very careful, will watch over me and we can give her a name, that she agrees with, so she will know when you are talking to her.”</p><p>“It might be a good idea; it would be another level of protection when Dumbledore figures out Harry Potter is missing.” Severus comments and then turns to Adrian and the snake with a hopeful look. “Would it be possible for her to donate some venom and shed skin for potion research?” These snakes were rare to get products from and if Adrian could get him them anytime that would be very beneficial.</p><p>-Adelinda – it is old high German for ‘noble serpent’? I found it when I was looking in a book a lifetime ago looking for an owl name. Adrian asked the snake, wanting her opinion before any of the others heard it.</p><p>-That is acceptable. Also tell the tall, dark one that I can give him venom and shedded skin, as long as he is careful with it. Will they have somewhere warm to sleep and food, so I don’t get hungry? -</p><p>“Her name is Adelinda meaning noble serpent. Unca Sev, she will give you skin and venom if you are careful. She would also like somewhere warm to sleep and food, so she isn’t hungry. Can we put a warming rock in my room and the sunroom, so she has a couple places to go?” Adrian looked down listening to Adelinda. “She also needs to scent everyone, so she knows that you are all friends.”</p><p>None of them were very happy about getting close to the snake but if the 3-year-old could they also could. Draco came right over because he had to make sure she was good for his little brother. “You are very pretty and nice. I wish I could talk to you too. Can I get a pet too?” Draco said turning to Narcissa.</p><p>“Let’s get used to Adelinda first. You can share her with Adrian and when we know everyone is settled, we will look into it again. Does that sound ok?” Lucius answered because Narcissa still looked a little startled by the day’s discoveries. </p><p>As all of them were letting the snake get their scent Draco nodded. “With Adrian just moving in and he doesn’t have as much as me yet, it might be bad because we might forget to play with another pet.” Narcissa and Lucius were so proud. It seemed having Adrian here for only a couple of days so far was already doing wonders for Draco, he had never liked to share or wait for anything and he was doing so well.</p><p>It was after lunch while the two little boys were taking a nap in Draco’s room with Adelinda, Orion and Lily that the wizards filled Narcissa in on what they had received from Gringotts.</p><p>“It seems besides taking funds and possessions from Adrian’s vaults, creating an illegal marriage contract, putting a block on his core, creature inheritance and soul bond, a leach in his magic and illegally making himself Adrian’s magical guardian he bought several properties with his money, though he did leave them in Harry Potter’s name, he has been trying to get the investments made by Fleamont Potter and previous ancestors to be converted into his name or sold and the funds given to him.” Lucius was explaining some of the worst them found to Narcissa.</p><p>“He wasn’t able to do it?”</p><p>“Not quite. It seems that it is a recent attempt of his and the main goblin he had been working with was away at the time and the new one was making sure everything was legitimate before doing anything and slowed it down. Razortooth was doing the audits on the vaults when the other goblin saw this and went to him and they made sure it didn’t transpire.”</p><p>“I gather it wasn’t Razortooth that he was meeting with in the first place, so who did he meet with if not the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts?”</p><p>“He was having his own account manager, Steeljaw, do it for a commission. The head of the bank is now involved and Steeljaw has been demoted to mine detail until everything is cleared up, then he will be beheaded.”</p><p>“Why put him in the mines first?”</p><p>“They are checking to make sure that Dumbledore didn’t have permission first, without letting him know they are looking. But they will get some use out of him while he is waiting for the axe to drop, so to speak.” At that they all chuckled because everyone knew the Goblins did not like thieves and the person, they were stealing from was family.</p><p>“The goblins have started to do audits on vaults and accounts of anyone who has died in the past decade and so far they have found just under a dozen accounts that he has accessed in some form or another. They have put a freeze on all of them and are looking closer. That will hopefully keep him from suspecting Adrian’s involvement. I would really like to know who’s vaults they are looking at.” Lucius had a dream like look in his eyes.</p><p>All of them laughed at him because they knew that he loved numbers and getting involved in anything businesswise, Severus had him help with his accounts also, including the Prince ones.</p><p>Lucius stood. “I am going to go check on the boys and see if they are ready to get up because we don’t want them sleeping too long.”</p><p>“I will join you dear. It is so good to see how nurturing Draco has become with someone his age around.” Narcissa and Lucius then made their way to Draco’s room.</p><p>As they were opening the door, they heard them talking. “Dray, thank you for letting me share with you. I like having a brother since I never had one before.”</p><p>“I haven’t either. Adrian …. I want to have a name for you too.” Draco looked so sad and started pouting. </p><p>“What do you mean Dray?”</p><p>“You can call me Dray and Mummy calls me Dragon sometimes but what can I call you?” Draco looked so sad that not only Adrian but Narcissa and Lucius both decided to think of something.</p><p>“Hello boys. Mummy and I were coming to wake you up, but it looks like you beat us waking up. Draco you want to shorten Adrian’s name like he does yours?” Abraxas came up as Lucius asked the question since he was having a hard time letting Adrian out of his sight and he hadn’t seen him in hours.</p><p>“Yes Daddy. Do you know what we can call him?” Both boys and a snake looked at the adults to have the answers.</p><p>Abraxas cleared his throat. “Draco you are called Dragon due to your name. Adrian would you mind if I called you Ori, as it was the nickname, I would have called your father? And Draco if you want to shorten Adrian you can call him Adi or Rian.”</p><p>Adrian thought for a moment. “I can share the name with my first father then. I like it, you can call me Ori, Grandfather. Can I call you Papa though?” Adrian asked.</p><p>“I would like that Adrian. Draco you can call me Papa too if you would like.” Draco beamed since he thought he was going to get left out and now he got a nickname for his Grandfather too.</p><p>“Thank you, Papa. Adrian, I like Adi since you call me Dray, it is like mine then. Mummy and Daddy can call you Rian if they want but I like Adi, ok?” Draco was nodding his head very self-assured but thought maybe he should ask Adrian’s permission, since it was his name.</p><p>“I like all of them. Thank you, Papa, for helping us.” Adrian got up and gave his Grandfather a hug. All the adults had tears in their eyes because he was finally home with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will not be doing days now. I'm not sure how big the jump will be, shouldn't be more than a year or so or maybe a couple months. I don't have anything written ahead of time so I will get the chapters out as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Birthday party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrian and Draco's 5th birthday party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be some time jumps, hopefully not too big because otherwise this would be 100 chapters before the boys are 4. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 11, 1985</p><p>Lucius and Narcissa were looking in on the boys in Draco’s room. “I can’t believe they will be 5 tomorrow. It seems like just yesterday we go Adrian and shortly before that Draco was born.”</p><p>“I am just so happy that Draco took to Adrian so well and it really seemed to help him mature into the little man he is today. The boys look so much alike that I wonder how similar to you James would have looked if he would have been able to grow up as Orion. Though we better get to bed because you know Draco will be up at the crack of dawn, or before.”</p><p>“You did hide everything so they can have the joint party tomorrow night to celebrate both, correct?”</p><p>“Yes. The boys friends will be here around 3 so they can play for a while before dinner and then they get to open gifts and have the big slumber party. How did we get conned into letting them have 4 friends spend the night after the rest went home?”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, Adrian and Draco went to ‘Papa’, brought out the puppy dog eyes, and he folded. I think it’s only fair that he helps watch them. Maybe we can get the boys convinced that he should join the party and sleep in the room with them.”</p><p>There was a throat clearing lightly behind them as not to wake the boys. “Are you two plotting against me?” Abraxas asked with a raised eyebrow that he seemed to use more and more lately. “I thought it would give us a good idea of how the boys will react to others when it is longer than an hour or two.”</p><p>“That is actually a good idea, but couldn’t you have limited it to 1 or 2 boys instead of 4?” Lucius whined to his father which caused Narcissa and Abraxas to both start laughing. </p><p>“We should all get to bed because we are going to need all the energy we can get for tomorrow.” Narcissa said as she walked away still chuckling.</p><p>* * * * * * * * * * * *</p><p> As predicted the next morning Draco was awake before the sun was up. “Adi wake up! Come on Adi it’s our birthday, you have to wake up. We are ‘FIVE’ today.” Adrian rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head to block out Draco’s talking. “Come on Adi, let’s go wake up Mummy and Daddy.” Draco then grabbed Adrian’s pillow and hit him with it.</p><p>“Draco!	 Stop that! What are you doing to me, I want to sleep more?” Unlike his previous life he was not used to getting up at the crack of dawn to do someone else’s job and enjoyed sleeping in, though not as much as Draco usually did. In fact, his old life seemed like a dream sometimes and he wondered if he dreamt it all. He did ask Death about it once and was told that since he was so young it would be harder to remember somethings and some would only come back if he needed to remember.</p><p>Now that Draco saw that Adrian was awake, he went over to his closet to get the outfit he had ready for later to make sure everything was in order. Adrian just shook his head at his brother, the diva! “If you put that on now you might get it dirty before everyone comes and you will have to change into something else and I am not letting you change my outfit again so we ‘match’.</p><p>“If you would take more pride in your looks you would understand the importance of us looking our best today.”</p><p>Adrian just shook his head and thought to himself ‘If you are already this bad now what will you be like in 5 years or as a teenager? Oh right, he was going to be impossible. Wonder if he can stop him from greasing his hair this time. Maybe he will tell him that is what Muggles do to prove they are cool.’ Adrian got out of bed and tried to distract Draco a little so their parents could sleep a little longer. “Dray. Happy Birthday! Let’s go and see if the elves made you chocolate chip pancakes like you requested.” </p><p>The boys got down to the dining room and found Narcissa waiting for them. “Good morning boys and Happy Birthday Draco and Happy Birthday to you too Adrian a little early. Your Dad is still getting a little more beauty sleep so I thought I could share a birthday breakfast with my boys.” Narcissa leaned down and gave both boys a hug and kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Thank you Mummy.” They said together as they both sat down to eat breakfast. Narcissa just smiled at the little young men they were becoming.</p><p>“Your Father, Grandfather, Severus and Thor will be here around 9 so you can open your presents from us. Then we will sit down and have a nice family lunch, something small, so you can enjoy the bigger party with your friends later.”</p><p>“Mummy, can I open mine presents from the family tomorrow on my birthday so that way Dray can have his special day?”</p><p>“Adi, don’t you want to share my birthday anymore?” Draco was starting to get upset because he thought Adrian didn’t want to be his brother anymore.</p><p>“Dray I want to share out birthday for the party, but I thought this way you can get some attention just for you from Daddy, Mummy and Papa. I love getting to share with you, but it isn’t fair that you had to give up everything, even your birthday for me.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Then you get to have attention tomorrow. I guess that is ok as long as we still get to be brothers and we can still share everything. Mummy can we get a door to connect our rooms so we can share them too since they beside each other. Then I can help Adi get dressed properly and not be mismatched?”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not that bad, just because you are a diva and know more about clothes and stuff than an average girl doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” Adrian sat back with his arms crossed glaring at Draco.</p><p>“What do we have here? I spy a Birthday boy or two.” Abraxas said as he came into the dining room and stopped at seeing Adrian’s body language. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Everything is fine Abraxas; Draco wants to put a connecting door between the boys’ rooms and Adrian didn’t like the reasoning for it. Also, we are going to celebrate Draco’s birthday this morning for family and Adrian’s tomorrow so they each get their special day.”</p><p>“Adi, I’m sorry. I was just teasing. I know you let me pick your clothes a lot because you don’t care. I just want to be able to share a room with you but have us each keep our own.”</p><p>“Ori, are you sure you don’t mind waiting to open your gifts? It is ok if you want to open them with Draco.” Abraxas questioned his grandson trying to figure out if they really were mad and if he should just go back to bed while the getting was good.</p><p>“I know Dray. I just feel that you don’t think I can do it sometimes and sometimes I just want to be comfortable and not care too much what it looks like, ‘specially if no one is around but family to see me looking comfortable. I don’t mind having a door between our rooms as long as there is a way to let the other know when we want to be alone.” Adrian felt bad but he still vaguely remembers his last life where Draco always gave him a bad time about his clothes. His last life was like a foggy dream now that he sometimes had to think to remember parts but that was good because this life was so much better, and he most definitely did NOT miss the Dursleys.</p><p>“Papa, I don’t mind waiting to open gifts. This is truly Dray’s birthday and mine was a month away. I am sharing the party we are having with our friends with him but this way we each get to have something special just for us.”</p><p>Narcissa wiped the tears gathering in her eyes. “I am so proud of you both. You are so adult and only 5. Please don’t grow up too fast for me and don’t decide you can’t cuddle with me anymore.” Both boys got up and went to each side of her and hugged her.</p><p>“Mummy, we will never be too big to cuddle with you.” Draco said very positively. Narcissa just smiled and would remind him of this in about 10 years.</p><p>“I love cuddling with you Mummy, no one else does it like you do.” Adrian said as he got an extra cuddle. He didn’t know if he would ever be “embarrassed” to hug his parents like a normal teen when he got older, so he wasn’t promising anything.</p><p>“What is this, Mummy gets all the cuddles and none for Daddy?” Lucius asked as he came into the dining room.</p><p>“You snooze you lose sweetheart.” Narcissa just grinned at him as both boys went over and gave Lucius a hug and then went a gave Abraxas one since they hadn’t when he arrived. Lucius just smiled at her as he kissed her cheek and sat down to breakfast.</p><p>“Now I know it’s someone’s birthday, but do you need to be up before 5 in the morning boys? Happy Birthday Draco and Happy early Birthday Adrian!” Lucius asked as he drank his first cup of coffee to wake him up this morning.</p><p>“Ask Dray. I tried to sleep, even put the pillow over my head and he hit me with it then.” Adrian pouted at his parents and then sent a smirk to his brother.</p><p>“Theo told me his older brother said you only have birthday and Yule once a year so you have to get all the time you can in that day.” Draco said matter of factly nodding his head because everyone should know this.</p><p>“Hmm, looks like we will be having a talk with Theo’s brother.” Lucius quietly said to Narcissa.</p><p>After the nice relaxing, early, breakfast everyone adjourned to their rooms to shower and get ready for the day ahead. Narcissa had the house elves put a connecting door between the boys’ room after they made sure that both wanted them. There was a hidden lock that slid into place on either side so if one of them wanted some privacy they could have it.</p><p>Adrian went to Draco’s room after getting ready and making sure Adelinda was settled on her warming rock for the day so no one would get upset with seeing her at the party. “Dray are you about ready? Sev and Thor should be here soon, and you’ll want to open your presents before lunch.”</p><p>“Yes, just finishing up. Are you sure you don’t mind the outfit I picked out for you? I don’t want you to wear something if you aren’t comfortable in it.” Draco said with a hurt and snotty tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings Dray. I love that we are dressed similar, but I do like to wear comfortable clothes too and you don’t, that is all I was trying to get you to understand. You like being on the go and doing something all the time and I would rather just sit and watch the flowers or grass grow sometimes.”</p><p>“You want to watch grass grow? Don’t your eyes hurt from looking at it so long?” Draco laughed and playfully shoved Adrian knowing that Adrian still wanted to be his brother and be around him.</p><p>“You know what I mean. I don’t need to be doing anything. I would hate to see you trying to go fishing. It would drive you and whoever you went with nuts.” Adrian said shaking his head as they headed down to the family room that was only used for family and close friends.</p><p>“What do you mean fishing? I could do that. Just tell people to bring you fish or something like that, correct?”</p><p>Adrian started chuckling trying not to laugh because he didn’t want to hurt Draco’s feelings again. “No. When you go fishing you use a fishing pole and/or net. You cast your line into the water from the shore, dock or a boat and you wait until the fish bites the bait and then you reel it in. You then have to take it off the hook and put it in something to keep it from getting away or dying until you get home. Though while you are waiting for the fish to bite it could take minutes or hours to get one.”</p><p>“Why would you do that? That would be so boring, just sitting there with nothing to do. And you have to touch the fish, yuck!” Draco gave a shiver and hurried into the family room so he didn’t have to hear more about this fishing thing, Daddy would have to pay someone to do it for him if they ever made him do it.</p><p>After Draco opened all his gifts the thing he liked the best was the gift certificate to the animal store so he could get an animal like Adrian, though he was sad that he wouldn’t be able to talk to it like Adrian could with Adelinda. “When can we go and get an animal Daddy?”</p><p>“It will have to wait until at least the day after tomorrow. You need to make sure everything is ready for your party after we have a light lunch and then your friends will be arriving, and tomorrow is for Adrian.”</p><p>“Okay. Adi, what should I get?”</p><p>“Maybe when we walk in the one you are meant to have to let you know. I don’t mind if we go tomorrow after everyone leaves.”</p><p>“We’ll see. We might all be tired, and it might be better to go when everyone is rested and not over tired.” Narcissa put out there before Draco decided that is what they were doing. The boys might not be tired, but the adults more than likely would be.</p><p>After a light lunch of finger sandwiches and fresh fruit, Papa took the boys into Adrian’s room and read them a story for some quiet time before everyone showed up. All the adults were happy when they checked on them a little while later and saw all three asleep and taking a nap.</p><p>They woke the boys up about 30 minutes before their guests were to arrive so they would have time to get straightened up and ready for everyone. This did a world of good and Abraxas even had a livelier bounce to his step, Lucius was thinking maybe they would have to get him to read to the boys every day so they could all take a nap since Abraxas wasn’t getting any younger and the boys adored him and would sit and listen to him read to them for hours.</p><p>The boys came down and were waiting with Lucius and Narcissa in the floo room as their guests arrived. They sent them out into the back garden where they had set up a bounce house, they asked Adrian what he wanted and luckily Severus found one for them to rent. They also created a miniature maze at the edge of the quidditch pitch for the kids, they had hired a few older Slytherins who were on the school quidditch team to fly above and make sure no one would get hurt or lost.</p><p>After the last of the children, and their parents that had been invited had arrived the Malfoy family joined everyone in the garden for the boys’ party. “Thank you for coming to help Narcissa and myself celebrate Draco and Adrian’s birthdays. We will be starting with a scavenger hunt in the maze.”</p><p>All the kids made their way over to the maze and were given a bag and a list that was pictures of what they needed to locate. “You are only allowed to take one of each item. There are people watching to make sure everyone has a chance to get the prizes so please enjoy yourself and please enter the maze.” Narcissa pointed her wand at the entrance to have the block removed so they could all enter at the same time.</p><p>Pansy didn’t like that she wasn’t getting the attention she deserved, and she wasn’t going to get dirty, looking for stuff was servant work. “I don’t want to go in there. Make Draco and the rest come back and play with me!” She smiled sweetly at Narcissa because Draco always did what she wanted.</p><p>“I’m sorry Pansy dear but you will have to join them or go over and play by yourself. This is Draco and Adrian’s party, and this is one of the activities they chose together. There will be other activities later if you don’t want to participate in this but joining the hunt is the only way you will be able to get the goodies that are inside.” Narcissa tried to reason with her but she knew that even though they had spoiled Draco before it was nothing compared to what the Parkinsons had done to Pansy.</p><p>“No. I am a princess, and everyone has to do what I say.” Pansy said stomping her foot. “Daddy make them do what I want!” She screamed at her father causing most to cringe or roll their eyes thankful it wasn’t their child.</p><p>“Pumpkin you know that this is Draco’s party so you can just wait for him or go in and find him.” Pansy’s father tried to placate his daughter and rescue some of his standing with the families assembled.</p><p>“You are wrong his is Draco and Adrian’s party and if your daughter cannot behave respectfully like a guest should maybe you should leave my grandsons’ party.” Abraxas had come up behind them and everyone knew that if he said they had to leave their reputation would take a nosedive.</p><p>“I am terribly sorry. Let me take Pansy inside for a moment, we will be right back.” Mr. Parkinson put his hand on Pansy’s shoulder and steered her into the house, motioning for his wife to follow because they had to be a united front to get Pansy to back down.</p><p>Narcissa could only think that she was so glad that Draco had matured so much in the past 2 years. It was scary to think that he might have been exactly like that if they had continued to spoil him like they had been and like the Parkinson’s still were with Pansy. Abraxas turned to Narcissa. “She is going to be in for a rude and painful awakening when she goes to school if her attitude does not change before then.”</p><p>Narcissa just nodded but was stopped from responding because several of the children were exiting the maze, Draco and Adrian leading the way. “How did you do?”</p><p>“We all got everything on our list. We were going to all go separately but Adrian said if we stayed together, we would all find it and all win.” Theo came over and “told” why they weren’t all coming out separately and competing.</p><p>Abraxas just smiled at his grandson. “That is a very smart thing to do. No one got left out and you all worked together, I am very proud of all of you.” All the children beamed at him not knowing if they were doing right but since Draco went with him and they were the birthday boys they followed too.</p><p>“Here Mummy.” Adrian handed her his bag.</p><p>“Don’t you want to keep it darling?”</p><p>“You can give it to Pansy since she didn’t get any, I can go back in and get another if I need to.” Narcissa was so touched by how thoughtful he was of the ‘brat’ that she almost couldn’t respond.</p><p>“Trixie, please go in a get one of each prize in this bag please. Adrian since you are going to give yours up, I will have Trixie get you another batch.” When Trixie came back, she had her hand the new bag to Adrian.</p><p>“Should I give mine up too Mummy?” Draco asked though you could tell he really didn’t want to, he got to pick mostly green colored items for Slytherin.</p><p>“No Draco, you can keep yours. Pansy only needs one (though she shouldn’t get any).” The last she said to herself hoping none of the children heard. “Adrian here comes Pansy and her parents back out, why don’t you give them the bag?”</p><p>As the Parkinsons reached the group again Adrian stepped in front and handed a bag to Pansy. “Here Pansy. You can have my bag. I don’t want you to miss out since you didn’t feel up to going in the maze.” All the adults were so proud and curious to how Pansy would respond, if like normal or if the ‘talk’ had helped at all.</p><p>Pansy reached over and took the bag quickly out of Adrian’s hand but stopped when she felt her father tap her on the shoulder. “Thank you, Adrian, that was very nice of you. Lady Malfoy, I’m sorry if I was rude before.” They weren’t sure if she was being honest or was just doing what she was told to, but she was trying so they would give her the benefit of the doubt. “But now Adrian doesn’t have a prize sack.”</p><p>Pansy’s father was proud and the rest of the adults shocked, it did seem like she might have listened. “Since Adrian gave you his sack, I had Trixie go in and get him another one for me so he wouldn’t miss out for giving his up.” Pansy nodded and walked back over to her parents. Everyone was dying to know what was said because they had never seen her so well behaved.</p><p>“Now children we have a bounce house, some of the older teens will take you up with them on brooms, you can play in the garden or you can sit and visit for now. Presents will be opened in about 45 minutes and then we will have cake and ice cream.” Narcissa said smiling at the children and letting the adults know what to expect and what the big contraption was that many were eyeing.</p><p>“Lucius what is a bounce house?” Lady Zabini and a couple others were questioning as they looked at the weird balloon thing in the garden.</p><p>“It is an inflatable bouncing space that the kids can go and jump around in. And hopefully get rid of some energy.” All the boys went into the bounce house and a few girls, some of the girls just sat down politely and talked like the grown-ups were.</p><p>After the children were done playing, opening gifts and eating it was time for the ones not staying to go home. Pansy once again threw a fit. “Why can’t I stay? Blaise, Theodore, Vincent and Gregory get to, I should be able to also.”</p><p>“Pansy we are only having boys stay and it wouldn’t be proper for a young lady such as yourself to be here with the boys. Daphne, Astoria, Millicent and Susan aren’t staying either and the other boys that are here aren’t staying.” Narcissa decided to try to reason with the girl.</p><p>“So maybe next time you can have boys and girls and we can stay?” She asked politely, to everyone’s surprise.</p><p>Looking around Narcissa noticed the hopeful looks on the children that hadn’t been invited to stay. “We will have to see how tonight goes and how everyone’s parents feel about this. Remember you will all have a somewhat slumber party when you start school at Hogwarts.” </p><p>The children did look a little put out but there was still hope in their eyes so she would have to discuss with the adults about having a boy-girl sleep over with several adults too so it wouldn’t be too daunting of a task.</p><p>After everyone else had gone and the boys were up in Draco’s room for the night the remaining adults sat down for a small drink. Couldn’t have too much because they all had to keep their wits about them. They had convinced both Severus and Thorfinn to stay just in case they needed assistance, or someone wanted to go home so there was always someone here. Plus, Narcissa knew that they just wanted a reason to be here for when everyone left in the morning and Adrian opened his presents.</p><p>Checking on the boys later Lucius was pleased that all were getting along, and no one was being left out. He knew a lot of the children forgot Gregory and Vincent since they didn’t say much but every time anyone checked they were in the middle of things with the other boys. </p><p>A little before it would be time to tell the boys to shut the lights out and go to sleep Adrian came down and walked up to his Grandfather. All the adults stopped talking to see what the problem was, though Severus could hear the other boys whispering just outside the door. “Papa. Draco and I told our friends how good you tell stories. Can you come tell us one before we go to sleep please?”</p><p>“Well I cannot refuse such a noble request and from one of the Birthday Boys at that. If you will excuse us, we are going to have story time in Draco’s room.” Abraxas got up and took the hand Adrian held out to him smiling so wide because even with their friends here to boys still wanted to spend story time with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the Kudos and comments they mean so much. I will try to get a chapter a week but things come up so I won't promise. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if anything is confusing but I figure it would take longer to get it out that way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Back to Gringotts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is the morning after the sleepover, we go back to the bank and pets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't do a time jump this time but the next chapter may have a small one unless I can think of something else to add for the 5 year-olds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning all the boys were still sleeping except for Adrian, even though it’s harder to remember why his body and mind are still used to getting up early. Adrian very carefully crawled out from between the five other boys and made his way down to the dining room, where he thought someone else who was awake might be.</p><p>Adrian was just about to enter when he heard his name said in a conversation between his grandfather, his mother and Severus.</p><p>“I got a letter yesterday from the Goblins. Everything is still frozen in Adrian’s accounts and they have managed to get back the majority of items taken from them by Dumbledore and his minions. If we take him into the bank with the five of us as guardians, then we can boot everyone out of any property that is occupied illegally. There are a couple that they want to go over to make sure that they are in there illegally because they have been paying rent unlike some.” Abraxas said before he took a drink of tea.</p><p>“That would explain why Dumbledore is getting worked up. He won’t tell anyone what is going on, which is ticking off Minerva, but I have walked into his office to find him looking around like he lost something. I also got a letter and they want me to come in anyway as they found some discrepancies in my accounts also.” Severus had a scowl on his face that he didn’t usually have when with family and Adrian had a hard time not laughing and giving himself away.</p><p>“I think we should wait because this is Adrian’s birthday and I don’t want to spoil it for him with bad memories or anything.”</p><p>Adrian decided now was the time to let his presence be known. “Mummy, I don’t mind going to the bank today. We were going to get Draco’s pet today so we can do it at the same time and take care of things faster.” Adrian came in and gave them all a hug and kiss good morning, he very much liked that part of the day and knew he was very loved. “Where is Daddy?”</p><p>“Your father is still sleeping. He was a little anxious with your first sleep over and kept checking to make sure everything was fine. He should be up fairly soon though. Are you sure you want to do that today; this is your day and we can do it tomorrow if you would like?” Narcissa was looking at Adrian with concern because he was always so grown-up, it had gotten better over the two years they had him but he was still much too mature for a five year old and she thought he needed to be more like a child. When Draco would go on a playdate to one of the other children’s homes, Adrian would go about half the time, he was more comfortable staying with his Grandfather or Father (in the library or office), Severus in the lab or herself working in the garden.</p><p>“I would like to go today because if Dumdore is starting to figure out something is wrong then we will be seen out as a family again and we can remove him from top in the Ministry if we take away my seats and move them like you talked about. Isn’t that correct?” Adrian had seen the look on his Mother’s face and knew he had to lower his vocabulary a little because he shouldn’t know some of these words yet, it was so hard trying to remember to talk younger but at least he had Draco to judge somewhat.</p><p>“Narcissa that is true, if we reclaim the proxies from all of Adrian’s seats and change them to our faction then Dumbledore’s will lose the majority and he will lose the Chief Warlock and we might be able to get somethings corrected that he is trying to ruined. Some of the laws he wants to run through are just ridiculous and will not only cripple the economy but make it so we can’t practice our rituals, holidays or for some be seen. I have heard he is putting legislation together to strip all our holidays to muggle ones, have the rituals outlawed and he is trying to set up “legal raids” on families that are not in his pocket.” Both Narcissa and Severus just shook their heads as they couldn’t believe how backwards his thinking was.</p><p>“What has everyone looking so glum? Good morning my Birthday Boy, how are you this beautiful morning?” Lucius said as he came in with Thorfinn and kissed the top of Adrian’s head on the way by to his seat.</p><p>“Good morning everyone and Happy Birthday Adrian. Did you have a good sleep over and where are your friends and Draco?” Thorfinn asked as he too kissed the top of Adrian’s head and took a seat at the table.</p><p>“They were all still sleeping, and I didn’t want to wake them up, so I came to find you. That’s okay, isn’t it?” Adrian asked quietly because he didn’t think he was in trouble for leaving them, but he didn’t want to wake them up, Draco alone was a bear when he was woken up before he wanted to be.</p><p>“Darling, of course it is okay.” Narcissa reassured him as she gave Thorfinn a glare for upsetting her Adrian. “We just didn’t want you to think you had to be with us and not your friends, plus didn’t you tell Draco you weren’t letting him sleep in today after he woke you up yesterday?” She knew it was very rare for Adrian to sleep in, even though he thought he did most days, and the day he tried Draco had to wake him up. She had a smile on her lips as she thought of her boys and couldn’t imagine a day without either one here.</p><p>“I like spending time with you guys. I didn’t want to wake the others and Draco is grouchy when I wake him up. No Thanks!” Adrian was just shaking his head no while the adults all chuckled and all agreeing that Draco was NOT a morning person.</p><p>Just then Blaise and Theo came through the doorway. “Good Morning everyone. Happy Birthday again Adrian.” Blaise said as he and Theo sat on the other side of Adrian from the adults. Severus and Thorfinn sat where Adrian and Draco usually do so the children could all sit together.</p><p>“Are the others coming down or are they still sleeping?” Narcissa asked the two boys.</p><p>Looking at Blaise who had just taken a bite Theo answered. “Greg and Vince were going to wait for Draco, he was still sleeping when we left to find Adrian.”</p><p>Abraxas turned to Adrian with a smirk and twinkle in his eye. “Since he woke you up yesterday, why don’t we go wake him up Ori? He will know better than to get mad at me.” </p><p>“Dad that is cruel. But he does have guests and he did wake up Adrian yesterday. I think I will come along and make sure he doesn’t spend an hour in the bathroom first.” With that Lucius stood up and joined his father and son.</p><p>Walking into the room they saw Gregory and Vincent sitting watching Draco sleep quietly, it seems no one wanted to wake the sleeping dragon.</p><p>“Why don’t you too head on down to the dining room for breakfast and we will get Draco up?” Both boys looked relieved and one of their stomachs growled making sure they agreed.</p><p>“Okay Adi it’s your turn to wake him up and he won’t be able to complain.” Lucius set Adrian on the bed and nudged him closer. </p><p>Adrian got a big grin on his face and jumped on top of a sleeping Draco. “DRACO WAKE UP! It’s my birthday and we are all downstairs having breakfast but you.” As Draco jumped Lucius quickly grabbed Adrian so he didn’t get thrown off the bed.</p><p>“Adrian Orion Malfoy! You are so mean and wait until I get my hands…… oh Good Morning Daddy, Good Morning Papa.” Draco stopped yelling when he saw his father and grandfather. </p><p>“Draco, you woke Adi up yesterday and made him get up and you didn’t even have guests then. Vincent and Gregory were up here waiting for you to wake up until we sent them down. That is now way to act with guests. Run use the loo and wash your hands, we will be waiting to walk down with you.” After Draco went into the bathroom Lucius turned to his father. “Sorry Father. I didn’t mean to take over I know you wanted to do this with Adrian, but I didn’t want to have a full tantrum and just wanted to stop it immediately.”</p><p>“No problem Lucius. I am glad, I would rather be the fun Papa and have you been the bully. Right, Ori?” Abraxas asked as he grabbed Adrian from Lucius and started tickling him getting him to giggle. Lucius still couldn’t believe the difference in his father since Adrian came into their lives, but he would have probably closed himself off too if one of his children was stolen.</p><p>“Papa stop. Papa stop.” Adrian was laughing and trying to wiggle away when Draco came out and started laughing, at least he didn’t get tickled on his birthday.</p><p>“Oh, you think this is funny do you little man? Here Lucius take Ori.” Abraxas quickly handed a heavily breathing and giggling Adrian to Lucius and grabbed Draco and started tickling him before he could figure out what Abraxas had planned.</p><p>After they got done playing tickle monster with the boys all four Malfoy men headed back down to the dining room. “Boys are you okay? You are all red and flushed, you aren’t coming down with something are you?” Narcissa got very concerned when they came in.</p><p>“No Mama. Papa is being mean and was tickling Adrian then he got me after they woke me up. Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince I am sorry for not being a better a- host.” He looked back at his Daddy to make sure he got that correct and Lucius nodded with a big smile at him.</p><p>“No problem Draco. Theo and I came down to find Adrian earlier, so we were already eating. Greg and Vince waited for you until Adrian, your Father and Grandfather sent them down to eat. These pancakes are really good Mrs. Malfoy.”</p><p>“Thank you, I will tell the house elves. They make chocolate chip pancakes on Draco’s birthday and blueberry on Adrian’s. Since we like them all they make the one the actually birthday boy likes on their day.”</p><p>“I will have to remember to tell my mother about these.” Blaise responded and the other three boys nodded in agreement because none had had pancakes with blueberries in them before and they were none left by the time breakfast was over.</p><p>“I spoke with your parents this morning and we are meeting them all at the Rising Phoenix for lunch and then you will all go home with them. So, you can go and play for a little bit but make sure you give yourselves time to get ready because we are leaving in about 3 hours. Adrian do you want to open your family gifts now?” Narcissa informed everyone but looked at Draco and Lucius when she gave the time limit.</p><p>“I can wait so it’s not boring for everyone else.”</p><p>“No Adrian. We don’t mind if you open them now. In fact, I think I ate too much, and it will help sitting for a little bit.” Theo quickly added followed by nods from Greg and Vince who both inhaled the same amount of pancakes as the adults.</p><p>After Adrian had opened his gifts, they all went upstairs to Draco’s bedroom. “Thank you for the animal coupon Draco. Papa must have helped you pick out my gift too.”</p><p>“Yes. We decided you needed one that you chose besides one from the garden.”</p><p>“What do you mean one from the garden?” Theo asked as the other boys all were wondering what was found in the garden.</p><p>“Adi has a pet snake that he found, Adelinda is her name. She is in his bedroom.”</p><p>“Can we see her please?” Vince asked since he loved snakes too.</p><p>“Sure, come on.” Adrian led them through the connecting door into his room. They had kept it shut in case one of them didn’t like snakes because Adrian thought it was Adelinda’s room too. All the boys thought she was beautiful and took turns petting her, which she preened under the attention, while the others got ready.</p><p>All of the adults took a child through the floo but Severus took Adrian and Draco because none of the others were very comfortable, they thought he was scary. This just made both boys laugh because they knew he was the biggest pushover of the group after their Grandfather.</p><p>When lunch was over everyone went their own way and the Malfoys with Severus and Thorfinn made their way to Gringotts. As they stepped into the bank Razortooth came over to them and asked them to follow him. Lucius glanced at the teller line and saw Dumbledore up there making a fuss and motioned to Severus to look who nodded as they followed the goblin.</p><p>They all sat down once they were in Razortooth’s office. “Thank you for coming in today. Happy Birthday young Heirs. I have some information I thought you would be interested to know. It appears that Fleamont and Dorea Potter’s wills were never opened, when they died James, Lily and Adrian were in hiding and they were the only ones mentioned so it was put into the main Potter vault.”</p><p>“Is there anything in there that will help figure out what happened to my son?” Abraxas looked at Razortooth with hope that he would get some more answers today.</p><p>“You are correct. Besides the wills that give everything to James, Lily and Hadrian (he nodded at Adrian since that is how he was addressed in the wills), there was a letter from both addressed to James that I am sure you would all be interested in especially since it affects all of you.” With that he handed the letter to Lucius since he was Adrian’s father. Lucius looked in askance at Abraxas, but he knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to read it, so he just nodded to him to read the letter.</p><p>Dear James,</p><p>I am sorry that your father and I never told you, but it didn’t affect how we felt about you and, in our eyes, you are our natural son. What I am trying to say is when you were only a couple days old, we blood adopted you. Everyone thought that I was had you because I had been depressed since I had lost another child and it seemed like we were never going to have a baby of our own. Albus Dumbledore brought you to us at our lowest point and told us that you had survived when both your parents were murdered by Grindelwald’s people. He knew that we had a lot of love to give you needed someone who would love and be take care of you.</p><p>We blood adopted you as soon as Fleamont made the potion and we couldn’t have been prouder. You made our life complete. I had a purpose that I didn’t know I needed. I am not sure who your birth parents were, but you can get an inheritance test done at Gringotts and they will be able to give you the information if you so desire. We would have mentioned it when you started courting but when you and Lily got together we just put it off again because we knew there was no chance of being too closely related since she was a Muggleborn. </p><p>My son your father and I love you very much and I am sorry that we were not able to tell you this in person but we felt you needed to know so you can be prepared for your own children.</p><p>Love you always,</p><p>Dorea Cassiopeia Potter nee Black</p><p>“Why is Dumbledore always the one. At least they didn’t knowingly take Orion and keep him from us, but they could have done an inheritance test then and known.” Abraxas was happy to know that Orion was well loved and not taken by the Potters out of maliciousness. </p><p>“I think they were just so glad to have a long-awaited child that they weren’t going to do anything to jeopardize it.” Narcissa answered though she had tears in her eyes as she tried to think what she would have done in similar circumstances and was glad she will never know.</p><p>“We have created an inheritance vault for Adrian because there have been many people leaving things for him and we want to make sure Dumbledore isn’t taking advantage or using any of it, we can keep it hidden from him this way. Also, we found a vault Dumbledore created for ‘Harry Potter’ with himself and Molly Weasley nee Prewet as the executors. In this vault he has transferred the money to ‘raise and care’ for Adrian. With this money he has purchased several properties and transferred a couple Potter one’s into it.”</p><p>“I am assuming there has been a stop and that is why he was having a fit in the lobby when we came in?” Lucius asked the goblin.</p><p>“Yes, not only has he lost access to that vault because there is not technically a ‘Harry Potter’ and he has not been caring for him at all, but we stopped all funds and have done a recall on all items and monies taken. We have told him if you produce the young heir, we may reopen it but until we have proof that he is taking care of him it won’t happen. We keep saying he has the Ministry approval and we should know our place, and so on and so forth. The vault that we had the property and money go into had many surprises.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have happened to a better blight on society. What properties has he purchased or taken, can we do something about them and what items have shown up in the vault?” Lucius asked and they realized he wasn’t there this morning when they were talking about it and the options with eviction or not.</p><p>“Dumbledore purchased 2 properties in Surrey. One on Privet Drive and one on Wisteria Way.”</p><p>“HE bought my Aunt and Uncle’s house and Mrs. Figg’s house, and I had to live in the cupboard because I cost too much?” Adrian yelled and the objects in the room started to float with the accidental magic he was releasing.</p><p>“Adrian calm down, he will take care of this and you will get everything back. Severus, do you have a calming potion please?” Lucius quickly picked Adrian up and put him on his lap as Narcissa grabbed Draco who was getting upset because his brother was so upset.</p><p>Severus handed Lucius the potion and he had Adrian drink it. After everything was settled back down in the office Abraxas spoke to Adrian and Razortooth. “Adrian, he will pay for this and you will never have to deal with those leaches again. Razortooth, can we evict them as the Dursley’s abused Adrian and Mrs. Figg did nothing to help him?”</p><p>“Definitely, that was going to be my suggestion along with seeing what you would like done with the properties. Also, a property called Shell Cottage was bought with the note that it will eventually belong to Molly Weasley. There is also the Wolf’s Den, which James (or Orion) put for Remus Lupin to use but Dumbledore has moved that and evicted him it seems.”</p><p>“Please evict them and sell both houses. Put Shell Cottage under wards that neither can get into and let Remus know that he can move back in because it is what my birth father wanted. I guess that it wasn’t put in his name because of his werewolf problem?” Adrian was getting drowsy, but he wanted to know exactly what Dumbledore had done to mess with his life so completely.</p><p>“Consider it done. The items I was speaking of earlier are the sword of Gryffindor, which makes sense since he is the heir, the elder wand, an invisibility cloak, the Gaunt family ring and the Potter grimoire and hundreds of books from the Potter family library, just to name a few. It has wiped out the Weasley’s vaults, including the hidden ones for Molly and Ginevra, the Bird Fund vault is now closed, we have garnished the funds from the Dursley’s muggle bank and Dumbledore has all but one vault closed with stipulations that we will go after his properties if he doesn’t pay back the balance owed with interest.” Razortooth had a toothy smile that had the adults very uncomfortable but agreeing.</p><p>“Mr. Snape, or should I say Prince? I have letters from your Grandfather who has been trying to reach you ever since your mother passed but every time we send you something the ‘Headmaster’ shows up in your stead and says you don’t want bothered and he is handling all your business affairs.” At this Severus froze and everyone looked at him.</p><p>“What do you mean? The last I heard my Grandfather didn’t want anything to do with my mother or myself and disinherited both of us. I know nothing of him trying to contact me and I would never give Dumbledore access to any of my business affairs.” Severus was fuming and he hoped it wasn’t as bad as he was thinking.</p><p>“Your Grandfather only disinherited your mother because she broke a bonding contract and married your father, who your Grandparents didn’t approve because they could tell he was doing it for the Prince fortune and wanted to make sure he couldn’t get his hands on it. Your Grandfather named you heir and has been trying to reach you since you mother’s death because she forbids him to have contact with you while she was alive. Would you like the correspondence?”</p><p>“Yes please. Also do you have a way I can get in contact with him. He can reach me at Malfoy Manor, it might be better if anything you have or he wants to send to me is just addressed to there because I have a feeling I am not getting all the correspondence I should be. Is that okay with you?” Severus asked Lucius, Narcissa and Abraxas.</p><p>“That is perfectly fine. We will make sure you get anything that is comes for you. Why don’t you have it address to Sev Malfoy, that should stop a name block if there is one?” Lucius clasped his best friend on the shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you. Is there anything else we need?” Severus asked Razortooth.</p><p>“I know you are a Potion Master Mr. Snape and I feel it would be a good idea for you to come in a get an inheritance test also, but you want to wait until you are not going to be working with them for a few days because if you have tampered with and we have to do a purge then your body would need a break from brewing.”</p><p>“Very well, I will be done with the potions I am currently working on in 3 days and shall return then. Plus, I feel that we have had enough bad news for now with it being Adrian’s birthday. I will be back then. Is there anything I need to bring?”</p><p>“No, we will have everything needed here. Thank you all for coming and have a pleasant day.”</p><p>After the adults finalized the paperwork with Razortooth and they were getting up to leave Abraxas turned to Razortooth. “Razortooth, we forgot to ask what happened to the horcrux you found in Adrian’s scar? We know it is gone because the scar has disappeared.”</p><p>“It has been placed in a container to stabile it along with another that we found in another wizard’s vault while doing our audit.”</p><p>“Thank you Razortooth. May your enemies fall at your feet.” Adrian said as they were leaving.</p><p>“And may your vaults prosper and grow, and they will if I have anything to say about it.” Razortooth said to the one human he truly liked.</p><p>As they left Gringotts Narcissa asked Adrian. “Are you sure you are up to going and looking for a familiar today?”</p><p>“Yes Mummy. Draco and I will both be good. Can we please still go?” Both boys looked at her with puppy dog eyes making the men smirk and turn away to not get her wrath.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go and see what we can find for you two handsome boys.” </p><p>They walked into the store and neither boy wanted an owl because they could use the family ones and they both knew that they would get one when they started Hogwarts. Adrian didn’t want a snake because he already had one and Draco didn’t because he couldn’t understand it and didn’t want to always ask Adrian what it was saying, plus they might find another in the yard and then he would have 2 pets.</p><p>Draco ended up getting a Kneazle kitten that he named midnight, because it was pure black. Adrian got female Krup puppy that was pure white and named her Athena because she was pure, and he thought naming her for a goddess worked. With both animals being babies they were hoping that they would be more tolerant of each other. When they asked Adrian if he wanted a kitten to when Draco found his, prior to finding Athena, he said no because Mrs. Figg had a lot and they always scratched him and when Adelinda moved a cat may chase and attack her and get bitten. The puppy looked nothing like any of Aunt Marge’s dogs, especially Ripper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again. This is my way of having a little joy in the crazy world we live in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Snape's memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snape shares tells the group what happened the previous day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it is shorter than normal, the next chapter will be too (though I haven't written it yet). Be warned this is a cliff hanger of sorts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days later Severus was getting ready for the day, he had arrived back at Malfoy Manor late after everyone had went to bed so he was getting excited to share his news and the memories given to him by the goblins. He still couldn’t believe how much the goblins seemed to do what they could to favor Adrian and anyone that was assisting him.</p><p>Severus walked into the dining room and the only one missing was Draco, most likely still in bed, even Thorfinn was down and he had to be at St. Mungos yesterday. “Good morning, I hope you all slept well.” Severus kissed the top of Adrian’s head and gave him a smile as he took the seat next to him.</p><p>“You look a little pensive Severus. I am assuming it wasn’t good news from your visit to the bank yesterday. I also didn’t feel the wards until around midnight so I know you must have been delayed.” Abraxas questioned as he continued eating his breakfast.</p><p>“It has been an interesting past couple of days. Since I saw you two days ago, I was called to Dumbledore’s office, even though we are on summer break. He wanted to know if I heard anything going around while I was visiting the Malfoy’s as he knew it was the boys’ birthday. I did notice that he had a wand on his desk, but it wasn’t the wand he has been using since I can last remember. I asked if he had gotten a new wand and he let me know that he had misplaced his last one and was using the one he had gotten when he was younger. He did push it to the side but didn’t really touch it, like he was disgusted with it.” Severus took a drink and let that settle with everyone.</p><p>Adrian got a confused look and turned toward Severus. “The goblins said that the Elder wand was in my new vault, do you think that was the one Dumbdore was using and this one isn’t working like he wants it to?” Adrian didn’t want to give them too much information, but he did want to lead them in the right direction.</p><p>“That is a thought. The Elder wand is supposed to be the most powerful wand in existence and would help anyone give a boost to their magic. Now that I think of it, he was the Transfiguration Professor when I was in school and he was good at transfiguration, but I don’t remember him being as powerful as he is now. After he defeated Grindelwald is when he seemed to get the popularity and show a lot more spellcasting. Maybe I will have to beard the dragon and go speak with Walburga to see if she remembers anything.” Abraxas was shaking his head wanting to stay as far away from her but that was one person who might remember that isn’t under Dumbledore’s thumb.</p><p>“Would my Grandfather be able to help you? I did get a letter from him right after we all visited the bank on Adrian’s birthday, so I went to see him. He had been paying for my education after my mother died, so I would continue as he didn’t think my father would, not realizing I had to get loans set up by the Headmaster so I could continue on. He went with me when I met Razortooth and he informed us that the funds my Grandfather had been sending had gone directly into Dumbledore’s vault. This is also being used as evidence against Dumbledore and the funds have been recalled. Dumbledore had also told my Grandfather that I didn’t want to speak with him and that he was handling everything. We have been able to set up all of my vaults under the name Severus Prince, since I am Heir Prince and will be Lord after my Grandfather, so if you need to send something to avoid a mail ward on me send it to that name.”</p><p>“Unca Sev, I like that name you are a prince then, were you ever a frog?” Adrian just couldn’t resist, it caused everyone but Severus to chuckle and him to blush. Then he thought maybe there is some room for a little matchmaking with this, he had seen the looks Thor and Sev had giving each other when they thought no one was looking. “Maybe Unca Thor can be your Princess, you would look good together.” That stopped Thor from laughing but made him turn redder than Severus and that was hard to do.</p><p>Narcissa had also seen the looks but didn’t want to cause them to ignore the feelings out of being embarrassed so she changed the subject. “Severus, did Dumbledore need anything else from you?”</p><p>Looking relieved, “Yes. He asked if I had seen anyone around the castle that shouldn’t be or if I had seen anyone with objects that were his. It seems he has misplaced not only his wand. As we were talking Molly Weasley shrieks, as only she can, in through the floo about how she got a notice from the bank that the funds have been seized from her and Ginevra’s vaults and they have a balance due immediately. She was just lucky it came after Arthur went to work and the children were outside, what is she supposed to do?”</p><p>Everyone was flabbergasted because they didn’t think they would find out what exactly happened, talk about luck. Adrian was grinning inside thinking of everything they put him through last time. He did pretend to pay more attention to his food then the conversation so they wouldn’t decide it was too mature for him to hear.</p><p>“After Dumbledore motioned towards me, she seemed to realize I was there and shut up, it was heavenly. Molly looked at him and then at me, at that point I read her mind and she was trying to get him to obliviate me, he just shook his head. So, you could be correct Abraxas, I think any other time he would have at least tried.”</p><p>“Dumbledore then used his I’m sorry my boy, but I must take care of this. Please let me know if you find out anything. I left the office but stayed on the stairs making sure the door didn’t quite close all the way, it was very enlightening. Dumbledore informed her that he had gotten the same notice from the goblins and he had went in to see what was happening with the Potter vaults and was told he wasn’t allowed access until he brought in Harry and they ran an inheritance test on him. He said that he was trying to find a way around it because Harry couldn’t be brought in and that he had asked to see Hammerfind but was told that he was away due to personal issues. The goblins did inform me that that was Dumbledore’s account manager and he had been helping him ‘abuse’ the accounts, but he was no longer an account manager or would he be seen above ground again.”</p><p>“So that is how he was able to get some of the information and get around the rules. That must have been when he was at Gringotts when we went in on Adrian’s birthday when he was so upset and causing the scene in the teller line. Adrian how did you know to go to Razortooth and not get Hammerfind?” Abraxas asked the child, he was glad that this didn’t seem to be upsetting him since he would like to have him in the room in case there were more questions like this that could be answered right away.</p><p>“The man that brought me into the bank said that is who we should ask for, so I did. Was that wrong?” Adrian gave a worried look to see what they would do.</p><p>“No sweetheart, in fact it is good that you didn’t because if you had gotten the other goblin it would have turned out very differently.” Narcissa was quick to reassure her son, giving her father-in-law a scowl for upsetting her baby, though she knew Adrian and Draco were the last ones that he would ever want to upset. </p><p>“That is correct. He wasn’t able to get into any of Adrian’s vaults, especially now that they aren’t under Harry Potter, so if another goblin were to help, he wouldn’t be given any information, just told there are no vaults. I really want to be there if they tell him that because he will go ballistic. The goblins told me that they had to escort him off the premise and they had one of their wizard employees follow to see what he would do because they didn’t trust him. He has always made a big deal about how he is the only one able to apparate into and out of Hogwarts and loves to only use that form of travel, they followed him into the Leaky and he flooed back to his office.” They all shared a look because it was really starting to look like he wasn’t as powerful as he has led everyone to believe.</p><p>Draco came in then still looking half asleep. “Good morning.” He gave everyone a hug and sat down across from Adrian and started to eat. The rest finished eating while watching him become livelier.</p><p>“Draco, what is the problem dear, you look like you didn’t get any sleep?” Narcissa asked beginning to get worried when he almost fell asleep in his eggs.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mummy. Midnight wouldn’t go to sleep last night and every time I was about asleep, he would jump on me, he even attacked my hair when I turned over once.”</p><p>The adults were having a tough time not laughing. “Well son, it looks like you let him get too much sleep yesterday and then he stayed awake all night.” Lucius tried to give a little sympathy buy Draco had been determined that he fly on his broom around the pitch when Greg and Vince came to visit. Adrian kept Athena with him and helped her in the garden.</p><p>“I was going to go to Adi’s room, but the door was closed.” Draco said and pouted at Adrian.</p><p>“Sorry but Athena was getting restless when Midnight wouldn’t settle down and he tried to attack Adelinda, so I shut the door to keep him out. If he is going to keep trying to attack Adelinda she will probably bite him and then you would be sad so I wanted to stop that and Athena was tired and snapped at him too so I just shut the door.”</p><p>Abraxas turned back to Severus with a smile listening to his grandsons. “So, did you find out anything else from outside Dumbledore’s office?”</p><p>“Actually yes. He said that they had to be patient and careful because when Ronald and Harry came to Hogwarts they would have to make sure they were best friends and Ronald helped keep Harry from learning information that he should be taught prior to going. He also has a girl in mind, she is a Muggleborn and very smart, she will be in their year. He said the family they had placed her with are doing a good job of creating a ‘know-it-all that follows authority figures without fault’. To me it sounds like she might not be Muggleborn and he took her like he did Orion.” </p><p>The adults all pondered that information wondering how they could find a Muggleborn that was five or six years old and get them an inheritance test to find out. Adrian on the other hand was wondering how he could get them Hermione’s name since he wasn’t supposed to know anything about it. Maybe he could see if Death could help in that area since he seemed to “find” Harry Potter and help him.</p><p>” Shortly after that Molly left after Dumbledore promised to see what he could do. He then started talking to a picture he had in a drawer in his desk. I am not sure who the picture is, but it seems to be someone he thinks highly of and would know his secrets. He informed the picture that he didn’t know where ‘his wand’ disappeared to but he had to find it before anyone else noticed the difference or he would have to go to Olivander’s, without anyone seeing him, and get a wand that will work for him. He also kept looking at his bookshelf which was almost empty, and I remember it being over packed with books and other things, guess they were part of the recall.”</p><p>“Dear what’s wrong?” Everyone was looking at Narcissa as she went very pale with huge eyes and a far-away look.</p><p>“Oh no. I was trying to think whose child this girl could be, and I was drawing a blank until I remembered. Didn’t the Flints have child that died at birth around that time? If I remember correctly it was when Martin was fighting some legislation against the Light faction, it was right before the Dark Lord’s fall and everyone seemed to forget about it when that happened.”</p><p>“You are correct. Now we need to figure out who this child is and try to help them. They had just left St. Mungos and were attacked before they made it home. I was on duty that day and was one of the last to see the baby girl.” Thorfinn added what he knew to the conversation.</p><p>“I wonder if there are any more children he has stolen and taken from their rightful families. Maybe we should look at the Weasley brood, they have seven now, I think, I wonder if they are all theirs.” Lucius was getting frustrated with what they were finding and had a feeling they didn’t even know it all. “Severus did you learn anything else from Dumbledore?”</p><p>“No, I left right after that to make sure I wasn’t found out. I did take the inheritance test with the goblins yesterday and was found to be under many compulsion spells and a couple potions, that are undetectable. My Grandfather stayed while I was purged, it took several hours because they dated all the way back to when I was a student. He then gave me the heir ring since the Prince’s are known Potion Masters it will give me added protection from them, though I will be checking my food around anyone I don’t trust one hundred percent. I will start doing it here just so that I get in the habit before school starts back up and so I can learn to cast it without anyone being the wiser, please don’t be insulted.”</p><p>“Merlin Severus. We would never be insulted, anything to help you be protected from that man and his minions.” Lucius wanted to make sure Severus was safe and if doing it here got him in the habit all the better.</p><p>“I wonder who else he has tampered with. I have a feeling we should all get checked to be on the safe side and have anyone we know, and trust get checked out also. I know that I am probably being paranoid, but I would just like to make sure. Severus, I know there is a potion that can do a smaller scan than the goblins can but it should at least give us some idea, do you know of it and would it be something easily brewed?” Narcissa asked as she looked at both boys, glad that Draco shouldn’t have to worry and happy that Adrian was cleaned and clear of that meddling old fool.</p><p>“There is one other thing.” Severus stated to get everyone’s attention and to add a bit of drama, though he wouldn’t need to with this news. “The goblins have given me a couple pensive memories for us to watch, it seems they really like Adrian, and these are some repossessions of properties that he owns.” </p><p>No one could believe that the goblins would share the memories, none of them could remember it ever happening before. “Trixie please set up the pensive in the family room. Let’s adorn there and see what these memories entail. Ori are you going to be okay seeing them or do you want to go up to your room?” Abraxas was the first to respond and wasn’t wasting this once in a lifetime chance.</p><p>“I would like to see it. If this is the Dursleys then it will be good watching them moved after the way they treated me.” Adrian was not getting left out of this; this would be the whole sundae and the cherry on top. It was so hard trying to remember to use a five-year-old vocabulary when he was around the adults, if Draco wasn’t trying to sleep, he would be talking more and Adrian wouldn’t have such a problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the positive feed back, I decided to split this chapter and the next as a present since I won't have time to finish it until next weekend. As you can probably guess the next chapter will be the memories gifted by the goblins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Goblin Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wouldn't it be great to see goblin's memories on any meeting they have?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this lives up to any expectations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they woke up Draco and asked him if he wanted to watch the pensive memory or do something to keep Midnight awake, he asked what Adrian was doing and Adrian told him he wanted to see the Dursleys get put out of their house. Draco gave a thoughtful look “That doesn’t sound very fun. I am going to find Midnight and try to make sure he stays awake while it is daylight. Unless you want me to come and protect you and be with you Adi?”</p><p>“That’s okay, you can go play or sleep, I have Mummy, Daddy, Papa, Unca Sev and Unca Thor to be with me.” Adrian also realized that while the adults would be watching the Dursley eviction that Draco would be watching him since it would ‘be boring’ and he didn’t want to look happier than he should.</p><p>“Okay Adi come find me when you are done. You can tell me about it, and we can play then. Do you mind if I get Athena too?” When Adrian shook his head, Draco got up and headed to their bedrooms to find the animals.</p><p>They all settled down around a table that was brought in for their comfort while they viewed the memories. “Severus have you seen the memories, or will you be watching them for the first time with us?” Lucius asked his friend.</p><p>“I haven’t seen anything. I didn’t get home until late and wanted to get the pleasure of seeing them with all of you.” Severus had been very tired when he returned last night and knew if he had watched them without them, they would have gotten him back in some way.</p><p>Abraxas picked up Adrian and put him in his lap. “I’m going to take your hand in mine, put your pointer finger out and we will touch the memory together, it will feel like you are falling but don’t worry I have you, okay?”</p><p>Adrian smiled back at his Papa and gave him a big hug. “I never worry when you have me Papa. You all make sure I am safe and happy.” That put a tear in all their eyes because that is all they could hope for.</p><p>*** beginning of Goblin memories ***</p><p>The group entered the pensive and they started out at Gringotts, Razortooth had over half a dozen wizards in front of him. As he was getting ready to speak there were about seven more goblins that entered, including the head goblin, Ironclaw. “Thank you for all coming. Today we are going to be delivering eviction notices to two muggle families. We will then be warding the homes to stop anyone from being able to access the homes while we do a thorough investigation. The members of these two homes are involved in an investigation that involves child abuse of a wizard toddler, the child is safe now but the houses were purchased with the child’s money illegally and we have been asked by the guardians to seize them, clean them up and sale them to other homeowners. There is another home that will be warded to prevent further admittance of unauthorized individuals.”</p><p>Ironclaw stepped forward drawing everyone’s attention, it was not a common occurrence for him to get involved in this type of issue. “Just a reminder you are all under heavy security contracts due to your positions with the bank but since this is such a delicate issue you will making an even more strict one that if you break it will either cost your magic or your life. The goblins in this room will be accompanying you under glamour to the muggle homes but as normal to the other. Are there any questions?”</p><p>Every wizard and goblin knew this was major and none of them were going to let the opportunity slip through there fingers. When no one stepped forward with a question Ironclaw nodded to Razortooth to continue. Everyone in the meeting room completed the required paperwork, once it was done Razortooth then let them know just who this involved. “The homes we are evicting the residence from and warding against Albus Dumbledore and the child that was abused and now owns the houses is Harry Potter.” There was not a sound everyone was shocked.</p><p>“Do any of you have a problem with fulfilling your duties, if you are in anyway loyal to Dumbledore you must step down?” Ironclaw asked again and everyone stayed silent. “You have been selected because you have proven yourselves to be reliable, able to think fast on your feet, have experience with muggles and are warders. There will be three wizards and two goblins at each eviction, the one on Wisteria Way has an elderly squib with many cats and the one on Privat Drive has a man, women and five-year-old boy that hate wizards. The final two goblins will take Shell Cottage, we have removed the password. Wisteria Way and Shell Cottage will need the floos blocked immediately to stop anyone from coming or going onto the property. Shell Cottage will have permanent wards applied to keep all individuals out with fidilus so it cannot be found. The other two will have temporary wards applied to stop anyone but a Gringotts approved employee from entering, they do still need to be visible by the neighbors to not break the Statute of Secrecy.”</p><p>“Here are the portkeys, you will return to this meeting room when you have finished and brief Ironclaw and me of what you encountered. I would suggest you disconnect the telephones in the homes so they cannot alert the muggle authorities and try to stop it. There is a muggle moving van headed to both homes and they have 6 hours to be out of the houses or anything left will be confiscated.” </p><p>As the three groups of employees started portkey away the memory faded out and another began. “Severus did you recognize any of them as Dumbledore sympathizers?”</p><p>“No, one was a Slytherin, one was a Ravenclaw and the others didn’t attend Hogwarts.” They are turned back as the scene changed to a back alley in Wisteria Way. They could see the three wizards; the two goblins were hazy meaning they had an invisibility shield on them but since the person’s whose memory this was they were in the know they could see them.</p><p>The group approached the house and could hear cats screeching. The wizard closest to the door knocked and they all waited for Mrs. Figg to answer the door. When she opened the door the wizard in front said that they were sent from the bank to talk to her about an inheritance, they just didn’t say which bank or who the inheritance was for (pointer – don’t mess with goblins or the accounts they are in charge of).</p><p>Mrs. Figg started gushing and invited them in saying that she would put the kettle on. The entire entourage was able to get in because they spaced the goblins between the wizards so there wasn’t too big of a gap, though they needn’t have worried because the cats were so happy to have someone else around that they almost tripped her, if not for the first wizard she would have fallen flat on her face.</p><p>“Papa, why did he have to catch her? She is mean, only brings the kitties out to show people and make babies. Also, they don’t like her, they are always trying to escape or get her to let them leave.” Adrian asked innocently and watched the adults all glare at her because they were innocent animals and for a child to see this they had to treated terribly.</p><p>“I don’t know Ori. We will have to make sure that the goblins find homes for the cats or if they can’t we will, is that okay?” Adrian nodded and they continued watching the scene unfold.</p><p>The adults were having a hard time not laughing because a couple of the cats were really trying to get one of the goblin’s attention and Mrs. Figg was none the wiser. While she was in the kitchen the other goblin, who wasn’t busy being a cat wrangler, was blocking the floo from any form of travel. One of the wizards waved his wand in a complicated pattern to see if anything magical was in the house because since she was a squib there shouldn’t be much besides pictures.</p><p>A couple items that they suspected were portkeys lit up so they quickly got the coordinates and deactivated them so they couldn’t be used. The other wizard, that didn’t follow Mrs. Figg started checking the wards and putting the wards up they were told to use along with a glass sphere that went invisible to the ceiling after he unplugged the phone from the wall but making it look like it was still plugged in. “Mrs. Figg, let me help you with that.” With those words the wizards put their wands away until they sprung the trap.</p><p>Once they were seated around the living room the wizard that had followed her brought out a notebook and started asking questions. “Mrs. Figg, what do you know of a young boy called (he thumbed through like he was searching for the name) Harry Potter?” </p><p>She almost dropped her cup and put it down with shaking hands. “H-H-Harry P-Potter? I’m not sure what you want to know. The Dursley’s, who live on the next street over, had a nephew by that name but he just up and disappeared in the middle of the night about two years ago, right out of his locked room.”</p><p>“Locked room? More like locked cupboard.” Adrian was mumbling but they all heard him and were not happy even though they knew this already. </p><p>“So, you have never cared for him or helped him in anyway?”</p><p>“No. I only babysat him when the family needed to do something, and they were scared of the mess he would make or break something. It is how I got my house cleaned.” Her eyes grew wide, why did she say that? </p><p>Severus started chuckling and they looked at him. “She must not have seen the light haired wizard drop something in her cup when the other went by, I would be willing to bet it is a light dose truth serum since squibs and muggles can’t have too strong of a dose. Also, none of them are even thinking of touching the liquid, though I wouldn’t either, wonder how long since she washed those cups?” At that they all had to laugh because you could see the stains on all the cups and other messes throughout the house.</p><p>“So, you are telling me you let a two year old clean your house. What kind of monster are you?”</p><p>“Well I can’t clean it! I need to watch my shows and be able to snoop on my neighbors. Who else was I supposed to get?” Her eyes grew again, and she knew that she had been potioned. “You are wizards! What are you doing in my house! Get out of here, I am going to call the police and aurors!” She went to get up but found she was stuck to the chair. “Let me up this instance. You are trespassing. This isn’t about some inheritance and you probably aren’t even from the bank.”</p><p>“Ma’am we are not trespassing, you invited us in. Also, all five of us are from the bank, Gringotts.” At this the two goblins lost their shimmer and Mrs. Figg was able to see them. The spokesman for the group pulled out a parchment. “You have been served. You have six hours to remove yourself and anything you want to keep from this house as it is being repossessed by the correct owner.”</p><p>“But Albus gave it to me. He said that I just had to live here, keep an eye on the Potter brat, make sure he didn’t learn anything about the wizarding world and that the Dursleys were ‘conditioning’ him and report everything to him. Is he doing this because the brat disappeared?”</p><p>“Dumbledore does not own this property and it was not his to let you use. Now you have been given your papers. There is a moving van outside for you to put your stuff in and leave. The instructions to return it are in the paperwork I gave you and if you do not return it in the same shape it is in now, or better, you will have to deal with the owners of the moving company. Please don’t see us out and have a good day!”</p><p>With that the goblins put up the visibility shields to leave and they along with the wizards and all of the cats left the premises. They could still see what was happening in the house with all of the having left. “I heard about those. That sphere he released is recording what is happening, just like the memories were.” Thorfinn let them know what he had guessed.</p><p>Mrs. Figg picked up the urn on the mantle and threw in floo powder, but it wouldn’t turn green. She then ran to her purse and grabbed one of the portkeys he gave her and …. Nothing. She tried every portkey she had and the same results were with each and you could see the fear growing in her as nothing was working and she had been trying to contact someone in the wizarding world, Dumbledore,  for almost an hour. Finally, she gave up and went to the phone to call the Dursleys to see what they knew, and the line was dead. “Hello. Hello Petunia…..  Dudley….. Vernon….. Hello is anyone there?” She checked the phone, but nothing seemed wrong.</p><p>After standing in a daze staring between the fireplace and the phone her eyes finally landed on the papers they brought. She read through them and realized everything they said was true. She started to sob because where was she to go. She had to pack some things, or she would lose them all, especially her cats, that is how she makes her extra spending money.</p><p>“Here kitty, here kitty. Dumb cats where are you? She went into every room and there were no cats. </p><p>“Obviously, she didn’t see them leave with the Gringotts employees, self-absorbed much?” Severus remarked getting a laugh out of them all.</p><p>She then went around grabbing somethings and putting them outside the door and went back for more. “She must be trying to get what she can out of the house since she wasted so much time in the beginning.”</p><p>“We don’t have to keep any of it, do we Papa? It’s icky.” Adrian sure didn’t want any of that junk.</p><p>“No poppet. We will look through what is left and see if there is anything worth salvaging and either donate the rest or throw it away.” Adrian nodded that sounded good because he remembered her ruining many of his things in his last life.</p><p>They faded in and out and the only thing different was the car in the driveway, all the houses in this neighborhood looked like someone set one down and did a duplication spell. They did notice as they watched the other group of three wizards and two (invisible) goblins that a lot of windows had twitching curtains. Also, if you looked down the street about three blocks you could see the moving van idling, waiting for his time to be dropped off, after the others were in the house.</p><p>The group went up to the door and the lead wizard knocked loudly since they could hear the television was very loud and wanted to make sure they were heard. “Dudley answer the door.”</p><p>“Dad I don’t want to, I’m watching tv.” The heard a boy whine.</p><p>“Diddikins you just stay right there and enjoy your snack Mummy will get it.” The door was then answered by a scrawny, long necked woman with a scary smile. “How can I help you?”</p><p>“Ma’am we are looking for the Dursley family. We are from the bank and would like to talk about an inheritance with them.” Petunia looked at them and they did look professional like bankers.</p><p>“Pet, who is it?” </p><p>“It’s gentlemen from the bank with information on an inheritance for us. Please come in and have a seat. Would you like something to drink.” Adrian thought hmmm she could be nice, must be because she thought they were getting something. They always were very greedy.</p><p>As the front two wizards walked slowly behind Petunia it gave the final wizard and the two goblins time to cast various wards including: silencing, notice me not (in case someone were to look at the windows), a ward to stop anyone knowing that magic was being used in the presence of muggles and a ward to stop anyone from coming into or going out of the property until it was removed. One of the disguised goblins also made sure that the phone lines were all inoperable.</p><p>After the wards were put in place the other wizard and the visible goblins all joined the Dursleys and other wizards in the living room. Vernon Dursley got so red in the face he started to turn purple while trying to get his overly large self out of his chair. “What are you freaks doing here? We are good normal people and you are not welcome in our house.”</p><p>One of the goblins shot a spell at the wizard, he hated being insulted and this idiot was not even imaginative, the spell dropped Vernon back into his chair and stuck him to it until he was released. He also stuck Dudley to the couch he was on and made Petunia fly onto the couch beside him to be stuck.</p><p>Vernon started swearing at them when all watcher, and the Dursleys realized that he had been silenced, all Adrian thought was boy I would have loved to be the one to do that.</p><p>“Mrs. Dursley, what can you tell us about your missing nephew, Harry Potter?” The first wizard, who had pulled out a muggle notebook and pen to take notes and who didn’t have a visible wand asked.</p><p>“Thankfully one of you is normal. My nephew was dropped on our doorstep with a note in the dead of the night telling us we had to take him in and keep him. He was a delinquent that terrorized my poor Dudley. He wouldn’t listen, stole from us and made us look bad to the neighbors.” Petunia simpered a little making every about throw up because watching her was just disgusting.</p><p>“Where is he now Mrs. Dursley?” the wizard asked.</p><p>“We have no idea. We put him in his room one night about 2 years ago and when we woke up, he was gone.”</p><p>“Let me get this straight you left a three-year-old that you didn’t trust all night without checking on him, did you leave your own son all night at that age without looking in on him at least once?”</p><p>Anyone could see Petunia was trying to figure out how best to answer to keep them out of trouble. “We are good parents. Of course, we check on Dudley, but the freak could contaminate us, and we kept away from him as much as possible. Plus, he was locked in his room and couldn’t get out. When we checked in the morning the door was still locked to the cupboard.” Petunia blanched realizing all she said not knowing why she said it.</p><p>Laughing Thorfinn pointed at the wizard who had walked in right behind the one asking questions, whose wand was hidden from the Dursleys’ view. “I would be willing to bet he cast a truth spell on her before that question was asked.” All the others started chuckling agreeing that was what happened.</p><p>“You locked a three-year-old in a cupboard. What did he do for you to do that?” </p><p>“He was dropped on our doorstep. We didn’t ask for him or want him. We were not giving up our guest room or Dudley’s second bedroom to a freak like him.” Adrian looked around and saw everyone in the goblin group and watchers was getting madder as Petunia spoke and wondered why no one seemed to care when this happened to him before.</p><p>The goblin group looked at each other and the goblin in charge came forward. “You are now notified that you all funds you received for taking care of Harry Potter will be returned immediately, and we have notified your authorities that you were being paid to take care of him from his estate and have provide them with a medical report so you can be charged. You are also evicted from this house and you have six hours to have everything you wish to keep, and yourselves out or it will be confiscated. There has been a moving van parked out front for your use, but it must be returned per the instructions on the paperwork in the front seat or you will be charged for theft from the company. Do you have any questions?” As he asked, he waved his hand and broke the silencing charm on Vernon.</p><p>“You have no right to steal from us. This is our house and you will leave immediately and if we see any of your kind around her again you will be arrested.” He continued speaking but was silenced again so they could address his statement.</p><p>“Actually, you are wrong. You are the thieves who have been stealing from ‘Harry Potter’ as this property was bought with his money and you continually abused him and took money for him while he was in your custody. Here is the eviction notice, from your kind, and here is the one from ours. If you are not gone in the time previously stated your local law enforcement will come and remove you.”</p><p>“You have us stuck to chairs. How are we supposed to pack and get out? Plus, you are using our time.” Petunia asked since she knew what wizards could do and knew that they had to leave.</p><p>“When we exit the property, you will be unstuck and that is when your six-hour time limit will start. In this paperwork is also where you can deposit the funds that have been taken. If you need to set up some type of repayment plan then you will need to go to Gringotts in London, we have been told you have been there prior when your sister was attending Hogwarts. Ask for Razortooth and if the request isn’t too outlandish, they may consider it or counter it, but if it is too ridiculous then your may be subject to goblin law.” At that both goblins ‘smiled’ showing their nice pointy teeth, causing the Dursleys to all blanch and realize how bad this was. “Any other questions? I will let you speak as long as you are not rude again because if you are you will be unable to speak for at least the next 3 hours.”</p><p>Vernon’s eyes were huge at that statement but realized he couldn’t intimidate the adult wizard like he could the boy, plus Dumbledore always showed up when the boy did that ‘magic’ and he hadn’t so they must be able to stop him from coming to help. “Where are we supposed to go and what will we tell people?”</p><p>“That is your problem and as long as you do not defame ‘Harry Potter’ in any way then you will not have to worry about what you say.” With that the group turned to go but the wizard turned back to them. “Be warned you do still owe back the funds that were taken illegally and we will be able to locate you and retrieve the amount by any means necessary and if you run it will just make it more fun for my colleagues.” With that they walked out the door but as they were leaving the group noticed the goblin that had remained in the hall had ‘installed’ the same type of orb as was left at Mrs. Figg’s house.</p><p>The group watched as the Dursleys all stood and tried to figure out where to start and realized that the goblin group must have left. “Vernon what do we do? We didn’t ask for this or anything to do with that brat. You also said your company gave us this house as a reward for how you were doing at work.”</p><p>“Pet, I’m sorry Dumbledore said the house was ours since we took the brat in. I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want you to worry.” With that the two adults made Dudley get anything he wanted to keep and put it on the front lawn, or it might be gone. With a lot of crying, kicking and screaming and realizing that they weren’t going to give in Dudley finally went to his room and started emptying it. The Dursleys were so embarrassed as they saw the different neighbors curtains keep twitching as they ‘spied’ on them, just who did they think they were, the Dursleys knew they were better than them and didn’t have to prove anything.</p><p>They tried to call Marge to let her know that they were coming there for a little while but couldn’t get any of the phones to work or even get a dial tone. </p><p>The scene faded out and they appeared to be back in the same room with Razortooth and all the wizards and goblins, along with the head goblin. “I take it everything went as expected?”</p><p>“Yes, though we have several cats from Mrs. Figg’s house that refused to let us leave without them, we have given them to the children down in the tunnels since they have been so good lately and we feel that the cats could use some good attention and food. The floo is blocked and the phone is unusable, Mrs. Figg was throwing stuff out on the lawn as we left.”</p><p>“Same with the Dursleys. We had to silence and stick the humans to the chairs to inform them of what was happening and what they needed to do, I wouldn’t mind doing that again to any more that treat children the way they have.” The entire second group nodded agreeing with that statement. “They were released from our spells as we left the property.”</p><p>“Very good. You will stay in the teams you were in today and your will be in charge for itemizing both houses as they will be made available to rent or sale, depending on the owner’s preference. You will also need to get any evidence possible that would show the treatment given to the Dursley’s nephew while he was living in that house.” </p><p>*** end of Goblin memories ***</p><p>Adrian and the rest of the group were ejected from the pensive as that was the last memory supplied by the goblins. “That was so enjoyable to watch but I still want to make them pay for what they did to my son!” Narcissa was very upset that anyone could treat a child like that, especially one so polite and caring as Adrian, she took him from Abraxas and just wanted to hold him for a little while to ensure herself that he was okay.</p><p>“I am positive we all agree but let’s let the goblins get their justice first and then if anything is left when we know it won’t tip Dumbledore off to who Adrian is then we can pay with some retribution.” Abraxas turned to see how Adrian was doing and realized he had fallen asleep in Narcissa’s arms. Looking at the time, “It took longer than I thought that would. Why don’t I go get Draco and we can eat a late lunch and then put the boys down for a nap?”</p><p>After getting Draco all the adults and Adrian were waiting at the table for them to join. “You guys took a long time. I checked a couple times, but you were still in there. Is everything okay?” Draco had started worrying after awhile and wished he had gone with them.</p><p>“Yes Dray. We got to watch the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg get told to get out of the houses. Vernon started to turn purple, but they silenced him, and they took all of Mrs. Figg’s cats.” </p><p>“It took that long for them to do only that? What did they do with the cats?”</p><p>Adrian had just taken a bite of food, so Lucius took over explaining to his other son. “Yes, we saw the goblins planning to go, then one group went to Mrs. Figg’s house and another group went to the Dursley’s house, finally we saw both groups back giving their report to Razortooth. As for the cats, the group said that the cats wouldn’t let them leave without them and they gave them to the goblin children.” At that Draco giggled thinking of them getting the better of the people who hurt his brother.</p><p>“If Dumbledore gave them the houses to live in, I wonder when and how he will find out that they are no longer living there and if they will even try to get into contact with him.” Severus put out the question they were all pondering.</p><p>“Severus you will have to let us know if he says anything to you or you ‘hear’ anything like before.” At that they all chuckled at Severus’ previous spying on the Headmaster. With the boys both almost nodding off in their lunches and Severus tired from not much sleep the night before everyone decided some ‘quiet time’ sounded good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't want Dumbledore to know that they have been evicted right away because I want him to have difficulty finding them. There will probably be another minor time jump just to keep the plot moving. I appreciate all thoughts on this but I can't promise I will be able to write it with justice. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter will mostly be Adrian remembering what the goblins had shared with them regarding how the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg handled moving.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! This one is a little shorter than normal, I don't have a set amount for each chapter they just go until that spark dies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few months since the Dursleys, and Mrs. Figg had been evicted and they had seen the goblins memories. According to ‘Unca Sevy’ (chuckling mentally thinking of the detention and points loss he would have gotten as ‘Harry Potter’ if he had even thought that), Dumbledore still didn’t seem to be the wiser of the quartets fates. This didn’t really surprise Adrian as Dumbledore only showed up if there was any accidently magic that registered or if Mrs. Figg complained for herself or the Dursleys. </p><p>The goblin group had taken all of her portkeys and such to stop her from going directly to them and the goblins had sent a letter to Papa saying that they put a ward on any wizarding mail going to either group and had someone in the Post Office to make sure that if either were to try to contact or get contacted by Dumbledore they would know. They just found out Mrs. Figg had been sending sporadic updates to Dumbledore regarding ‘Harry’. The goblins were having fun writing the letters, they liked getting one over on him, and they had set up a way for the letter to ‘disappear’ after a couple weeks so that he could only remember it but not have it as proof later as to how long they had been working against him. They didn’t want any way of connecting it to Adrian.</p><p>Adrian was told that the Dursleys had been living with ‘Aunt Marge’ for about a month until Ripper bit all three of them when they all tried to get him off Dudley when he tried to mate with him one night. Dudley woke up screaming, which caused all the adults to come running (or waddling in Vernon and Marge’s case). They said that Ripper decided Dudley was his, had latched onto his neck to keep him still and wasn’t giving him up. Petunia went to get him off Dudley and Ripper tore into her hand, breaking several bones and mangling it. Vernon tried while Ripper still had ahold of Petunia and got his hands around Ripper’s neck, causing him to release Petunia. Marge got all upset because they were hurting her baby, didn’t matter what he did to Dudley or Petunia (HA – see what I had to deal with every time). She started beating on Vernon with the baseball bat that she had carried in with her, he released Ripper who then turned around and launched himself at Vernon’s face and stomach.</p><p>The cops were called and not only was Ripper put down but all of Marge’s other dogs were taken and she was cited for running a puppy mill. It was later found out when the authorities came back to check that she hadn’t started it up again that she was the one running the dog fighting ring that they had not been able to locate. They found a huge barn like structure on a neighboring property, that she had listed under a fake name, was where she kept the dogs she had for that and where the fights were held. Marge is now in jail waiting for her trial. Adrian couldn’t stop smiling at that because of all the terror he put up with her and that dog, it would have been the next Christmas, if he had stayed, when she would have given him dog treats and Ripper would have attacked him but no one would help him.</p><p>As the cops were citing Marge she told them that she wanted them to get Vernon and his family out of her house for making her ‘baby’ be put down. It seemed without them being able to put everything on him that they turned on each other. When Marge was arrested for the dog fighting ring she told them to call Vernon to get her out and he told her them to tell her to figure it out herself like she is making them do.</p><p>After Vernon and his family had been kicked out they to a low rent housing area close to Grunnings, where Vernon works, and Petunia had to get a part-time job in the evenings so they had someone home with Dudley but they could afford the rent and be able to afford food and other necessities. There was actually a report for disturbing the peace when Petunia took Dudley along to shop for food while Vernon was at work and he started throwing a fit to get a toy that he wanted and was told no for the first time ever.  Adrian quietly laughed at the thought that maybe Dudley wouldn’t be such a bully and brat this time around. </p><p>The goblins said that both the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg had failed to return the moving trucks as was stated on the contract in the front of the truck. The goblins had placed trackers on both vehicles so they could find them in that situation. Both families had a week from the date they were evicted to either return the truck they had or make further arrangements. They had found the truck the Dursleys had at Marge’s house still loaded with most of their belongs. There were instructions taped to the front door of the house telling them were to go to get their belongings and the truck was taken back to the warehouse.</p><p>Vernon and Petunia left Dudley with Marge and went to the trucking company. First thing Vernon does when he walks in is start yelling at the employees, calling them names, threatening to call the cops, etc. As he continues the employee, who is a wizard since this is a Gringotts owned business, pulls out his wand and immobilizes Vernon. “I will let you speak but I am not releasing you until I am confident you will not try to attack anyone.” He waved his wand again, “Are you ready to speak civilly?”</p><p>Vernon gritted his teeth. “Yes. What want our property back.”</p><p>“You never returned the truck and in the paperwork you were given it said that if you didn’t return the truck within one week it would be retrieved, and you would be charged for any expenses.” Since he seemed calmer and the wizard didn’t really know anything about them he removed the immobilization spell. “Do you have the funds to pay the fees that you owe?”</p><p>“No, we didn’t agree to any of this. We don’t want to deal with you freaks and our house was stolen, and we just want our stuff back.” </p><p>“You could have not used the truck at all and then you would not have had to deal with us at all and you would have your stuff.”</p><p>“How were we supposed to keep our stuff then? You tell me that.”</p><p>“Did you think you were going to get to keep the truck indefinitely? We paperwork left for you stated exactly what would happen, I know that for a fact because I put it there myself.”</p><p>“You were the one that did this to us! I will kill you!” Vernon then lunged for him and was frozen mid air and fell to the ground.</p><p>The wizard then went to the fireplace hidden behind the counter, for when muggles used the company, and flooed the goblins to send someone due to hostile customers. Seven heavily armed goblins came through the floo immediately. </p><p>“What is going on here?”</p><p>“Mr. Dursley started to come at me to attack me after I told him I left the truck with instructions at their former home. I had immobilized him prior and only unfroze him after he guaranteed he wouldn’t attack again. I was just trying to find out how they would pay to get their possessions back.”</p><p>“That is not how that happened. He attacked my husband for no reason and stole our possessions. We just want our property back.” Petunia tried to play the wounded victim card, like she has ever been a victim in anything. Five of the goblins left taking Vernon with them, the other two stayed until they knew they weren’t needed any longer.</p><p>“We will take him back to the bank and there will be a trial set up. Mrs. Dursley do you have any way to pay to get your property back?”</p><p>“We have some funds, but we have no where to put it right now. Maybe Marge will let us put it in one of her outbuildings. Do you have a phone I can use?” After several moments she came back after using the phone. “She said we can put our property in one of her out buildings, but I have no way of transferring it there. Can you tell me where my husband is and how I can get him back?”</p><p>“After he has been tried and served any time earned he will be returned to you. If you have any other questions you will need to speak to the goblins at Gringotts, as that is where he was taken.”</p><p>After they agreed on the price and were paid the goblins and wizard followed behind Petunia as she led them back to Marge’s and showed them where to put their stuff. The unloaded everything right away and left with the truck.</p><p>Petunia had gone to the bank the next day, when Vernon failed to come home, and was told that he was serving his sentence and was not able to talk to her. She asked when he would be home because she had to let his work know and was told in about a weeks’ time. Unknown to many, Petunia did not mind about not having Vernon at home, it was cheaper with what he ate plus he had started hitting her the ever since they were evicted telling her it was her fault. The only down-side was she still had to deal with Marge.</p><p>When Vernon was returned a week later, which was a Sunday so he could go to work the next day, he seemed to be in a bit better shape and his fingers and hands showed that he had done manual labor for the first time ever in his miserable life. He had to work in the mines this entire time and was not able to get out until he met a certain quota, since it usually takes the goblins about five days to get that amount they said a week but since he complained so much at the beginning, instead of working, it took longer. It was a couple weeks after this that Ripper attacked Dudley.</p><p>Mrs. Figg went to her deceased husband’s sister’s house, since she had no idea where else to go. The two had never really gotten along because her sister-in-law, Mabel, didn’t think she treated her brother very well and liked her stupid cats better. In Mabel’s opinion Arabella was the reason her brother was dead; she was only letting her stay to try to get evidence of the fact. She was just thankful those stupid cats didn’t come; she didn’t mind cats but for a crazy cat lady Arabella only treated them well when someone was watching, and she felt sorry for them.</p><p>Mabel had tried to ask Arabella why she didn’t stay at her place, because as far as she Arabella had told her before is that she bought the property with money she had saved. She knew her brother had always complained about her spending money and never helping him earn it so she couldn’t see how there was enough money she could have saved unless she had a huge insurance pay out from her brother’s death.</p><p>Mrs. Figg did go to the owl post and send several letters to Dumbledore but either she got the letter back unopened or just didn’t get a response. She also tried to contact the Dursleys to see if they heard anything and got no response when she called, and the letters came back as return to sender. She just knew that they were all teaming up and taking advantage of her, that must be why she hadn’t seen that brat in a couple years, that must have been hiding him from her. Claiming that it was his property she was living in and Dumbledore couldn’t give it to her, she should go back and check to see if they are living in her house since after she packed up she went by their house and it looked like they had moved out.</p><p>Unknown to Arabella was how much her sister-in-law distrusted and despised her, she had set up a recording device in her room while she was out getting a new kitten, without even asking Mabel if it was okay. She didn’t mind the kitten; it was kind of cute and even seemed to like Mabel and hardly tolerated Arabella. Though having the kitten around caused Arabella to speak her thoughts to it quite frequently when she was alone with it in her room.</p><p>A few days later Arabella left to go find the truck that held her belongs as there was a note on the door that morning saying it had been reclaimed since she hadn’t made further arrangements or returned it after use. Mabel went into the room and found the voice activated recorder she had hidden; it had cost a bit, but it was well worth it if it got Arabella to pay for the crimes she knew she committed and out of her life for good.</p><p>Mabel heard Arabella talking about a brat and boy, she thought the one time a name was used it was Harry Potter, that was a neighbor’s nephew, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Mabel had a paper and pen and was writing everything down so she could see if there was enough information and if she said anything about her brother Grant or what she did to make it look like he had a heart attack. She talked about how both her and the Dursleys were paid by someone called Dumbledore, supposedly he even bought her house for her to spy for him and make sure the Dursleys taught the child obedience and humility and to help them in the task. She was feeling really sorry for the child when Arabella said that she just wondered if the child had really run away two years prior like they said or if they had done something to him.</p><p>She explained to the kitten that she had a nice house and several cats that would have loved him but some people from the bank came and evicted her saying it involved this Harry Potter. Arabella must really be upset with them calling them goblins and freaks. She went on to tell the kitten that she had been trying to get ahold of both the Dursleys and the Dumbledore person but there was either no answer or her letters were returned and she couldn’t find a certain key that would supposedly take her to the man.</p><p>After listening to all the information and making a copy just to be on the safe side she decided that even though there wasn’t anything incriminating about her brother’s death it still might help this missing child. She called the cops and said that she had information on a possible crime and would like to come in and speak to someone. The officer on the phone set up a time for her to come in the next day to speak with someone, she didn’t want to be gone when Arabella came back later.</p><p>It was after dark when Arabella finally returned complaining about how much it cost to get some of her property back, she couldn’t pay for everything so she only could afford to get some of it, but she had emptied most into the house already so she wasn’t as upset as she would have been. She told Mabel that she had went by her old house and it was being remodeled along with another house on the next street that some friends of hers used to live in and she went to check on.</p><p>Mabel got up and made tea but did spike Arabella’s with a crushed sleeping pill so that she knew she would sleep in longer in the morning so she could leave for her meeting tomorrow before Arabella was awake. </p><p>The next day Mabel played the recording for two cops that were interviewing her. The were interested because if the family was taking care of their nephew and receiving funds they needed to check and make sure they weren’t getting them from the government also. Unfortunately, they were and were still to this day, but the recording stated that the child had been missing for two years so they opened and missing person report and decided to arrest Mrs. Figg for aiding and abetting. </p><p>The cops arrested Arabella Figg that day and then realized that the Dursleys she spoke of were the same ones that had been staying with Marge Dursley when they arrested her for her dog fighting ring. They had in the record that Mr. Dursley worked for Grunnings so they would go there and pick him up and find out how to reach his wife to bring her in for questioning too.</p><p>They brought in all three adults and asked Marge Dursley if she wanted to take in her nephew while the adults were in custody, but she refused since they all ruined her life and shut the door in their faces. Dudley was given to protective services for the time being and it would be evaluated where he would go depending on what they found out.</p><p>None of the adults were able to say where the boy was or how he disappeared, though they did state that they had kept him locked in a cupboard most of the time and that is where he escaped from. Vernon couldn’t figure out why Petunia kept telling everyone things like that about the boy, she never had any problem lying before to the authorities when people had questions about him. What none of them realized was that when they were evicted from their house Petunia was cursed to only be able to speak the truth of how Harry Potter was treated in their house.</p><p>Petunia told of how they beat the boy and didn’t feed him. She let them know that he slept in the cupboard while there were two bedrooms that were not slept in. She explained their plan on how they were going to make him their slave and make him do all the chores around the house, they already made him dust, vacuum, pull weeds, etc. and he had only been three. Petunia was told she had the right to remain silent several times but she just continued to speak telling them how he was left on their stoop in the middle of the night and when he got sick because of it they never took him to the doctor, in fact they never took him to any medical appointment what so ever in the entire time he resided with them. Petunia said how there was a note attached to him saying to raise him and that they had received other letters and money saying to make him submissive and break his will. The she said they never told the government or the person paying them to ‘condition’ him that he had disappeared. She did say that she didn’t know how he disappeared, just that he did one night after Vernon did some conditioning and they all went to bed.</p><p>After hearing all this the authorities placed Dudley in an orphanage and the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg were all locked up waiting for a trial.</p><p>Severus did get the muggle paper and saw that there was a story asking if anyone had seen a boy but since no one had a current picture, the Dursleys wouldn’t waste their money putting him in a picture, no one knew who to look for except a child named Harry, they didn’t give out his last name because he was a minor, he had black hair, green eyes and an unusual scar on his forehead.</p><p>When Severus saw the article and the other that said the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg had been arrested and were awaiting trial for child abuse and many other charges he immediately showed the Malfoys and Thorfinn. Severus did go back to Hogwarts to keep an ear open to make sure that no one learned anything. Dumbledore was away on his yearly trip and Severus made sure that the paper that had the articles in it mysteriously disappeared and that Minerva didn’t see it.</p><p>Adrian thought about how they all lived lavishly, and he was a treated worse than any house elf the first time but this time him returning to his true family changed so much. Severus also didn’t seem to be as nasty as last time and seemed to be hitting it off with Thorfinn quite well.</p><p>During dinner that day they were all sitting around when Abraxas said that he was never so grateful that Adrian came back into their lives because not only were they so much happier but today during the Wizengamot session they found out that several had gotten severely sick after the last one from a member coming who had dragon pox and didn’t know it. A couple had died and if he hadn’t gotten his booster along with the rest when Adrian came then he would have brought it back to the manor and who knows what would have happened. Adrian just remembered that he thought he had heard Ron tell him once that Draco’s grandfather had died of dragon pox when he was very young.</p><p>Adrian was trying to think of anything else he knew that would have changed but because of the Dursleys and him not knowing anything about the magical world his whole life did. He will have to wait to see if anything else major happens because he didn't want to try to change something before it was even thought of originally and cause problems for him and his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter the boys will be six, just started the first couple paragraphs. Hope you enjoy and should hopefully get the next one done by the end of the week as long as the juices keep flowing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione - know-it-all or not?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a longer chapter than normal with a surprise, hopefully you won't hate it, but the chapter just kind of wrote itself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: Hermione</p><p>It had just gone three years since Adrian had rejoined the Malfoy family and everyone was celebrating ‘Harry Potters’ sixth birthday. Suddenly the bookstores received an action book that was supposedly a biography of an adventure that ‘Harry Potter’ had been on with more books to come as he took part in more adventures. Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince were all over for a playdate when Pansy brought out the book bragging that she had read it and she bet she could go on a better adventure and more people would read it. All the children ignored her when Draco’s eyes grew huge and Adrian got up and raced out of the room.</p><p>“What happened? Is he scared of Harry Potter or just the name?” Pansy was always trying to put down Adrian since he took the attention from Draco away from her that she felt that she deserved.</p><p>Draco just sat there staring at the book waiting for his brother to come back. Lucius, Abraxas and Narcissa all followed Adrian back into the room. “Pansy let me see that book please?” Narcissa asked politely even though she just wanted to rip it out of her hands.</p><p>“Here Mrs. Malfoy and thank you for having me today.” The boys all looked at each other because that was like night and day to how she had been acting since Trixie showed her into the room when she got here.</p><p>The adults all looked at the book. “Well it looks like we are going to be visiting the goblins again and having them see what can be done about this.” Abraxas said quietly to the other two. Adrian realized that the others probably didn’t need to hear what the adults would say so the minute they got back he quietly whispered to Adelinda to slither over by Pansy, it would be enough to scare her and maybe shut her up for a while.</p><p>All of a sudden Pansy let out a shriek, jumped up on the chair she had been sitting on and started screaming. “SNAKE. SNAKE. Someone kill it.” The others all looked at her and as the boys all had met Adelinda during the sleepover a year ago they just looked for her to pet her. Daphne and Astoria just thought she was trying to get Draco and the adults’ attention again.</p><p>Draco just shook his head and reached down. “Hello Adelinda. What are you doing down there? Girls this is Adelinda, she is Adi’s and won’t hurt you if you don’t hurt him or me.” Adelinda curled up around his neck and while the others all moved closer to pet her Pansy went to the other side of the room. Maybe he would keep her on him whenever Pansy came around or ask Adrian to find him one too, she was a great Pansy deterrent.</p><p>Adrian sat close to Draco the rest of the time that the other children were there because Adelinda was running a diatribe on what she thought of each of them and the ones about Pansy had Adrian biting his tongue and cheek and pinching himself hard to not start laughing because there was no way he would be able to explain to any of them why. Draco did look at him once when he saw Adrian pinch his leg and Adrian nodded to Adelinda, Draco’s eyes grew wide as he realized that the snake had been hissing the whole time and he just got used to it, plus he thought she was doing it just to annoy Pansy. Now Draco couldn’t wait for them to all leave so Adrian would tell him what she was saying.</p><p>A couple hours later of Pansy whining and just being her normal bratty self, though it was usually toned down a little more when Draco or any adult was in hearing range, Trixie came in to say that the adults had started to arrive and were waiting in the floo room. Adrian realized they better take Adelinda along so the parents could see she wasn’t a threat because Pansy was going to blow it way out of proportion. “I can take her while we go down if you would like Draco.”</p><p>Draco glanced at Pansy. “No Adi, I’ll keep her, she is comfortable and warm.” Adrian and the others just looked at Draco and Pansy and quickly left the room before they started laughing because Pansy started to smile and flutter her lashes at Draco when Adrian offered to take Adelinda but turned red and started stomping her feet when Draco refused.</p><p>As they all reached the floo room they could all hear Pansy complaining. “Mother, Father, make Draco get rid of that snake. It tried to bite me and everyone else and should be put down.” Not only did it take Draco’s attention, but it was Adrian’s snake and she absolutely hated Adrian, he always got what she wanted, he even had a cute crup and she couldn’t get one. Her parents said she was too irresponsible, that’s stupid that’s what house elves and servants are for. As Adrian and the others came in she gave them an evil smirk, how the heck did she already learn to do that? She did look at Draco then and saw he was glaring at her and realized she might have gone too far.</p><p>“What is this? You have a snake in here that you let bite people. Lucius I would have expected better from you.” Pansy’s father was starting to get worked up, maybe this was the way to get some of his good name back.</p><p>Blaise quickly stepped forward. “Mr. Parkinson, Adelinda did nothing of the sort. Draco has been holding her for over an hour and the rest of us have all been able to pet her and she has done nothing. Theo, Greg, Vince and I met her last year when we stayed for the sleepover and even when we were play fighting she didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“She is very pretty and sweet.” Astoria quickly said and then blushed when all heads turned toward her.</p><p>“The children are correct, Adrian has had Adelinda since he was three and has never tried to bite anyone or anything except for a dog that threatened the boys that got lose in the park that is just off the property. She protected them and even when they roughhouse she seems to know and just lets them have fun. We actually like having another layer of protection. If Pansy doesn’t feel comfortable coming over here then maybe it is better if she stays home next time because Adelinda is a part of the family and protection for the children that you just can’t buy.” Narcissa would love if they took her up on the offer and quit trying to get them to do a bonding contract for Pansy and Draco. Draco could barely stand Pansy and it always seemed that the children were always in better moods and had less problems when she didn’t come.</p><p>“Maybe we will if you can’t..” Mrs. Parkinson started saying because her daughter was more important than these people and her husband needed to quit being so mean to her.</p><p>“Mother, Father, no that is okay, I will still come here but can’t Adrian keep her so I can spend time with Draco?” Pansy didn’t want her Mother to ruin it so she couldn’t come over anymore.</p><p>“Sorry Pansy. Adrian is letting me get used to taking care of Adelinda so when I get my own snake I will be ready. Also, if we get a different type then Uncle Severus will have snake to get material for potions from.” Draco took great pride in telling her that and seeing her get mad that she couldn’t get him to agree with her.</p><p>“You are going to have two snakes; how will you make sure they aren’t a danger?” Mr. Greengrass asked Lucius and Narcissa.</p><p>“Adelinda has been with the family for three years and she listens to what we say, especially if it is Adrian telling her. She is just like any other companion (she knew better than to say pet in Adelinda’s hearing) and sometimes you have to let her know you mean what you say. Adrian has had her long enough and we feel that she will be able to help make sure that the new snake behaves.” Adrian smiled at his mother thankful that he didn’t have to listen to Adelinda complain with everyone here and not being able to respond.</p><p>“Draco you will have to let us know when you get one and let us meet them.” Theo said and Blaise nodded as they followed Blaise’s mother to the floo, she was dropping Theo off on the way home. “Thank you for having us Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy it was really fun.” “Yes, thank you.” Blaise replied as he left also.</p><p>Greg, Vince, Daphne and Astoria all agreed as they followed their parents out the floo. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were at a loss and he knew that they would need to sit down with Pansy again before anything like this happened again. It looks like she was spending too much time alone with his wife and her parents again. “Thank you for having Pansy, we will be in touch.”</p><p>After everyone flooed out Draco let Adrian have Adelinda back. “I thought she would never leave. Thank you for letting me hold her today, it kept Pansy away from me. Mother, Father can I please get my own snake, see how good it is at keeping bad things away?” Draco looked pleading at his parents and everyone had a hard time not laughing but they all did agree it had it’s benefits.</p><p>Adrian suddenly had an idea, if they were going to let Draco get a snake then…. “Mummy, Daddy can we go to a park near the south side of London? There is a muggle bookstore over there and we might be able to check and see if they have the ‘Harry Potter’ books to get more information before you talk to the goblins?” Adrian remembered Hermione telling him that after she started Primary school she would go to the bookstore because it was close to her house and her parent’s practice, maybe they could run into her there.</p><p>“Ori, that’s not a bad idea. We can see what other kind of books they have there so we will have an idea on what they are teaching their children also.” Abraxas had come in as he felt the last of the guests leave and heard Adrian’s question.<br/>“Though I think the bookstore should be first, so we don’t take a snake in with us.”</p><p>Both boys clapped. “When can we go?” Draco asked getting excited to get his own snake.</p><p>Lucius looked at Narcissa and Abraxas. “It is only about 3:30 so why don’t we go now and check out the bookstore and then after supper your Grandfather and I can go to Gringotts. Everyone go get what you might want, and Adrian put Adelinda in your room and we will meet at the front entry 10 minutes.”</p><p>The five Malfoys met in the front entry, Abraxas took Adrian and Lucius held his arm out to Narcissa and grabbed ahold of Draco’s arm and the five apparated to the south end of London at the edge of the park, Adrian was able to describe it well enough that they all made it there with no issues.</p><p>It was a sunny August day and they got to enjoy a nice walk as a family to the bookstore. Adrian and Draco were having fun walking slightly ahead with their grandfather while Narcissa and Lucius followed a couple steps behind. Many people had to stop and smile at the adorable family as they went by, none of the muggles would believe that this family intimidated many people and the magicals would not believe how careful and relaxed they were in public.</p><p>The family went into the bookstore and Abraxas and the boys headed for the children’s section while Narcissa went to the fiction and Lucius to the history and business sections. Once there Abraxas told the boys they could wander in this section but to not leave or wander off.</p><p>Draco found a section on constellations to see if it was similar to what they had been learning in their lessons. Adrian was looking around and out of the side of his eye thought he spotted bushy hair sitting in a chair at the end of the row by the window. Adrian grabbed a book on fantasy creatures because he knew he would be able to get Hermione to argue with him and maybe they could figure out it was who they have been searching for.</p><p>“What! This is so wrong. I can’t believe how wrong this book is.” Adrian made sure he was only a couple feet away, looking down at the book but talking loudly enough to get her attention.</p><p>“What are you looking at? Books are always correct.” Hermione did already have her I know better than you attitude.</p><p>Adrian noticed his brother coming up behind him when he heard him talking to someone and could see his grandfather had just started down the aisle toward them also. “This book is talking about how dragons, unicorns and many other animals are make-believe and aren’t real. That is so wrong.”</p><p>“It is not. Everyone knows that there is no such thing as a dragon or unicorn. They are only in fantasy and children’s books.” Hermione had stood up and made her way over to Adrian and Draco, holding her book to her chest and her nose in the air because this idiots were below her.</p><p>Draco looked at her funny, “Are you dumb or something? There are many types of dragons all over the world and unicorns are in forests if the trust you to see them.”</p><p>Hermione stomped her foot, “They are not! Quit lying! You don’t know anything, you, you stupid boys.”</p><p>“We’re stupid? You are the one with the closed off mind and says something is not real just because you haven’t seen it. Who’s the stupid one?” Draco did not like anyone insulting him but to insult Adrian really made him mad. Adrian couldn’t believe his luck; Draco was doing all the work for him. </p><p>Just as their grandfather came around the corner to stop an argument and to remind his grandsons that muggles did not know that these creatures did exist Hermione’s fingers started shooting sparks and her body was ridged. “Miss are you okay? Draco go get your parents now please.” He couldn’t believe they may have found who they are looking for, she is obviously a muggle, a know-it-all and she appears to have magic. Abraxas sent Draco because he was the one arguing with her and Adrian always was the calmer of the two.</p><p>Hermione suddenly registered that there was an adult here and he had sent the brat who was making fun of her away. “Yes, thank you sir for making the bully leave me alone. He was lying about things and wouldn’t listen to me.”</p><p>“I see. My grandsons and I were just checking out the bookstore because the bookstores we normally go to in London are vastly different and have different types of literature. Adrian, did you find something?”</p><p>“Not really grandfather, this book says dragons, unicorns and other magical creatures are made-up and they don’t exist. I would rather get a book at Flourish and Blots that instead tells of the different breeds of dragons and how to tell a male unicorn from a female.” Adrian showed his grandfather the book and he just shook his head.</p><p>“You can’t be serious! There are no dragons around and if you want to see a unicorn you will have to put a horn on a horse.” Hermione was getting mad and the adult wasn’t defending her. She was right and this Adrian kid was wrong, she just wanted to make them shut up. “I have also been to every bookstore in London and there is none called Flourish and Blots.”</p><p>Draco, Lucius and Narcissa came up at that moment wondering why Abraxas was baiting the child and then they saw the sparks at her fingertips, could they have just found the child that they have been looking for over the past three years.</p><p>“Father, Adrian, what is going on? We were waiting by the door and you didn’t come. This bookstore is severely lacking in reading material. Let us go to our normal one and find something for the boys.” Lucius wanted to see what she would do because if she was that much of a know-it-all she would not like them to know of a bookstore that she didn’t. “Oh, did any of you see that Harry Potter book that they said came out because I didn’t in my searching?”</p><p>“No Father” both boys replied in unison.</p><p>“Me neither. We will probably have to get it at Flourish and Blots just like the Parkinsons did.” Narcissa figured out what all her males were trying to do and thought maybe putting a female voice into the mix would help. “Let’s go boys, since we are heading there we can stop at the bank after we are done looking.” Narcissa turned knowing her family would follow.</p><p>Adrian turned to Hermione. “It was nice meeting you Miss; I hope you have a good day.” With that he followed them to the front of the shop and out onto the street. Not even two minutes later Hermione came running out trying to catch up to them.</p><p>“Oh good, you are still here. My name is Hermione Granger. You said that you are going to that other bookstore, could I come with you?” She really wanted to know where a bookstore was that she didn’t know about already.</p><p>“Aren’t you too young to be out in London on your own? You look to be about the boys’ age and I certainly would never let them wander around alone.” Narcissa had to ask because she couldn’t believe any parent would let their child run around in the city.</p><p>“They are at work now and as long as I’m home for dinner they won’t care. I am also six years old have can ride the tube and buses by myself, thank you very much.” At that sentence the adults all looked around and made the decision that would change her life forever. Abraxas who was slightly behind her pulled out his wand and cast and notice-me-not spell on her and himself, then he disillusioned them both and stunned her. Lucius grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder while the family acted like it was just the four of them all along. The turned into the nearest alley, which was conveniently empty; Abraxas grabbed Adrian, Narcissa grabbed Draco and the all apparated to Diagon Alley.</p><p>The group went immediate to Gringotts and Abraxas went up to the first available teller and asked to speak with Razortooth. The teller could see that Lucius and a female child were disillusioned so he had them follow him straight back to Razortooth’s office, telling another goblin to go let the Head Goblin know what was happening. They entered the office and Narcissa waved her wand cancelling the notice-me-not and disillusionment spells on both Lucius and Hermione while Lucius set her gently in a chair.</p><p>“Good Afternoon Malfoy family. How can I help you today?” Razortooth asked as everyone was taking a seat, Narcissa sitting next to Hermione followed by Adrian since they wanted to keep her as calm as possible when they removed the stunner.</p><p>“We are positive that we have found a stolen magical child. Dumbledore was overheard a few years ago talking about a girl, the boys’ age, that is Muggleborn and how she was being brought up by the family she was placed with. We ran into Hermione in muggle London and everything fit including her shooting sparks from her fingers when upset. We need to run an Inheritance test with the full gamut showing what, if any spells and positions are on her. If there are we need them removed prior to her being able to leave because we feel she will try to fight getting them removed.” Narcissa explained to Razortooth.</p><p>“I have warded the office so no one can leave, please remove the stunner.” Watching on Lucius still could hardly believe the different attitudes the goblins had to them since Adrian came into their lives. The Malfoys had always treated them with respect and were always treated fair in return but all the help they had received still amazed him, especially since Adrian didn’t even have to be with them.</p><p>“What happened? Where am I? What did you do to me?” Hermione jumped up and stood on the other side of her chair looking wildly at everyone in the room. “What are you?”</p><p>“Hermione. We are at the wizarding bank that we told you we were going to prior to the bookstore. We have a special way of getting here that non-magical people cannot see, we are positive that you are magical, and we wanted to bring you so you could be checked to make sure you are magical.” Narcissa quietly spoke to Hermione to get her to calm down. Then she indicated everyone in the room. “We are the Malfoy family. I am Narcissa, you met my sons early Adrian and Draco and my father-in-law Abraxas, this is my husband Lucius and the goblin behind the desk is Razortooth.”</p><p>“Goblin, but those aren’t real. The books say that they are make believe.” Hermione’s whole world was tilting on its axis.</p><p>“Hermione, this is what we were trying to explain earlier when we were saying dragons and unicorns are real. All of them are magical and we learn about them and can actually see them.” Adrian quickly explained trying to stop more arguing because if you let Hermione get too wound up you would never get anywhere.</p><p>“They shouldn’t be hidden from anyone.”</p><p>“Hermione, that is done to not only protect humans but to protect the creatures too. These animals are endangered, and we can somewhat control them, a non-magical cannot hope to go up against a dragon and survive without killing it. To be able to have them to study and enjoy in the future they had to be hidden.” Adrian knew this was the only shot they had of getting her to listen to them without going all ‘Hermione’ on them, he did remember she always complained of having no friends even when younger because they were all jealous of her intelligence.</p><p>“Okay, say I believe you. What do I need to do to prove I’m magical and that I can learn about all this? Also, where are we in London because I have never seen a goblin before?”</p><p>“We are not too far from King’s Cross Station on a magical street called Diagon Alley. You have to know how to find it to be able to get here. The bookstore that the boys were talking about is just down the street.” Narcissa quickly explained because she did seem to be listening. Narcissa had a feeling that Adrian’s quick talking is what saved the blow-up that may have come overwise.</p><p>“Miss … Hermione, was it?” when she nodded to Razortooth he continued. “You must add three drops of blood to this bowl, it will combine with the potion already in the bowl, I will then pour it over the parchment, and you have your inheritance test.” Razortooth also set a dagger on the table by the bowl so she could do it herself since he could tell she wouldn’t have let anyone else do it.</p><p>“Hermione, my mother can heal the spot you cut on your finger to get the drops of blood as soon as you have the required amount and you won’t have to worry about it hurting anymore either, magic is great in that it can make things so much easier.” Hermione just looked at Adrian and for some reason felt she could trust him. She didn’t have any friends, but she would really like him to be hers, before even when she was telling him he was wrong he just let her talk and tried to explain. Most either tried to yell at her to get her to shut up or they just turned around and walked away, like the other boy had.</p><p>Hermione picked up the dagger, punctured her finger and let three drops fall into the bowl. Narcissa pointed her wand at Hermione’s finger and the blood and wound were gone and she couldn’t even feel where it had been. “Thank you Mrs. Malfoy.”</p><p>“Your results Miss Hermione.” With that he handed to parchment to her and excused himself to a moment.</p><p>-	Hermione Jean Granger (blood adopted – illegal) (birth name: Margaret Elizabeth Flint)<br/>-	Jonathan William Granger (blood adopted – illegal) – Father<br/>-	Jean Marie Granger nee Smith (blood adopted – illegal) – Mother<br/>-	Martin Gerald Flint (birth) – Father<br/>-	Elizabeth Antionette Flint nee Rookwood (birth) – Mother<br/>-	Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (blood adopted – illegal) Paternal Grandfather (sire)<br/>-	Richard Jonathan Granger (blood adopted – illegal) Paternal Grandfather (bearer) (deceased)<br/>-	Patrick Michael Smith (blood adopted – illegal) Maternal Grandfather (deceased)<br/>-	Victoria Hermione Smith nee Parker (blood adopted – illegal) Maternal Grandmother (deceased)<br/>-	Marcus Alexander Flint (birth) Paternal Grandfather<br/>-	Mariella Rosetta Flint nee DeVous (birth) Paternal Grandmother<br/>-	David Frederick Rookwood (birth) Maternal Grandfather (deceased)<br/>-	Georgina Marie Rookwood nee Parkinson (birth) Maternal Grandmother (deceased)</p><p>-	Catherine Jane Goyle nee Crabbe – Godmother<br/>-	Gregory George Goyle Sr – Godmother<br/>-	Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Magical Guardian (illegal)</p><p>Scion:</p><p>-	Flint<br/>-	Rookwood<br/>-	DeVous</p><p>Blocks / Potions:</p><p>-	Potion to cause always right syndrome and always need to be the one to answer – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	Potion to always respect authority figures and information found in books – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	Potion to mistrust people own age – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	5% core block – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	50% magic leech – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	100% soul mate bond block – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	100% creature inheritance block – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	Granger Glamour potion – Albus Dumbledore</p><p>Marriage Contracts:</p><p>-	Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger on June 30, 1999 (illegal – Albus Dumbledore &amp; Molly Weasley nee Prewett)</p><p>“Miss Granger, I have contacted the Flints, your true magical parents and they are on the way along with Madam Bones from the DMLE.” Razortooth stated as he came back into the office, replacing the ward to stop anyone from leaving.</p><p>Narcissa turned to Hermione, “Hermione, you were stolen from your parents on the way home from the hospital. I know that they looked for years for you but the Aurors had told them that they didn’t believe you had been stolen and refused to help any longer. The Aurors are magical law enforcements, like your cops.” Narcissa quickly added at Hermione’s confused look.</p><p>“This Albus Dumbledore person put these potions in me so I couldn’t make friends and he is supposed to be my Grandfather? Why would he do this? And why did I trust Adrian since he is my age? Who is Ronald Weasley, I don’t want to marry him!”</p><p>Adrian came in front of Hermione and knelt down. “Hermione look at me. This can be fixed; the goblins can remove all the potions and stuff from you, and you can be reunited with your parents and brother. You have an older brother named Marcus. We can stay with you until you are ready, or we can leave so you can meet your parents on your own. That is your decision and we will do whatever is comfortable to you.”</p><p>“Thank you Adrian, I would like you to stay. Will you be my friend? I have never had one before and you are the closest I have ever gotten.” All the adults were so sad to hear that especially knowing that the potions are what caused it most likely.</p><p>“I would be happy to be your friend Hermione. Draco would too. Wouldn’t you Draco?” Everyone turned to Draco and he knew that he better not say no, or he would not only disappoint Adrian but his mother too.</p><p>“Yes, if you would like.” At that Hermione nodded and there was a knock on the door. Razortooth got up and opened the door to a family of three Flints.</p><p>The Flints came into the office but stopped just inside the door, looking at the young girl that they had never seen before and who looked nothing like them hoping this wasn’t a hoax. Elizabeth looked beside her to Narcissa, who she had tea with occasionally. Narcissa gave her a slight nod and smile. “Elizabeth? My baby.” All sense of pure-blood etiquette gone, Elizabeth started crying tears of joy and her legs gave out, causing Martin to quickly catch her to keep her from falling to the floor.</p><p>Hermione didn’t know what to do. She looked at Adrian since he was still in front of her. “Are these the Flints, my real parents?”</p><p>“Yes Hermione. I know you are confused but if you have the goblins remove the potions and anything else that isn’t supposed to be there it might help.” Adrian knew when he had his potions removed things were a lot clearer and he didn’t want her to fight going back with her family, it was one person that couldn’t be groomed to be against him anymore. They wouldn’t be able to hide this as well as they had his from Dumbledore because her ‘Father’ was Dumbledore’s son, he wondered if Dumbledore had ever told Hermione that he was her Grandfather last time.</p><p>“Will they be able to keep that Dumbledore person away from me then?” At the Flints questioning looks Lucius handed them Hermione’s inheritance test.</p><p>“Dumbledore is the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but you will not go there until September after you turn eleven.” Adrian started to move away so they could meet their daughter, but Hermione grabbed his hand in a death grip so Narcissa just moved down and Adrian took her seat. Razortooth had placed three more chairs in the room, on the other side of Hermione so that they could be by her.</p><p>“Can I get the potions out first please? I want to see how much it changed me; I want to be able to make friends. Thank you for being my friend even though I wasn’t very nice.” Hermione asked the Razortooth and then turned shyly to Adrian. With that Adrian had a lot of hope that her attitude would be a lot better this time around. “Will you stay until I’m done? You are the ones who helped me and who I know.” Hermione asked Adrian and Narcissa.</p><p>“Yes, we can. Razortooth, do you know how long it will take to cleanse Hermione?” Narcissa asked the goblin.</p><p>“It will take at least an hour but probably not much more. There is a waiting room by the cleansing rooms if you would like to wait there.” At Hermione’s hopeful look Narcissa nodded and when the Healer goblin came in Narcissa, Draco, the Flints and Adrian, who Hermione had not let go of yet went with her.</p><p>After they left Abraxas pulled out a book, he had one of the house elves pick up earlier. “Razortooth we were shown this book by one our acquaintances that is supposed to be a true story of an adventure done by Harry Potter with more to follow as he does more. We know this is false and in fact is plagiarism since the person writing this has no knowledge of Adrian’s whereabouts now, nor did we authorize any of this. Can you do anything to see who is doing this, stop it and make it known that it is all lies and some persons fantasy?”</p><p>Razortooth grinned, which can be very scary for any wizard to see. “Gringotts would be very happy to help you in dealing with this. We had heard something was planned for ‘Harry Potter’s Birthday’ but we hadn’t been able to find out exactly what it was. Please sign this stating that it is not anything you gave permission for or commissioned, and we can start legal proceedings. I am thinking a 50% cut in what is garnered from this?”</p><p>Lucius looked at Abraxas and they came to an agreement. “Normally I would not agree to that high of a percentage but if you can get any more stopped from being written, get these proven as false, expose the person or group responsible and remove any funds or any type of profit they would have incurred then I think we can agree to that.”</p><p>They had just finished taking care of the paperwork and could hear the others returning when Razortooth looked at Abraxas. “I would like to speak to you more later, we have found another ‘issue’ while we have been doing some of our audits.” Both wizards were confused but agreed that the talk could wait until later when everything was settled with the Flints.</p><p>Narcissa and Draco came in first followed by Marcus, Elizabeth and Martin and finally Adrian and a girl, who if they didn’t know she was coming back would have thought was someone new. She had straight, dark brown hair (almost black), porcelain skin, beautiful blue, expressive eyes and her teeth now fit her face. They all came in and sat down but since she refused to let go of Adrian’s hand they now shared a chair between her new parents. </p><p>Trying to lesson some tension Lucius turned to his son. “Adrian, I hope you didn’t go in with her because the procedure might not be finished then. Though Hermione you look very good.”</p><p>Her eyes grew when she realized that she had latched onto him again as soon as she came out of the healing room, but she just felt safe with him. “I’m sorry Adrian, I don’t know what’s wrong with me I feel so unsure of myself and can I not be called Hermione any more please. The kids at school call me Hermit or Ninny and I don’t really like it since it really isn’t my name.” At that question both Martin and Elizabeth’s smiles grew because maybe she would keep her real name and come home with them, they sure hoped so.</p><p>Razortooth cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Miss your birth name is Margaret Elizabeth Flint if you would like to use that.”</p><p>“I like the name Margaret, but it will take some getting used to and can I find a nickname before someone creates a not so nice one please?”</p><p>Adrian squeezed her hand gently; it was nice having the kind gentle part of Hermione. “We could call you Margie or Maggie, if you and your parents don’t mind.” It was going to be easier not thinking of her as a know-it-all busybody if she looked and acted differently.</p><p>Margaret smiled brightly at Adrian, turned to Elizabeth, who was beside her and shyly asked. “Would that be okay?” </p><p>“Yes, my dear, we would be honored and will use whichever you prefer.”</p><p>“Since I don’t look the same I probably shouldn’t go back to the people who got me after I was stolen, and I don’t really want to meet the one who put all the potions on me until I have to.”</p><p>“Margie, I am your birth or real mother and we would be so, so happy if you would allow us to take you home and become part of our family like you were supposed to.” Elizabeth spoke quietly not wanting to scare her away since they just found her again. She would have to show her pictures of herself when she was this age because they looked exactly alike.</p><p>“Thank you, I would like that, but will I get to see Adrian and Draco again, they are the first friends I have ever had? Can you also teach me what I don’t know about the magical world, Adrian was talking about so many animals that I thought were fantasy?”</p><p>Martin reached around Adrian and put his hand on Margaret’s knee. “Margie we have a library in our manor so you can learn to your heart’s content and if something isn’t there we will go to the bookstore and get it. Marcus here, your brother, is four years older than you and has been learning as well, I am sure he wouldn’t mind answering questions and helping you.”</p><p>Marcus smiled at Margaret. “Not at all. I always missed having a sibling because I knew I had one out there somewhere, now I have someone to share stuff with, just not my quidditch stuff.”</p><p>“Marcus! Be nice to your sister!” Elizabeth scolded him but had a slight smile, she loved getting to hear her children tease one another.</p><p>“Quidditch, what is that?” Margaret was confused.</p><p>“It’s a sport played on broomsticks with seven players and four balls. I can show you the books I have on it and explain it better at home. She can have the room next to mine, correct Father?”</p><p>“Yes Marcus. That was to be her room all along, that is why no one is ever put in there. We do need to stop and get you some clothes and whatever else you may need on the way home.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think of that, I’m sorry.” Hermione looked down. All Adrian could think was that Dumbledore really did a number on her before, she is more like Neville than Hermione now. </p><p>Narcissa looked at how Margaret seemed to gravitate toward Adrian all day and was so proud of him, Draco too, he showed that he could calm down and think of others. “I know you are going to get Margaret settled in tonight, would you all like to come over tomorrow night for supper so Margaret can talk to Adrian and Draco again?” Maybe that way she would let Adrian come home with them, for some reason she seemed to latch on to him. </p><p>“Thank you Narcissa, that would be lovely. What time would you like us?” Elizabeth quickly responded trying to make Margaret more comfortable.</p><p>“How about come about 5 so the children can get to know each other a little better before we eat at 6?” Narcissa glanced at Lucius and Abraxas and they both gave slight nods so she knew that they would be available.</p><p>“Margaret it was lovely to meet you and welcome to your new/old family. We will see you all tomorrow.” With that Narcissa stood, pulling Adrian with her and walked out with Draco, Lucius and Abraxas following.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adrian and Margaret will not be a couple, I already know Adrian will be with an older male. I do have a couple in mind for Margaret but I figure when it's time it may write itself. Hope you enjoyed, I will try to get another chapter done before this next weekend is over, it will be the Flints visiting the Malfoys but nothing is written so far so we'll see what happens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dinner with the Flints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Flints come to dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian was in his room thinking about two people: Neville and Luna. Those were two that had always been there for him and didn’t have a hidden agenda. He wouldn’t be surprised if Luna didn’t already ‘know’ what was going on and have someway in mind to meet. Neville was going to be harder. The people who tortured his parents to insanity were his aunt and uncle. Neville hadn’t talked much about growing up except his Grandmother and uncle ‘trying’ to get his magic to manifest. He knew Neville had always been big into plants so maybe he could do something with that.</p><p>He quickly, as quickly as a Malfoy goes, toward the library where he knew his parents and Grandfather were until the Flints, Uncle Thor and Uncle Sev would be there for dinner. Adrian walked in, not realizing Draco had seen him go past his room in a hurry and quietly followed to see where he was going.</p><p>“Grandfather, Mother, Father.” When he saw he had their attention he came to stand before them. “I have read about the war when my parents were murdered and how my Godmother was tortured with her husband. I read that Lily was Godmother to Neville Longbottom also. I know that it would not be a good idea to let the Longbottoms know who I was but I would like to get to know my Godbrother, I also understand that there may be an issue of my Aunt and Uncles torturing his parents but I would like to see if maybe we could do a peace offering and take a variety of plants, both magical and muggle to show that we didn’t agree with what Bellatrix and the group did. Would that be possible because I never hear of Neville being seen, none of our friends really know anything about him and I don’t want him to not have any friends our age. If you think he or his family would have a problem with us could Susan and her Aunt maybe go with us because that might help?”</p><p>All of the adults looked at Adrian, and Draco who had come up behind him. “Adrian that is a very good idea. If I remember correctly Neville’s birthday was right before your old one and we could use that as a reason to take gifts more towards he would like since the only thing his grandmother really says about him is his love of plants and how well they do for him.”</p><p>“How about let us think about this today and either tonight after the Flints leave or tomorrow we will discuss it again and come up with what might be the best way to approach them. Sweetheart, I am sorry that we didn’t think of finding a way for you to connect with him.” Narcissa seemed so sad, like she let him down since he very rarely asked for things.</p><p>“Mother it’s okay, I am just so happy to have found you all and have a family back and I want to make sure Neville isn’t suffering since his parents were taken away from him then also.”</p><p>“I am so proud of you young man, you are growing up way too fast for me, please stay six for awhile because I do not want to even think how quiet it will be with you and Draco away at Hogwarts, it’s bad enough when you stay over at a friend’s house for the night.” With that Narcissa grabbed both Adrian and Draco and pulled them into a hug.</p><p>“Augusta has been… not so aloof and standoffish. If I remember correctly, she takes tea with Amelia regularly and Susan and Neville get to see each other then. Since Susan and Amelia have been here many times I would be willing to bet that she has told Augusta and Adrian and Draco might have a chance to see Neville without anyone finding out how they are truly connected.” Lucius was thinking of when he had been to the Wizengamot or just around the Ministry when she was. “In fact, it would not surprise me if Amelia had not said something to others because many are a lot more cordial and don’t seem to want to lynch me upon sight anymore.”</p><p>At that moment Severus and Thorfinn walked into the library with Adelinda slithering in behind them straight to Adrian. Everyone watched as there was some quiet hissing and then Adrian got a big smile on his face and nodded. Adrian turned to his uncles and smiled politely at them, making everyone wonder what was going on. “Good afternoon Uncle Sev and Uncle Thor. I hope you are having a good day.” Everyone was looking at Adrian wondering about the gleam in his eyes when Severus looked from Adrian to Adelinda and started to blush. Lucius was going to have to get to the bottom of this when their company had left tonight, in fact they should be heading to the floo room now.</p><p>“Narcissa, the boys and I will go to the floo room and great our guests if you would all like to meet us in the Solarium, it is a beautiful, sunny day.” Lucius lead the other three out of the room to greet the Flints when they arrived.</p><p>Martin came through first with Margaret, followed by Elizabeth and then Marcus. Margaret was a little disoriented since she had never flooed before but the minute she saw Adrian and Draco she went right over to them. “Welcome to our home, thank you for coming Lord and Lady Flint, Heir Flint and Miss Flint.” Lucius bowed to their visitors.</p><p>All the adults had smiles on their faces as they looked at their youngest children. “Thank you Lord, Lady and Heirs Malfoy for inviting us into your home.”</p><p>“Maggie, how are you settling in?” Adrian asked as she seemed to be a little overwhelmed.</p><p>“Okay, it’s nice to have someone there. I was on my own a lot when I was with the Grangers. I thought my room and the books I had at home were a lot before, but my ‘suite’ is twice the size of my old room and the library, oh my gosh the library, I’m in heaven.” Everyone chuckled at that especially Adrian remembering what she was like in her past life.</p><p>“I hope you are going to do something besides stay in the library all day?” Adrian teased her and she blushed but knew that he was correct, and she needed to make sure she didn’t do that since she now had a family that wanted to spend time with her.</p><p>Narcissa thought they were all adorable but didn’t want to make Margaret anxious. “Why don’t we adjourn to the Solarium. Abraxas, Severus and Thorfinn should already be in there. After you have all said your hellos you can go to the boys rooms and visit until dinner.”</p><p>When they walked into the Solarium Adrian and Draco immediately led Margaret over to Severus and Thorfinn. “Uncle Severus and Thorfinn, let us introduce you to Margaret Elizabeth Flint, formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger. Margaret this is Severus Snape, the Potion Professor at Hogwarts and Thorfinn Yaxley, a Healer at Saint Mungo’s.” Adrian knew he had to get it out there so the Flints wouldn’t be suspicious of Severus already and Martin and Elizabeth were already looking curiously at Severus.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Margaret. We had heard that there was someone out there that needed to find their birth parents but we weren’t sure who they were or where they were placed, I am so glad you were found and have this opportunity to get to know your parents before any more time has passed.” Severus spoke directly to Margaret, realizing what Adrian and done and watching Martin and Elizabeth relax with that information.</p><p>Severus turned so he was facing all the Flints, not just Margaret. “Both Adrian and Draco are my Godsons and I take that very personally. I do work at Hogwarts under Albus Dumbledore, but I am not his spy, though he might think I am. This gives us a chance to know if he is up to something that will effect any of us negatively. This is where we learned that there was a Muggleborn girl, that wasn’t truly a Muggleborn. We have been keeping an eye out for Margaret since then, we just didn’t know who we were looking for.”</p><p>“That is very smart and helpful. Did you know that she was our daughter before you found her?” Martin asked.</p><p>“We thought she might be because going by age we knew her to be and who was missing a female child of that age, around that time frame narrowed it down. We didn’t say anything because we didn’t know where to look and we didn’t want to get your hopes up when it would probably take years.” Abraxas answered since he knew that they wouldn’t give him any grief for not letting them aide in the research. “We actual found her by chance when Adrian wanted to check out that bookstore in Muggle London and he happened to come upon her, and they got into a conversation.</p><p>“Margaret, Marcus. Do you want to go to our rooms and visit, you could meet my Krup, Athena and Draco’s Kneazle, Midnight or do you want to stay here and find out anymore information that Uncle Severus might have?” Adrian asked them their preference though he would prefer to find out if Severus found out anything new since Margaret was no longer in the Muggle world.</p><p>“What is a Kneazle and a Krup?” Margaret asked politely reminding everyone that she had no idea about anything in the magical world.</p><p>“A Kneazle is like a magical cat and a Krup is like a magical dog. I do have a snake also, but she is sleeping right now.” Adrian answered in the easiest way he knew.</p><p>“Can we bring them out here, the snake too, I don’t mind them since they help keep other things in check? I would like to hear if Mr. Severus knows anything since it is about me.” Margaret asked politely making Adrian realize that they either got her out before her attitude got to bad, she was severely changed personality wise or a combination of the two.</p><p>“Mother, Father, can we have Trixie bring us Midnight, Athena and Adelinda and join in your conversation please?” Draco asked politely while they all listened. Marcus was just going to be wherever his sister was, he just got her back he was not letting her out of his sight anytime soon when they were not at home alone.</p><p>“I think that can be arranged. Trixie… please bring Midnight and Athena here and let Adelinda know that she can come to meet Adrian’s friends, if she would like.” Narcissa requested from Trixie but as Adrian said Adelinda had been sleeping she didn’t want Trixie accidently bitten if she just brought her.</p><p>Trixie returned with Midnight and Athena. “Madam. Adelinda was headed this way as I left, she should be here shortly.” With that Trixie popped out. Everyone could hear a slight dragging sound and a minute later a beautiful snake slithered into the room, up to Adrian and climbed him to get on his shoulders.</p><p>“I gather she knew where she wanted to go.” Elizabeth chuckled, she was a little apprehensive but since everyone else seemed okay with the snake she would wait and see.</p><p>“Yes, she is very protective of the boys, especially Adrian. She hasn’t tried to hurt anyone, but I would hate so see what she would do if she thought someone was trying to hurt one of them.” Narcissa wanted to make sure they trusted Adelinda.</p><p>“Mother, Adelinda wouldn’t just protect Draco and me, she would protect everyone because you all protect us so she would make sure that you are able. Maggie and Marcus this is Adelinda and that is Midnight by Draco and Athena is over by Grandfather, he usually slips her treats, so she is trying to get one from him.” Adrian loudly whispered the last like it was a secret.</p><p>“Adrian, don’t give my secrets, your parents won’t let me give her anymore treats.” Abraxas playfully scolded Adrian, which had the older two Flints looking slightly shocked since he was known to be ruthless and this was not how they had ever seen him before.</p><p>Abraxas didn’t mind letting certain people see his softer side and considering he had seen the Flints yesterday when they got Margaret back he thought it would be a good idea to let them know that the Malfoys had one too, that way everyone can be more relaxed and not on edge. “So, Severus what else can you tell us?”</p><p>“Normally the staff are still all out for the summer but for some reason Dumbledore decided he needed to get the four Head’s of House back to have a meeting last night around 7, hopefully this does not happen every year as the best part of the year is staying away. We had barely started, since he is always late for any meeting even the ones he calls, when the floo in his office went off. There was a muggle man who was very anxious and yelling, ‘Albus, she never came home from the bookstore today. The store owner said that she left on her own in the middle of the afternoon, she got into an argument earlier with someone else who didn’t agree with her, like she normally does but nothing was out of the ordinary. What do we do?’ During his little speech Dumbledore had been trying to interrupt to no avail but when he stopped he saw that Dumbledore wasn’t alone and paled drastically.” Severus took a drink of water so he could continue.</p><p>“Dumbledore’s hand did twitch to his wand, which is a different wand then he has been using for years (he had to mention that for the Flint’s sake, of course). I would be willing to bet he would have tried to memory charm us but with Filius there, being half goblin and resistant of mind magic he just told us the meeting was over and we would meet again later. Come to think of it I don’t remember the last time I saw him use magic; it definitely wasn’t with the wand he had yesterday.”</p><p>“Mr. Severus what did the man look like that you saw in the floo?” Margaret asked timidly.</p><p>“From what I could tell he was about Lucius build with short brown hair and glasses.” Other than that, I’m not sure, he could only tell it was brown hair because blond and black had a different shading in the floo system.</p><p>“That would have been Mr. Granger, who I believed was my father. I was allowed to go to the bookstore or library everyday alone, so they didn’t have to talk to me or have anything to do with me. I was always supposed to be home for dinner, that is probably the only reason that they knew I was missing. What if they file a missing person report and come find me? I bet they know I’m your daughter if they took me from you.” Margaret was starting to hyperventilate so Adrian got right in front of her.</p><p>“Maggie! Look at me! You will be okay, there is no way you can be taken away. Your parents have proof that you are Margaret Elizabeth Flint and you don’t look anything like Hermione Granger anymore. If any of them try to convince anyone that you are Hermione we will know that they are the ones responsible for you being taken as a baby and they can have charges brought against them. Just make sure that you always have an adult with you when you leave your family manor so that you don’t have to worry about anyone.” Adrian took a breath and looked into Margaret’s eyes sincerely. “Are you okay now?”</p><p>Margaret nodded. “Yes, thank you Adrian. I am so glad you all found me, I was such a brat before, no wonder I didn’t have any friends. Why would someone do that to someone, especially a child? I have had more positive attention in the past 24 hours than I can remember in my entire life combined.” With that Margaret quickly got up, went over to her parents and gave them a hug. She then sat down between them wanting to feel their protection.</p><p>Adrian went over and sat beside Narcissa, wanting her unconditional love that he had gotten used to after having no one before moving here also.</p><p>“Severus, we did find out another piece of information that we haven’t had a chance to share with you and Thor, since we hadn’t seen you since yesterday. It appears Jonathan Granger, Margaret’s illegally blood adopted father was sired by Albus Dumbledore. His bearer was Richard Granger, we aren’t sure if they are squibs or muggles.” Abraxas quickly filled the others in on what they found out yesterday.</p><p>“So, Dumbledore would have been you Grandfather then. How often did you see him?” Severus asked since none of the staff knew the man who had been in the floo and was supposedly Dumbledore’s biological son.</p><p>“She hadn’t seen him before; we showed her a picture from the newspaper and she didn’t recognize him at all.”</p><p>“That is interesting. I wonder why he hid his family from everyone including his granddaughter.” Severus pondered and got everyone else thinking.</p><p>“Can I ask a question?” Margaret asked when no one spoke for a minute. When she was told yes the question surprised everyone but Adrian, who should have seen it coming. “What was the creature that brought in Midnight and Athena?”</p><p>“Margaret, that was Trixie, she is one or our house elves. Did you not meet any at your manor?” Narcissa asked.</p><p>“No when we got home we were all tired and went to bed. I guess you didn’t get to meet Jax and Joey earlier today, we will have to introduce you when we get home.” Elizabeth answered, giving Margaret a squeeze.</p><p>At Margaret’s still look of confusion and wanting to make sure she didn’t start S.P.E.W. again, Adrian tried to explain. “House elves do the housework and anything else that wizards may need help with. In turn they get to use the family’s magic to help ground them. If a house elf doesn’t have a family to belong to they don’t live as long because their magic goes crazy and can hurt them. So really they help us, and we help them.” He hoped that would put her off ‘helping’ them.</p><p>“That is good that we can help them, and they help us too then. Do they like to do the work?”</p><p>“Yes. I tried to help clean up a mess I accidently made in the kitchen a couple years ago and they started crying thinking I didn’t want them. House elves are very happy cleaning and taking care of wizards if they aren’t mistreated, kind of like a pet, if you treat them correctly they want to stay with you forever.” Margaret understood that explanation and wanted to make sure to meet the house elves at her new home.</p><p>The family and their guests had sat down to dinner and were halfway through when Adrian decided to ask a favor. “Mother, Father. Is there a zoo that has both magical and muggle animals?”</p><p>“Yes Adrian, there is in London. Part of the zoo anyone can go to, but the magical side is like Diagon Alley where you have to know how to enter. Why do you ask?” Narcissa answered.</p><p>“I thought it would be a good way to show Maggie the different types of magical animals, since that is how we met, and we would learn about the animals that she has grown up knowing. If possible we could invite a few friends because don’t most zoos have cool plants too?” Adrian thought that would be a perfect way to get Margaret and Neville into their friend group.</p><p>“That is a good idea Adrian. Who all would you want to invite because we will need enough adult supervision?” Lucius answered.</p><p>“Draco and me, Maggie and Marcus, their parents can come too; Neville, his grandmother if needed, Susan so Maggie has another girl, Blaise, Theo, Greg and Vince. Then you, Mother, Papa, Sev and Thor. We could use it as educational too and Uncle Sev could explain some of the plants that are used in potions.” He could see Severus was trying to not be included but he could never say no to Draco or Adrian.</p><p>“I think that would be a good idea, I can send letters to their parents for permission. Martin, Elizabeth, what do you think? Would you be interested in taking our children to the zoo?” Narcissa asked with a smile, so happy that her son was trying to help Margaret get comfortable with everything easier.</p><p>“Marcus, Margie. What do you think, would you be interested in going?”</p><p>“Yes Mother, I think it would be so fun and we can see so many things that I never have seen before.” Margaret was so excited that neither her brother nor father were going to pop the bubble if they could help it.</p><p>“It looks like that is a yes from the Flint family. Do you know when you would want to go Narcissa?” Elizabeth asked still smiling at the daughter she just got back, wanting to give her the moon, stars and anything else she wanted.</p><p>“Should we try for Saturday, that will give Lucius at least five days to get the responses from the other adults and Severus and Thor should be able to make it then also. Am I correct?” Narcissa turned to Thorfinn and Severus who both nodded their agreement. “It will also give Margie time to get a little settled into her new surroundings.”</p><p>They all continued to make plans for the following weekend and just chat about other things that had been happening while they finished dinner and the adults relaxed with coffee or tea and the children walked around the garden, showing Margaret the different types of plants not in the muggle world.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * * * *</p><p> </p><p>The next day Lucius had to go into the Ministry as a client was having issues with some fines he received so Abraxas and Narcissa took Adrian and Draco to see the Longbottoms and see if Neville would be able to go along to the zoo on Saturday. They had already gotten a yes from Amelia for Susan and she asked if Hannah Abbott could come along since she was staying with them for the weekend and she would help chaperone.</p><p>Adrian had selected a Silver Vase Plant, a houseplant, and Draco had selected a Meyer Lemon Bush, to give to Neville, hoping he didn’t have them. The Malfoys knocked on the door and were brought into the receiving room to wait. The door opened and Augusta and Neville Longbottom both stepped in. “How may we help you today?”</p><p>Adrian had asked if he could talk since it was his idea, both Abraxas and Narcissa agreed but would help if he needed it. “Good Morning Dowager Longbottom, Heir Longbottom. I am Adrian Malfoy, this is my Grandfather Abraxas Malfoy, my mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy and my brother Heir Draco Malfoy. We know that Heir Longbottom recently had a birthday and we brought him a couple plants found in the muggle world that he might not have, since we heard he likes plants. This is a Silver Vase Plant; it is a house plant and Draco is holding a Meyer Lemon Bush that does grow fruit for you. We would like to invite Neville to go to the zoo with us and several of our friends on Saturday, we will be visiting the wizarding and muggle sides for learning and fun. Madam Bones will be bringing Susan and Hannah Abbott with her, so there will be someone you know, but Draco and I would like to get to know you and we figured you might be more comfortable in public.”</p><p>“Please come into the drawing room and we can have a cup of tea and discuss this. Tippy. Please take these plants to the greenhouse for Neville. If you would follow me.” They all sat down with a cup of tea. “Neville would you be interested in going?”</p><p>“Yes please Grandmother. It would be fun to meet some new people and see all the animals they have.” Neville couldn’t believe this; last time Susan and her aunt were here she was telling him about visiting the Malfoys and how nice they were and now he got to see himself.</p><p>“As long as you don’t mind if I go but I’m not as young as I used to be.” Augusta wanted to see first-hand how the Malfoys acted, Amelia had been telling her about the different times Susan had been invited and she hoped it went well. Plus, it would be good for Neville to have a few more friends, that weren’t plants.</p><p>“Augusta, you are no older than I am, and I plan on going along also. I haven’t been to a zoo since I was younger, we didn’t take Lucius when he was younger because of Grindelwald so I’m curious to see how he will react also.” Abraxas replied with a chuckle. “If you would like to come to our house at 9:45 am, we are hoping to have everyone there and able to floo to the magical side about 10. If we all meet at our home we figure we have a better chance of all staying together and knowing how many adults and children there are. Right now, there are 11 children and 9 adults, so I think our numbers are pretty good.” </p><p>Augusta and Neville walked them to the floo room, so they didn’t have to walk to the edge of the wards again, since they didn’t have to worry about taking plants through the floo. “That sounds lovely we will see you on Saturday.”</p><p>After they arrived home Abraxas turned to Narcissa after the boys had headed to their rooms to play. “That went far better than I expected, I figured one of us would have to intervene and help. Amelia must have really put in a good word for us or we will have to make sure Adrian does all of our negotiations in the future.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be the zoo. Thank you for all the comments, hope you continue to enjoy the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The London Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to the zoo and a couple surprises along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning everyone started arriving at 9:30, because everyone was excited to be going to the zoo. Amelia made sure she got there about then so she would beat Augusta and hopefully keep the peace. Abraxas and Adrian were in the floo room meeting everyone as Narcissa and Draco were at the door, in case someone apparated to the wards and walked the rest of the way. Narcissa had made Lucius go buy a camera so Lucius, Severus and Thorfinn were trying to figure it out and make sure they had film loaded in it.</p><p>“Papa, you know Dray and I could have had the camera figured out in a minute. Dad and the uncles have been working on it for over an hour.”</p><p>“I know Ori. I’m pretty sure they probably already have it figured out, what with Severus helping but then they would have to greet everyone and… Good morning Augusta and Neville.”</p><p>“Good Morning Abraxas, Amelia, Susan, Hannah and Adrian. Are we the first to arrive?”</p><p>“Yes, Dowager Longbottom. Mother and Draco are waiting at the front entrance for apparators and Father, Severus and Thorfinn are trying to figure out the new camera so we can all remember today with pictures.”</p><p>“That sounds interesting. Where are the men? I think I need to assist them to make sure we can leave on time and they don’t break it.” Abraxas called Trixie and she took Augusta to the men.</p><p>“Do you think she knows that they are just wasting time Papa? I bet she gets them out here soon.”</p><p>Clapping Adrian on the shoulder. “Ori, I bet you are correct.”</p><p>Neville looked confused. “Why does Mr. Malfoy call you Ori, I thought your name was Adrian?”</p><p>“It is but my Grandfather had another son named Orion that was stolen at birth, so my middle name is Orion and Papa asked if I minded him calling me Ori as a pet name just for him to use.”</p><p>Amelia turned to Abraxas. “I have always known you to call him that, but it never dawned on me to ask you the reason. I think that is great that you two can share that connection and keep the memory of Orion with you that way. Did you ever find out who took him, or where he is?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, he passed away before we were able to locate him and they decided to name Draco after Lucius and decided to give Adrian Orion as his middle name to honor him.” Amelia could see that Abraxas was a little teary eyed so changed the subject asking the kids what animals they wanted to see.</p><p>At that moment the Flints flooed in, Margaret going straight to Adrian while the rest all greeted Abraxas and Amelia. Then it was Lady Zabini, who brought Theo, Gregory and Vincent along with her and Blaise. “I hope you don’t mind but I would like to come along and see how the children like the zoo. I offered to swing by and pick up all the boys to make sure we would all be here on time.” Alessandra Zabini informed Abraxas, just waiting for him to tell her no.</p><p>“We would love to have you join us, we have 11 children and 9 adults so that will make 10 adults and help our numbers. Trixie, please let Narcissa and Draco know that everyone is here and then let Lucius know we are ready.” </p><p>“No need Father; just get Narcissa please as we are here. Augusta helped us figure everything out.” Lucius looked at his father accusingly while Adrian was snickering behind Abraxas.</p><p>Narcissa walks in. “I guess we are ready to go. Abraxas and Adrian will go through first to let them know that we have a bigger group coming through. Amelia will take Susan, Augusta will take Neville, I will bring Hannah, Marcus will follow me, Elizabeth will bring Margaret, Alessandra can bring Blaise, Martin can bring Vince, Severus can bring Greg, Thorfinn can bring Theo and Lucius will follow up with Draco. Does that work for everyone?”</p><p>“Why do I have to go last?” Draco said with a pout (he is only six you know).</p><p>“Because you and your father and going to make sure everyone gets out okay. Do you have a problem with that?”</p><p>Draco started shaking his head empathically. “No, no problem, none at all.”</p><p>“Dray if you want to go with Papa first I can go last with Father.” Adrian said because he wanted everyone to enjoy the day.</p><p>Draco really didn’t want to be last, but he also didn’t want to be first. Plus, he knew if he changed his parents would be disappointed in him and he really didn’t want that, just look how proud they looked at Adrian for offering. “No thank you Adi, I just wanted to know if there was a reason.”</p><p>After everyone flooed to the zoo they decided it would be better to start with the magical animals first in case they ran out of time, the muggle animals would be at any zoo. They started off with animals that would be smaller; and work their way up to dragons and such.</p><p>They had been in the zoo for about 45 minutes when a girl ran up to Adrian and gave him a hug, followed by what looked to be her parents and a set of red-headed twins. “Hi Adrian (whispered: or should I say Harry), I hope everything goes well this time.”</p><p>“Adrian do you know this girl?” Draco looked offended because he didn’t know her.</p><p>“This is Luna Lovegood, I met her many years ago, she is a year younger than us. You must be Lord and Lady Lovegood?” Adrian politely asked her parents.</p><p>“Yes, we didn’t know Luna had more friends around, we invited Fred and George to come with us, so Luna had someone her age. Hello, I am Pandora Lovegood, my husband Xenopillius, my daughter Luna and her friends Fred and George Weasley.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you. I am Narcissa Malfoy, your daughter is attached to my son Adrian, this is my other son Draco, my husband Lucius and Father-in-law Abraxas. We also have with us Dowager Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville, Lord Martin Flint and Lady Elizabeth Flint, their children Marcus and Margaret. Lady Amelia Bones, her niece Susan and Susan’s friend Hannah Abbott. Severus Snape, Lord Thorfinn Yaxley, Lady Alessandra Zabini and her son Blaise with Heirs Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. We were just going through the magical side and then we were going to have a spot of lunch before we headed to the muggle side and the giant terrarium, would you like to join us?”</p><p>At the word terrarium Neville’s head jerked up (he about snapped his neck) and he got a huge grin on his face, he wasn’t too big a fan of animals, but plants were another story. Adrian, Draco and Margaret had stayed by him all day so far and he thought it was nice having friends.</p><p>“We would be delighted, Xeno is hoping to find a Snorkack.” At that everyone looked curiously at each other, but no one wanted to seem like they didn’t know what that animal was.</p><p>Luna fell into step between Neville and Margaret. She was so happy that they were getting to be their true selves. Adrian and Draco fell back to talk to Fred and George, the true twins. Draco looked at them both. “How do people tell you apart?”</p><p>“You can’t, he’s Forge and I’m Gred.” The right one answered.</p><p>“No, you aren’t. You are George and he is Fred.” Adrian replied without thinking. At Fred and George’s expressions and Draco’s curious look he knew he had to think fast. “You said that too quickly and your right eye twitched meaning you were probably lying.” </p><p>Both Fred and George threw an arm over Adrian’s shoulder. “We like you and don’t let anyone tell you differently.”</p><p>“You don’t care that I’m a Malfoy? I know that the Weasleys and Malfoys have a long dumb feud between them.”</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t care about that it is the person that matters.”</p><p>“Next time we have a get together with friends you will have to come with Luna. We have our own quidditch pitch and then we will have more players. Right Draco?” They all looked at Draco and Adrian was hoping that since he is meeting Fred and George before Ron that it will go better.</p><p>“That would be fun.” Draco came over and started talking with the twins. When Adrian looked at Abraxas he was watching and raised an eyebrow to Adrian, so Adrian went over to him.</p><p>“Yes, Papa is everything okay?” He did wonder how much his grandfather saw and knew, he never met him in the previous timeline so didn’t know if this is how he was then.</p><p>“Look at you, I think you are going to be a politician just like your father.”</p><p>“No, I want to help people but I’m not sure how yet. I know the Weasleys and Malfoys always feuded, but we aren’t the adults and if we can get along now maybe it will stop. Plus the twins are funny and I like Luna, she’s calming.”</p><p>“That’s an interesting way to look at it Ori. I just think you bring out the best in people, I know you do with our family.” With that Abraxas reached down a pulled Adrian into a hug and then they saw a flash and Narcissa was standing in front of a pouting Lucius because she took the camera away from him to take the picture.</p><p>Augusta looked around at how the different ‘dark wizards’ were acting and thought, they aren’t as bad as everyone says they are. In fact, I like them better than many ‘light wizards’ I know. Amelia walked over. “Do you see what I mean? I was skeptical the first time I was invited to the boys 4th birthday party with Susan but was pleasantly shocked and enjoy spending time with all of them.”</p><p>“I have to agree, I am glad you talked to me about them before they came this week to invite Neville to come today or I would have said no just because of how I thought they were. I have also noticed that Adrian keeps getting Neville and Margaret involved in all the conversations, they seem to be the quietest and he won’t let them get left out. I think he will be good for both of them.”</p><p>“Adrian and Draco seem to be the leaders of their little friends group it depends on what is happening to determine which one takes the lead and sometimes they both do. I have watched both at the various parties and they work seamlessly together, I don’t even think they know they are doing it, anyway I hope they don’t with only being six. Could you imagine what they would be like in Hogwarts or beyond?”</p><p>“Talk about ‘Rule the School’. Can you imagine what Minerva is going to think of them?”</p><p>“She will love them if they end up in Gryffindor but otherwise we will just have to wait and see. Severus is their Godfather so he already knows how to handle them, it might be the only way to keep the professors sanity, especially since the Weasley twins will be there at the same time for five years. They are politely, as we have seen today but I hear that they can cause mayhem too.”</p><p>The group continued on letting the children see some animals and creatures that you would have to go elsewhere to see and that muggles think are myths. They had been at the dragons for about 30 minutes when it was decided to continue on and go have lunch, but several were enthralled by them. Draco wanted to take one home, as well as Xeno and the twins thought it would be a good gift for their elder brother Charlie. “He will be so jealous when he finds out we got to come here today though we have to make sure not to say anything in front of our Mother or younger siblings or we will never hear the end of it coming without them. It doesn’t matter that they never want to go with us over to Luna’s house.”</p><p>“Yeah Dad would be happy, but Mum will say that we should have said we couldn’t go unless they brought Ron and Ginny, even though they get to go places the rest of us don’t.” All of a sudden George looked behind Fred to see Adrian talking quietly while looking at them. “I wonder what those two are up to, I know when anyone sees us together like that they get really worried.”</p><p>Just then Adrian and Draco came over. “We have something to put to you. Your younger siblings sound like brats but you make your older ones sound cool like you are. What would happen if Xeno and Pandora visited to invite you over right when your parents won something for a family of four (by chance so the don’t think it’s a set up), would your parents allow you to spend that time until they are back with the Lovegoods?”</p><p>“Mother definitely would because it would be what the brats would want, and Dad would just go along with it. Why would they want to have us for the day? What do you have in mind? And again why?” Adrian knew the twins were totally relaxed and not trying to confuse anyone because they weren’t using their ‘twin speak’.”</p><p>“We thought that we could have everyone here over. We could play quidditch or see what everyone might want to do.”</p><p>“Bill and Charlie would enjoy it but I don’t know about Percy, he isn’t really the outdoor type.”</p><p>“The Malfoy Library is huge. Would he enjoy spending time in it?” At that the twins looked at each other and then back at Adrian and Draco shaking their heads.</p><p>“Okay you four. What trouble are you planning over here?” Right then Severus, Thorfinn and Lucius walked up behind them. They had been watching the two sets of brothers conversing separately and then come together and wanted to stop anything they might be planning.</p><p>“Father, Uncle Sev and Uncle Thor. Adi and I were discussing with Fred and George that since their older siblings are cool and their younger siblings are not very nice, and they don’t get to do anything fun without them, but they can without any of the older ones. We thought if the Lovegoods could go to the Weasleys to invite all the kids to come with them for the day when the Weasleys get some type of invitation for four that the two younger will for sure want to do… then they can all come over and not be pestered by the younger two. We would also have everyone that is here today come.” Draco then took a big breathe after spitting that out as fast as he could.</p><p>Lucius looked at the twins. “Would you and your older brothers be interested, if so we can probably find something that will interest them to keep them busy?”</p><p>“Yes, that would be great! Percy isn’t much into sports or outdoors, but Adrian said you had a big library and that would make his year.”</p><p>“We will have to check with Xeno and the others but I think we can get something together, maybe for next weekend so it is before Bill and Charlie go back to school.”</p><p>“Thanks Dad. Can you ask Aunty Amelia too and see if we can get Neville to come, he seems to be getting more comfortable with everyone as the day goes? Also, we can show him the different plants Mother has in the garden, I think he would really like that.” Adrian really wanted to have Neville broken out of his shell before they went to Hogwarts.</p><p>As everyone had finished eating and ready to head into the muggle part of the zoo the adults made sure that they had all the children rounded up and didn’t leave anyone behind. Lucius had to smile at how his boys were making friends and showing the adults that everyone can get along. “Where should we head to first, does anyone have a preference?”</p><p>“Dad, can we go to the reptile enclosure because it also has many exotic plants that some of haven’t seen before? Neville, you are up for that aren’t you?” Draco asked since they didn’t want anyone thinking one of them was making all the choices, even though Adrian and Draco had already planned this so they could get Neville into the day as soon as possible.</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea and it is one of the first exhibits since it is so big and encompasses so many different creatures and plants.” The group walked the short distance to the enclosure with Adrian and Draco bringing Neville along between them, leading the group. Augusta just looked at her grandson and was so happy because she couldn’t remember seeing him this happy and content, maybe she needed to make sure he met with children his own age more often in less formal settings as this was doing wonders for him.</p><p>Entering the enclosure Neville immediately led the group over to some plants from Brazil and started educating them about the ones he knew. Adrian was glad this was working because if they could get Neville’s confidence built up and Augusta trusting in their group then they wouldn’t have to worry about Dumbledore thinking he could replace ‘Harry Potter’ with Neville when he couldn’t find him. The girls stayed closer to Neville while the boys all ventured towards the snakes and other amphibians.</p><p>They were watching the Muggles tapping on the glass trying to get the snakes to move, this reminded him so much of when he went with the Dursleys for Dudley’s birthday. The habitats were pretty much the same and he wondered if the snake that he set free before was already residing here. Walking over to the boa constrictor enclosure he could here hissing, -Stupid two legs won’t let me sleep, I just want to bite them all. Wish I could get out of here, they only feed me when they can watch me eat, maybe if I lay still they will leave.</p><p>This sounded like the same snake, but he was smaller. Still bred in captivity but it would have been five more years until Adrian would have met him if it happened like before. Adrian glanced around to make sure no one but the ones that knew he could talk to snakes were close enough to hear him. -Hello. Are you okay? You don’t sound very happy to be here.</p><p>-A Speaker. No they only feed me when they want to entertain people because I have tried to get away. Can you help me leave? The snake raised it’s head level with Adrian, this caused several to notice and some to come over.</p><p>“Move it you twerp this is our snake to terrorize.” A couple boys that would have been the same as Dudley and Piers when he was here previously came over, though they didn’t push him to the ground this time.</p><p>“Excuse me, my son was there, you can wait your turn young man.” Narcissa was mad and everyone that was with them knew it, you didn’t do anything to her boys. The boys turned around to tell her off for bothering them and stopped when they saw the look in her eyes. Unfortunately, their father wasn’t as smart (must be related to Vernon).</p><p>“You Tramp, you get away from my sons. They don’t need to catch anything from you.” He went to push her out of the way and all the adult males along with Adrian and Draco saw red and started to intervene, not using magic of course, but unfortunately Adrian’s accidental, or not so accidental, magic interceded and the glass on the cage disappeared. </p><p>The snake had seen how the lady had defended the speaker and the others were nasty to him, the snake slithered out and bit the man and boys who were mean to the speaker before leaving. -Thank you speaker, I am free. I will meet you outside of this place where they can’t catch me. Adrian thought he was younger so maybe…..</p><p>All three males were on the ground screaming holding their legs where they had been bitten. The zoo officials came in to see what was going on and found the snake missing, with the glass back in place and three males with snake bites, turning to Narcissa who was the closest adult not wailing on the ground. “Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>“Yes those two boys were pushing my six year old children out of the way of the snake and when I tried to tell them to stop their father got very crude. The next thing we know the snake slithered to them, bit them and slithered away. I don’t know how it got out of its cage, but I think we will be leaving since you can’t keep them inside where they belong.” With that Narcissa took Adrian and Draco’s hands and walked away while the rest of their group followed her fast pace.</p><p>As they were walking to the gate Adrian whispered to Narcissa. “Mother, the snake was defending us, I accidently let it lose and it wants to meet us outside the gates.” Narcissa looked at him in shock, she hadn’t realized that Adrian had been talking to the snake, she then understood how good he could hide the ability if needed.</p><p>Narcissa turned around, “If you would like to return to our manor for snacks and to relax you are all invited. Lucius, take Draco with you back home. I am taking Adrian with me to settle both our nerves; we think it was his accidental magic that released the snake when that man tried to intimidate me.”</p><p>“Are you sure dear, I can come with you two?” Lucius wasn’t sure about leaving them alone in London.</p><p>“Yes, we will see you back there and I will explain later.” Narcissa said quietly to Lucius.</p><p>Narcissa and Adrian made there way out of the muggle entrance into Muggle London. “Do you know where the snake is going to meet us and are you sure it will not bite us?”</p><p>“Of course Mother, he said he would be out here and if he was going to bite us he would have before he left.” Adrian was so glad that his family had already gotten used to Adelinda or he knew his mother would have never agreed to this. Adrian saw a small park about half a block away and walked that way, even if they didn’t see the snake they could apparate from there back to the manor. </p><p>They were just walking under a huge tree when Adrian heard hissing, so he stopped and looked up. -Speaker, you came. Thank you for setting me free. You see I can protect you and yours, please take me with you.</p><p>“Mother the snake thanked me for setting him free and said that he could protect me and mine and to please take him with us. Draco wanted a snake and this one already showed it will protect us. Can we take him home please?” </p><p>“He won’t bite anyone in our home, even if they are arguing unless it is someone trying to harm one of us, correct?” Adrian still didn’t ask for much, he seemed to do most things for himself. She really hated those muggles, and this seemed to be the second snake that just found him by chance, imagine that.</p><p>-Speaker, you can tell your protector that I will only attack someone who is not friend and means to cause harm, after I know everyone and am told who is friend I will not attack unless they lie.</p><p>-My brother and I have a kneazle and crup and I have another snake, will you be okay with them? Also, my brother is not a speaker but wants a snake would you be willing to be his, he was the one beside me when I spoke to you? Oh, do you have a name?</p><p>-As long as you as are there that is fine. I will not attack or eat the others and I do not have a name but you can name me if you wish.</p><p>“He won’t hurt anyone, he agrees to be Draco’s as long as I am around, and he will not hurt Adelinda, Midnight or Athena. He also doesn’t have a name yet but we can name him, I hope it’s not like Midnight though. Please don’t tell Draco I said that Mummy.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Adi I won’t tell him, but I agree that a snake will want a more regal name, you will have to make sure that he likes the name before it is agreed on. He is going to have to stay in your room until everyone leave, some don’t know you are a parseltongue. We will apparate directly into your room so he will have to hold onto you and not bite either of us during or after we appear in the manor.”</p><p>-You will have to climb on me and please don’t squeeze to tightly. We will disappear from here and it will feel like we are going through a tube, but we will end in my room and you can stay there with Adelinda, my snake and Athena, my crup. Please just rest, I will have the elves bring you something to eat, do you have a preference?</p><p>-Rabbits or rats are good, I haven’t had a rabbit in so long, so prefer that. I will behave and wait for you to return and will not harm you or the protector.</p><p>“He agreed not to harm either of us and would like the elves to bring a rabbit, probably should have one for Adelinda too so no hurt feelings. He is okay with apparating and will be good.” The snake then slithered up Adrian, Narcissa held Adrian’s arm and they next appeared in Adrian’s room at the manor.</p><p>Adrian went directly over to Adelinda’s heating rock. -Adelinda, this is a new snake that we got at the zoo, he will be Draco’s snake but has to stay here for now because there are people in the manor that don’t know about you. The elves will bring both of you a rabbit and we will find out his name when everyone leaves.</p><p>-Yes Speaker, we will wait for you to return. Thank you for the rabbit. Adelinda then curled back up on the rock waiting for the rabbit to appear.</p><p>-This is Athena, she is my crup. She will stay on the bed until I return but if she doesn’t do not attack her. Mother just added another heated rock for you by Adelinda’s. I will see you later.</p><p>“We can go join the party, they will wait for the rabbits and will be fine while we are gone.” Adrian quickly told Narcissa when he saw the worry in her eyes. “I was introducing him to Adelinda and Athena, so he knows they are mine.”</p><p>Trixie popped in with 2 juicy rabbits and something for Athena, then went next door and gave something to Midnight. Narcissa and Adrian left to join everyone in the garden. They arrived to find Neville gushing over the different plants in the garden that he hadn’t seen before (muggle ones). “Hey Neville, did you find anything you like?” Adrian asked walking up to him.</p><p>“Oh yes, so many I haven’t seen. This is amazing.” Neville was all smiles and Adrian was happy to hear that he didn’t stutter once.</p><p>“Many of these plants are from the muggle world that we brought in and planted with the magical ones, we did have to make sure which we put by each other but I’m sure if you want to take some clippings off of any of them Mother wouldn’t mind too much.” Adrian and Neville both looked back at Narcissa with pleading looks.</p><p>Since Lucius and already told her the plans that had been suggested for next weekend and they already had everyone agreeing to come, hopefully the older Weasley boys could escape, she had an idea. “Why don’t we pick a few today and then we can all dress a little more appropriately, to me digging in dirt, and we can pick a bunch more next weekend when you return?”</p><p>Both boys agreed and Neville got a star struck look in his eyes. “Thank you so much Lady Malfoy. Is there anything I can do in return?” Augusta was watching everything unfold with a critical eye and was so happy that she had already agreed to come back next weekend, this was so good for Neville.</p><p>With that Narcissa had Trixie bring a container to hold some different cuttings that they wouldn’t get dirty cutting for Neville to take home today. With Narcissa and Neville in their element Adrian went over to Draco and whispered to him. “The snake that escaped at the zoo came home with us and is with Adelinda, he wants to be your snake and we will name him later after everyone leaves.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes grew wide, “Are you serious? I finally get my snake? How fast can we make everyone leave?” He started looking around at everyone plotting.</p><p>“No Dray be nice, or I won’t tell you what he is saying. Let’s go join Maggie and make sure the twins are being good, we don’t want them banned from the manor.” The boys joined everyone and made sure everyone was enjoying themselves. </p><p>“Don’t forget to act surprised and disappointed when Xeno and Pandora come over to invite you over when your parents and younger siblings are going on whatever Father figures out. We will all have fun next Saturday and if you think of something you want to do that we haven’t just let us know. If you want to owl us but don’t want your parents to know just send it thru Aunt Amelia or I bet the Lovegoods wouldn’t mind.” Adrian quickly reminded the twins as they were getting ready to leave with the Lovegoods a couple hours later.</p><p>After everyone had left but the Malfoys, Severus and Thorfinn, Draco was getting anxious to get to meet his new snake and name him. “Dragon calm down you will make the snake nervous and we don’t want him hurting anyone. Adi, why don’t you go get him and Adelinda and bring them down, that way Adelinda will know what’s going on and not worry about being replaced.” Lucius made sure to hold onto Draco as Adrian left to go get the snakes.</p><p>Shortly Adrian came back in with two snakes slithering behind him, he wanted the boa to know the way and it wasn’t fair to carry one and not the other. “Dray, this will be your snake, he is a boa constrictor from Brazil, and he will listen to the choice you have for name but will have to agree with you.”</p><p>“What’s a good name, he’s so sleek and we can’t pick a bad name for him?” Draco then looked around at everyone in the room because he knew a name like Midnight’s wouldn’t work.</p><p>“Well Augustus means great or magnificent.” Abraxas told Draco; it would fit in very well with Adelinda. Draco looked at the snake and then at Adrian, since he was the only one that would know if the snake agreed.</p><p>-That is a good name, I am magnificent so all will know. This is the one who will get me what I want, and I will protect?  Augustus, as he just agreed to be named, was slithering toward Draco.</p><p>-Yes, that is Draco, but he cannot speak like me so if you don’t like something please don’t do anything just let me know so I can tell him.</p><p>-I can do that. He is warm. Augustus had slithered up Draco and put his head on Draco’s shoulder.</p><p>“Dray, he likes the name Augustus because he is magnificent, he will let me know if he doesn’t like something and won’t hurt you. Oh, and he says you are warm.” At that everyone chuckled, and Draco was beaming, he finally got the snake he wanted, even before Adi came here to live.</p><p>“Thank you so much Adi for helping me get the snake. Thank you Mummy and Daddy for letting me have Augustus, I will be very careful and have Adi help me if needed. Can we set up a warming stone in my room like Adi has in his?” Draco really wanted one because otherwise it wouldn’t be like the snake was his, he would only be borrowing him.</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea, how can he protect you if he doesn’t have a spot in your room?” Narcissa said matter-of-factly before any of the others could object for some stupid reason.</p><p>Everyone spent the rest of the evening letting Augustus get used to them as family and Midnight and Athena were brought in and they all ‘played’ together to get used to each other. That night Draco went to sleep with the biggest smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will introduce the Weasleys, not sure where the four will go but this story seems to be writing itself so.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Plans and Saturday fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting the Weasley boys invited and Saturday at the Malfoys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Tuesday Lucius sent an owl to Xeno and Pandora to let them know that the Weasley owl would arrive that night about 7 pm so Arthur would be home from work and all the kids should all be home. Hopefully they will get there just as dinner was ending so they would have everyone’s attention and input. It would also verify the dynamics they were all sure existed in the house, since in most houses if there is something offered that only part of the children could attend then they oldest would get the option first.</p><p>The Lovegoods enjoyed their walk to the Weasley’s home that evening as their daughter was such a free spirit and they loved watching her enjoying life, also that way they could make sure to time knocking as the owl arrived. Pandora and Xeno knew that if Dumbledore ever found out how much Luna could ‘see’ then he would try to take control of her, they had talked to her about it and knew she used creatures that others didn’t know existed as ‘telling’ her what was to happen. Luna and Pandora had both ‘seen’ what would happen if Dumbledore ever found out that Luna wasn’t ‘weird’. Luna loved doing the ‘Loony’ persona because it helped her realize who were her real friends and who would have just latched on to gain her knowledge.</p><p>Xeno could see the owl was about 100 feet away from the house when he knocked on the burrow’s door. Arthur came over, “Xeno, Pandora and Luna. Welcome, we just finished eating. What can we do for you today?”</p><p>“We came over to invite your children to spend the day with us on Saturday, we are going on some adventures and thought the fresh air would do them good. We will leave shortly after breakfast and be back later in the evening.”</p><p>“Dad, Mother. There is an owl.” Pandora heard one of the twins say but didn’t know which one since they were not visible.</p><p>“That is such a pretty owl. Mummy I want that owl, make it stay for me.” Ginny was heard whining.</p><p>“No, I’m older I get the owl.” Ron complained and whined but you could tell he still had his mouth full of food.</p><p>“This is a delivery owl with a message for Dad, neither of you can keep it as it belongs to someone else.” Bill tried to explain to them gently so their mother wouldn’t get mad because he was ‘picking on’ her babies. He really wished it was September so he could get away from there whining, he knew Charlie didn’t believe him on how bad it was until he came back in June this year after being away. They both loved their siblings and parents but talk about favorites.</p><p>“I can have it if I want it.” Ginny screamed at Bill and then turned to her mother. “Can’t I Mummy?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Ginny dear but that isn’t our owl and after it delivers it’s mail it will leave. Who were you planning on writing to?” Molly asked trying to stop the arguing since she heard the knock on the door, couldn’t have anyone think less of her babies.</p><p>“Molly it is the Lovegoods here to invite the children out for the day on Saturday.” Arthur said as he took the scroll from elegant owl.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to Loony’s house. Mummy we want to stay with you, tell them no.” Ginny answered like it was only her decision because usually Molly did whatever she wanted and everyone else had to live with it, the only one who stood a chance of getting his opinion heard was Ron.</p><p>“Molly, this says that we have won a prize pack for four. It includes a free spa day, to including a clothing allowance, dinner at the Ivy followed by four tickets to the theatre on Saturday.” Arthur looks stunned as he lowers the missive, he didn’t remember signing up or entering any contest.</p><p>“Did you say that you wanted to take the children on Saturday? Would you be able to keep them overnight also since we will probably be out until late?” Molly quickly asked.</p><p>“Mummy I want to go with you. I won’t go to Loony’s house!” Ginny stomped her foot and crossed her arms while glaring at the Lovegood’s.</p><p>“I want to go too. Fred and George are the ones that go over there not me. Make Bill, Charlie and Percy go with them.” Ron whined right along, though surprising food free. The older boys all looked at each other knowing that most families the older would get the privilege but not with Ginny and Ron in the house.</p><p>“That sounds like a splendid idea, you take the older boys until Sunday and Ron and Ginny will come with Arthur and me.” At that Ginny looked at her older brothers with an evil glint knowing that she always gets her way.</p><p>Bill started to protest but glancing at the twins, who widened their eyes and gave a quick shake of their heads knew something was up and he needed to talk to them as soon as possible. Arthur looked at the older boys and knew it wasn’t fair that Molly said the younger two could. “Molly I think Bill and Charlie should be allowed to go since they are the oldest and Ron and Ginny are closer in age to Luna.”</p><p>Everyone could see Mount Ginny was getting ready to explode. Her temper tantrums were worse than the five oldest combined, at the same time, actually the five oldest didn’t have them because it wouldn’t matter anyway, and they had respected their parents growing up. “Arthur, Ginny and Ron are the two that want to go the most and it would be good experience for them. Bill and Charlie get to go to Hogwarts so this will be something for them.” All Percy and the twins could think was are we chopped liver or what, if it wasn’t obvious before it sure was now that Molly definitely had her favorites.</p><p>“So, you have time to get ready to go out we will be here to pick up the five children staying with us about 9 am. We will see you Saturday.” With that the Lovegoods quickly made an escape, Luna winking at the twins and them nodding back, which their three older brothers all saw.</p><p>Charlie knowing something was up decided to have his say. “Well I guess I’ll go decide what to take to the Lovegood’s since the brats will always get their way because they are your favorites and you always baby them. But don’t expect me to help them with anything for the rest of the summer.” With that Charlie ran upstairs and into the twins room to wait for the others.</p><p>“Charles Septimius Weasley get back down here and apologize! We love you all the same! Arthur make him come back down!” Molly shrieked at Arthur as the other four older boys ran upstairs after Charlie.</p><p>Arthur shooed Ron and Ginny outside to fly and let him talk to Molly. “Molly, he isn’t totally wrong. You do favor Ron and Ginny more than the older boys and it really should be Bill and Charlie getting to go but because anytime those two want anything you always give it to them or side with them.”</p><p>“I do not, just because Ginny is my only girl and I want to do girly things with her doesn’t not mean I treat the others any differently. You have taken Bill, Charlie and Percy into the Ministry with you for work so maybe you favor them.” Molly crossed her arms and glared at Arthur for daring to insult her or her babies.</p><p>“I took those three in because they asked to go in for take your child to work day, I have offered it to all of them but none of the others wanted to go. The twins didn’t go either, but you aren’t trying to get them to go to the day out with us.”</p><p>“They like spending time at the Lovegood’s so let them. We are taking Ronald and Ginevra and that is final!” Molly said as she stormed outside to let them know. Unknown to the adults the four had stopped on the stairs and listened to everything and were surprised that their father had tried to defend them.</p><p>Quickly entering the twins bedroom and moving to the far side of the room and putting a gadget that whirled right beside the door so not to be heard from the other four. “Okay you two, what is going on?” Bill asked the twins.</p><p>Fred and George looked at each other and then back at their brothers before George started speaking. “Remember last Saturday when we went to the Lovegood’s for the day?” At the three nods, “Well Xeno and Pandora took Luna and us to the zoo and we ran into a bunch of different people. We ended up going back to their manor after the zoo and it was amazing. We are all invited this Saturday to come back, we all knew Ginny and Ron wouldn’t want to go but would throw a fit if they found out we did something without them.”</p><p>Fred continued, “Adrian and Draco got their Father to send the invite for four so we could go and not have any problems. We get to learn magical things that Mother doesn’t want us to and if Bill and Charlie take their wands I bet they will help you with any spells.”</p><p>Percy tried thinking of an Adrian and Draco that they were friends with and couldn’t. “Who are you talking about and who all is going to be there?”</p><p>“I think the same from last Saturday but I’m not sure and there might be more.” George said.</p><p>“The Neville Longbottom, and his grandmother, Amelia Bones, her niece Susan and her friend Hannah Abbott, the Lovegood’s, Marcus Flint, his newly found sister Margaret and their parents, Blaise Zabini and his mother.”</p><p>“Theo Nott, Adrian and Draco Malfoy and their parents and grandfather, and it is there manor. I’m not sure if Severus Snape or Thorfinn Yaxley will be there but they were all at the zoo with the group. I think that is everyone.”</p><p>Bill, Charlie and Percy looked at them shocked but Bill found his voice first. “You were at the Malfoy’s with the Flints, Zabini, Nott, Yaxley and Professor Snape?”</p><p>“Yes” the twins said together but Fred continued. “Amelia Bones was there too and has been going there for years. The Longbottom’s joined for the first time but Adrian and Draco were really trying to help him get braver.”</p><p>“I can see why we wouldn’t want Ginny and especially Ron to go, they listen to Mother all the time talking about Death Eaters and all that crap. Have any of you noticing Mother baking and knitting more than usual but not giving it to any of us?” Bill asked.</p><p>“Yes, while you are at school it is really obvious. She has told me to keep an eye on the twins and Ron and takes Ginny and all the stuff she made and leaves but when she comes back she doesn’t have anything new. She never does it when Dad is here though. I did hear her talking to the Headmaster saying she would pay him back more as soon as she could once, but I thought I heard wrong.” Percy said while looking out the window, not really seeing anything.</p><p>“I wonder what she has to pay back. She must not have told Dad if is only doing it when he isn’t around.” Charlie said while thinking maybe Percy should charge her to babysit, that would really fly, she would just scream at him and he would only get a headache. “I can’t believe that Dad tried to defend us and get us to have something.”</p><p>There was a knock on the bedroom door. “Boys, are you in there?” Arthur called out.</p><p>“Just a minute Dad.” The twin moved the gadget and everyone sat on the floor or beds and tried to look comfortable when George opened the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that boys, I tried to make her understand that it should be the older children’s decision first.” They all noticed how hopeless their father looked and realized that he didn’t get much say in anything around the house even though he was the bread winner.</p><p>They all looked at Bill as the oldest to be the spokesman for them. “Dad, we understand. We know you love us, and we enjoy spending time with you but we also know that if any of us went besides Mother’s precious babies then we would be treated terrible the entire time, it’s not worth it. We plan on having fun with Luna and her parents. Also, it is very rude to call her Loony, also in front of her and her parents, that was totally wrong, and I bet Mother isn’t going to do anything about it.”</p><p>Arthur just realized that the older boys still always called him Dad but hadn’t called Molly anything but Mother for years, only Ron and Ginny called her Mum or Mummy. He looked so defeated, “You are correct and when I tried to say something I just got an earful from you Mother. Why don’t the five of us go fishing or hiking or something with just the five of us on Sunday and you can tell me about your day on Saturday?” Arthur asked hopefully, he really didn’t want to lose his sons and it looked like Molly was pushing them away. He would have to make sure to spend more time with them together or individually, it would be easy with Percy and the twins come September so he might have to try to do more with Bill and Charlie before so he made sure they didn’t feel neglected by him.</p><p>“We can try but most the time when we plan something like that Mother has to make sure it doesn’t happen or that if we are doing anything that we have to include her Ron and Ginny.” Charlie really didn’t like how they always got anything they wanted.</p><p>“That won’t happen on Sunday because you didn’t get to come on Saturday, so you are all spending time with me on Sunday, unless you have other plans. But your Mother and siblings do not get to make the decision.” Arthur stated with a nod. The boys all agreed, and Arthur got up and went to the shed to tinker around for awhile.</p><p>Meanwhile at the Lovegood home…..</p><p>“I knew those two were getting bad but I didn’t think they were that bad. Are you ok honey?” Pandora knelt down in front of Luna and asked pulling her into a hug.</p><p>“I’m fine Mummy, my real friends don’t call me names. I’m even going to have friends that are girls now with Maggie, Suzie and Hannah.” Luna smiled beatifically at her mother, she was so happy that Adrian was getting the life he deserved and was changing everyone else’s.</p><p>“You could tell how mortified Arthur was, but it seems the youngest two must have learnt it and their manners from Molly. I am glad that the twins and the older boys don’t act like that.” Xeno said, he really had to bite his tongue at the Weasley house, but Luna had grabbed both his and Pandora’s hands and squeezed, letting them know to not say anything.</p><p>“If there is ever a problem with them not getting invited over with the others we only have to say that the others don’t call me names and insult me, so they are invited.” Luna looked clear eyed at both her parents, they knew she only acted spacey in front of people she was testing or didn’t trust. “I’m going up to my room to play for a little before bed.” With that she gave both a hug and kiss and went upstairs.</p><p>“I am going to floo Lucius and let them know what happened.” Xeno told Pandora as he knelt down in the fireplace.</p><p>After he was done they decided to just relax and enjoy the quiet after enduring the Weasley’s home for even that short amount of time.</p><p> </p><p>******* Saturday arrives ********</p><p>Xeno went to get the boys while Pandora and Luna finished getting everything together that they wanted to take, and to keep Luna from being verbally abused by Ginny and Ron (the brats). “Good Morning Arthur. Are the boys ready to go?”</p><p>“I think so they all ate early, Bill and Charlie even came down and made breakfast for all of them. Don’t think Molly understood the snub and of course Ron and Ginny aren’t even out of bed yet.” Arthur yelled up the stairs, “Boys, Xeno is here for you.”</p><p>“Yes, after Tuesday Pandora and Luna stayed home so Luna wouldn’t be insulted and have her day start off bad.” He knew it wasn’t Arthur’s fault, but they were his children and they hurt his baby.</p><p>“Yes, I’m very sorry about that. The boys were very upset about it also, don’t be surprised if they all apologize to Luna. I was in shock to begin with and when I tried to say something Molly just brushed it under the rug. Well here are the boys. You boys behave and listen to Xeno and Pandora, I will see you tomorrow and we will make a boy’s day out for the six of us.” He was feeling a little jealous of them because he was sure that they will have a more enjoyable day than him. He loved all his children, but he just didn’t understand how the youngest two were so self-absorbed and mean.</p><p>All the boys gave Arthur a hug, said goodbye and followed Xeno out the door.</p><p>“I’m sorry you boys didn’t get to go along with your parents today.” Xeno was feeling bad because these boys did nothing wrong and hopefully they didn’t resent them for wanting them to have a fun day away from the others.</p><p>“Don’t worry Xeno, we told them about the plan, and they think it sounds like more fun than dressing up, going out to eat and the theatre.” Fred quickly reassured Xeno. “They were a little worried about the Malfoys but when we told them the Longbottom and Bones’ would be there they said they were okay with it.” Bill grabbed Fred and ruffled his hair for telling on them. “Don’t try that with Draco or he will have a fit.”</p><p>“Pandora are you and Luna ready to go?” Xeno asked as he ushered the boys into the house.</p><p>“Yes, we were just waiting for you to floo. I will take Luna through first and let them know we are all coming through.” With that Pandora and Luna disappeared.</p><p>“I will take Fred through and Charlie can take George through if you want.” Bill suggested knowing the two were already very hyper about today.</p><p>“That would be very helpful Bill, thank you. Percy, do you want to go with me, or would you like me to follow you?” Xeno asked politely.</p><p>Percy wanted to go alone because he was old enough and would have said that straight away if he was told he was going with someone but since Xeno asked he didn’t really want to go alone to a house he hadn’t been to before. “Do you mind if I go with you? I haven’t been there before and don’t want to mess up.” Bill and Charlie were very impressed with the way Xeno handled Percy, there Mother would have demanded what she wanted, and it would have been a fight.</p><p>“Bill you go first with Fred, Charlie and George will follow directly behind you and Percy and I will bring up the rear.” Bill nodded and they all left for Malfoy Manor.</p><p>When they all arrived, they saw Pandora speaking with Lord and Lady Malfoy and Luna talking with two boys about Ron’s age. Luna looked over and saw them by the fireplace. “Come on over because there are others still coming. You already know Fred and George, this is Bill, Charlie and Percy, Fred and George’s older brothers. This is Draco and Adrian Malfoy; they are our hosts today.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, thank you for coming. Neville, his grandmother, Amelia, Susie and Hannah are already in the back yard with Grandfather, Severus and Thor if you want to go join them. We are waiting to greet everyone else as they arrive.” Draco politely told them knowing Luna and her parents knew the way.</p><p>The Flints arrived next, but it was only Marcus and his parents. Luna went over hoping Margie was okay, seeing her concerned look Marcus came over. “Don’t worry Luna, Margie is with Adrian and Draco. She asked to stay with them until they came out after everyone arrived.” </p><p>A couple minutes later the Malfoys came out with another woman, two boys and a girl. Lucius cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Thank you all for coming, we hope you enjoy your day with us. If the younger children want to fly they will need to have at least one adult watching, that can fly, in case there is a problem. Yes, boys even you, and not the house elves don’t count. We do have a surprise for everyone though, the boys convinced Father, Narcissa and I that it would be beneficial to have our own pool. We decided since there is so much rain and it is only warm a short time during the year, we had a building built with a pool, and hot tub for the adults. No one is ‘ever’ allowed to go in there by themselves, in fact the wards will not let anyone for safety reasons. We are sure no one brought swimming attire since no one knew about this so we have stocked the changing rooms with all types and sizes of swimwear so everyone can partake. By the way, Happy Belated Birthday Draco and Adrian from your Papa, Mother and me.”</p><p>Adrian and Draco couldn’t believe that that got a pool, they had been asking for a year, ever since they went on vacation and the hotel had an indoor pool. “Thank you so much.” The boys said together and promptly gave all three big hugs.</p><p>“Can we see it now and go swimming, it has been over an hour since breakfast?” Draco quickly added though Adrian was looking pleadingly also.</p><p>“If that is what you friends would like to do then yes you can.” Narcissa quickly answered.</p><p>The boys turned to all their and friends and all of them nodded, even Neville. With that everyone followed Lucius and Narcissa to the pool house. As all the children were changing, along with Thor, Severus, Martin and Lucius; Amelia turned to Narcissa, I hope you don’t mind if I don’t go in, but I would rather sit here, talk and watch the children have fun.” </p><p>Narcissa chuckled. “That is exactly what I plan to do, the men can keep an eye on the children.”</p><p>“Hey what about me? Do I not get to enjoy you lovely ladies’ company?” Abraxas asked in an affronted manner.</p><p>Augusta turned to him. “Of course, you can join us Abraxas, we know you can’t keep up with the young ones and probably don’t even know how to swim.” All the ladies looked at Augusta, none having ever heard ‘Dragon Lady Longbottom’ joke around before.</p><p>“Augusta, I will have you know that I am a very good swimmer, but I don’t want to show up the young ones.” With that Abraxas turned toward the pool even though no one had come out of the changing rooms yet. All the women chuckled and started talking about how they liked the pool house and how the Malfoys would probably have visitors all the time now.</p><p>“What made you decide to do the front half in glass and aren’t you worried about the weather with it?” Amelia asked Narcissa.</p><p>“No, it is severely warded and reinforced with many spells on it and there is a spell that makes the clear side look like the rest when no one is in it, that way if someone doesn’t know it’s a pool house they won’t know walking by. Though no one should be within the manor wards without Lucius and Abraxas knowing. Lucius said a spell when we came in to make this side clear so we could enjoy the sun, but we can also make it shaded and have the wall only clear or leave it all as it first was.”</p><p>Augusta was really glad that she quit listening to what Dumbledore and his Order people were saying about the Malfoys, they were delightful, and Neville was prospering around the boys after only the third time being around them. Dumbledore had brought Molly and her two youngest, who thankfully didn’t come today, for a visit once and they both complained the entire time and poor Neville was traumatized and didn’t say much for a week.</p><p>The men had already come out and were talking by the pool when the boys came out one changing room first and hurried into the pool, they were told not to run, or they would be sitting out watching everyone else. Shortly after the girls came out of the other, all four seeming to get along wonderfully which made both the Flints and the Lovegoods very happy. Augusta was happy because again when Neville came out, at the end of the boys he was talking with Adrian and they both went to the shallow end and entered slowly, unlike the other boys.</p><p>The girls all joined Neville and Adrian. “Adrian this is so cool, you are so lucky to have your own pool.” Hannah said as the six paddled around away from the deep end were the boys were seeing who could get the others wetter.</p><p>”I am sure if any of you okay it with your parents and mine you can come over anytime that something isn’t already planned or we aren’t gone.” Adrian said and gently splashed Luna and stuck his tongue out at her, getting the others to laugh and her to jump up and try to dunk him.</p><p>Soon all the children were playing together; Bill, Charlie and Percy pulled Fred and George to the side. “You really didn’t know there was going to be a pool?” When both boys shook their heads no, “You all realize we can never tell Mother, Ron or Ginny what we did today or where we went?”</p><p>“What about Dad?” George asked.</p><p>Bill thought for a moment, “I think he would be okay with it, Mother is the one that complains about the Malfoys, even though it’s the Weasley’s that have a feud with them. Dad never really says anything about them, good or bad.” With that the Weasley boys joined the rest, in fact Percy even started talking with Marcus and found out they had similar taste in books and music.</p><p>After a few hours Narcissa yelled that they all needed to go get dried off and changed so they could have lunch. Letting Lucius know the men were in charge of getting everyone to the veranda because her and the ladies were going to make sure everything was set up.</p><p>Lucius hurried and got changed while Thor waited by the pool so there was someone there if the kids started coming out, when he came out Thor hurried in.</p><p>Draco and Adrian were the first two out and he had a feeling it was planned when both came up to him. “Dad, Draco and I wanted to know if we could have a sleep over tonight since the Weasleys are staying with the Lovegoods tonight and there house isn’t as big as the manor?”</p><p>“We will have to see what you Mother, Pandora and Xeno say, but if they were to stay I would prefer if Pandora and Xeno did since they are technically responsible for them.”</p><p>“If they agree, can we see if Maggie can stay so Luna isn’t the only girl?” Draco tried to bargain since it was looking good.</p><p>“Just wait because if you keep going it’s going to be no one can.” Lucius chuckled and put his arms around his boys while they waited for the rest. After everyone had come out the group made their way to the veranda to eat.</p><p>After lunch Adrian told Bill, Charlie and Percy he would give them a tour if they would like. All the children decided to join them, and Draco looked Lucius in the eye and then looked at Pandora and back to his dad making Lucius chuckle and nod.</p><p>After they left Narcissa turned to Lucius. “And what exactly was that all about?” She asked with an eyebrow raised getting all the adults attention.</p><p>“It seems our sons have another request. Since the Weasley boys are staying with Xeno and Pandora they asked if they could have a sleepover since we have more room. I said Xeno and Pandora would need to stay also since they are responsible for the boys and then they asked if Margie could stay so Luna’s not the only girl.” Lucius looked at the other adults and they all chuckled thinking how there was no way those boys weren’t going into Slytherin when they started Hogwarts. </p><p>“I don’t have a problem as long as Xeno, Pandora, Martin and Elizabeth don’t.” Narcissa responded to the unasked question.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t mind having us?” Pandora asked. “It would be easier since we only have the three bedrooms.”</p><p>“That’s not a problem, we can put the girls in the room across from the boys and you in the room next to the girls.” Narcissa then called a house elf to get the rooms ready.</p><p>Augusta was sitting with a thoughtful look on her face and Amelia turned to her. “Augusta are you okay?”</p><p>Augusta looked up at everyone looking at her with a worried expression. “I’m fine. I was just wondering, if Neville would be able to join, if he’s okay with it because he has never been on a sleepover before and the way your boys treat him I know I would feel alright letting him stay, though I will go home.”</p><p>Narcissa smiled gently at Augusta’s last statement. “Augusta, of course, we would be delighted to have Neville stay and if you ever need to have him stay somewhere he is always more than welcome.” Nobody said anything when they saw a tear in her eye, but she was thinking that finally Frank and Alice would be proud of how she was raising him.</p><p>Alessandra knew that Theo would not get permission at this late date from his father. “Blaise and Theo will have to come home, that got to stay last time and Theodore would be furious if I let Theo stay without getting permission first. Can we not mention it in front of the boys though, I don’t want them to feel left out or slighted?” Plus, she didn’t really want to stay either.</p><p>“We can wait and bring it up after dinner and you have taken the boys home.” Lucius wanted to make sure they knew both were in agreement.</p><p>Amelia looked up, “The girls and I have plans for our own slumber party tonight, so we’ll give it a pass also.”</p><p>Narcissa turned to Martin and Elizabeth. “Marcus is more than welcome to stay also. Percy is his age and Bill and Charlie are older so he wouldn’t feel like he was babysitting.”</p><p>Just then the children came back in, Percy with huge eyes and Marcus walking beside him chuckling. Narcissa knew the boys wouldn’t do anything wrong, but…. “Percy are you okay?”</p><p>Adrian came in laughing with Neville and Luna and Margie right behind them. “He’s okay, he just saw the library.” At that all the adults started laughing.</p><p>Lucius stood up, “Draco and Adrian, please follow me, I need to speak to you both for a moment.” All the children stopped laughing and the Weasley boys all got worried hoping the boys weren’t in trouble, they were really liking them and already getting attached.</p><p>Once in Lucius office he turned to the boys. “Xeno and Pandora have said that they can stay, and they will stay also. Martin and Elizabeth said that Margaret can, but you will have to ask Marcus if he wants to also since Percy, Charlie and Bill are. Augusta asked if Neville could join, as long as he wants to; but Alessandra and Amelia are taking their charges home and would like you not to mention it in front of them.”</p><p>“Cool Dad thanks. We won’t say anything until after Blaise, Theo, Susie and Hannah have left.” Draco was already thinking of what they will be doing tonight.</p><p>Lucius could see Adrian was pondering something. “Draco, why don’t you go join everyone, I want to have a quick chat with Adrian.” At that Draco looked concerned at Adrian but saw why his Dad wanted to speak with him so he left to join the rest.</p><p>“Adrian, what’s going on?”</p><p>“You want us to wait to say anything but I think it would be better to ask Neville alone, so he doesn’t feel pressured. Can I take him out to the greenhouse, I’ll say I want his opinion and ask him privately?”</p><p>“Adrian, I am so proud of you. You are correct, I never even thought of how mild mannered he is. I think that is a great idea, just give me a hint when you come back, and I will find a way to let Augusta know. If he agrees, you might want to see if he has a house elf that can pack and bring what he needs and have the elf bring it to Trixie, in the kitchen and she can put it in your room.”</p><p>“I can do that, thank you Dad.” With that Adrian gave Lucius a hug and they joined everyone. All the kids looked to see if Adrian was okay, he didn’t look to be hurt and he hadn’t been crying so they thought everything must be okay.</p><p>“Neville, can you come look at something for me in our greenhouse, I need to know if I did this correctly?” Neville stood up a little straighter and followed Adrian out to the greenhouse. Draco looked at Lucius a little worried and he just shook his head letting him know it was okay.</p><p>Lucius went over to Augusta and quietly explained what the boys were doing, and she agreed that was a good idea and her opinion of the Malfoys, especially Adrian grew even more.</p><p>They walked into the greenhouse and Adrian walked over to an area in the back that he had actually had a plant he wanted to show Neville. Neville loved the plant and Adrian promised when it got bigger he would give Neville a clipping. “I have a question for you Neville. The Weasleys, Luna and her parents, Maggie and maybe Marcus are staying for a sleepover tonight. I was wondering if you would like to join us, I didn’t want you to feel pressured being asked in front of everyone else.”</p><p>Neville was speechless, no one every asked him to stay over before. “That would be nice but what if I embarrass you?” Neville asked looking down at his feet.</p><p>“Neville you will never embarrass me. Everyone here is your friend. I would like if you stayed but if you aren’t comfortable we could do it another time when there aren’t so many people staying. Also, we aren’t saying anything in front of anyone else because Theo, Blaise, Susie and Hannah can’t stay. The others will be asked after they leave tonight.”</p><p>“Are you sure that I won’t embarrass you? Are you asking me because you feel sorry for me?” That had been a big worry of Neville’s since Adrian asked.</p><p>“Neville, you are not going to embarrass me, and I don’t feel sorry for you. In fact, it was my idea to go see you and take you the plants for your birthday. I would really like to be your friend and spend time getting to know you better.” </p><p>Neville got tears in his eyes with that and unexpectedly threw himself at Adrian and hugged him. Adrian just smiled realizing how this time Neville was going to have a network of friends before he started Hogwarts. “Thank you, I would really like to stay. Do you think my Grandmother will let me?”</p><p>“Yes, she has already agreed, while we were on the tour. My Dad and her said that you could call your house elf and have them pack up what you need and have them bring it to Trixie in the kitchen here and she will deliver it to my room so the others won’t know ahead of time.” With that they called both house elves and got everything set up.</p><p>Returning to the veranda Adrian nodded and smiled at his dad and Augusta. Both smiled back and Neville went over to tell his Grandmother that Adrian got a new plant that he would get a cutting of as soon as it was big enough. The others hearing that were satisfied and decided to go flying for awhile. The adults followed them and most flew around, though both Adrian and Draco stayed and helped the ones that weren’t very comfortable flying.</p><p>After dinner Alessandra, Blaise, Theo, Amelia, Susan and Hannah had just left and the Weasleys and Flint children were getting ready to go when they were told about the sleep over. Margaret was excited because like Neville she had never been on a sleepover either. The rest all decided to stay though Xeno and Pandora went home to pack some essentials for themselves and Luna and the Flints all went to get what they needed and were sending Marcus and Margaret back.</p><p>After everyone was back and Martin and Elizabeth had returned home the kids asked if they could swim again. Narcissa thought it would be a good way to tire everyone out so they all slept well. This time Narcissa, Pandora and Abraxas changed to but they got in the hot tub so they could relax and still watch the kids. Narcissa was correct because just over an hour later the children were slowing down, she told them to all go shower and change into their nightwear, they could all sit up and talk for awhile and have hot chocolate.</p><p>The adults went to check on all the children half an hour later and found all the four older boys sleeping on Draco’s bed, facing the younger kids. The girls were on a transfigured bed, that had been brought in for the other boys and the other five boys were all asleep on blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor.</p><p>“I guess we didn’t need to have the room made up for the girls.” Lucius quietly said.</p><p>“My dear, they will need it in the morning to get ready. I figured we could let them use the next room also, that will give the boys three bathrooms to get ready, though I feel sorry for who shares with Draco.” Narcissa chucked as she pulled Lucius from the room and Pandora pulled Xeno. They said there good nights and headed to bed also because more than likely the children would be up early tomorrow.</p><p>In the morning the first to wake was, of course, Adrian followed quickly by Luna, Maggie and Neville. Quietly the four snuck into Draco’s closet to talk. “Do you guys want to set up a prank and go down to breakfast?” Both Neville and Maggie looked shocked at Adrian but Luna just smiled and nodded. </p><p>Adrian called Trixie for help, they had mustaches drawn on all and lipstick marks put on the older boys, after they left they had her attach an invisible container above the door to drop ice cold water on whomever opened it. They also put slime on the doorknobs to the bathroom, closet and Adrian’s room. </p><p>The four were sitting down eating breakfast, while waiting for everyone to come down, when Abraxas, Narcissa, Elizabeth and Pandora joined them. Narcissa took one look at Neville, Margaret, Luna and finally Adrian. “Okay, what did you three do and do I need to get your father, so you don’t go to Azkaban?”</p><p>“Why ever would you think we did anything Mummy?” Adrian asked perfectly innocently with Luna looking just as innocent.</p><p>“Oh, you and Luna got the act down perfect, but Neville and Margaret look like they are about to throw up.” Pandora added, glancing at the other two.</p><p>“The twins consider themselves prank kings and Draco likes his sleep so we set up a few surprises for them and figure that they will get Draco up for us.” Adrian stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>“And if the twins are blamed because we are the four most innocent of the group, oh well. As long as Neville and Maggie quit looking so nervous.” Luna said airily.</p><p>Elizabeth engaged her daughter in a talk with Luna and Pandora which seemed to help her forget and Narcissa quickly got Neville talking about the different plants she was thinking of maybe adding to the garden, with Adrian and Abraxas adding their opinions. This got the two calmed down when all of a sudden they heard yelling from above and thundering steps down the stairs, followed by a lot of laughing.</p><p>“My word it sounds like we have been overrun by a herd of hippogriffs.” Narcissa commented as the twins ran in followed by their brothers and very wet Marcus and a very upset looking Draco, behind them Lucius, Martin, Xeno, Severus and Thorfinn were holding each other up laughing.</p><p>“We didn’t do it, we swear.” One of the twins said as they ran around to the other side of the table. Blame them, pointing to the other four, they don’t have any marks and were long gone.</p><p>“Sure, blame the innocent ones, we woke up to you two laughing and they are sitting here talking peacefully and none of them ever prank anyone, unlike you two.” The women and Abraxas just noticed the mustaches and the lip prints on the older boys and started laughing too. </p><p>“We tried to go into the bathroom to clean it off and the doorknob is covered in something, the only one we could open was the one to the hallway and Marcus got a bucket of ice water for trying it. You guys are lucky you got up earlier and left and didn’t have to deal with these two.” Percy said sitting down with a huff beside Marcus, whom Martin had spelled dry.</p><p>“If that is lipstick, try rubbing it off with cold water, the same for the mustaches.” Elizabeth said helpfully. “What? One of my roommates at Hogwarts did it to us once when we all were a little under the weather.” Trixie brought all the ‘victims’ cold, wet cloths so they could clean up and then said she got the goo off the doorknobs. Narcissa and Abraxas shared a look because they both saw the gleam in her eye and knew that they would have to ask Adrian later if he got help from her. The adults realized that Adrian’s group did the perfect job of the prank because none of the pranked, besides the twins blamed them.</p><p>After breakfast the Lovegoods wrangled up the Weasley boys so they could get them home before anyone came to their house looking for them. “You boys are welcome back here anytime.” Narcissa let them know. They all ruffled Draco’s hair, which got them all big glares and him hiding behind his dad and then Adrian walked up and gave them all a hug, which they all returned, though the oldest were surprised to get one from a Malfoy.</p><p>The Flints stayed until after lunch letting the four children play in the pool, with the two adult, male children.</p><p>After Xeno took the boys home they dropped off the stuff in their rooms and met their dad in the kitchen. Molly was upset that they had already eaten but couldn’t really say much because they were good hosts, none of the boys wanted to stay and listen to her gush about her day previously.</p><p>Arthur let Molly know that he was taking the boys with him for the day and when she went to object that he needed to wait for Ron and Ginny to get up and take them along he told her no. “Molly they got a treat yesterday, even if they were up, which we both know won’t be for several hours yet, I still wouldn’t take them because I am spending time with my boys that didn’t get to go.” With that Arthur turned around and led the boys out the door. He had decided that if he couldn’t change Molly’s attitude toward the children at least he can do something about his own. He took them to Hogsmeade, so they could see and enjoy it before their third year at Hogwarts and listened to them tell him about their day yesterday, all the while agreeing that Molly, Ron and Ginny would not be told.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all the kind words, I do try to answer any questions if I can. As you can tell I really don't care for Molly, Ron or Ginny but didn't want it to effect the other Weasleys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kreacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kreacher gets to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this was reworked because I had forgotten that the ring had been recalled, hopefully it still flows ok.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian was in bed for the night thinking how different everything was turning out this time around. He had technically ‘met’ all the Weasleys except for Molly, Ron and Ginny. After everyone had been here for the unveiling of the pool Arthur had went up to Lucius office in the Ministry and thanked him for being so nice and including his boys. Arthur and Lucius would never be best friends, but they were getting along. They discussed the feud and were able to clear the air. Lucius had become a sounding board for Arthur because he understood how Molly was treating the youngest better than the rest of the children and Arthur agreed that those three couldn’t find out that the Malfoys and Weasleys no longer had a feud and actually got along. The five boys had come over several times prior to school starting up in September and the three not in school continued after school started, all with Arthur’s blessing. On a Saturday in November Molly wanted to do something with Ron and Ginny so Arthur ‘took’ the boys into the office, they stayed less than half an hour so people would see them there and then all four headed to the Malfoys.</p><p>Arthur was seeing how Lucius, Narcissa and Abraxas treated not only their boys but all the children that came over and was realizing that Molly had never treated their elder children or any visitors with any kind of respect like the Malfoys did. He also noticed that Percy, Fred and George were thriving under the attention and every person in the house could tell the twins apart, he was disgusted to say that Molly, Ron and Ginny didn’t even try. The other thing he noticed was how Narcissa was a mother first, but the boys knew they couldn’t get away with being naughty and didn’t even try. There was mutual respect, Molly didn’t have it from any of their children and he always had some from the older boys, but he noticed it was growing as he didn’t always give into Molly, Ron and Ginny.</p><p>Adrian had overheard Arthur tell his father that since the twins would being going to Hogwarts next year and Ron and Ginny would be nine and eight that he thinks she can get a job to help support the family, especially since she always wants to buy those two everything they wanted. Adrian would be willing to bet that Molly would have used the excuse of the twins as a reason not to get a job because they would ‘pick on’ her babies if she wasn’t around. Molly had gotten upset when she found out Bill and Charlie had summer jobs and Percy was set to get one this coming summer, good thing she didn’t know it was working for the Malfoys. Charlie helped with the animals, Bill helped there sometimes and also was learning different things from all the adults, and Percy was going to be a gopher for Lucius and his law firm. The boys were earning some spending money, though she didn’t know how much or she would expect part of it or for them to ‘gift’ it to her precious babies.</p><p>Percy had told Arthur about all of Molly’s baking and sewing that she was then selling. Arthur had no idea where the money was going since it wasn’t being put in the family vault. Since he was guessing that she was squirreling away funds for some reason Arthur didn’t let her know when her received his raise at work and opened another vault where he deposited the extra funds into. Lucius and also helped him with some investments and the money he had been putting aside was now making him more money. The five older children now had vaults at Gringotts that Molly, Ron and Ginny could not access and had no knowledge of.</p><p>Neville had also started coming over regularly and when summer was over, and the tutors would be teaching them again Augusta had let Neville join Adrian and Draco so he wouldn’t have to be alone. Unfortunately, Molly was teaching her children so they didn’t have a way to join the group but some of the others would at times. Narcissa was so happy because Neville had done wonders with her garden, it had been lovely before, but Neville seemed to make everything brighter and more alive. </p><p>Margaret was so different than Hermione had been, Adrian couldn’t believe the difference that removing the potions and spells from her had done. The positive influence that her parents, brother and friends had didn’t hurt either. She was no longer bossy or needed to be right all the time, in fact she was a lot like Neville with just needing reassurance and flourishing with it. In fact, it seemed that those two liked to blush around each other a lot. Adrian had to threaten Draco that he wouldn’t tell him what Augustus was saying if he teased them at all. Draco had pouted at first but then thought he wouldn’t like to get picked on for liking someone either.</p><p>Abraxas and Lucius had finally met with the goblins and found out that they had found another Horcrux in a vault that they were auditing when they were looking for things Dumbledore may have taken. Dumbledore was somehow able to get into many different vaults that he should have had no access to, some of the owners were in prison, some were unknown and some were dead. The goblins had made it impossible for him to ‘liberate’ anything else and had recalled many of the items he had taken and all the money that they could trace, and some they couldn’t but who would know.</p><p>They had been able to get all of Adrian’s seats moved between Lucius and Thorfinn, but all were hidden and no one could see who held the seats because the owner was a minor, they couldn’t even see what seats they were. Dumbledore did get notified, while at breakfast in the Great Hall, that he was no longer Chief Warlock and that he lost all but the Headmaster seat. Dumbledore had tried to find out what happened but everything was sealed and since he was no longer Chief Warlock he couldn’t access the files and they had been warded so only certain people, with the need to know could and the ones that could had a lip locker put on them so they couldn’t say anything even if they wanted to.</p><p>There were no students in the school when he received his letter but all the staff was because school started that night. Dumbledore threw a massive tantrum and walked out, Severus said that he saw him look at them all and grip his wand and then just leave. Severus still doesn’t remember the last time he saw Dumbledore use much magic, it has toned down the feasts because he can’t show all the splash and anything that needs set up magically he has the other professors do. Adrian wondered if Dumbledore’s lack of any big magic was because of the Elder wand or something else since he should have gotten a new wand by now.</p><p>“Master you seem to forget how powerful you are, Dumbledore was leaching 75% of your magic and from others also. When they removed the leach from you, Severus and Margaret to Dumbledore I may have put a block on him that will not allow him to get a leach put on anyone else to him or any of his people.”</p><p>“Hello Death. I haven’t spoken to you in a while. I do have a question for you. How come Dumbledore hasn’t figured out that I am no longer with the Dursleys, I know he has those gadgets that tell him? Also hasn’t he wondered why Mrs. Figg isn’t contacting him with info anymore?”</p><p>“Well Master after I left you with your family at the bank I made a trip to Hogwarts and attached the essence of them to Ronald Weasley and the Burrow, since he won’t go far from his mother until he starts school when you do. Also, the letters have continued from Mrs. Figg, he just doesn’t know that they are not from her but Destiny knows how bad she messed up before with you so she is trying to pay you back a little by doing that correspondence for us.”</p><p>Adrian was laughing, he never thought of Death doing that and especially not Destiny, she always seemed to have it out for him. “I thought Destiny and Fate really liked Dumbledore and always favored him.”</p><p>“They saw what a mess he made of everything last time and they actually helped me figure out all we needed to do to set everything right. Well except for your father.” Adrian understood that they had would have liked to help James/Orion too but if they would have ‘helped’ with him there was a chance that Adrian wouldn’t exist and wouldn’t be Master of Death.</p><p>“Death, I know that the goblins ‘found’ the cup in Bellatrix’s vault during the audit but how will we get them to find the others? If I still can call Kreacher then I can just have him take the locket to Razortooth, I can probably ‘find’ the diary in the manor and hopefully have Dad or Papa take it to Razortooth, they took my piece out when I was three, the ring was found with the recall and Nagini isn’t a horcrux yet. That leaves the diadem; I know where it is located but how do we get the diadem to the goblins without them knowing that we know about them?”</p><p>“Severus works at Hogwarts; might I suggest that he ‘locates’ the Room of Requirement and in his investigating have him ‘find’ the diadem.”</p><p>“When we call Kreacher to bring the locket to the goblins, we will have to tell him that they can get rid of it, like his ‘Master Regulus’ would have wanted.” Adrian pondered out loud not knowing if that would be doable, he still hadn’t tried to call Kreacher and no one had tried to enter any of the black properties since Walburga had died 4 years previously. He wondered if she would be as crass as she was when he met her portrait before now that he is a Malfoy.</p><p>Unknown to Adrian while he was deep in thought Death slipped away to check on Kreacher and then he returned. “Master, do you want to try to call the elf and see if he will come?”</p><p>Adrian looked over at Death. “I suppose, at least we can get the goblins another horcrux that way. Kreacher.”</p><p>There was a pop and then an old, rugged looking elf appeared. “Who called Kreacher?”</p><p>“Kreacher, I am Adrian Malfoy, son to Orion Malfoy and blood adopted son of Sirius Black.”</p><p>“Son of Mistresses Waste, why does Kreacher have to be here?” Kreacher started pulling his ears and getting upset.</p><p>“Kreacher. I am the blood adopted son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. My father was stolen as a baby, Orion Malfoy and raised by another. I didn’t know him or Sirius Black, but I know my Mother, Narcissa is a Black that you respect.” Adrian waited for that to hopefully sink in. </p><p>Kreacher paused, cocked his head to the side and looked questioningly at Adrian. “Young Master Malfoy was raised by Mistress Narcissa and doesn’t know the Waste?” </p><p>Adrian had to pause a moment so not to start laughing. “Correct, my parents died when I was a baby and I was ‘given’ to bad Muggles, I was able to escape and was placed with my Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius who then blood adopted me. Only a few people know that I am not their son, most think I am Draco’s twin, if people were to find out I am not their biological son they might try to take me away like they did my birth father. Mother, Narcissa, told me stories about my cousin Regulus and I would have liked to have met him. Sirius did blood adopt me, he doesn’t know who I am though because he doesn’t know me by my new name, but since he made me his heir I am the Black heir. That is why I was able to call you.”</p><p>“You won’t be mean to poor Kreacher and vermin into the House of Black like the Waste did?” Kreacher asked Adrian hopefully.</p><p>“Kreacher I will never be mean to you, I might have to be strict, but I will only do it to protect you or my family. I do hope you are keeping the Grimmauld property clean and in good shape since Aunt Walburga has passed.” Maybe if he puts a bug in Kreacher’s ear then the place won’t get decrepit like last time.</p><p>Kreacher’s eyes grew big at that statement. “Kreacher will make sure the house is clean and ready for young Master when he needs it. Is there anything else Kreacher can do for young Master?”</p><p>Well here goes nothing. “Kreacher I know that Regulus gave you a job to do the last time he saw you.” Kreacher’s eyes grew and he started looking around like to escape and squeezing his hands. “Kreacher relax, I want to help you. I know that he gave you a locket to destroy that you helped him get out of the cave. I know how to destroy it.”</p><p>Suddenly there was hope in Kreacher’s eyes, something Adrian had never seen before. “Young Master can help poor Kreacher do what Master Regulus asked of him?”</p><p>“Yes Kreacher. The goblins found another object in Bellatrix’s vault and were able to remove that already. They are trying to find all the objects and remove the possession that is in them. Would you be able to take the locket and give it to Razortooth, letting him know that this is a piece of object from the Dark Lord that they are trying to find and that your Master Regulus gave it to you to destroy? The goblins are able to break the wards on the locket so they can open it and remove what is inside.”</p><p>Kreacher popped away quickly and then popped right back. “Here is the locket Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy.” Kreacher held up the locket to show Adrian.</p><p>“Thank you Kreacher. Would you take it to Razortooth at Gringotts so they can take the bad out?” </p><p>“Kreacher will take it to the goblin Razortooth and he will tell him that they are from poor Master Regulus that is no longer here so can’t bring it in.” Adrian was glad Kreacher remembered that part as it would be difficult to explain how he knew about the locket or ring to anyone else.</p><p>Adrian smiled kindly at the elf knowing not many had previously. “Thank you Kreacher and if you need anything you let me or my parents know, okay?”</p><p>“Master is very kind to poor Kreacher. Kreacher is happy to have young Master as new Master.” With that Kreacher bowed to Adrian and popped away.</p><p>Death faded out and was gone about 10 minutes. “Kreacher took the locket directly to Razortooth and the goblins were able to remove the horcrux from the piece.”</p><p>“Maybe when the goblins tell Dad and Papa they will remember the diary and think about turning it in. If not I might have to ‘accidently’ find it and ask them who Tom Marvolo Riddle is. Do you really think you will be able to get Severus to find the diadem?”</p><p>“Yes, I figure I will have some noise come from that way and then have the door ‘magically appear’ out of thin air, he will have to go investigate, as is his nature and I will lead him subtly to it, by then they will know he used something from Hufflepuff and Slytherin so it will hopefully be obvious to him what it is. If not I may have to nudge him a bit.”</p><p>“Nudge him a bit. Do you ever nudge me?” Adrian asked, not liking the idea of Death taking away his choices.</p><p>“Master, I have never and I will never ‘nudge’ you. I will always talk to you about my concerns and work on a compromise.” Death promised and Adrian believed him because he had never lied to him. “Good night Master, you should go to sleep so you are well rested for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good Night Death.” Death faded away and Adrian went right to sleep.</p><p> ****************</p><p>The next morning Adrian went down to breakfast, his Grandfather, Father, Mother, Uncle Severus and Uncle Thorfinn were already eating, not surprising Draco wasn’t. Adrian took a seat and filled his plate after greeting everyone. </p><p>Narcissa looked a little concerned. “Adrian honey are you okay, you look a little tired, did you not sleep well?”</p><p>“I’m fine Mum, my mind was busy last night so I didn’t go right to sleep.” Adrian really loved having people, especially a mother, that cared if he got enough sleep or ate enough, etc.</p><p>As they were eating the mail arrived and with it an owl from Gringotts. Abraxas took the correspondence but before he could offer it something the owl flew over to Adrian to pet and give it a treat. “I guess my food isn’t good enough.” Abraxas said with a smile.</p><p>“Come on Papa, you know the owls like it when I scratch their heads.” Adrian thought it was funny because this time around all animals seemed to love him and always gravitated toward him. Adrian was glad that Draco’s didn’t pick him over Draco, except when Augustus wanted Adrian to translate something to Draco for him.</p><p>Abraxas opened the missive and let out a gasp. “Father are you okay?” Lucius and the rest looked over worriedly.</p><p>“Yes son. It seems that the Black house elf, Kreacher, showed up at Gringotts last night to speak to Razortooth. He appeared with the Slytherin locket; it contained a horcrux of the Dark Lord. They were able to remove it and put it in the container that had placed the ones that they removed from Adrian, the ring and the Hufflepuff cup. They said that Kreacher said that his poor Master Regulus that is gone told him to destroy it and he was hoping the goblins could because he has been trying and could not fulfill Regulus’ order. They have placed the locket in one of Adrian’s vaults because they are his, now that the horcrux has been removed.” </p><p>Narcissa gasped. “Poor Regulus. He must have figured out about the horcruxes and tried to destroy it and because of that we lost him. Poor Kreacher, he was so devoted to Regulus and Walburga. I didn’t even think about him being in that house all alone.”</p><p>“Mummy, can we have him come here for company so he isn’t always alone, he could go back there when he wanted but he could visit here too?” Adrian asked.</p><p>“Adrian, that is a wonderful idea. I wonder if he will listen if I call him since I am originally a Black.” Narcissa looked around the table and no one seemed to be objecting. “Kreacher.”</p><p>There was a pop and an elderly house elf stood before them, though he was cleaner than last night Adrian thought happily. “Mistress Narcissa of the Noble House of Black calls for Kreacher.” At that Kreacher bowed to Narcissa.</p><p>“Kreacher, we were wondering if you would like to be able to visit Malfoy Manor, so you are not alone all the time?” Narcissa quietly asked the elf, while the rest watched patiently.</p><p>Kreacher looked around at the rest of the people at the table, his eyes falling on Adrian last. “Young Master, would you like Kreacher to take care of you?” That surprised everyone, Kreacher wasn’t known to like anyone but Regulus and Walburga.</p><p>“Hello Kreacher. I know you like living at Grimmauld Place, but you are welcome to come here when you would like so you don’t have to be alone.” Adrian saw Kreacher’s ears droop and realized he wanted to take care of him. “But if you would like you can help me here when you are not busy there.”</p><p>Kreacher’s ears perked right up again. “Thank you Young Master. Kreacher would very much like to help take care of you and you will let him still take care of Mistress’ house. You are a very good Master. Do you need Kreacher for anything?”</p><p>“Not right now. Do you need anything for the other house? Would we be able to come see it?” Adrian asked and knew that was the right response because Kreacher’s chest puffed out proudly.</p><p>“Kreacher will make sure everything is ready for Young Master’s family to come visit the house.” With that Kreacher popped away again.</p><p>“Adrian, I am so proud of you. Aunt Walburga died 4 years ago and none of us even thought about poor Kreacher all alone in that house. I know you like to do things yourself, but I am sure you just gave him a purpose again.” Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she got up and hugged Adrian to her.</p><p>That is when Draco wandered in for breakfast. “Did I miss something?” He looked around at everyone very confused.</p><p>“Good Morning Draco. The Black House elf, Kreacher, was just here and has taken a shine to Adrian. He may pop in to see what Adrian needs but he will still live at Grimmauld Place and keep it running. Adrian seemed to understand that the poor elf just needed someone to care for.”</p><p>“Okay Adi, is there anything or anyone you don’t collect?” Draco asked him with a grin.</p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t trying to collect him or anyone else. It’s not my fault that I’m nicer than you.” At that Adrian stuck his tongue out at Draco.</p><p>“Adrian. Malfoys do not stick their tongues out at people, especially at the table.” Lucius wanted to be stern but was trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Yes Father, sorry Father, sorry Draco.” Adrian tried to put on a pitiful look, but everyone could tell that it was not sincere at all.</p><p>“Father can we go somewhere else besides France for vacation this summer?” Draco asked politely, Adrian and he had already discussed this and they wanted to travel a little this year.</p><p>“That depends. Where were you thinking of going?” Lucius asked.</p><p>“Adi and I were talking, and Blaise keeps telling us how great Italy is so we thought maybe to Southern Italy and we could do a day trip here or there to other places like Greece since it’s right across the Adriatic Sea from Italy. It would be a good learning experience, both for history and culture.”</p><p>“Your Mother and I will discuss it later then decide and let you know.”</p><p>“Thank you Father. Can we go flying for a little bit?” Adrian as he knew they wouldn’t be allowed to swim for a while.</p><p>“Yes, just be careful and have Trixie go with you since none of us will be there.” </p><p>After the boys left the adults discussed going to Italy instead of France and all of them agreed that it would be good for the boys to visit another country and maybe they could do a day trip or two to another country that is close by like Greece. Abraxas said he would like to join them since he hadn’t been to Italy in a very long time.</p><p>They told Severus that he was welcome to join them because they knew he would love to hunt for potion ingredients some place new and he could show the boys. He said he would have to think about it but that might be an option. Thorfinn had to work so he would stay here and let them know if anything happened while they were away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a little different but I wanted to move the story along a little and not have little choppy chapters. I am hoping to have the 'vacation' be the next chapter. Again, thank you for all the comments and kudos, I am happy you are enjoying it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Weasleys at Gringotts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone finds out that they didn't know how bad Dumbledore or Molly could be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this isn't the vacation as promised. I had every intention with just a starter to lead in to it but it kind of morphed on me. Hope you enjoy it anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian was still chuckling to himself that as he lay in bed thinking of how the day had progressed, he had never realized how much Dumbledore had controlled everything and everyone. The twins had come over to go swimming with Draco and him since their older brothers would be coming home for the summer in the next couple of days. The other three were swimming with Narcissa and Abraxas watching over them, Adrian wanted to read so after greeting them had headed back to his room. As he was passing his father’s office he heard him and Mr. Weasley talking.</p><p>“I told Molly last night that she needed to find a job this summer to help with the finances, especially if she wanted to always give Ron and Ginny things. The other boys all have summer jobs so there is no reason she can’t help out too, especially since Ron and Ginny sleep all morning and there isn’t anyone for her to ‘wait on’. She was awfully upset saying that they were just babies and that the twins would terrorize them if she wasn’t there.” Arthur just shook his head at that.</p><p>“She doesn’t know the twins at all does she? They are so kind spirited, sure they like to pull pranks, but no one gets hurt and if those two don’t start learning how to take care of themselves somewhat now they will never survive the real world, let alone Hogwarts.” Lucius handed Arthur a glass with Fire whiskey so they could sip while they talked.</p><p>“I know and she seems to forget that she was making the five older children get up and do chores around the house and other things since they were seven. Ginny is already eight and Ron is nine, so it is time they start doing things around the house too. I told her that the twins would leave for Hogwarts on September 1st and that the other boys would be around to make sure the twins didn’t terrorize her babies but if the other boys were busy I would send the twins somewhere else, like the Lovegoods. She didn’t care for that but that was her number one argument. I also let her know that the ones going to Hogwarts would have their supplies purchased by us and that the older kids were earning their own money for anything extra they wanted so the younger two needed to also.”</p><p>“I but that went over well.”</p><p>“Her usual rant about how they are babies and shouldn’t have to work and so no and so forth. I explained that the money I earned was going toward things for the family and none was to be spent frivolously on anything anymore. She started going on about my muggle gadgets and I showed her what I had spent, everything in my shed was less than what she spent on those two last month alone, I find, or people give me most of my stuff. She then said she wouldn’t have time because of doing everything around the Burrow, I said it was a perfect opportunity to have Ron and Ginny learn some responsibility. If need be I will cut her off from the family vault because everything we eat is grown or raised on the place so she wouldn’t need to buy anything and if she did I would purchase it if it is truly needed.”</p><p>“Arthur I didn’t think you would actually stand up to her and make her do it. Adrian mentioned something to us a couple of nights ago at dinner. If Severus and Margaret could have potions, blocks and leeches on them why couldn’t the rest of us. We all went to Gringotts to be tested and every one of us had something, except for Thorfinn but he works at Saint Mungos and is tested for things regularly. Adrian, Draco, Father and I all had leeches and he all had compulsions of different sorts, it is amazing that we can be friendly because one was for the Malfoy-Weasley feud.” Lucius kept an eye on Arthur as he told him that.</p><p>“Really, did it say who the leeches were to?” Arthur sat forward in his chair.</p><p>“Yes, all of them were to Dumbledore. I don’t know how he got them on us since I don’t know when Draco was around him but if he could to us what is stopping him from doing it to you and your family, didn’t you say he was over to your house regularly?” Lucius asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, I wonder how fast I can get an appointment with the goblins.” Arthur asked more to himself, not liking the scenario at all.</p><p>“Arthur, let me fire call Razortooth and see when he has a free slot. I know they are building a case against Dumbledore because he also was responsible for Margaret’s placement and we think he may have been involved in my brother Orion’s disappearance, when he was little.” Lucius rose looking questioningly at Arthur as he walked toward the fireplace it the office that only allowed calls.</p><p>“Oh, my yes, thank you that would help a lot. If I can get the twins and myself in now then we will know how fast we need to get the other three in.” Arthur looked to be in a trance while Lucius was talking to Razortooth and only realized that the call was over after Lucius sat back down.</p><p>“Razortooth said that he has time around 1 today if you can make it then. Why don’t we all have lunch and then we will go with you if you would like, Adrian and Draco can keep the twins busy so it will be easier to discuss it with Razortooth.”</p><p>“Thank you Lucius, that would be very helpful. I will go get the boys to get cleaned up so we can go as soon as lunch is over since it is already 11:30.” With that Adrian had slipped away to his room to ‘read’ and not get caught.</p><p>Arthur, Fred, George, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Adrian and Abraxas were all in Razortooth’s office at 1. “Fred, George, Draco and Adrian, why don’t you go over to the table in the corner and play some exploding snap while we talk with Razortooth. We will erect a shield to keep the noise to a minimum, but you can still call us if you need us.” Lucius said motioning to the table on the far side of the office.</p><p>Adrian just looked at him and crossed his arms. “You aren’t going to join them are you?” Lucius asked.</p><p>At Adrian’s head shake Arthur got a little worried. “Isn’t he too young to be involved in this?”</p><p>The rest of the adults and Razortooth all looked at Abraxas. “Adrian has always wanted to be involved in any of our meetings, just as Draco mostly doesn’t. We decided when it first started to happen that we would not keep anything from the boys because that would just give Dumbledore leverage and a way to twist anything to fit how he wants it. We know that Draco doesn’t like to sit and listen to all of this and Adrian just gives him a run down on what was all discussed later. Do you have an issue with Adrian being here for this?”</p><p>Arthur looked at Adrian and had to admit that he was so much more mature than the other children his age, and the ones older. “He can join us but please let me tell the boys if there is something they need to know.”</p><p>“I would never tell them anything you didn’t want them to know. I always have my parents and Papa’s permission to tell anything to Draco.” Mainly because he has limited occlumency shields, Adrian thought.</p><p>After that was settled Razortooth put the bowl and dagger in front of Arthur for him to add his blood so they could get started.</p><p>To say Arthur was shocked with the results would be an understatement. “It would seem that you were correct in that I should come and get checked. I have been doused in love potions keyed to Molly for 18 years with compulsion spells on me for 20. I also have leech on me going to Molly, but it was set up by Dumbledore, along with the compulsion spells and many obliviates. It also looks like I have a soulmate that has the bond bound.”</p><p>Arthur looked up at Razortooth. “Razortooth, is there a way to get the accounting of all the vaults that belong to me, my wife and my children?” With that the Malfoys all shared a look.</p><p>“I will see about pulling those files. Are you going to be having us do your purge?” </p><p>At Arthur’s hesitant look Lucius quickly interrupted. “Arthur, the bank has set up a fund that is paying for any that are the results of Dumbledore’s tampering as he will be billed after they have compiled all the data for their case against him. Isn’t that correct Razortooth?” Lucius looked at Razortooth, raising his brow to let him know that they would take care of the bills for the Weasley family without them knowing.</p><p>“Ok, but can I have the boys checked first, in case they need it too?” With that they got the three boys to come back over to the desk and each take a test. “It looks like they will each need one also. Can they be done at the same time as I am?”</p><p>Narcissa put her hand on his arm. “Since yours may take longer, I will come with and wait outside for the boys and bring them back here if they are finished before you. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Thank you Narcissa, that would be great.” Arthur sounded so defeated and as they left the room he handed Lucius his paperwork and the boys.</p><p>“It appears the boys each had a leech put on them at the age of five. Fred’s went to Ronald and George’s went to Ginevra. They have also had compulsions and potions keys toward Molly and Dumbledore since they were three, along with also being obliviated.” Everyone was furious, how could you do this to children. They were scared to see what the older boys tests would reveal, especially since they are at Hogwarts with Dumbledore.</p><p>“Razortooth. Is there something that we can give the Weasley boys that will protect them from potions and compulsions?” Adrian asked because he wanted to make sure they were all protected.</p><p>“Yes, we could create pieces for them that are Goblin made that will protect them from potions and spells, much like many lordship and heir rings.”</p><p>“Could you create six for the Weasleys, because I feel Arthur should have one too? Since Draco and I don’t have our heir rings yet maybe for us and whoever else Mother and Father feel should have one.” Adrian then looked at his parents.</p><p>“That is a wonderful idea Adrian. I know Martin and Elizabeth will want one for at least Margaret and we will give one to Neville, even if Augusta minds. Why don’t we have you do an even two dozen because I’m sure we will have no problem finding people we feel will need them. Please take the funds out of my account and don’t let Arthur know that I have paid for them. Adrian, yes I will pay for it.” Lucius quickly added as Adrian went to interrupt.</p><p>“Fine. Is there a way to make them invisible and not removeable by anyone but the wearer? It would make it easier for them to not let Molly know what is going on.” Adrian asked, not knowing if it was able to be done by wizards or goblins.</p><p>Razortooth had been writing as they were speaking and when they were done he tapped the parchment with his finger and the piece disappeared. “That won’t be a problem. I have put in your request. We should have them before you leave today. We have pieces like that available, no one usually asks though. They are able to adjust them to your specifications.”</p><p>At that moment Narcissa came in with two exhausted boys. “It seems that the power boost from the leeches tired out the boys. Why don’t you and Draco go sit over on the couches and rest.” With that the boys left. “They said Arthur had at least an hour to go.”</p><p>As they were waiting for Arthur to return there was a knock on the door. “Enter”</p><p>“Uncle Sev, it’s not summer yet, we have to wait four more days.” Draco said jumping up and hugging his Godfather.</p><p>“Hello Draco, everyone. Sorry to interrupt, they said I could come back since it was ‘wizards in the know’. I have to get right back before anyone realizes I’m missing.” Severus reached into his inside robe pocket and pulled out a bag, he reached inside and withdrew a box which he handed to Razortooth. “That is the piece that was in the school. I was somehow ‘lead’ to a room that just appeared, it was endless of towers of things. I could feel myself wanting to go down a certain path and it lead me to the tower that this was on so I put it in the box that you gave me and in an expandable pouch, to make it undetectable to anyone.” With that he looked at the twins and then Lucius with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Fred and George have been purged and Arthur is still in there.” With that he handed Severus the tests done by the three of them.</p><p>“I will start brewing purging potions. It won’t be able to get rid of the leeches or obliviates, but it will be able to remove many of the potions, spells and compulsions on someone. It may be easier to get someone to the bank if they aren’t compelled not to come seek help. Will it interfere with your tests Razortooth?”</p><p>“No. Our test will show that there was a potion administered that has ‘broken’ what was on there, but it will still have record, there is no way for anyone to totally wipe the record clean.” </p><p>“I better head back and start brewing. I will see you all in five days, I will need to close up my lab and rooms after the cretins leave. I can’t wait for Draco and Adrian to come so I have someone that knows how to brew and listens to me.” With that Severus swept out of the room and was gone.</p><p>Shortly after that Arthur came back into the room. He looked younger and healthier. “It looks like the potions and leech really had an effect on you. You will have to put up a glamour if you don’t want Molly and Dumbledore aware.” Abraxas decided to state the obvious.</p><p>Arthur turned to Razortooth. “Is there a way to block them from anything of mine or my older children’s? I can bring the three older boys in when they get off the train, I will find a way to get Molly to want to spend time with the youngest alone before the house is overrun. I really wish I wouldn’t have to put the boys back in with her, she is not nice to them at all. Now that the blocks and obliviates are removed I can tell how bad it has been. I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you guys.”</p><p>While Arthur had been talking Fred and George came over and leaned into him. “It’s okay Dad, we know you would never do it intentionally. We thought you just never saw it and the time we knew you did was hidden from us.”</p><p>“Arthur, the Goblins are going to loan us some pieces of jewelry that are invisible to all but who know of them and can only be taken off by the wearer. Also, you and the boys are welcome to stay with us, so the boys won’t have to go back there.” At that Arthur looked at the boys and they both had hopeful looks in their eyes and he knew that he couldn’t make them go back.</p><p>“If you are sure, that would be great or I could ask my parents if we could stay there. I will just tell Molly that you two are staying with friends until the older boys come home and that I will pick you up to pick up the boys. If you let me know what you want from the house I will get it out to you.”</p><p>“Arthur, you and your boys are more than welcome. They all do odd jobs around the property anyway so this way they can help when they like. Do you have anything that can hold a glamour, so you don’t have to try to keep it on all the time?”</p><p>Arthur suddenly looked defeated. “No. Molly has either sold or taken over anything that I was giving, that is why my parents quit giving me or the boys anything because Molly just latched on to it.”</p><p>“Razortooth please add a glamour pendant added to the pendant for Arthur so he can remove it when he needs to but that won’t be seen or removed otherwise.” Adrian quietly went over to Razortooth and requested the item.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and another goblin came in and gave Razortooth a box and promptly left. “These are the pendants that were requested. This one has two pendants on it. The first is like all the other and the other on the chain is for a glamour to be added, once added the wearer only has to think of the glamour to activate and saw a release word to bring back their true appearance.” With that Razortooth handed the necklace to Arthur, who took it with a stunned look on his face.</p><p>“I didn’t order these and I can’t pay for them.”</p><p>“Arthur. We are getting them for everyone dear to us that doesn’t have a powerful enough Lordship, Consort or Heir ring. They are on loan from the goblins and when Dumbledore is brought to justice we will be returning them. There is yours and then five more, one for each of your boys for after they are cleansed so they cannot be controlled again.” Narcissa quietly explained to Arthur.</p><p>“I don’t know how to thank you but thank you from the bottom of my heart, for everything you have done for me and my boys. I am so glad that the boys met you at the zoo that day, it has changed our lives forever and only positively.”</p><p>“Arthur we are serious about the boys staying with us, even until the train comes and you and the others join them. If they want to that is? We do expect them to be on their best behavior and they can join the classes that Adrian and Draco are taking in the meantime.”</p><p>Both boys nodded to their father and whispered yes please to him. “We accept and the boys will listen to anything you say. I already know that they have more respect for all the adults in this room then they ever had for Molly.” At that the boys looked down thinking they were in trouble (one of the compulsions was to be more reckless – added by Molly so she could no doubt yell that them more). “Boys I am not upset with you. Molly has not acted like a mother to any of you since Ronald was born and it got worse with Ginevra.” Both boys gave him huge hugs, which he hadn’t received from them in years.</p><p>Draco looked at the twins. “Do you still like to do pranks?”   </p><p>“Of course!” They answered together. “We just are able to think if it is something that could hurt us or get us in trouble first.” With that both boys put on their pendants and everyone in the room was happy that they were protected.</p><p>“Okay Draco and Adrian, your turn.” Lucius handed a pendant to each of them and they immediately put them on.</p><p>“Lord Malfoy, it wouldn’t hurt for you and Lady Malfoy to wear one either, as they have protections that even your Lordship ring does not.” Razortooth told the wizard who immediately put one on and handed one to Narcissa and his father.</p><p>“Thank you Razortooth. If we have anyone we think may need to be tested, could you recommend the pendants to them? The more that are protected against Dumbledore and his giving out spells like candy the better.” At that Razortooth nodded his confirmation.</p><p>“Boys please go with the Malfoys. What would you like me to pick up for you?” At that the boys started to give a list to Arthur and tell him where it was located. “I wish there was a way to ask the older boys is there is anything they need from the house without having them question too much or worry about having letters intercepted.”</p><p>“Razortooth, can I make a fire call from here to Professor Snape please?” Adrian asked very politely</p><p>“Go ahead Adrian.” Adrian went over and talked for about three minutes and came back.</p><p>“Severus will have them in his quarters tonight, for ‘detention’, after supper at 7:30. Luckily they know him, so they won’t be too worried. Can you get back to the manor by then Arthur?”</p><p>“I will make sure of it. I will just tell Molly that I am taking a few things to the twins that they needed, like toothbrush, so she will just complain but see no problem in letting me go. I will tell her you are staying with my parents; she won’t try to get into contact with you then and I will have to let them know. Do you mind if they would call the boys while I’m gone?”</p><p>“That is fine Arthur. We will put the boys in with Adrian and Draco, they can have an extended slumber party and then when you arrive we will put you all in the north wing, so you have a little privacy if you want. We will give the boys a room there now so they can start to get situated but they will probably be more comfortable with us for now.”</p><p>With that they all returned to Malfoy Manor and were shown the rooms that they would call theirs for the foreseeable future. Arthur left saying he would be back after supper with the twins possessions, Lucius had given him an expandable bag that would hold anything they wanted to place in it but could be put in Arthur’s pocket, just like Severus had used.</p><p>Arthur made it back with 10 minutes to spare for the fire call. “Sorry, Molly was having a fit that she wasn’t asked about them going there, she had chores for them to do. I told her that it was time she got Ron and Ginny to do them instead of always the older boys, especially since the older boys started at a younger age then both are now. It was only gathering eggs and stuff like that, but they can do that, she still cleans their rooms and makes their beds every day.”</p><p>All three boys had liked the idea of staying with the Malfoys when they returned from school and each of them told there father where a couple things were and how to get them. Most of their items they brought with them because they didn’t trust Molly, Ron or Ginny to take anything. Arthur left right after the call because he wanted to stop by his parents so there wasn’t a chance of them calling the Burrow and he knew he needed to get back right away, or it would cause more questions.</p><p>“Dad, Papa. I think we should let Arthur know who I was after he moves in with the other boys, it will help him understand why we are going after Dumbledore so hard. Plus, his test had shown a soul bound block. Do you think he knows who it is, and will they need to be cleansed also?” Adrian quietly asked as Narcissa and Draco were helping the twins set up their new room, they wanted to still share, and figure out what they needed for the night in Draco and Adrian’s rooms.</p><p>“That is a good idea Adi. With the boys it will depend on their occlumency shields on how much they are told. Why don’t you go join the others and head to bed?” With that Adrian gave them both a hug and left.</p><p>The four boys had a blast the next few days, Fred and George even had fun in the lessons they were having. Since the boys were there Narcissa decided it might be a good time to have some lessons on different things that purebloods are taught from birth normally, like the holidays, etiquette and how to dress like a pureblood. In fact, Narcissa just happened to have her normal tailor come to update Adrian’s and Draco’s wardrobe so why not have some done for the twins and as soon as the other boys were here they were fair game too.</p><p>When Arthur arrived with the boys, after going to the bank, they quickly changed into their swimsuits and joined the other four in the pool. “We didn’t want them to get too anxious waiting, so we told them to go play in the pool.”</p><p>Arthur looked at all five boys clearly having fun and acting like children with no responsibilities. “There were leeches on all three of them and more spells and obliviates than were on the twins. They all want to stay here and none of them want to see Molly or there siblings, it seems she sent letters to all three of them telling them how they better be nicer to her Ronnie and Ginny and that they needed to share their wages with the two and her and that I wasn’t to know about it. When the compulsions were purged they were able to tell me everything.”</p><p>Arthur went to fire call his parents to let them know that he and the boys were all at the Malfoys and that they could reach them there if needed but that Molly and the two youngest had no idea how to reach them, or Dumbledore. Septimius was glad that Arthur and the Malfoys were letting the feud die out and had tried to make retribution, but Molly and Dumbledore had stopped him citing how Arthur was totally against it. They would be coming over tomorrow to see their grandchildren and to meet the rest of the group for the pool party that was planned to welcome home the students.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought that Arthur needed to know what was going on and that built from there. I do know who I want his soulmate to be and it will be revealed in a few chapters. Thank for you for the comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Vacation time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Malfoys go on vacation to Italy and get a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had been interesting at Malfoy Manor since the Weasley boys moved in. Arthur’s parents had been over several times in the past week that they had all been there, it was nice getting to visit their grandsons since Molly wouldn’t let them come or let the boys go over. </p><p>Arthur had given the evidence to Amelia Bones on what had been done to them and Septimius had hired an attorney so Arthur could get out of the sham of a marriage, since Arthur was in line to be Lord Weasley they were going after her for line theft among all the other things. During all this Draco, Adrian, Abraxas, Arthur and the twins had gone into muggle London and gone to a big shopping mall and were looking around. Arthur had found some interesting ‘gadgets’ and had proceeded to ‘examine’ them, the owner came over and liked Arthur different take on what they did and offered him a job in research and development. He would be able to take things home to ‘tinker’ with and his kids could help, if the item passed the test he would review it and the findings would go further up. Arthur was making over double what he made at the Ministry and was doing a job he loved that Molly and Dumbledore didn’t know how to find him.</p><p>Arthur really wanted to get his life sorted and then he was going to somehow convince his soulmate that she needed to go into the goblins for a test also. After he had been cleansed he knew she had to have been potioned and/or spelled also because they were planning to tell their families that they had been dating and were going to be married and then they both just ‘forgot’. The boys thought it was great getting to see the new items their dad brought home but the twins really enjoyed it because they were able to figure out how some things worked, that were not in the magical world, and tweak them, just wait until they could tweak them with magic.</p><p>Adrian knew that they would be going on vacation soon and with the Weasleys staying in the manor while they were gone it was probably better for the diary to be ‘found’ and turned over to the goblins so the twins didn’t discover it by accident. Right now Draco and Adrian were usually with them or they were with a sibling or their father but with the Malfoys gone and their father working, the twins would have a lot of time to explore.</p><p>Adrian had figured out where the diary was kept, in a back hidden section of the library that had a massive amount of different types of wards on it. Adrian had been studying the wards and had figured out how to by-pass most of them, he wanted to have the ward go off when he was at the last one so his father and grandfather would come and they could see him with the book. Draco and the Weasley boys, except Percy, were in the pool; Percy and Adrian were in the library reading but Adrian saw that Percy is enraptured in his book so he put his plan in action.</p><p>Adrian saw that he was down to the last ward so he just put his had through it so the alarm would alert the Malfoy men that something was in a spot that was almost impossible to get to. Lucius showed up seconds before Abraxas. “Adrian, what are you doing back here?”</p><p>“There were some weird wards that seemed to invite me in and then I saw this book that I hadn’t seen or read before, so I wanted to look at it. Did I do something wrong Dad?”</p><p>Lucius and Abraxas shared a look, both had forgotten about the diary, but they were willing to bet that it was a horcrux too, they would have to get it to the goblins right away to check. “No Adrian, but that book has some bad magic in it. Your Grandfather was going to take it to the bank so that way none of you boys get hurt by it. I guess we should be glad you found it and not the twins or the budding ward breaker.”</p><p>With that Abraxas took the diary to Gringotts, which was determined to be a horcrux and by the power in them it was all the pieces except the main piece that was the Dark Lord. With that job done Adrian grabbed Percy and made him come along to the pool to join the others.</p><p>When Lucius told Arthur that the family were going on a vacation to Italy for a few weeks in about a week, Arthur started trying to think where to take the boys that Molly couldn’t bother them. “Arthur, you are all welcome to stay here, the boys had different jobs they do around here, and everyone is settled. Molly will never think of looking for you here, so you are well hidden. The house elves will be able to help, we can even assign one to ‘watch’ the boys while you are at work, if that would make you feel better.”</p><p>Arthur had to agree that would probably be for the best because even though Molly didn’t like his family and didn’t like to go there, he knew she would not be adverse from stopping by or sending Ron or Ginny, especially when she thought the boys would be alone. When he had left the Burrow the last night he had the goblins put up wards that would not let anyone take any animal or commodity from any animal or anything that did not specifically belong to the person off the property. Molly was blocked from all the vaults and couldn’t sell anything of his or the boys items, they could still consume products from them, like they always had but she would have to get a job to purchase anything.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>A week later Severus was done cleaning up his labs and private rooms at the school and had moved back to Malfoy Manor. The Malfoys, Severus and Thorfinn were all going to leave for vacation to southern Italy in the morning. Draco was sitting on Adrian’s bed watching him pack. “You do realize that Trixie will pack for you, don’t you?” Not waiting for an answer because they have had this conversation too many times. “We also get to see the places that Blaise has told us about.”</p><p>Fred and George were going to watch Midnight and Athena, but Trixie was going to watch the snakes, she would bring them out to the forest to hunt and then back into Adrian’s room to rest on the warming rocks. It was decided that they would probably do better if they had each other for company, they just didn’t want the twins, or anyone else somehow making them mad and not have Adrian to defuse the situation.</p><p>They were going to be staying at a Yaxley ‘summer home’. When Narcissa told Thorfinn where the boys had asked to go on vacation he offered up his family villa on the beach in Southern Italy. “It has several house elves to make sure everything is taken care of and since we are family, blood even through Adrian, you won’t have any problems accessing the villa.”</p><p>“Why don’t you come with us? It will be Lucius, myself and the boys, along with Abraxas and Severus, so you won’t be the odd man out.” Since Thorfinn didn’t take much time off and he was one of the Head Healers, he was able to take the time off and join them.</p><p>They left the next morning as soon as everyone finished breakfast. Thorfinn called a couple of the house elves from the villa to come and take the luggage for them. Thorfinn used his Lord ring to portkey everyone to the villa. It had been raining when they left England, but the sun was shining brightly when the arrived in Italy. They were all given a tour and then everyone got changed into their swimwear to enjoy the beach.</p><p>The elves had placed beach blankets, sun umbrellas and loungers out for them to us by the time they made it to the beach. “I figured Lucius and Draco might have a fit if they got sand in their hair, so I had the elves set this up while we changed.”</p><p>Both looked thoroughly offended but when Narcissa just raised her eyebrow at Lucius he admitted defeat. Adrian was laughing along with Severus, Lucius and Draco looked at each other and started to run for them. Adrian knew that his best bet was the sea, so he ran that way. Severus figuring out what Adrian was doing followed him because he didn’t care if his hair got sandy or salty, it wasn’t oily now like it was during the school year. </p><p>Adrian let Draco ‘caught’ him as he got about thigh high in the water and then just fell over taking the other boy with him. “Adrian, how could you?”</p><p>“Were you going to not go swimming at all? Draco, no one is going to see you so just enjoy yourself, it is only family here.” Draco had to admit that Adrian had a point and started splashing around with Adrian.</p><p>They had been messing around in the water for a couple of hours when Narcissa yelled at them to come in because it was time for lunch. Adrian came right out and headed toward the blanket with Draco following. Suddenly Draco let out a yell. “Get it off me! Get it off me!”</p><p>Everyone ran down to him but Adrian got there first, he pulled off a baby octopus off the back of Draco’s leg and held the inch to inch and a half creature up for them to see. “Draco, he is probably more scared of you than you are of him. Now it’s his mother or father that you should worry about.”</p><p>With that Draco gave him a dirty look and ran up the beach. The adults were trying not to laugh, though Lucius was standing back, he didn’t want to touch it either. “Uncle Sev, do you want this little guy for any potions? I know some cook with them, but I didn’t know if you could use him.”</p><p>Severus thought for a minute, “You know it wouldn’t hurt to see if we can do something with him, since Draco was so kind to find him for me. If it appears that he is useful in potions I can order more from a food supply store.” At that Draco was a little green but chose to ignore them all.</p><p>They all ate a light lunch on the beach, provided by the villa’s elves. “So, are you boys going back in the water or are you done for the day?” Narcissa asked them.</p><p>Adrian stayed quiet because he didn’t want to make Draco feel like he had to go back in if he didn’t want to. “Adi, you were telling me about people building castles in the sand. Can we try to do that?”</p><p>“Sure that should be fun. Why don’t you and I build one with Papa and Sev, Thor and Dad can build one and Mum can pick the winner?”</p><p>“That sounds like fun but they have to leave their wands with Mum so they don’t have an unfair advantage.” Both boys looked imploringly at the adults waiting for them to agree.</p><p>“I agree, I think the boys and I can beat you three with no problem. These two at least have good imaginations.” Abraxas said, goading the other three into joining.</p><p>Adrian, Draco and Abraxas put their castle back a ways so they didn’t have to worry about the water but not too far so they could wet the sand. Lucius, Severus and Thorfinn started out right next to the water and it got washed away the first time, then they moved way away from the water and it kept collapsing. They kept arguing with each other telling the other what they were doing wrong. Narcissa knew that if they would just look at the other they would realize the sand was too dry where they were now.</p><p>Adrian popped over between them. “Hey, why are you guys so far away from the water? You do know that the sand won’t stick together if it is too dry, right?”</p><p>They all stopped, looked at Adrian and then looked at the other castle, that was already starting to look like a castle, looked at each other and sighed. “We were just debating how big we wanted to make it and who should work on which part.” Severus quickly replied.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get back to Dray and Papa. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to try to build it this far from the water and you knew to add some water to the sand as you are building it.” With that Adrian walked back to Abraxas and Draco with Abraxas giving him a big smile.</p><p>“Why did you have to tell them how to build it? They never would have figured it out.” Draco pouted slightly, though he wasn’t really mad.</p><p>“We are on vacation and I wanted all of us to enjoy it. Would you have had any fun doing this if ours wasn’t turning out like it is?”</p><p>“No, I guess not, but we still have to make sure we beat them. Adi, where are you going?” Draco asked as Adrian headed back into the sea.</p><p>“I’m just getting wet to cool off and rinse some sand off.” Adrian came right back with a bucket of water so they could use to firm up some of their sand that was drier.</p><p>Draco looked at Adrian and since he didn’t have any passengers figured he could cool down too. He was very happy when this time he didn’t have any new friends. Draco sat down and was working on the aesthetics of the lower half while Adrian and Abraxas were building the castle and towers higher. A little while later Draco moved to work on another section. “Ouch, something is biting me, get it off.”</p><p>Abraxas and Adrian quickly go to help him with Narcissa coming to help. “Draco, there is nothing biting you.”</p><p>“Yes there is, it’s in my shorts, on the back of my legs. Get it off!”</p><p>“Draco, that is just sand. You sat down in the sand while you were wet with wet clothes so it stuck to you. If you go in the sea and wash it off it was be gone.” Narcissa quickly turned around and headed toward the other castle so Draco wouldn’t see her trying not to laugh. Oh Draco was realizing that the world wasn’t all silk sheets and bubble baths.</p><p>When the castles were done Abraxas, Draco and Adrian were crowned the winners because they actually worked together and had a beautiful sandcastle and Lucius, Severus and Thorfinn kept arguing about what went where so their structure looked more like the Burrow.</p><p>They all went in and washed up, they decided to stay home for dinner at the villa that night since they were all tired from all the fresh air, sea and sand.</p><p>The next day at breakfast they were making out a loose itinerary for the next few days so they could decide where all they each wanted to go. They were going to spend the first week going around the sights of Italy and then next week they were going to visit some neighboring countries, to give the boys a well rounded experience. They decided they would for sure visit Greece, since it was just across the Adriatic Sea, and would probably stay overnight there to give the boys the experience of that culture, especially since they had temples and other buildings and structures dedicated to the gods.</p><p>They had a wonderful week exploring Italy, some got to shop, some got to look for potion ingredients and some just explored. On the weekend they visited the open market that was selling something for everyone. The had fun picking out gifts and trinkets for the Weasley boys and all their friends back home.</p><p>The following week they were in Greece, just having lunch after visiting the Parthenon when Adrian asked if they could go over to Albania since it was the next country. “Draco and I would get to visit somewhere else, since we isn’t that far, and Uncle Severus would be able to pick some fresh ingredients that he wouldn’t be able to find anywhere else, he can even show Draco and I how to harvest them.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind looking around the forest over there, they do have many indigenous plants that are only found in Albania. This might be the only chance to get there.” </p><p>After talking it back and forth it was decided that they would continue touring Greece today, stay in a hotel and then leave it the morning for Albania and then head back to Italy when Severus was done looking for anything useful to him.</p><p>That night there were only 2 suites/rooms available. The Malfoys took the suite, with the two rooms, one for Lucius and Narcissa and Abraxas, Draco and Adrian would share the other. Severus and Thorfinn got the only other room available, which was a single. It seems there was a celebration going on with people giving thanks to the gods so everything else was full up.</p><p>That night they were laying down to sleep and Draco and Adrian were whispering away. “Okay you two. What are you whispering about? Some of old people need our sleep.”</p><p>“Sorry Papa, we are just hoping that with Uncles Sev and Thor having to share a room maybe they will act on their feelings for each other.” Adrian told his grandfather.</p><p>Abraxas chuckled at that. “Yes, maybe that will push them together, they were both blushing when Lucius gave them their key. Though I do think it is time you go to sleep if you are going to be up traipsing around the forest with Severus tomorrow.” With that everyone laid down and went to sleep.</p><p>The next morning at breakfast the five Malfoys were watching Severus and Thorfinn, trying to see if they were acting any differently to one another. “Okay, what is going on? You are all looking at us funnier than normal.” Severus asked them.</p><p>When no one else answered Adrian thought what the heck. “We all know that you have both liked each other for years and we were wondering if sharing a room last night made you realize that you would be good for each other.”</p><p>“Adrian! Severus, Thor, I am so sorry. We are curious but it is none of our business.” Narcissa and Lucius couldn’t believe he actually asked but Draco and Abraxas were happy, they were tired of watching them watch each other until the other looked.</p><p>Both looked at Adrian shocked and slowly looked at the rest. “We did talk to each other last night and we are going to go on a couple dates to see how it goes, we just didn’t realize that you all could tell. I guess we aren’t that subtle Sev.” Thorfinn chuckled softly as Severus just blushed deeper, he was not used to anyone finding him attractive and it took a little while last night for Thorfinn to convince him that he was serious.</p><p>Everyone was smiling at them but Draco decided it was his turn. “We are glad, Adrian and I think you are good for each other and you both deserve happiness.” Adrian just nodded in agreement, along with Abraxas, Lucius and Narcissa.</p><p>“Thank you, but if you want to help me harvest any foliage then you better eat so we can go.” Severus changed the subject, and everyone let him since they didn’t want to ruin it for him or Thorfinn.</p><p>After that they left and headed to the forest in Albania. They all stayed within talking distance to one another, with Draco and Adrian staying with Severus, so they would know if anyone needed help. To say that Severus was in seventh heaven while harvesting plants and bugs would be downplaying it tremendously. “Boys, this plant is very rare and to get clippings at the apothecary would be very expensive, we have to be very careful how we trim it so it will survive.”</p><p>“Uncle Sev there are many more over there of the same plant. Would you be able to take one or two and grow your own to be able to harvest?” Adrian asked.</p><p>“Hmmm, I never thought of that.” Severus proceeded to transfigure a stick into a suitable container to hold a couple plants that he dug out with the surrounding soil attached, he then placed it carefully in his expandable pouch.</p><p>“Here let me hold onto this and your other treasures while you and the boys continue to have your fun.” Thorfinn gently took the items from Severus, causing him to blush and smile.</p><p>They had been working for about an hour and a half, with Thorfinn continuously taking the items that needed added to the expandable pouch for safe keeping, when they heard some movement in the undergrowth not far away. “Boys move back onto the path so we can see what is coming.” Severus directed Thorfinn and the boys back so whatever was getting closer would be visible before it reached them. </p><p>Narcissa, Lucius and Abraxas realized something was wrong and the call came over. “Is there problem Severus?” Narcissa asked after a quick glance to make sure no one was injured.</p><p>“There is something moving in the underbrush and it’s coming this way. I just wanted to make sure we could see what it was and stop it if we need to.”</p><p>Just then a snake came onto the path about fifteen feet away from them. The snake was looking at them and hissing, they all looked at Adrian since he was the only one that knew what it was saying. “It would seem that the Dark Lord is possessing the snake and was wondering what took us so long to come and get him.”</p><p>“My Lord is that really you?” Lucius asked stepping closer to the snake.</p><p>-Yes and it seems like one of your children can understand me, how is that possible and when did you have another child?</p><p>“He says yes and is surprised I understand him and wants to know when you had another child.” Adrian quickly translated for them.</p><p>Abraxas steps in front of Adrian and bowed. “My Lord. Adrian is Orion’s boy. He was killed but we were able to locate Adrian and to protect him from Dumbledore, Narcissa and Lucius blood adopted him and he became their son instead of nephew. We are staying at a villa in Italy for our vacation and came here for a day trip, would you like to accompany us back there and then on home?”</p><p>“He says yes, if Severus would please pick up the snake we can leave.” Severus cautiously walked over to the snake and let it climb up across his shoulders so they could return to the villa.</p><p>They returned to the villa and everyone got congregated in the lounge to fill the Dark Lord in on some information that was vital he know before they took him home to England. “My Lord, there are some things we need to share with you before we leave.” Lucius started but the snake looked toward Abraxas, who was one of his first followers and Adrian, who could understand him.</p><p>Abraxas started telling him what was pertinent that he know before they returned. “We have learned of many things that Dumbledore has done to many different people. Besides stealing Orion so long ago, he was also responsible for the Flint baby that was stolen. Everyone of us in this room, besides Thorfinn was spelled and/or potioned to some extent. We have all been to Gringotts and had tests that have shown what was in our system and each of us had to be purged by potion or goblin ritual. There are many others and we are getting them checked as we can without getting Dumbledore suspicious. It was found that Arthur Weasley was given, and love potion and his soul mate blocked while still in Hogwarts, all five of his older boys were also spelled and potioned, and everyone had a leech on their magic. The reason I am telling you this is because he and his boys are staying at Malfoy Manor at this time for their protection so Dumbledore and Molly cannot find them.”</p><p>-Are they trustworthy? Are you sure they are not spying for Dumbledore?</p><p>-Dumbledore and Molly, Arthur’s wife, had put leeches on all the children’s magic, Arthur and Bill’s to Dumbledore, Charlie and Percy to Molly and the twins were to the two younger children that Molly dotes on but is nasty to the other five boys. </p><p>They were listening to the two and wanted to know what was being said but none of them were stupid enough to insist that Adrian tell them, the Dark Lord may be a possessing a snake right now but he won’t be forever. Since Adrian and Draco both had a snake at least it wouldn’t be too suspicious for them to come back with another one.</p><p>Adrian and Voldemort continued to converse for about half an hour longer then Adrian turned to the others. “The Dark Lord would like us to return to the manor today, he will observe the Weasleys as another snake of mine, like Adelinda. He wants to know more about what has been happening back in England and will explain what happened that night in 1981.”</p><p>Narcissa stood up and looked at everyone. “Go pack up your things we are leaving for home within the hour.” With that she left for her room to pack with everyone else following suit, Voldemort following behind Adrian since at least he understood him.</p><p>Everyone reconvened back in the entryway and placed a hand on Lucius as he called on his Lord ring to return them to Malfoy Manor, Severus again having a ride along guest. They landed with Adrian wobbling just slightly, he told the Dark Lord that sometimes he fell when landing which is why he decided to reside on Severus.</p><p>They ran in to Fred, George and Arthur on their way to Lucius office. “You’re back, we didn’t think you would be back for at least until this weekend.” Arthur said as the twins tried to pet the snake that was still on Severus.</p><p>“Do you mind keeping your hands to yourselves?” Severus not only didn’t like them trying to touch him, he didn’t want the Dark Lord to get mad and punish him later.</p><p>“We just wanted to look at the new snake. Who gets this one, Adrian and Draco each already have one?”</p><p>“That is something that will be discussed shortly. It seems that the snake decided that it was coming home with us and that is as far as we got.” Narcissa quickly cut in to stop the three from the twins continuous questions and Severus’ short answers, she figured he would get enough of it next year with them starting Hogwarts since they didn’t believe his ‘Professor Snape’ look.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my plan from when I wanted Adrian to 'find' Voldemort prior to Quirrell. I also wanted to have all the horcruxes found prior to them finding him, that is why there was an extra chapter before they went on vacation. I tried to do a little beach scene since it was requested, sorry if it is lacking in any way.</p><p>It has been requested to save Dudley, since Lily and Petunia's mother was a squib, what are your thoughts on having him be magical?</p><p>Thank you again for reading and for the comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of Dumbledore's manipulations are discovered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian wanted to go check on the snakes and let them know that he was back, in case they needed anything. After he made sure they were both relaxing on the rocks he decided to ask Death a couple questions before heading back down. “Death.”</p><p>“Yes Master.”</p><p>“We have found the Dark Lord, he is possessing a snake downstairs, we also have all the horcruxes in containers at Gringotts. Are we able to put him back together and make him sane or end him, if need be? Also, if he decides to throw the killing curse at me will I die this time since I don’t have his horcrux anymore?”</p><p>“The goblins will be able to do a ritual that will bring all the pieces together. With all the pieces returned his sanity will be returned, so long as he is purged at the same time to clear any left over spells or potions. You will need to be there; I will give you something to say at the same time to chant that will pull his soul together so it is like it was never split. Only you can do the chant since you are Master of Death. I will speak to Razortooth and let him know and he can claim it is because you were a horcrux that you are required there, so there isn’t a backlash of some sort.” They had decided it was better to not have anyone else, at this time, know that he was Master of Death. “He will not be able to kill you and the chant I am having you do will guarantee it.”</p><p>“Thank you. I better get back down before someone comes looking for me, they want to know what the Dark Lord wants to tell them.” With that Death faded out and Adrian went back down to parlor, where they were all meeting.</p><p>“Where are Draco and the Weasleys?”</p><p>“Draco knew that you needed to interpret what the Dark Lord is saying to us, so he told them that he wanted to go swimming with no sand, Arthur offered to watch over all of them.”</p><p>As they were all seated Adrian had Abraxas transfigure the coffee table into a stool with a warming charm on it for the snake. - I know there is much to discuss and for you to tell me but let me start by telling you what truly happened that Samhain night in 1981. It was decided that Adrian would repeat everything the Dark Lord said and then they could ask questions and fill him in on what he missed.</p><p>- I had been told part of a prophecy that one born as the 7th month dies would be able to defeat me, I had planned to go and listen to the entire prophecy at the Ministry when Wormtail came to me with location of the Potters under the fidilous charm. When he told me their location I seemed to forget about the prophecy and only had plans to attack and kill the child. It seemed like that had been happening quite a bit at that time, I would plan to do something then someone would say or do something and my plans changed.</p><p>- I fought James and stunned him then made my way up to the baby’s room. Lily refused to step aside so I also stunned her. Then I looked at the child and felt a connection to him that I never felt before, one where I only wanted to protect him. Then I heard someone enter the room and before I could turn around I was hit with a spell from behind and became a wraith that I have been ever since.</p><p>Abraxas couldn’t believe this. “You didn’t harm or kill any of the Potters that night?”</p><p>- Kill! I didn’t kill anyone that night, my mind kept telling me to do it, but it just felt wrong. Did they die that night?</p><p>- Yes. Both were hit with the killing curse and died. Harry was hit with the killing curse, but it was said to have rebounded and killed you. It has been told that you killed both adults. Adrian added quickly.</p><p>-My mind told me to kill certain people before, and I always did it, but for some reason this time I fought it off and I didn’t kill anyone that night.</p><p>Thorfinn cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention. “Do you know when you started to feel the urge to kill people? Do you know what the purpose was or what happened after you did?”</p><p>They watched the snake silently for a few moments. – I was in school; it was just after Professor Slughorn gave me a book to read on soul magic as he thought I would find it interesting. When I tried to give it back to him later he said that he didn’t give it to me. Otherwise they always seemed to happen shortly after a confrontation with Dumbledore’s Order.</p><p>- You created horcruxes at those times. Are you aware of that?</p><p>-I remember looking for specific heirlooms and doing a ritual, it was like I was being pushed to do it. You said horcruxes, do you know how many there are?</p><p>- There were six made: a ring, cup, diadem, locket, diary and a human one in the Potter child.</p><p>At that the Dark Lord reeled back stunned. – That many? How did I create one in a person? Do you know if we can find them and find a way to return them? I have felt like something was missing ever since I was in school and the girl died.</p><p>Abraxas was thinking for a moment. “Do you mean Myrtle Warren? That is the only one I can remember dying while we were in school and she was supposedly killed by a monster that Rubeus Hagrid had, he was expelled and his wand snapped. I do recall that was when you seemed to become mad at everyone and everything and decided we were your followers, up until that point we were all friends trying to keep the light faction from changing too much of our culture.”</p><p>Narcissa decided to get the answer she was most interested in. “My Lord. Are you saying that you do not want to harm the Potter child and that you want to have your soul put back together?” At her question all the adults looked over to the Dark Lord and Adrian.</p><p>- No. I was scared of dying but I never wanted to create a horcrux. Abraxas you know that after fifth year I stayed with you on all holidays, I never went back to the orphanage. I also do not want to kill or even hurt the Potter child. I can remember feeling a connection to him but then a severe pain in my head when I heard someone enter the room behind me and then everything went black until I was in the forest in Albania.</p><p>Adrian decided that everything needed to be out in the open, but he needed everyone else to know what was being said so he was not going to respond in parseltongue this time. “The story that has been told from that night is that you blasted in the door, after receiving the location from Sirius Black. You fought and killed James Potter in the living room and then went upstairs where Lily Potter stood in front of the crib and asked her to move aside three times, as you requested to spare her life. She refused and you killed her before turning to the baby, Harry Potter and casting the killing curse at him. The curse rebounded off of him, creating a curse scare in his forehead, that held the horcrux. Most believe that is what destroyed you. Dumbledore took the child and placed him with Lily’s muggle sister and her family, they do not like magic and have treated the child terribly. Sirius Black was arrested for betraying the Potters and causing their deaths.”</p><p>-We have to go save him. We cannot leave a magical child in that situation. Everyone could see that the Dark Lord was getting very worked up. Adrian looked at his grandfather and nodded.</p><p>Abraxas cleared his throat to gain everyone’s attention. “The child is no longer with the muggles. About six years ago Lucius, Severus and I were called to Gringotts late one night. There was a child that had been brought in who they could tell had not had the best life. The three year old was given an inheritance test and was shown to be a Malfoy, his father was my stolen son, Orion. Orion was illegally blood adopted by the Potters and given the name James Fleamont Potter. The test also showed that Lily Potter’s mother was originally a Yaxley, we think she was the squib child that disappeared.” Abraxas paused to take a drink.</p><p>-Where is the child? We have to help him; you better not have sent him back to the muggles or Dumbledore. They could all see how agitated the Dark Lord was getting.</p><p>Adrian reached over, to everyone’s disbelief, and ran his hand down the snake’s body to calm him. “The child is safe. The horcrux was also removed from the child when the Potter glamour was removed and is being kept safe by the goblins.”</p><p>They all watched shocked how Adrian seemed to be able to calm the Dark Lord down, none of them remember anyone ever being able to do that. “You indicated that you want to have your soul returned to you. Is that still true?” Narcissa wanted that answered before Adrian slipped and said he used to be Harry Potter.</p><p>-Yes, I want my soul and body back whole. I would also like to know what you are keeping from me.</p><p>“I am that child. When the goblins did the purge, I ended up looking more Malfoy and then Mother and Father blood adopted me to make it more so. After the adoption I look like Draco now and we were able to say we are twins. Most have forgotten that Mother only had one child since it has been so long and I look like a Malfoy and Black. We can take you to Gringotts and they can do soul binding ritual with a purge so that if there is anything left from before it will be gone and then we have all gotten protective pieces to stop any potions or spells from harming us, you should get one also.” Adrian looked in the snakes eyes as he was talking and then they all waited hoping that Adrian didn’t say more than he should have.</p><p>The snake just looked at him, like it was trying to make sure that Adrian was speaking the truth. – You are serious. How did you defeat me? You will help me be restored after I tried to kill you?</p><p>“Yes, you agreed to let my mother live and she traded her life for mine, so when you killed her then tried to kill me it rebounded on to you. Now that you have explained that you have didn’t want to hurt me or my parents by your own accord I feel that we should try to help you get your original self back and figure out what happened and who was trying to control you.” Everyone was 99.9% sure they knew exactly who was responsible, since he was responsible for all the mess that had occurred in their world for generations.</p><p>- Can Lucius set up the appointment at Gringotts so we can get me a body back and start getting everything back on track?</p><p>“I will go floo Razortooth now and see when they can see us.” Lucius said as he left to floo Razortooth. He was back in under two minutes. “He said they can do the ritual now if we can come immediately.”</p><p>“Maybe Adrian should stay here.” Narcissa really wanted to protect her son until she knew this wasn’t a trick on the Dark Lord’s part.</p><p>“My dear, I know he is young and you want to protect him but he is the only one who can communicate with the Dark Lord so he needs to come.” Abraxas quickly added, wanting to make sure if she got mad at anyone it would be him and not Lucius. Narcissa nodded, agreeing, though she couldn’t voice it.</p><p>While everyone went to the floo room to head out Lucius quickly went to the pool house and let Arthur know that they all were needed at the bank and would be back when they were done. Arthur agreed to watch Draco and to keep him busy with his boys.</p><p>When Lucius arrived in Razortooth’s office everyone was already present and the healer was explaining what they would be doing with the ritual. “So will the rest of us just wait here until everything is complete?” Narcissa asked hopefully.</p><p>“No. Everyone can but Adrian. He will need to come along and be in the ritual chamber in case there is a backlash since he was a horcrux we need to make sure that there aren’t any issues when we merge them back together. If you are uncomfortable with staying here while Adrian is in the ritual room you can come to the recovery room right beside it to wait.” Silverjaw quickly added when she could see that Narcissa was going to object since they were informed that Adrian would need to do a chant at the same time they were doing the two rituals to make sure everything succeeded. </p><p>The snake went directly to Adrian because he was the one who had given him the most information and would be in this with him until the end. Everyone in the room, including Razortooth, followed Silverjaw, Adrian and the Dark Lord to the ritual room and went to the room next to it. After Razortooth put the wizards in the recovery room he went into the ritual room, he would be an observer but he would be behind Adrian and if the Dark Lord turned on him at any time he would end him and have no problem doing it.</p><p>In the center of the ritual circle they had Adrian place the snake on the stone table, on each corner of the table and the center of each long side had one of the six horcrux pieces. When Adrian had exited the area there was a ward put up to keep the horcruxes from leaving and latching onto anything outside of the ritual area. The goblins started their chant and at the same time Adrian started the chant that Death had given him. Adrian felt the presence of Death with him, letting him know that he was there to protect him and keep him safe. The air grew hazy and after ten minutes it was impossible to see what was happening, but they all knew that they had to continue until the haze lifted to see the results and know if it worked. The ritual took almost two hours for the haze to lift and when it did they saw that the snake was at the top of the table with a man in the middle and all of the containers were empty.</p><p>Adrian felt Death squeeze his shoulder and in his head he heard, ‘It ritual was a success, you did very well Master. Both you and he will be tired and will need to rest.’</p><p>Razortooth motioned for one of the other goblins to go and get one of the adults waiting in the other room to carry Adrian in there, he figured it would help put their mind to ease and Adrian would be more comfortable with one of them carrying him. Lucius came in immediately and gently picked up Adrian, he followed the goblins that were levitating the Dark Lord into the recovery room. As soon as they walked in Narcissa was immediately on them checking over Adrian as Lucius laid him on the bed that was prepared for him. All of the adults were gathered around him and they could tell he was tired but otherwise looked okay.</p><p>Silverjaw came over to the wizards. “Adrian did very well, he has some slight magical exhaustion. It ritual didn’t draw from him and neither did Lord Slytherin but he did use magic during the ritual so he just needs to rest for a while.”</p><p>They all looked over at the Dark Lord, since the goblins had settled him on a bed across the room and had backed away. He didn’t look like he did before he disappeared and he didn’t look like any of them remembered, except Abraxas. The man lying in the bed looked to be about 25 years old and not snake like at all. “This is how I remember him looking in school, just an older version. He was very charismatic and could get anyone to do what he wanted, now you all see how.”</p><p>It took about an hour for the Dark Lord to awaken, that was only because the goblins fed him some potions when they brought him in to help with the rebuilding of his body and soul. Adrian had been awake the entire time, the goblins did let Severus give Adrian a pepper-up potion and they all just sat and visited while they waited for the Dark Lord to awaken.</p><p>They were all visiting quietly when Adrian sat up and looked over at the other bed, seeing his reaction Abraxas walked over to the Dark Lord. “Tom, how are you feeling?” They all looked at him wide-eyed, why would he call him that.</p><p>The Dark Lord looked at him curiously. “Tom?”</p><p>“That is your name and you look like a slightly older version of when we were in school.” The Dark Lord took the mirror that the goblin handed him.</p><p>“Yes I do. It feels like my magic is back too, it felt like it was blocked towards the end.”</p><p>Razortooth stepped forward. “We can discuss everything here or we can go back to my office, the healers have cleared you both to leave.”</p><p>“Both? Did someone get hurt helping me?”</p><p>“No, Adrian had a slight case of magical exhaustion, but his magic is back to full strength now.” At that the Dark Lord looked over at the other bed and saw Adrian sitting on it smiling at him.</p><p> After everyone was seated in Razortooth’s office and the Dark Lord had been given an inheritance test, with prodding from Adrian the results were given. “Since you are Lord Slytherin and a lot younger than anyone would think, why don’t you come back using that name? The goblins can gather the information they have from you, along with the rest they have been gathering as evidence against Dumbledore and his group. I would be willing to bet that there are more people out there that will need purged, Arthur said that his soulmate acted differently the same time that he did so I know there is that person and probably anyone related to them.” Narcissa couldn’t believe how outspoken Adrian was to their Lord, she would put herself in the way if he tried to do anything to Adrian though.</p><p>“I do feel better than I can ever remember feeling, just a little tired. Narcissa, I promise you I won’t go after Adrian, he has helped me in ways that no one else did or could. This test shows that the Gaunts were from the Slytherin and Peverell line and the Riddles were from the Worthing line which also had an offshoot that went into the Dumbledore line, do you think Dumbledore knew this all along? It shows he put a leech on my magic from the day he met me, along with compulsions from that day. I guess I need to find out what my true nature really is and how much of it was Dumbledore made.”</p><p>- Do you mind the name Tom or Thomas? Dumbledore is determined you hated it because it was ordinary and you refused to be ordinary. I will explain to you later why I know some things that I shouldn’t know but no one else knows. Since you have never been Voldemort in this body you could say truthfully that you aren’t him if questioned. At hearing Adrian hissing to the Dark Lord they all looked at him and wondered what he needed to say that he didn’t want to say to them.</p><p>“Adrian brought up an interesting point, I need to pick a name that will not give everything away. The memories that I have from before I disappeared are mainly like a dream, I had some control but not all. Since I am Lord Slytherin, I will go by Lord Thomas Salazar Slytherin and be able to join you in the Wizengamot. Lord Voldemort was a creation because of the compulsions, spells and horcruxes affecting my mind; I am not Lord Voldemort and have not been by my own free will so it can be legally declared that he is deceased. Can the paperwork be created to show that he did truly die on October 31, 1981, Razortooth?”</p><p>“That should not be a problem since the body was destroyed and most believe he was at that time. We can create a family history for you so if there is any question you will be covered. You traveled extensively around 20 – 30 years ago, we can claim that you are your biologically son but you never met your father. Your mother was a witch in another country, where you were born and raised, you had an inheritance test when you were 11 and learned of your ancestry. You just came to England and claimed the Slytherin Lordship at this time.”</p><p>“That would work, I was in Greece the most around that time, are there any offshoots from my fathers side of the family that would have been from that area, that would complete to circle of my lineage?”</p><p>“Yes there is a line from the Worthing family that is in Greece, they have all died out recently but there was a daughter, Cecilia, that would have been the correct age to be your mother, she would have died when you were about 15.”</p><p>“So I wouldn’t have grown up in an orphanage, making it to similar to my true story? Would I be able to claim the Greek line of Worthing so there isn’t an issue later?”</p><p>“Yes. You are the most direct in line for it, let me have the different rings brought up.” With that Razortooth left for a few moments.</p><p>“Abraxas, Lucius, Narcissa. Would it be possible for me to stay with you for awhile so I can get caught up on what I have missed and get reestablished back into society easier?”</p><p>Lucius and Narcissa were so surprised at being asked and not told it was going to happen, Abraxas was remembering this as how his old friend ‘Tom’ used to be. “Yes, though there are some others that are staying with us at this time. Severus is during the summer and holidays, Thorfinn is to get to know his heir and nephews better and the Weasley patriarch and his five oldest children are staying in a different wing. Dumbledore and Molly were responsible for dosing and spelling Arthur and his boys so there are here because no one would ever expect it, Septimius and his wife has been stopping by to visit his son and grandsons regularly since Molly never let them see them before.”</p><p>Adrian decided to add to the story. “Arthur’s two youngest are total brats and would tell Molly and Dumbledore anything and everything. Molly and Ginevra were both being paid from my vaults, along with others and had created an illegal marriage contract for Ginny and me with Dumbledore. Ron, the youngest son, is so jealous and only out for himself and getting everyone else in trouble that he would turn them all in if it benefitted him at all.”</p><p>“Yes, the give older boys, luckily, take after Arthur. Unfortunately for them, the youngest two take after Molly. Arthur is in proceedings to nullify his marriage as line theft, since he had been doused since Hogwarts by Molly with love potions and compulsion spells. She put leeches on him and all the boys, going towards her, Dumbledore and the youngest two.”</p><p>At that point Razortooth came back into the office with several rings: the Slytherin, Gaunt, Worthing (lordship rings) and the Peverell heir ring. “Why is the Peverell only the heir ring?”</p><p>“Because young Adrian is from a more direct line and he is entitled to the Lord ring when he comes of age, which leaves you the heir. I was also informed that you are to get a pendant with all the protections we have built into the ones we created earlier for Lord Malfoy.” Thomas was handed a pendant that he saw matched the ones the others were showing him, he put it on immediately, not wanting to lose his mind or control again.</p><p>After Razortooth helped Lord Slytherin set up his vaults, which when combined had a fair amount since no one could access them, the group all left to go back to Malfoy manor where Narcissa had her tailor waiting for the next victim (customer) and getting Thomas situated in his suite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter should be Thomas meeting the Weasleys, Flints, etc. and finding out who Arthur's soulmate is. If there is time and it flows I may try to add what has happened to Dudley in the past six years.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sneaking around, even in your own house, has it's advantages.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the group arrived back at the manor Narcissa took Thomas and brought him to his room, where he was put into the hands of the tailor and an entire new wardrobe was created for him. Narcissa also decided since the tailor was there to update all seven boys wardrobes, her two would only need what they had outgrown but the Weasley boys would need quite a bit, she also quietly let the tailor know to ‘spruce up’ Arthur’s and keep in mind that he worked with Muggles. Narcissa was determined that whoever his soulmate was that they would like the updated Arthur.</p><p>Adrian had watched Severus smirking at him, since he was being fitted for more clothes. With a gleam in his eye Adrian pulled Narcissa to the side to quietly ask her, “Mum, since Uncle Sev and Uncle Thor are finally noticing each other at the same time, shouldn’t Uncle Sev’s wardrobe be spruced up since he mostly has teaching and brewing clothes? Most of his relaxing clothes are so old I don’t remember when he got them and does he even have any ‘date worthy’ clothes?”</p><p>“Adi, you are so correct. Do not let on to anyone, I will catch the tailor before he leaves and get Severus some more appropriate attire. Thank you.” With that Narcissa left to grab the tailor when he was done with the others and bring him to Severus.</p><p>Later when everyone was sitting down to dinner Severus glared over to Adrian. “You little brat. Why oh why did you have to get me involved in your Mother’s dress-up project?”</p><p>Thorfinn, who was sitting beside Severus looked between the two and started laughing, Abraxas and Lucius joining in. “You know better than to challenge Adrian, he might not get you back now but he will get you.”</p><p>Severus looked at Thorfinn in contemplation but then had to agree. “You are correct, I even warned the Weasley boys when they were going to prank him.”</p><p>Adrian just grinned thinking how different things were this time. “Did you get some nice things to wear on your dates?” Adrian asked innocently and took a drink of his water, at that moment Draco and the Weasley boys entered the dining room.</p><p>“So, Mother decided to update your wardrobe too, Uncle Sev? Where is Mother?” Draco was looking around as he took a seat beside Adrian. The three older Weasley boys just looked in shock, they couldn’t imagine their strict Potions professor dating anyone.</p><p>“I think the only ones that didn’t get a visit from Mum’s tailor were: Father, Papa and Uncle Thor, besides Mother. Though you and I only needed small updates. Did you guys get new robes for school?” Adrian asked the Weasleys.</p><p>“Yes, they are very nice and your Mother did not have to do that, we could have gotten by with what we had.” Charlie added though he kept running his hand down the side of the new robe he was wearing. Adrian thought it was probably the first thing that wasn’t Bill’s first.</p><p>Just then Narcissa and Thomas walked in and sat down. “I am glad you like them Charlie, you all look very nice, if I do say so myself. I heard how well you three did in school this year and thought you needed a treat and since I was already getting Adrian and Draco updated I thought you all should be too.”</p><p>Arthur just shook his head at the Malfoy Matriarch. “I can understand that Narcissa, but I didn’t need a new wardrobe too. And I will find a way to pay you back.”</p><p>“No, you will not! I like seeing all the men in the house dressed nicely and after your purge most of your old clothing does not fit you anymore, plus the style is not right for you.” With that Narcissa instructed the elves to serves dinner.</p><p>Lucius was trying not to laugh and earn his wife’s ire, but they would soon learn that you do not argue with a female from the Black family. “Lord Thomas Salazar Slytherin let me introduce you to the Weasley men. This is Arthur and his sons: William, Charles, Percy, Fred and George. They are staying at the manor with us for a while, the boys are working here doing various jobs and keeping Draco and Adrian company.” Lucius knew Arthur was a proud man and didn’t want him the think that they weren’t welcome to stay.</p><p>“Fred and George did lessons with us for the last week.” Draco added, smiling at the twins.</p><p>“It was fun, and we learnt many new things that Molly didn’t teach us.” Narcissa and Lucius shared a look while Arthur just shook his head, he felt bad that the twins called her Molly but she never did “Mother” them, Narcissa did far more in the past month than Molly ever did.</p><p>“Mother, Dad, Papa; what do kids do that a parent can’t teach them, like Muggleborn or where both parents need to work?” Adrian asked trying to get the conversation where he wanted it.</p><p>“Muggleborns will be informed when they get their school letter and suppose that a home where both parents work would have to teach them in the evening or hire a tutor like we do.” Narcissa added.</p><p>“But what if they can’t afford to hire a tutor and there is no time to teach them when they aren’t working?”</p><p>The adults looked at each other, they really hadn’t thought about that before, they were all taught by family and tutors.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better if a Muggleborn was taught some of the stuff prior to starting a school like Hogwarts? If you had a school that taught things like Latin or customs, wouldn’t it help the Muggleborns adapt better and if it was a day school and didn’t have houses then the students would learn to get along before they were separated into groups?”</p><p>Lucius thought for a moment, “Adi that is a good idea. It would also enable us to find students that are being ill treated at home faster and if we taught why we do some things like holidays and customs maybe they wouldn’t fight us so much on them.”</p><p>Adrian looked over at Tom and saw him watching him with narrowed eyes. “So Adrian what made you think of this?”</p><p>“Some of the things we were going over the twins had no idea and then when we did a review of what we had learnt, that is the building blocks to what we will be learning, they didn’t know much of that either.”</p><p>Arthur looked worried, “My boys are really that far behind you and you are two years younger? What were you learning at the time, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“Each day the boys learn different things, depending on which of us is teaching them or if we have a tutor come in for the day. I know one day I taught them etiquette and the reasons why we celebrate specific days like Beltane. Fred and George knew some of it but not all and when we talked of Samhain they didn’t know it at all, they knew it by Halloween only.” Narcissa gently explained, not wanting Arthur of the twins to feel bad.</p><p>“Boys did your mother never teach you about our wizarding holidays?” Arthur looked at all the boys, including the older three.</p><p>All of them looked to Bill as he was the oldest. “The only things I learnt prior to going to Hogwarts was from either you or Grandfather and Grandmother Weasley, when I asked Molly she just said that they were what was hurting our world and making us backward. Some of the Purebloods in my year in Hogwarts filled me in on a lot that I had missed, and I practiced with them what I could. It always made me feel better and more connected.”</p><p>Arthur thought for a moment. “I remember going to teach you boys different things and telling Molly I was and then I would ‘forget’ or do something else suddenly. It seems like I was a shell of myself.” Arthur looked toward Thomas worried that he shouldn’t have said something in front of him.</p><p>“Don’t worry Arthur, Thomas was a victim of Dumbledore also, so he understands what has been happening.” Abraxas quickly put the other’s mind to rest.</p><p>“Have you had the rest of the group that you socialize with tested?” Arthur asked, “The reason I ask is because I know the Flint’s daughter, Margaret, was compromised and I was wondering if the rest have been tested.”</p><p>They hadn’t thought of that, Lucius sat up. “Think about it, if he got to us what is stopping him from getting to anyone, what about Fudge or anyone that is in the Ministry, it could be how he was able to go so far so fast. It might not have been as drastic as Adrian, Margaret or Arthur; just minor like Narcissa or I but every little bit could have helped him achieve what he wanted.”</p><p>“Dad, could we have a ‘party’ for the group of people we usually do and if the goblins are in agreement, have them have a representative or two to administer the tests, since it is here it wouldn’t be as obvious since not everyone is going to the bank at once.”</p><p>“Adrian that is a great idea. Let me floo Razortooth and see what he has to say and if they are in agreement your Mother can plan a ‘party’. I think the only one here that wasn’t effected was Thorfinn.”</p><p>“That is only because I have to be purged regularly because of dealing with different patients and potions on a daily basis. What was found on you Abraxas?”</p><p>“I had compulsions to be mean to my family, which didn’t totally take, and one to avoid anything that would keep my healthy, like the Dragonpox booster. Who knows what would have happened if Adrian hadn’t come and needed one, remember there were a couple my age that died not long after Adrian came, and they were people I was associated with.” At that Adrian walked over to his Papa and gave him a hug that was returned very heartily.</p><p>Thomas looked at the around at the people in the room. “Who else will be included in this ‘party’?”</p><p>“The Flints, the Lovegoods, Amelia Bones and her niece, Madam Zabini and her son, Theodore Nott and his son, Dowager Longbottom and her grandson, the Goyles, the Crabbs, maybe Hannah Abbott if Amelia brings her, maybe the Parkinsons but they haven’t really been invited since Pansy was such a brat and maybe the Greengrass’s and the Bullstrodes. Sometimes others are invited but that is the core group that mostly joins us.” Adrian quickly rattled off and the adults were trying not to laugh because he didn’t hold any punches about Pansy.</p><p>“You have Amelia Bones and the Longbottoms here regularly?” Thomas asked very surprised as they were loyal Order members, but then so were the Weasleys and the Lovegoods were not his followers either.</p><p>“You can blame Adrian for that.” Abraxas still had ahold of Adrian and ruffled his hair. “He started talking to Amelia one day while with Lucius at the Ministry and she was so taken that she gave us all a chance. With the Longbottoms he decided to take a gift to Neville and invited him to our trip to the zoo and Augusta was so happy that Neville was blossoming that he because a fixture at times.” </p><p>“Razortooth said that he and a couple others will be able to make it Saturday and do the tests for us here, as a favor to Adrian. Yes Thomas, Adrian even has won over the goblins. Narcissa has started sending out requests to all that usually come and some that don’t, we figure the more that we can get checked and cleared the better”</p><p>Thomas would have liked more of his people checked but knew that with several Neutral and Lighter families in attendance that better wait for another time, he can order them to get tested if need be.</p><p>“If we find that most of our group has been potioned and spelled maybe it would be a good idea for the Wizengamot to have everyone tested because who is saying that they haven’t been.” Adrian added while looking around as everyone had surprised looks since no one had thought of that possibility.</p><p>“Could you imagine what it will change if it is determined that everyone has been effected that has any position in England?” Arthur was wondering if maybe Molly was but then thought most likely not since some of the leeches were aimed back to her. He had noticed that the boys seemed to have more energy since they had all been purged, if it was effecting they boys he wondered what it was doing to Molly, Dumbledore, Ron and Ginny since they were benefiting from the leeches. “Would it be possible to do tests on people not here? Since the boys and I had leeches going to Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny I was wondering if we got a sample of blood from Ron, Ginny and possibly Molly if we could see what their tests say. I could go in at night and get samples, at least from the kids, since I do control the wards.”</p><p>“That is not a bad idea and since you are their father it is not illegal; you may not want to do Molly though because you are only her spouse and she is a legal adult.” Lucius quickly pointed out; it was then decided that he would go early in the morning so all three would still be asleep.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * 	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * </p><p>That next morning about 3 am Arthur apparated into the family room of the Burrow, he didn’t want to take a chance of anyone hearing the door or floo. Surprising to him there was a light on in the kitchen and he could hear the voices of Molly and Dumbledore.</p><p>“Albus we need to get Arthur and the boys back here, something is wrong with my magic. Could it be that they are too far away so I can’t use theirs?”</p><p>“No, it would have affected you while the older boys were at Hogwarts. I have been having the same problem in that my magic just isn’t responding the same way. I have misplaced my wand and thought maybe it was because I was using my old one but Ollivander didn’t have one that worked any better.”</p><p>“My Ronnie and Ginny seem to be more tired also. There has been no accidental magic from either of them, but that could be because the twins aren’t here to torment them now.” Arthur could see her bustling around getting tea for both and making something on the hob. </p><p>Arthur quickly and quietly went up to Ginny’s room, missing the squeaky stairs and silencing her door. He put a sleeping spell on her to keep her asleep and took both blood and a hair sample, just in case they would require that instead. Next he slipped up to the attic bedroom of Ron and repeated the process with him. He was just going to apparate back to Malfoy Manor but decided to see if he could learn anything else since Dumbledore and Molly seemed to be so chummy. </p><p>“Just remember that you will need to make sure Ronald understands that he is to be Harry’s best friend and to keep others away from him, so he doesn’t learn too much. As soon as we bring him back into the magical world in two years we will be able to get the vaults reopened and the money returned, I will also be able to re-create a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny, I have no idea how or why the first was cancelled but with him there and agreeing I will be able to get in reinstated.”</p><p>“Why do we have to wait two years? Why can’t we bring him in now and get everything reopened? I don’t have any way to buy yarn to make things or extra ingredients, the chickens and cows only give so much, Arthur made it so I cannot get into any of the Weasley vaults and Aunt Muriel refused when I went to her for help. I can’t hold the goblins off much longer on the debt owed without them telling Arthur.”</p><p>“Molly that isn’t possible at this time. Harry needs to stay with the Dursleys until at least his 11th birthday to have them complete his conditioning. I will see if I can find a way to help you but I am having difficulty myself, you may have to get a part-time job until we can get him back on track. If Arthur does find out we can just obliviate him again or make him think it was him who took the money by accident.”</p><p>At that Arthur had heard enough and knew that if he didn’t leave immediately that he would barge in there and give himself away.</p><p>Returning to Malfoy Manor he went to Lucius study, knowing that it would alert him that someone was in there. “Arthur, what are you doing in my office? You do know that it is almost four in the morning, correct?”</p><p>“I went to the Burrow and got the samples from Ron and Ginny, but Dumbledore was there and I think you all need to know what was said.” Lucius’ eyes widened dramatically, and he called for Trixie to get Abraxas, Thorfinn, Severus and Thomas. “You might want to get Adrian since it affects him the most.” Lucius called Trixie back to get Adrian also.</p><p>After everyone was seated and had either tea or coffee in front of them, Arthur took a deep breath and started explaining. “I went to get Ron and Ginny’s samples.” Which he placed on the desk. “Dumbledore was visiting and it seems that neither of them has access to as much magic and they aren’t sure why, it is making Ron and Ginny more tired also. They are going to try to get back control of ‘Harry’s’ vaults when they bring him in after he turns 11, he wants the Dursleys to continue to ‘condition’ him.” He looked apologetically at Adrian.</p><p>“He admitted that he told them to do it, at least we have two more years before they realize that he can’t find ‘Harry Potter’.” Abraxas hugged his grandson closer to him, just imagining what more he would have had to deal with if the stranger hadn’t helped him six years ago.</p><p>“I am so glad you told me who Adrian used to be. I am so sorry that they are trying to do this to you. Dumbledore knows that the marriage contract was voided and is planning to write a new one at that time too, when he gets ‘Harry’ to accept everything. He told Molly to make sure that Ron knew that he has to be Harry’s best friend and to keep everyone else away and keep him from learning anything. He did mention that he was having problems with funds and told Molly she might have to get a job.” At that they all chuckled.</p><p>“Dad, since Arthur has the samples from Ronald and Ginevra now why don’t you all take them to Gringotts and have them tested now instead of waiting for Saturday?” Adrian asked as he cuddled into his Papa with his blanket.</p><p>“Adi, that’s a good idea, then we won’t have to explain to anyone else why we have someone’s blood that isn’t here to give it themselves.” Lucius quickly responded looking toward Arthur to make sure that he was in agreement at which Arthur nodded to him. “Arthur you have never said who your soulmate was. Do we need to send out another invitation for Saturday?” </p><p>Arthur looked around at the group and realized he had never told them who it was, looking down at his hands he responded. “No other invitations are needed, my soulmate is Amelia, I am hoping that she will remember after Saturday because I had just proposed to her when everything happened with Molly.”</p><p>Lucius, Severus and Thorfinn all looked at each other. “You know now that you say that I can remember you two being almost inseparable. I had wondered at the time what happened but neither of you acted like you knew each other and then I just forgot.” Thorfinn spoke for the three and the other two just nodded in agreement.</p><p>“If he messed with her that much, she is going to crucify him.” Thomas added with a huge smile.</p><p>“If taking the leeches off is affecting Dumbledore then he must have been using them from different people all along. Since many of us that had leeches weren’t even alive when Dumbledore fought Grindelwald, is there a way for us to get a record of who he leeched off of and when he had leeches attached to them?” Adrian asked quietly.</p><p>“I’m not sure if there is any way to tell that without putting him under Veritaserum and we would have to have a strong case for it to even be considered. I know the goblins can run an inheritance test on individuals and that shows if someone is leeching their magic but I don’t think they can see who someone is leeching from, even with a sample from them to run the inheritance test.” Thomas answered because he had the broadest experience and knowledge from his travels.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * 	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * </p><p>Arthur went to see Razortooth later that day, with Lucius, flooing directly into his office so no one would see him. “What can I do for you today?”</p><p>“Razortooth, I have samples of my youngest son and daughter’s blood. Can we run an inheritance test on them see if they are on any potions or have any compulsions on them?”</p><p>“This would be Ginevra Weasley, who was receiving funds illegally and had an illegal marriage contract with ‘Harry Potter’?” Razortooth asked.</p><p>“Yes, I was able to get samples but knew that Molly would never let me bring them in and they would tell her, so I took the samples without them knowing.” Arthur and Lucius were both hoping this wouldn’t make them not be able to accomplish their task.</p><p>“That would be fine. I will just have to look at the paperwork first to make sure that you are not having one done for someone you are not entitled to know.” With that the vials were given to Razortooth and the tests were done. “It looks like they are your children, illegally.” At the surprised look on Arthur’s face he continued. “As you don’t seem to be the one that completed the illegal adoption I will let you see the results.”</p><p>Handing the results of Ronald to Arthur and Lucius:</p><p>-	Ronald Bilius Weasley (blood adopted – illegal) (birth name: Ronald Fabian Prewett)<br/>-	Arthur Septimus Weasley (blood adopted – illegal) – Father<br/>-	Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewett (blood adopted – illegal) – Mother<br/>-	Gideon Charles Prewett (birth) – Father (deceased)<br/>-	Marianne Patricia Johnson (birth) – Mother (deceased)</p><p>That is all the farther that they looked as it appeared Ron wasn’t even his son but his nephew. He had a couple potions but nothing like Adrian or Margaret.</p><p>Blocks / Potions:<br/>-	Potion to listen to Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	Potion to be lazy and not try hard at anything but quidditch and chess – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	Weasley Glamour potion – Albus Dumbledore</p><p> Next they looked at Ginevra’s and it was even more surprising.</p><p>-	Ginevra Molly Weasley (blood adopted – illegal) (birth name: Ginevra Ariana Dumbledore-Granger)<br/>-	Arthur Septimus Weasley (blood adopted – illegal) – Father<br/>-	Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewett (blood adopted – illegal) – Mother<br/>-	Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (birth) – Father<br/>-	Richard Jonathan Granger (birth) – bearer (deceased)</p><p>“It seemed that Ginevra would have technically been ‘Hermione’s’ aunt, this is just mixed up.” Lucius could not believe this mess.</p><p>Blocks / Potions:<br/>-	Potion to listen to Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	Potion to ‘tattle’ on brothers even if they didn’t do anything – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	Potion to want to marry ‘Harry Potter’ – Albus Dumbledore<br/>-	Weasley Glamour potion – Albus Dumbledore</p><p>“She treated her own sons terribly and spoiled the two that are not even hers.” Arthur said with a shocked look on his face. “Lucius you said that I would have no problem keeping custody of the boys, since she spelled them and she doesn’t have a job, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, you can even have a representative from Child Services talk to them and it would guarantee she doesn’t get them, and this could even help you get a restraining order against her. We now know why Dumbledore was so determined to get ‘Harry’ and Ginevra together, with him being her father he would be the grandfather to any children and if something happened to ‘Harry’ he could take control.” Lucius was so happy that Adrian was with them and didn’t have to live this life that Dumbledore was orchestrating.</p><p>“Razortooth, can you add these to the rest of the evidence that we are building against Dumbledore?” Lucius turned to the goblin.</p><p>“It would be my privilege to do that, anyone who thinks they can mess with Adrian has to go through us goblins now.” At that both men were very glad that the goblins were on their side.</p><p>“Also, on Saturday, we will have at least 30 or more tests to run. Everyone who was invited has agreed to come since it is for a party there might be a couple extra that come with one of the others.” Lucius thought it was better to give Razortooth an estimate since they had a better idea now.</p><p>With that Lucius and Arthur took their leave and headed back to Malfoy Manor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amelia Bones will be Arthur's soulmate. Next chapter will be the 'revealing' party. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Revelation Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Malfoy's party to find out who's been manipulated by Dumbledore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a tough chapter, I'm sorry if it isn't that good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday arrived and the Malfoys, Weasleys, Thomas, Severus and Thorfinn were all in the backyard with Razortooth and Silverjaw; they might not need a Healer but she wanted to see her ‘boys’ so she decided to come and help Razortooth.</p><p>“Everyone should be coming shortly; we did ask Amelia to come a little earlier so she could see what all the results are and work with goblins as needed. I’m not sure if or what she will have anything that was done to her, but I feel that she will go after Dumbledore like no one else can.” Lucius told the others, though he did see Arthur nodding along and looking towards the door to the manor.</p><p>Narcissa came in a minute later talking with Amelia, Susan and Hannah. “Hannah was already staying with Susan so she came along to join us. Why don’t you two go join the boys over by the maze?” Narcissa gestured to the girls where to find the boys.</p><p>“Okay, what is going on, you don’t normally invite goblins to your parties?”</p><p>Just then Adrian walked back over, he knew that it was imperative that they got her to agree immediately to be tested and she was more apt to listen to him than any of the adults. “Amelia, all of us have had potions and compulsions on us for a while, some were minor and some were very bad. Razortooth and Silverjaw are here to perform inheritance tests on everyone so we can make sure no one else that we care about is effected in any way. The goblins will see the test but it is up to you if you want anyone else to see the results.”</p><p>They all watched with bated breath as Amelia looked at each one individually, trying to see if this was a joke or if it was serious. They all saw her eyes grow huge and she looked back at Adrian. “You said everyone. Does that mean you; Draco and Arthur’s children have been tampered with also?”</p><p>“Yes. I had the most and Draco had the least, while the Weasleys all had differing levels.” Adrian responded.</p><p>“What do you need me to do?” They could all see the determination in her eyes.</p><p>“Come over here, add three drops of blood to the bowl and we will begin.” Razortooth motioned to the bowl and blade he had brought for this purpose. Amelia added her blood and they all were sitting, patiently waiting, though most were noticing how anxious Arthur was starting to look. After they could see words appear on the parchment, Razortooth looked at the results, shook his head and handed the results to Amelia.</p><p>As she looked at the results her eyes grew and she slowly lowered the parchment. “Amelia, whatever it is it can be purged. We have all went through a purging to get the different things out of our systems.” Narcissa came over and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I have potions and compulsions on me from before I left Hogwarts. It shows that I have a soul bond that has been bound and obliviates to forget the person, I am a master in occlumency, how could this happen? Can you return my memories when you do the purge?” She asked then looked towards where the children were. “Do you think Susan should get checked?”</p><p>“Yes, Draco has never been away from us or people we trust, when not at the manor, and he had compulsions on him. We think that he didn’t have a leech or potions because there was no way for them to incorporate either of them.” Narcissa quietly spoke to Amelia knowing that it was worse thinking something was done to your child.</p><p>“I will go get her if you would like?” Adrian asked. Amelia just nodded.</p><p>Susan came back with Adrian, Hannah following because she wanted to know what the adults wanted with Susan and why Adrian was with them the entire time. “Aunt Amelia, you wanted me?”</p><p>“Yes, I need you to do an inheritance test for Razortooth please.” </p><p>When Susan looked at the goblin he motioned to the blade and bowl. “Three drops of blood in the bowl.”</p><p>Susan wasn’t sure why she was asked to do this since Aunt Amelia knew who she was and who her parents were, but she did like she was told. When the test was complete Razortooth looked at the parchment and looked at Amelia, who put her hand out to take the parchment before it was handed to Susan, she wanted to make sure she could prepare Susan if there was something bad on it. “It looks like Susan’s fate was the same as Draco’s was.”</p><p>Silverjaw stepped forward. “If that is the case then I can remove them now, since she won’t have to have an extensive purge.” </p><p>“Yes please. Susan please let Silverjaw give you a purge.”</p><p>“Aunt Amelia. Why do I need a purge? What did the parchment say?” Susan was worried because it sounded like whatever was done to her was worse for her aunt if she couldn’t be fixed today.</p><p>“Susan, honey. The test shows that someone put some compulsions on you that would make you act how they want you to act. You might still feel the way that they want you too, but you need to have the choice.”</p><p>Hannah looked at both of them and worried her lip. “Should I do a test too Aunt Amelia?” </p><p>“That is up to you Hannah. If you want to be sure that you aren’t being coerced in any way then you should.”</p><p>Hannah walked over to Razortooth and let him help you perform the inheritance test. Her test came out exactly like Susan’s and she was also purged by Silverjaw. “Amelia. We have had the goblins create some pendants with many protections added to them so they will be protected. Razortooth even had the ones of us that have Lordship and heir rings get them because they add more protection for us.”</p><p>“I know some of the items on my test show that I have broken them but I assume that the pendants will protect so that I don’t have to worry about fighting them off again myself, or trying to find another way to protect Susan and Hannah?”</p><p>“That is correct. We are also building cases against the perpetrators and we are adding anything of value from today to the cases.”</p><p>“Will I be able to get copies of the information so we can bring them to justice through the Ministry also?” The more time Amelia spent the madder she was getting. “Also, when would I be able to do a purge?”</p><p>“You can go to Gringotts now if you would like or we can set up an appointment for you.” Silverjaw answered, having returned with the girls.</p><p>Amelia turned to Lucius. “How many more are coming today that you are expecting to do the test?”</p><p>“The Flints, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Crabbes, Goyles, Zabinis, Notts, Bullstrodes and Greengrass are all expected soon. We actually asked you to come an hour earlier because he figured with your position it was best if you were done first without everyone else here.” </p><p>At that Amelia got a determined look on her face. “I would like it done right away but I feel that I should be here to help if the others’ tests are like ours have been.”</p><p>“The girls can stay here while you go, when you are ready.” Narcissa offered.</p><p>“Thank you, I appreciate that.”</p><p>Just then they heard a commotion from the manor and Trixie came out leading Augusta and Neville. “I was surprised not to have someone waiting in the floo room, but I see that we seem to have interrupted something.”</p><p>Narcissa quickly walked over to them. “I am sorry Augusta. We have all taken inheritance tests and each of us has had some combination of potions, compulsions or leeches on us, some have had all three and a couple only had spells. We have invited Razortooth and Silverjaw here today to perform inheritance tests on anyone who would like to make sure that they haven’t been compromised in any way.”</p><p>Augusta looked around at everyone while Neville just looked confused and wanting to leave the adults. “Amelia, you were compromised?”</p><p>“Yes, I have spells, potions, blocks and compulsions going back to when I was in Hogwarts. I had a small leech but it was broken many years ago, I’m thinking when I put on the Bones Lordship ring as acting after my brother’s murder that it must have stopped it some way. Susan and Hannah both had spells on them but Silverjaw was able to purge them just moments ago, I will need to go into Gringotts for my purge as it’s too invasive to be done here and needs more goblin healers available for the purge.”</p><p>“Then yes, I would like both myself and Neville to be checked. Come along Neville.” Neville followed his grandmother over to the goblins and the testing table.</p><p>Abraxas stood and motioned towards the manor. “I am going to the floo room to make sure someone is there to great everyone as they come.” With that he left the room after nodding to Lucius.</p><p>All of a sudden they heard a gasp from the testing table. “That man, wait until I get my hands on him! Neville let me see your test.”</p><p>“Madam Longbottom, Silverjaw would be able to remove from Heir Longbottom here except for the leech and bindings, that will need done at Gringotts and we feel that it would be best to do everything at the same time so it doesn’t hurt his core. To have yourself purged you will need to go to Gringotts as the damage is too extensive and has been on you for too long.”</p><p>“Are you planning to have everyone coming getting checked?” Augusta turned to Lucius.</p><p>“We are giving everyone the option. The goblins have also created pendants that have protections on them, that even our Lordship rings do not, they have them available to lease if you would like one for you and Neville, our entire family is wearing them.”</p><p>“I feel it would be best to go get the purge done on both of us immediately, I will get the pendants for each of us at that time. If it isn’t too late will you still be allowing visitors, as I feel Neville would be more comfortable with his friends after the purge?”</p><p>“That is fine, in fact since your purge will more than likely take longer, since all of the adults did with us. Why don’t you have the goblins floo us when Neville is done and one of us can come get him and bring him back here to wait for you? Razortooth would be able to give Neville the pendant then also.” Narcissa replied quietly, realizing that Augusta was very worked up.</p><p>“That would be splendid, thank you.” She then turned to Narcissa and Amelia and spoke more quietly so that Neville and the other children wouldn’t overhear. “Dumbledore put most of this on me. In fact, there is a compulsion to treat Neville terribly, act like he’s a squib and blame him for Frank and Alice’s hospitalization.” </p><p>Both ladies could tell that this was eating Augusta up, Amelia reached over and hugged her very non-touchy friend. “Don’t worry Augusta, you have found out and are getting it fixed. Also, you haven’t been treating Neville that way so you must have been fighting the compulsions.”</p><p>Augusta paused for a moment. “I think when Adrian and Draco came and invited Neville to the zoo it opened him up so much and he started to blossom, that is when I started treating him like I used to. I bet seeing him more confident made it, so I was able to at least partially break some of the compulsions.” The three ladies shared a look and had to agree that Augusta got more friendly and ‘grandmotherly’ toward Neville as they started joining their group.</p><p>With that Augusta and Neville took their leave and headed to the bank. “I want to stay and see how much worse this gets before I go and get purged. You mentioned letting the girls stay here while it was completed, could that be as soon as we know all the results today?”</p><p>“Yes Amelia, you leave when you feel you need to and know that the girls are protected here.”</p><p>After that the Flints arrived first and after Margaret’s test they had no issue having each of them take one. Slowly all the guests arrived and after hearing that everyone had some form of mind altering place on them no one objected to taking the test.</p><p>All the children had a compulsion on them, since the ones that were just tested were all from Dark aligned families all of them seemed to have compulsions to hate muggles, Muggleborns and Muggleborn supporters and to be very outspoken about it. Marcus Flint had more added to him, besides the compulsions on him he had a couple potions that made him a bully to all younger years and all other houses, besides Slytherin and to cheat at any sport or game he played. They realized it he must have been potioned while at Hogwarts as the younger had not been yet and that was the place Dumbledore, or his people would have access to him.</p><p>The adults were all a mixed bag, but everyone had at least one compulsion on them. It appeared that anyone that was on the Wizengamot or Hogwarts Board of Governors had the most on them from the people left. The Lords all had compulsions and potions to make them more arrogant, argumentative, to give into Dumbledore’s ideas if there was a chance of him losing a debate and for a couple of them to be verbally abusive to their children, at times, and one was even given compulsions to also physically abuse his heir and to never listen to him. </p><p>As soon as all the results were done Silverjaw began purging the children, except for Marcus who would need to go to Gringotts with his parents. The children would all stay at the Malfoys until the adults were cleared, all the cleansed children now wore a pendant and the adults would be getting theirs as soon as they had been cleansed. The adults left, along with Marcus, he would floo back to Malfoy Manor as soon as his purge was complete to join Margaret in waiting for their parents.</p><p>“We should have realized when Margaret had so many on her, even though she was kidnapped and Dumbledore had direct access to her, that the rest of the family might be in danger, especially Marcus since he was going back to school and Dumbledore would have known that he was Margaret’s brother.” Lucius commented shaking his head that someone could be so manipulative and power hungry.</p><p>Neville and Marcus had already made it back to Malfoy Manor, Neville seeming to have much more confidence and was holding several focusing stones. Neville would gradually lose the stones until he didn’t need them, right now he couldn’t control the amount of magic in his core since the bindings were all removed. Augusta walked into the pool house, where it was decided to keep all the children busy while their parents were at Gringotts, Neville saw her and ran over but stopped because he didn’t know if and/or how she had changed. Augusta grabbed her grandson and pulled him into a hug, he was grinning from ear to ear not remembering the last time she held him like this.</p><p>“Neville, I am so sorry that I treated you so badly. You do not need to change a thing and I am so proud to call you my grandson.” Augusta had tears in her eyes and this was the Augusta that Abraxas could remember from long ago, the one that cared about others and just didn’t try to intimidate everyone else.</p><p>“It’s okay Grandmother, it wasn’t your fault and you have been better, so I know that you didn’t truly mean to hurt me.” All of the adults had tears in their eyes watching the two reconnect after Dumbledore’s manipulations had been removed from them both.</p><p>Narcissa walked up to the two of them and quietly spoke. “Augusta we are inviting everyone from today to stay tonight so we can be support for each other. You and Neville are very welcome, and we can set up rooms for you both or Neville can sleep in one of our boys rooms if he would like.” Augusta looked down at Neville and saw that he seemed to really like that idea.</p><p>“Thank you Narcissa, you would like to take you up on the invite. Let me just get ahold of our house elf to bring over what we might need. Neville, is there anything you specifically want or need?” At Neville’s negative response she left the room to speak with her elf and pull herself together.</p><p>Now they were just waiting for Amelia, Lords Nott, Greengrass, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode and Xenophillius to return. All but Xeno were on the Wizengamot so had more including potions, it was determined that Xeno was given potions by Molly whenever she saw them, luckily Pandora and Luna neither one ever ate anything from Molly.</p><p>Finally, the last one to return was Amelia, being one that had to have memories brought back along with her purge, she walked into the building, took a look at Arthur and smiled. When the other adults saw how the two were looking at each other, as the neared one another, they all smiled finally understanding who Arthur’s soulmate was. “Amy, you remember.”</p><p>“Yes Arthur, I am sorry, I always felt something was missing and I was always upset on days I heard that you and Molly had another child, but I didn’t know why.”</p><p>“Molly has been dosing me with love potions since you and I dated. We shouldn’t have kept our relationship hidden, that is how they were able to so completely take control because no one really knew who we were seeing so they just assumed it was Molly when I was drugged. I had been fighting the potions for years, Ronald and Ginevra are not even my children, she illegally had me blood adopt them, and she treated my other boys terribly.”</p><p>The two walked outside to stroll through the maze and get reacquainted. The Weasley boys and Susan shared a look thinking that they may become like siblings, Susan was excited being an only child now and the boys all thought how much nicer and more pleasant she was to be around then Ginny.</p><p>It was determined that everyone would stay at least for the night, to offer and give emotional support. Theo was so happy that his father was finally looking at him like he was proud of him and not that he was disgusted with him. After they finished dinner the older children asked to go out and fly on the quidditch pitch, they were allowed as long as Bill and Charlie kept a close eye on them all.</p><p>The adults were all enjoying a much needed after dinner drink and getting to know each other again, minus outside influences. Lucius turned toward Arthur. “Arthur, have you decided what you plan to do about Ronald and Ginevra? I know that you have full custody of the other boys since the divorce went through, do you have custody of them also?”</p><p>“Molly has those two so brainwashed and believing that they can do anything or say anything and have no consequences. I have talked with Muriel Prewett, she had some compulsions on her to never question anything Molly or Albus told her, she has agreed that since Ronald was actually Gideon’s child that she would have the strongest claim to him. We both feel he needs some one-on-one with no siblings around, she is going to make him start seeing a mind healer and hopefully he will become a pleasant boy to be around finally. Ginevra is actually Albus’ daughter so I’m not sure what to do about that and she would need to be with someone that will be one-on-one with her too. I have contacted the Child Services Department and they are looking into it. Right now she is with my parents, we want her and Ronald separated for the time being and she has been seeing a mind healer there. Both are being watched extensively because they each had a leech going to them from one of the twins, shortly after their birth to up their magic levels, we are not sure if it will have stilted their magic, we may have to wait to see if they get a Hogwarts’ letter to know if it was too severely damaged.”</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean Ronald isn’t your son and Ginevra is Dumbledore’s daughter? I had wondered why they were never here but just assumed that you were giving the other boys a break from them because they didn’t seem too impressed with the two.” Elizabeth asked, she had been around them for over a year now and always had wondered where they were.</p><p>“Ronald was the son of Molly’s brother Gideon and Marianne Johnson both are deceased and the closest living relative to Marianne is a third cousin so the closest blood relative to Ronald is Molly and then Muriel. Ginevra’s sire was Dumbledore and bearer was Richard Granger, who is deceased, they are the parents of who illegally adopted Margaret, after she was stolen. Since we know that Margaret was ignored more than anything I informed Child Services and they are looking for a solution. Molly, or Dumbledore, did an illegal blood adoption on both of them to Molly and me.”</p><p>“I am sorry Arthur but that is just so messed up. What did you ever do to get him so interested in your life?” Martin asked.</p><p>“All I can think of is Molly was infatuated with me and when I wouldn’t give her the attention she wanted she decided to take it into her own hands. Either Dumbledore helped her or found out about her potioning me and that was the beginning. I did get five beautiful boys out of it but I hate that he involved Amelia, you were just an innocent bystander in this. I am so sorry Amy.”</p><p>“Arthur, I have told you that you have nothing to be sorry for. We now know the truth and we can start building our life together like we would have done all those years ago.”</p><p>Narcissa asked the question on everyone’s mind. “So are you two together, getting married, what?”</p><p>“We have decided that we wasted enough time already due to those fools so Arthur and the boys are going to start spending a lot of their free time with Susan and I. Eventually we hope that we can move them in to Bones Manor permanently. It will be easy when school starts as all but Susan will be at Hogwarts. Hopefully by then they will have melded together well, we figure it will be hardest for Susan since she is not used to sharing me with anyone so we are hoping that if need be we can have Arthur spend one-on-one time with her since she doesn’t have a male figure that isn’t a friend’s parent.”</p><p>At that everyone got up and congratulated the two of them and they were all still talking away about it when the children returned. The children all wondered what they had interrupted. Draco decided he wanted to know since none of them were being noticed. “Hello! Can you explain to us what is so exciting please?”</p><p>All the adults turned toward the doorway and then looked back at Arthur and Amelia. Fred and George saw the look the was exchanged between the two and that they had been holding hands the entire time they had been watching them, so George asked, “Dad, does this mean we get to finally have a cool sister now? Susan is so cool.”</p><p>At that Susan turned beet red and started grinning like a loon. Arthur and Amelia just shared a look and nodded. “That went better than expected.” Amelia whispered to Arthur.</p><p>It was decided that the adults would get their own rooms for the night; Bill, Charlie, Percy and Marcus were going to have a boys night in Bill’s room; the girls were all going to have a girl’s slumber party in a room across from Adrian and Draco’s rooms; and the rest of the boys were all going to stay with Adrian and Draco, they hadn’t decided if they were sleeping in one or the other so they just left the connecting door open and went back and forth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Info on Dudley and Dumbledore is starting to get pay backed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the ‘revelation party’, things were improving for the group. Arthur and his boys still stayed at Malfoy Manor, so the boys could still do their summer jobs and they could get to know Amelia and Susan better in a more familiar setting. Susan would come and spend time with them, Luna always seemed to know when to come and invite Margaret so Susan wouldn’t be the only girl. During that time Arthur and Amelia were getting to know one another better and they were falling in love all over again. None of the boys could remember ever seeing their Dad so happy, especially with their Mother, he was happy before, but he didn’t have the spark that he now had with Amelia back in his life.</p><p>Abraxas, Lucius, Martin, Thorfinn, Amelia and Augusta were working on getting most of the Wizengamot members to go to Gringotts for inheritance tests, they had to be careful on who they approached and what they said because they did not want it getting back to Dumbledore or his cronies. Narcissa and Elizabeth had been working with the other mothers that were at the party to get ‘tea parties’ together to get the ladies of the families on their side to get the families to go in, everyone knew that the men mostly listened to their wives, unless they were dumb or not treating them correctly.</p><p>Bill, Charlie, Percy and Marcus had gotten ahold of classmates, that they trusted and knew weren’t in Dumbledore’s pocket to help guide their families to going in for tests at Gringotts too. Many times, the families were the same as the adults so with the advise coming from different angles it seems many were more apt to listen.</p><p>Amelia, as Head of the DMLE, made it mandatory for all Aurors and anyone working with her department to go to Gringotts for a physical, which involved a ‘blood test’. They were all told it was to make sure there weren’t any concerning factors that were unknown to them at this time. Another thing that the group and the goblins had written into the form, before the people took the test, was that any and all results would be duplicated for the goblins and DMLE in case they were needed for the person’s protection. A few did see this and question what this meant, they were informed that some different evidence had been slowly coming to light and it would only be used if someone was doing something to harm them in some way.</p><p>Between Lucius and Amelia, they ganged up to get Fudge to go to Gringotts for a ‘physical’, Amelia even went along and waited outside to make sure he went, after agreeing. To say that he was surprised and upset by the results was an understatement. Not only was he given potions and had compulsion spells placed on him by Dumbledore but also by his Undersecretary, who also had lust and love potions on him, and his wife. He was fully cleansed and seemed to grow in stature and confidence. Fudge agreed to wait and was meeting with Amelia and Lucius the next day, at Malfoy Manor, since they weren’t sure where exactly would be another safe place to meet since his office and home were no goes. Fudge’s wife was visiting her mother until tomorrow so he should be safe at home, but he was staying in a hotel that night just to be on sure.</p><p>Everyone was gathering the information that needed to be discussed for the meeting the next day. Unknown to Fudge, Razortooth would be there, along with most of the group that had been at the ‘revelation party’ and a few Aurors that Amelia was bringing with her that had come to her after getting their results to find out what was being done so they could be involved.</p><p>That night after most everyone had settled down for the night, Adrian went to speak with Lucius and Abraxas in Lucius office, he had quietly mentioned to them that he would like to speak to them privately tonight if possible. When he walked in the office they both smiled at him, making him so loved and protected, compared to when he was nine last time. “Adi, what did you want to speak to your Grandfather and me about?”</p><p>“Dad, Papa. I have been with you since I was three and I know that shortly after that was when the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg were all sent to prison for various things and Dudley was sent to an orphanage. Do you know what happened to him?”</p><p>Both men shared a look before Abraxas cleared his throat, gaining Adrian’s attention. “Ori, you are correct that Dudley was sent to an orphanage, it was one that is actually run by a couple that are actually squibs. Since he knew about magic, because of you, we wanted to make sure that he didn’t say something at a muggle orphanage. We also thought maybe they could change his point of view since he was still relatively young and impressionable. He was there until about a month after the Dursleys were sent to prison, we were able to get paperwork signed that would have them give away custody permanently.” At that Adrian raised his eyebrow at his Papa.</p><p>Lucius just chuckled. “Yes, Ari, you are correct. They didn’t want to give up custody but the only way he would be able to leave the orphanage was by adoption since his parents would both be in there until he was an adult at the minimum. About 3 months after the papers were signed for them to give up all parental rights a couple that had been looking for a child that knew of the magical world but wasn’t a wizard came through and adopted him. The couple both had family on each side that had wizards, so it was a perfect fit. I guess there were some issues in the beginning of him not wanting to do anything but watch tv and eat. He did try to bully a couple cousins but was not allowed at any time. According to Child Welfare he learned very fast what no meant, that throwing a fit doesn’t get you anything, what time out was and what going to bed without dessert was. I actually saw him about a year ago when I was delivering paperwork to his parents and he is no longer a beach ball, he has manners, in fact he answered the door and was very polite, and he doesn’t let any of the children in the neighborhood bully anyone or get bullied by anyone.”</p><p>“That’s good to know that away from his birth parents influence that he could turn into a decent human being. I wonder what will happen if he ever runs into them when they get out.”</p><p>“I’m not sure but he will be an adult and his parents have said that they had some hiccups to begin with about magic, but his favorite cousin is now one who is actually a wizard and he totally supports him. So, I don’t think that he would listen to anything the Dursleys had to say to him about that matter anymore.”</p><p>“I didn’t think that the muggles kept them for that long. Did the Ministry decide to punish them too?”</p><p>“No, the goblins will be taking over their punishment after they have served their time in the muggle prisons. Dudley may see his mother again, but I double his father or Mrs. Figg will ever see daylight after the goblins take custody of them.” With that they all got a gleam in their eye. They all knew that it was because it involved Adrian that the goblins were taking such drastic action. Vernon should never have hurt someone so much smaller than him and the women both knew what the punishments were in the magical world, so no sympathy for any of them.</p><p>“Did Arthur tell you that they held the trial for Molly?” Lucius asked as they were getting up, at that they all sat back down.</p><p>“No dad, will it be in the paper?”</p><p>“The majority of the crimes will not make the paper, the compulsions, potions and leeches against her children and any information on any of the children have been put under an order not to be released in any way so there isn’t a mass panic. I can only say as much to you as I can because you both already know about it. Dumbledore’s lackeys looked lost because Dumbledore was barred from the trial, considering he was on many of the papers that she was on. The paper will talk of her giving him love potions almost two decades, stealing a child that wasn’t hers and having a child with someone else, while married and still giving Arthur love potions and then doing illegal blood adoptions on both children to Arthur. It will state how Arthur found the closest blood relative to the one that was stolen and that another guardian was found for the child of Molly and the other man. Both children have now been brought into Gringotts and cleansed of the potions and glamours on them, they both look very different and not like the other Weasleys at all.”</p><p>“So even if though it isn’t known that Dumbledore is Ginevra’s birth father, since Molly is so outspoken for him, it will be bad for his reputation. Do you think it will come out that he’s her father?” Adrian now saw why Dumbledore and Molly were always pushing Ginny at him last time.</p><p>“It will depend on if Ginevra or Dumbledore say anything, we all know but if she ends up turning into something better than her parents I think we should give her the opportunity without the added stigma. Molly will never see the outside of being incarcerated, the goblins have requested to have their turn with her and have provided proof that she and Ginevra were given ‘Harry Potter’s’ funds and the voided marriage contract that was signed by her and Dumbledore was presented as further proof.”</p><p>“I know if it was me, I would want Azkaban to do me in and not face the goblins’ justice.” At Abraxas words all three gave a shiver.</p><p>At that moment Severus knocked on the door and walked in. “I could hear your voices and thought I’d share an interesting piece of information that was given to me.” </p><p>The three Malfoys were all surprised to see the huge grin on Severus’ face. “Okay Uncle Sev. What did you find out?”</p><p>“You know I went back to Hogwarts to turn in my list on what will be required for next year in Potions?”, at their nods he continued. “I took them to Minerva, didn’t want to see the old coot, she was looking really worried about him. I asked her what had happened, and she said that something must be wrong with him because she doesn’t remember the last time she saw him use magic, we all know he was always flamboyant with it. She also doesn’t like that he refuses to leave the Headmaster’s office and suite. It also seems that the wards are not ‘pinging’ him, she said that when she took up the lists they were given to her by a couple others that he asked if they had owled them.”</p><p>“So, since the Elder Wand is in one of my vaults and the leeches have been taken off me and many others, it could have affected his magic? He had 75% of my magic, and some on others, would his magic gotten so used to having the other magic available that it went to sleep or something?”</p><p>“That is a possibility Adi. I wonder if many of the ones he had leeches on have passed on, his leech on others, like Arthur and Amelia weren’t that much, yours and Neville’s were the biggest we’ve found. It’s surprising that Neville showed any magic at all with what he was taking, both of your cores could have burnt out when you started using them at Hogwarts.” </p><p>“I wonder if Septimius or Muriel have taken Ginevra or Ronald in to be tested for magical ability.” At the three adults questioning looks, “Fred and George each had a leech, Fred was feeding Ronald and George was feeding Ginevra for the last eight years. If their magic didn’t know to grow with them would it know to start now that the leeches are removed?”</p><p>At that they all shared a look, none of them even thinking about that possibility. “I will floo call both tomorrow and have them taken in and checked. Molly and Dumbledore could have really messed them up, who knows if it adversely affected them or not. Adi, why don’t you head up to bed, I’m sure you want to be at breakfast when the paper arrives.”</p><p>With that Adrian said goodnight to them and went up to his room, he wanted to do some thinking so he knew it would be better if he was alone. Lying in bed Adrian started trying to remember some instances from his other life. “Death, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“What do you need Master?”</p><p>“Last time Fred was killed when a wall fell on him, did it affect Ron’s magic when he died and the leech was then gone?”</p><p>“It did to some extent, he did try to produce a patronus, while bragging at the Ministry shortly after and wasn’t able. Everyone thought it was just grief from losing Fred, but it could have been tied to that, plus you left shortly after that so I’m not sure how much it affected him.”</p><p>“Okay, then when Dumbledore died at the end of my sixth year I remember feeling a little more powerful but it didn’t last that long. Do you know if there is a reason?”</p><p>“Yes, Molly attached another leech to you when you came to the Burrow on your birthday. It wasn’t quite as much, she wanted to make sure you could defeat Voldemort, since Dumbledore was gone and couldn’t, but she didn’t want you too powerful either.”</p><p>“How were Neville and I able to function? We should have hardly been able to lift a feather with a spell.”</p><p>“I may have stepped in and blocked off a bit of each of your cores so that the leeches couldn’t take all of your power.”</p><p>“Does Dumbledore have much magic left? Severus said the McGonagall was worried.”</p><p>“He has some, but he tried to force some major magic, right after your leech was removed and it burnt out part of the core he had left. Since he was stealing Mother Magic’s gifts and abusing his power, she got kind of mad and decided to close off his core to the amount that he was stealing. Your core is massive, compared to many because we have all blessed you, so when yours was removed it left him as basically a squib, even the Elder Wand wouldn’t help him now.”</p><p>“Will he be able to put a leech on anyone else now?”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t have enough power to place the spell anymore. Mother Magic also punished Molly the same way, that is why she is hardly above a squib now, she was powerful in school, but she made Mother mad.”</p><p>“Thank you for the information, good night Death.” And with that the entity faded away and Adrian went to sleep.</p><p>The next morning the Malfoys, Weasleys, Thomas, Severus and Thorfinn were all eating breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived. Arthur had pulled the boys into his room last night, before bed, and let them know what had happened at Molly’s trial so they would be prepared.</p><p>“Well Arthur it looks like Rita has decided that you are one of the most eligible wizards in magical Britain.” Lucius smirked as he looked over the top of his paper.</p><p>“Way to go Dad!” Fred and George said at the same time. George got a concerned look, “aren’t you still dating Amelia though?”</p><p>“Yes George. Don’t believe everything or most you read in the paper. Always ask one of adults, that you trust to tell you if something is true.”</p><p>Arthur had stopped wearing the glamour, since he didn’t need to worry about Molly anymore. In fact, she had such a look of surprise when he showed up at her trial yesterday without it on. The only ones that didn’t have to look at him twice were the group that were in the know, and Amelia, she definitely took a second, third, fourth look.</p><p>“Arthur, I flood called Muriel and your father this morning. Last night a few of us were talking and we thought it might be a good idea for Ronald and Ginevra to have check-ups, since we don’t know if anything has effected them after the different purges.” Arthur’s eyes grew, he never even thought of that.</p><p>“Hopefully Molly and Albus didn’t hurt them beyond repair.”</p><p>Percy got a confused look. “How would Molly and the Headmaster hurt Ron and Ginny?” The adults looked at each other, not sure what to say, they wanted to children to remain children as much as possible.</p><p>“Percy, you know how all of us started feeling better and could do more after the goblins purged us? Ronald and Ginevra didn’t go see the goblins like we did and they just want to make sure nothing is hurting them in any way.” Adrian added, knowing that the adults would probably over think everything.</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense. They are both brats, but that is because Molly let them and actually kind of created them.” At that all the Weasley boys nodded in agreement.</p><p>Adrian suddenly turned to Lucius. “Dad, I know you are all trying to get people to go in and get checked by the goblins. You had said that most of the Wizengamot has been checked and most had something on them. Would they be able to pass some kind of law that would make everyone going to Gringotts to get an inheritance test? They would be able to check everyone at once, and also maybe have it to be checked regularly if the person has any type of position that will influence others.”</p><p>Lucius thought for a moment. “You know Adi, that isn’t a bad idea. Let me talk to my allies and see about getting something wrote up, with how the results have been they would be idiots to vote against it.”</p><p>Adrian then turned to Severus. “Uncle Sev, have the other professors been checked yet?”</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of.”</p><p>“I was just thinking, if the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot and others that he doesn’t have contact with regularly are affected, what is to stop him going after the people he is in contact with every day during the school year?”</p><p>“Ori, I’m glad you are on our side and using your brain for good. You have thought of things that the rest of us haven’t.” </p><p>“Papa, you would have thought about it, I just happened think about it first.”</p><p>Narcissa turned to Lucius. “If you could get that bill passed, it would make all the professors have to be tested because they have influence over others. Lucius, you need to start working on the bill right away, maybe get Amelia over here to help you write it.”</p><p>“Yes Dear. Arthur could you floo Amelia and ask her to come over, Father could you floo Augusta and Martin and ask them to come. I think with them and the rest of us we can get this bill written up today. Come on Adi, you are the one with the ideas.” With that Lucius went to his office to start making bullet points.</p><p>That night at dinner, after everyone had left for the evening, Lucius decided to share the gist of what was decided in the meeting. “We were able to get the bill written up and Martin will be submitting it at the next Wizengamot meeting. We also decided that we have to start working on Dumbledore’s image with the public, we will be having Rita write some articles that are truth but will let the public know what he is really like.”</p><p>“Do you think that will work, is there enough evidence that it will hurt his reputation?” Narcissa asked the question the rest were all thinking.</p><p>“Yes. We have a few people that we have already told Rita to contact and gave her a couple of leading questions that will hopefully lead to a lot of damage.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Pettigrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pettigrew is caught.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days later the Malfoys, Weasleys, Thomas and Thorfinn were sitting down enjoying their breakfast when Severus walked in just as the post owls flew in. Severus quietly took his seat knowing that his information could wait until after everyone had eaten and read the incoming mail.</p><p>Bill had picked up his dad’s newspaper since Arthur was reading a couple letters he had received, knowing one was from Amelia and Arthur would read that first to start his day off good. All of a sudden Bill spit out his drink, at Charlie, and started laughing. “Bill that wasn’t funny.” Charlie said as he cleaned the pumpkin juice off his face.</p><p>“You guys have to read the paper. It seems that Headmaster Dumbledore is going to be in even more trouble, I wonder when they are going to go get him.” Bill said as he was shaking the paper since he was laughing so hard.</p><p>At that everyone picked up their papers to see what Bill found, Lucius reading it out loud to the individuals who didn’t have a paper. “A-hem. Dumbledore did what! Is the name of the article by Rita. My loyal readers it has been brought to my attention that our illustrious Headmaster isn’t as good and noble as he likes to make everyone think he is.  One of my sources let me know that there is a case being built that shows that Dumbledore has put blocks, compulsions, potions and leeches on many people, including our own Minister, among others. Yes, you read correctly Dumbledore had compulsions on Minister Fudge. I don’t know the extent of how far it goes but I do know that many members of the Wizengamot and Heads of various Departments have been tested and more have come back with something that has been placed on them then totally clean. I have been informed by sources that it isn’t just high profile people either, there are children that have tested positive and not all of them have been in contact with the Headmaster.” </p><p>Lucius quickly glanced at the Weasleys before he continued. “It seems that Headmaster Dumbledore didn’t act entirely alone either. Arthur Weasley and all seven of the children had a combination of different compulsions, potions, spells and leeches on them. Each had something going to the Dumbledore and something to Molly Weasley nee Prewett, in fact Arthur Weasley had been under love potions and had oblivates since he was at Hogwarts. The goblins were able to purge his system, along with all of his children and anyone else that has gone to Gringotts. Looking through the records at the Ministry I found that Arthur was able to divorce Molly Prewett, with a no contest even though divorces are not done in our world, but they felt that it was not his choice to marry her since she has had him under love potions and compulsions for two decades. Molly Prewett has been remanded to Azkaban for the next 20 years and at the end she will be given to the goblins to face justice for stealing from a minor, who is an heir and orphan. I don’t know if any of you know about goblin justice, but I would rather stay in Azkaban for another 20 years if I was in her shoes.”</p><p>Lucius took a drink of his tea before continuing. “I have a couple questions for you my dear readers: 1. If he could get to people he hardly sees, how much has he done to the people that are teaching our children? 2. How many of our children have been effected by him, or even ourselves since he has been Headmaster or Professor at Hogwarts for most of us in England? 3. If Molly Prewett, she was removed from the Weasley family by Lord Septimius Weasley, would harm her own children for Dumbledore who else has helped him and was it to their own families also? 4. If he could affect so many people how do we do we know he hasn’t changed the world and pushed his own agendas on us, do we even know what we want anymore? Those are just a few questions that I have asked myself and we should all think about. Until next time this is your faithful correspondent, Rita Skeeter, signing off.”</p><p>“Boy, she asked questions I hadn’t thought of, but it will make the population think.” Abraxas replied when Lucius finished. “Severus did you learn anything while you were at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“Yes, it seems Dumbledore has closed himself up in his office and no one can access him. Minerva is ready to shoot him. While we were at dinner last night it was brought up that several have heard that many have been potioned and such and that maybe we should all be checked. Filius was the leading one on it since he has heard many things from his relatives. Minerva and a couple eithers grabbed their heads when it was discussed, and I figure it was compulsions making them want to not get checked. It had been decided that everyone will be going in to be checked when they asked what I thought. I informed them that I had already been checked and purged from everything that had been done to me. I did let them know that a few of his victims had arranged a party with a goblin representative available to test for anything, if there was only a small amount they were able to get cleansed at that time but if not then the person went to Gringotts to be purged. Filius is getting into contact with Razortooth to set something up, he did ask who the Gringotts representative had been. I expect that it will happen as soon as can be arranged.”</p><p>“I had thought my news would be big and I was going to wait until everyone was done eating but I see that they the newspaper trumped my news.” Severus sneered feeling disappointed that he didn’t have the biggest news.</p><p>Adrian and Draco shared a look before Draco responded making almost everyone laugh. “Don’t worry Uncle Sevy, we still love you.” At that Severus glared at Draco, the rest all enjoyed seeing the Potion Master looking put out since only Draco or Adrian could get away with that comment.</p><p>Severus looked over at Adrian to see if he was going to give me a hard time too but saw that he seemed to be thinking hard about something. “Adi, are you okay? Is something wrong?”</p><p>At that the rest of the table stopped laughing and looked at the serious looking Adrian. “Sorry, I was just thinking. Tom, you said that Wormtail was the one that set up the Potter not Sirius Black, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, that is correct. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I was just thinking that maybe that is why Sirius went after him the day he was arrested and maybe that was the reason he went after Wormtail and not what everyone thinks, to finish the job. Can we find out what happened to Wormtail, since they only found his finger?”</p><p>“I guess we can contact the goblins to see if they know anything or have any record. You know it is weird that only his finger was found when the bodies of the Muggles were all found, and they were closer to the explosion and didn’t have any magic to protect them.” Lucius answered, never really thinking of that before, it seems his youngest son is always making them think of things in different ways. Lucius quietly left the room while the others continued their discussion.</p><p>“Also didn’t James and Lily Potter have any other friends that would have been around, usually people have more than 1 or 2 good friends, especially when one of them is a traitor?”</p><p>“Remus Lupin was in the group with James. Unfortunately, all the female friends that Lily had were in the same Organization and are no longer around. But you are correct that Lupin should have been around sometime in the last few years.” Severus answered since he knew the ones who had tormented him better than anyone, and to think if James had grown up as Orion it could have been totally different.</p><p>Lucius came back into the room with a perplexing look on his face. “The goblins said that there is no magical death certificate for Peter Pettigrew. The Ministry filed one but there was not a magical one created.” At that he looked at his wife, trying to decide if he should tell the rest of the news or wait. “Why don’t you children all go enjoy the pool for a bit? Bill and Charlie if you will watch them then we will just send Dobby along with you in case you have any issues.”</p><p>Bill shook his head; he missed the pool while at school and would like to spend as much time as possible with his siblings in it. “Sure, we can do that, but who is Dobby?”</p><p>“Dobby is the new house elf that he purchased. He still needs some training; we were going to send him to be trained but Adrian and he seemed to hit it off and he decided that he is Adrian’s elf.” Narcissa answered with a smirk, knowing that Lucius had wanted to have one for himself, but the minute Dobby saw Adrian it was useless.</p><p>With that all of the children, bar Adrian, went to change and head to the pool. “I take it by you sitting here that you are not going swimming?” Narcissa asked Adrian.</p><p>“No, I have a couple more questions and I want to find out what else Father found out.” With that they all looked toward Lucius.</p><p>Lucius just smiled and shook his head. “The goblins did inform me that Dumbledore did try to take possession of Pettigrew’s vault but it was denied, in fact Pettigrew’s mother wasn’t even able to take possession of his vault.”</p><p>Thomas suddenly almost dropped his cup. “Pettigrew was an animagus, a common rat, if he cut off his finger and transformed he could have disappeared without anyone being the wiser. He liked to try to eavesdrop on conversations to learn information that he could use against people.”</p><p>“So, we just have to find a wizarding family that has a pet rat, that has been with them for many years.” </p><p>“Adrian, why do you think it would be a wizarding family?” Narcissa asked her son.</p><p>“That’s what I would do. I would want to make sure I knew what was going on in the magical world, plus wizards are used to things lasting longer so it might not even dawn on them that the rat didn’t seem to age.”</p><p>Arthur’s eyes grew wide. “Percy. Percy has had Scabbers since he was five.”</p><p>“Where is Scabbers?” Lucius, Thomas and Severus had all stood to go find the rat.</p><p>“He should be in the habitat that you helped me create in Percy’s room.” With that the four men left the room quickly to see if the rat was in the room. Abraxas, Narcissa, Thorfinn and Adrian all waited for them to return knowing that they didn’t want too many people making too much noise and alert him.</p><p>About ten minutes later Lucius and Thomas came in following Severus, who was caring a cage with a rat in it. “This rat is missing a toe. Arthur says it is the one Percy found about eight years ago and the only change has been weight gain. Arthur in floo calling Amelia and asking her to bring a couple aurors.”</p><p>A couple minutes later they could hear footsteps coming down the hall from the floo room. Arthur entered the room, followed by Amelia and two aurors. “Arthur said that we needed to come and apprehend a criminal?” Amelia asked.</p><p>“Yes Amelia, this rat is an animagus, Peter Pettigrew. He was the secret keeper for the Potters, not Sirius Black. You can see the rat is missing a toe and has been a pet of Arthur’s son Percy for eight years. Severus has verituserum so he can be questioned.” Lucius responded.</p><p>“I thought Sirius Black was found guilty of all charges against the Potters and blowing up the street which killed twelve muggles and, well I guess not Peter Pettigrew, if that’s him.”</p><p>Adrian cleared his throat to gain the adults attention, it helped knowing what happened, having lived it before. “Aunt Ami, I was looking up the different trials from that time and Sirius Black is one of the people sent to Azkaban that never was given a trial. There are a few others that were either not given one or were given a group one, how do you know they are all guilty then?”</p><p>“He was never given a trial? That is not good, I will need to look into the paperwork to see who signed off on having him taken to Azkaban. Johnson, go floo the office and tell Moody to take a couple with him out to Azkaban to bring Black back to the holding cells in the Ministry. I want him cleaned up, fed and not mistreated on the way back.” With that Johnson left the room to go perform his task.</p><p>“I’m going to stun the rat; Severus, I’m going to have you open the cage; Smith you are going to levitate the rat out onto the floor and I will then force him to change back; Lucius can you also ward the room so no one or animal can leave?”</p><p>“That won’t be a problem Amelia.” Lucius automatically starts using his wand to ward the room and neighboring area around, just in case. Amelia stunned him, Severus opened the cage, Smith levitated him to the ground and Amelia then transformed him back into a person, a very ugly rat-like looking person.</p><p>“Ori, that is what happens when someone stays in their animagus form for too long, they begin to take on the shape of the animal, I have seen where they keep some forever because they did it for too long.” Abraxas was sitting off to the side with Adrian so as not to get into the way and keep Adrian safe from Pettigrew.</p><p>Johnson walked into the room and they all looked toward Lucius. “You said to stop anyone from leaving but I made it so he could get back in since I assumed he was coming back.”</p><p>“Good call, thank you Lucius. Johnson, are they going?”</p><p>“Yes, Moody was heading out as I left to come back and I grabbed an anti-transforming cuff to put on him so he couldn’t escape that way, at least until we get some answers.”</p><p>“Please put it on him before we reinnervate him. If he is innocent, why wouldn’t he come into headquarters to explain what happened? Severus do have any veritaserum by chance?”</p><p>As the auror reinnervates Pettigrew, Severus pulls out a vial that he had in his potion bag and hands it to Amelia. Thorfinn walks over to the group. “Would you like me to go check on the children and stay with them to make sure they don’t wander in here?”</p><p>Of everyone in the room, he was the one with the least at stake with what Pettigrew had done. “That is probably a good idea, I don’t suppose there is anyway I can get you to go with him Adrian?” Amelia asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“No, I want to know what he thought he had to gain from doing it all.” If it had been anyone else Amelia would have argued but she had been around Adrian for the past six years and knew there was no changing his mind and that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt the case. Lucius tweaked the wards just enough to let Thorfinn leave and then put them back up.</p><p>After ten minutes of questioning Peter they found out that there was no reason for him to betray the Potters or to convince the other Marauders that Lupin was the spy. He set up Black to take the fall just to save his own skin, but what kind of life is that with no friends and having to stay in rat form for the rest of his life? Amelia didn’t want to cause a stir by going through the Ministry with Pettigrew, so Johnson was going to portkey with Pettigrew into a cell, to make sure it wasn’t occupied and that the guards didn’t accidently remove the cuff. Smith was going to portkey right outside the cell and make sure there were no problems and Amelia was going to call an emergency Wizengamot session for the day after tomorrow, she needed time to pull all the records from back then to find out who was responsible for this mess.</p><p>After the aurors and Pettigrew had left Amelia gathered up the evidence and was getting ready to leave. “Aunty Ami, can Susan come stay with us so she doesn’t have to be lonely, we can invite Luna, Margaret and/or Hannah if you like?”</p><p>Narcissa walked over and put her arms around her son. “Adi that is a good idea, then Amelia won’t have to worry about Susan, and she can just be here and go swimming and enjoy time with you boys.”</p><p>“Thank you, I will ask Susan, Hannah is on vacation with her parents at the moment so that would be a load off my mind. I know she gets along with both girls and doesn’t mind spending time with just you boys either so whatever is easiest for you Narcissa would be great.”</p><p>“How about we plan on her and you tomorrow for lunch, you can leave after and do your researching and Susan can stay until everything is settled? I will get ahold of both Pandora and Elizabeth to see if they want to join, Martin will be busy with the Wizengamot too and Xeno will be covering it for the Quibbler.”</p><p>With that Amelia left with the assurance that Susan and she would be back for lunch tomorrow.</p><p>Adrian turned to Arthur. “What are you going to tell Percy happened to Scabbers?”</p><p>The adults all froze for a moment, not a one of them had given that a thought, their only thought was getting him caught and out of the manor. “I think we should sit all the boys down and tell them the truth, so they aren’t shocked when it comes out in the papers.”</p><p>“Maybe you can get him a different pet, like an owl or something to replace it. I think he only kept Scabbers because he had him for so long and didn’t want to look like he didn’t appreciate him.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea. Maybe the twins should get something too since they are starting Hogwarts this year. Bill already has his owl and Charlie didn’t want anything since it was too hard to choose, maybe he would like something now.” It was decided that they would go after the trial and everything calmed down. The twins and Percy were all excited to get new pets or hopefully familiars, Charlie said he would go along and if something called to him fine but if not then he didn’t need anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. I didn't go through the interrogation of Pettigrew because I figured everyone knows what happened from the books and you didn't want to read it again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and Remus are introduced</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Amelia and Susan appeared right before lunch to get Susan settled into the room that she was going to share with Luna and Margaret, it was decided both girls would come and they would have a slumber party, NO boys allowed! While Susan was putting her stuff in her room, with the help of Draco and the twins, Adrian decided to put another bug in everyone’s ear.</p><p>“I have a question. When you were questioning Pettigrew yesterday he said that he framed Black, betrayed Potter and made them both think that Lupin was the Marauder that was the spy. Where is Lupin? Does he know that Black is innocent and going to get a trial? Wouldn’t he be like everyone else that thinks Black in guilty and since he isn’t on the Wizengamot he wouldn’t have received anything to come to the trial and he would be the one with the most information on all the parties or the most to lose, wouldn’t he?”</p><p>The adults all looked at each other, not a one of them had thought about contacting Lupin. Amelia turned to Lucius. “Do you have a fast owl that is good at locating people? If Lupin is on the island it would be a good idea to have him at the trial and not hear anything second hand.”</p><p>Lucius looked over at Severus. “Actually Severus’ owl would be the best for the job, he is very tenacious and I have never seen him fail at a job faster than even expected.”</p><p>Amelia looked at Severus as he stood. “Let me go and get Barbary while you write the letter.” </p><p>After he left Amelia looked at them. “Barbary?”</p><p>“As in the Barbary pirates, he can bite if you don’t relieve him of his parcel immediately. Draco named him when he tried to bite his finger right after Severus got him. The boys had been learning history and they were studying the pirates that kidnapped English citizens for slavery. After Draco told him you Barbary he refused to answer to anything else.”</p><p>“He’s stubborn just like Severus, luckily he will let Severus and for some reason Adrian touch him, but then Adrian seems to be some sort of animal whisperer and can get most to do what he wants.” Narcissa added as the rest drafted the letter to send to Lupin.</p><p>As they sent off the letter everyone was hoping it would find Lupin in time and that he would show up for the trial. Everyone was concerned about the mental state of Sirius Black, he was thrown in prison, with dementors right after finding out his best friend had been murdered for a crime he didn’t commit but one of his best friends did, framing him. They didn’t know how he would react to Lupin but Black, Potter and Lupin always seemed to be very close, more like brothers and Pettigrew just tagged along. </p><p>Lucius glanced around at the people at his table. “You know, thinking back, Black, Potter and Lupin were always together, even with quidditch where Black and Potter played, Lupin commentated. Pettigrew always seemed to be there, but it was almost like a ‘pity-date’. I don’t think the others did it intentionally, but Pettigrew wasn’t as smart, charismatic, athletic or popular as the other three. If I recall correctly, sometimes the three would be messing around and Pettigrew would be off, just slightly, to the side and would glare at them before his expression would change and he would ‘join in’.”</p><p>“When you think of it like that, it is so easy to see that Pettigrew would have been the traitor.” Amelia agreed.</p><p>“I have known Sirius as far back as I can remember, being his cousin; and I was always confused how he would have turned on James. Sirius and Regulus were close, but he was closer to James, which led to him and Regulus drifting apart at school. It wasn’t until at school that Sirius started to get so anti-dark and so against the family, I wonder how many and what different compulsions and potions are or were on him. Will the dementors have reduced any of the effects that would have been placed on him?”</p><p>“If Black comes back with any things on his test you know that we will have to get most, if not all, of the prisoners tested in Azkaban and depending on the results we may have to do many retrials. Lucius can you get Razortooth to come to the trial so we can do a test on him at the trial. If my suspicions are correct then he will have many on him, ranging back a decade or two and it would be best done in front of the body that will decide his fate. I guess we better plan for two because if Black was messed with then it is a good chance that so was Pettigrew.”</p><p>Adrian had to ask the next question. “If everyone that is in Azkaban was found innocent of committing the crimes that they are in for, because someone compelled or potioned them to do it; would they be released and the one that spelled them be put into Azkaban in their place?”</p><p>“That is a good question Adi and one that will have to be thought about, if and/or when the time comes. We can only hope that it isn’t that bad.” Adrian realized Amelia must be trying to keep some lightness with the rest of the kids at the table because she didn’t often call him Adi.</p><p>They all ate and as the adults that needed to head to the Ministry were getting ready to leave they wished the kids goodbye and to be careful. “Narcissa, what are they putting on?” Amelia was watching them put on jumpsuits over their normal clothing and googles.</p><p>“We decided that they needed a break from the pool so they will be playing paintball. They must stay away from the stable, but we added a bunch of barriers and such in the quidditch pitch, along with the maze; we figure they will be occupied for a good long time today. Unlike muggles, the house elves will be able to clean everything up with a snap of their fingers.” Amelia looked longingly at the children, that looked like so much more fun and it kind of reminded her of her Auror training.</p><p>Once all the goodbyes and see you laters were done the Wizengamot members and press left for the trials about to take place. Adrian turned to Abraxas. “Papa, do you think Dumbledore will be dumb enough to show up at the Ministry?”</p><p>“Considering he didn’t for Molly’s trial, and he has blocked the Headmaster’s suite so no one can enter but him, I don’t think that there is any chance of that happening.”</p><p>“Do you think he has figured out that this all started because he put me with the Dursleys? I mean if he had put me with someone that was decent, like someone my parents picked then I probably wouldn’t have ever gone to the bank and been tested to prove who I was. That started us slowly looking at everyone else and almost everyone who has been tested has had him meddling with them in some form or another.”</p><p>“Adi are you coming or not? You are supposed to be on my team.” Draco shouted through the open door causing Narcissa to scold him for yelling in the house. </p><p>The adults watched the game progressing, surprised that the teams were so lopsided. The five Weasley boys and there new ‘sister’ were on one team; Adrian and Draco, Marcus and Margaret, Luna and Neville were on the other team. Narcissa did pull Bill, Charlie, Percy and Marcus aside and told them to be careful since they were the only ones in school and much older than the others, especially if you look at Bill and Luna. </p><p>When it ended it came out that the younger team actually won, the outfits were charmed to keep track of hits made on them, even shots from your own team counted against you and the twins decided to be renegades and hit their brothers, causing that team to lose. Adrian and Neville just sat up in a tree watching everyone go at it, Margaret and Luna were great at helping each other and tricked Bill and Charlie so they got slaughtered and Draco and Marcus had fun teaming up. Eventually Susan saw Adrian and Neville but instead of notifying everyone she joined them, the three did hit people but made sure to do it when someone else was around them so they always got blamed. They hit George and the one behind him was Fred, who had been attacking Percy so then it became one against the other and everyone else just had fun watching.</p><p>The children all had a fun day and ended up having a slumber party in Bill and Charlie’s room, since they wouldn’t join it in another room. The younger group decided that it was time for the four that were already there to tell them what Hogwarts was like, stories of adventures they had and anything else they had done while there. When Narcissa checked on them later it was to find all twelve of them sleeping in a circle on air mattresses, with a fake fire in the middle, made by the house elves, so it would be like they were camping.</p><p>The next morning Adrian and Neville were the first two up, they are the two morning people in the group; though Susan and Margaret were right behind them, both wanting to know what happened. The four walked into the dining room with Lucius and Abraxas, the rest were all enjoying their morning coffee or tea and the quiet before all the questions started. Susan went over and hugged her aunt good morning while Neville did his Grandmother, Margaret did her parents and Adrian greeted his mother and the rest of the house guests.</p><p>“Well, are you going to keep us in suspense?” Narcissa asked as everyone had eaten a little and she wanted to know what happened with her cousin.</p><p>Amelia looked at Lucius and nodded, it was his house after all and she had to do a lot of the talking during the trials. “Well, first the trial was held for Pettigrew, we showed the memory of him being transformed from rat to wizard, so they knew why he had the cuffs on him. He was given veritaserum and basically said everything like he did here at the manor, he was convicted to ten years in Azkaban and then will be given the kiss. When they brought Sirius in he was exonerated on everything and will be compensated for his illegal imprisonment and the years he was detained.”</p><p>When Lucius stopped to take a drink Adrian had a question. “So did Lupin make it in time to see either or both trials?”</p><p>Martin took over the story, so Amelia’s voice could rest and Lucius could eat a little of his breakfast. “Yes, he did and when he saw and then heard the confession from Pettigrew, I think if he had been able to Pettigrew wouldn’t have been alive. He kept apologizing to Black as they were taking him to Saint Mungos, all of his treatment is being paid by the Ministry and Lupin left with him, as per his request.” </p><p>Amelia looked to Augusta next, everyone realized that they must have had planned who was going to say what, so they all got in on the suspense. “During the trials both were given tests by the goblins. Pettigrew didn’t have much on his but Black’s showed that he had been targeted since before they made it to Hogwarts. His mother did a couple things but the rest was by Dumbledore, who was not at the trials and will be answering everything in his own trial. Once we can get our hands on him.”</p><p>Lucius looked at Narcissa. “Amelia went over with me, while I spoke with Black, I figured he might be more receptive if she was with me. Lupin was there and I asked if he would like a test too, since Razortooth hadn’t left yet, and he agreed,  his test back with things from before Hogwarts also, which was surprising because werewolves can usually throw them off but since they were put on beginning right after he was first turned that may be why they worked. We explained a little about what we had found and that we don’t want to fight with them, both agreed that they will come to the manor when Black is released from Saint Mungos. I invited both to stay, letting them know that Arthur and his boys were and others were at times. They agreed to at least stop by.” At that Narcissa had tears in her eyes and just shook her head, at least she may get some of her family back.</p><p>“Mother, if they were both targeted so young, what about your sister Andromeda? You said it was how she went about everything that got her disowned from the family, what if that is how she was compelled to so she would turn to Dumbledore for help when her family turned their back on her?” Adrian asked Narcissa quietly, but no one was talking so everyone heard and looked shocked, not even thinking about that.</p><p>“Adi you may be correct. Her betrothed and her had already gone to my grandfather to have the contract negated since they had both found someone else and it was mutual. If she had not made the public display and waited that month for everything to be finalized then no one would have lost face and she would have been fine. Grandfather did not like her marrying a Muggleborn but was going to let it go, especially after Orion and Walburga got together, he wanted new blood in the family. Andromeda would have only had to step down from having her place in line for the family Lordship.”</p><p>Amelia looked toward Narcissa. “Would you like me to nudge her into going to Gringotts to get a test done, I can also suggest her husband and daughter get one as well?”</p><p>“Yes Amelia, thank you, that would be splendid. Why would one person have to mess with so many lives?”</p><p>“I think that once he started it looks like he just couldn’t quit. It appears that everyone helped get or keep him in power or were instrumental in making sure to side with him so he could keep it. He was always manipulative, even as a professor. At least none of you have to have him a professor, it seemed that in his class that the Gryffindors could do no wrong and no other house could ever compete.” Abraxas said looking at Augusta, who would have had him as a professor and not as the headmaster also, she just nodded in agreement.</p><p>Neville, having gained so much more confidence in himself since Adrian befriended him asked the question on everyone’s mind. “Don’t you wonder what everything would be like if he hadn’t gotten involved and altered so many personalities and changed so much to suit him.” Augusta just looked at her grandson with pride, so happy that he had come out of his shell and would even state his opinion in a large group, and mostly of adults.</p><p>“Mother, could we go to the hospital and check on them, maybe if you ask them it would go a long way to fixing the rift that was caused?”</p><p>Narcissa looked at Adrian, then it dawned on her, Lupin and Black might be able to tell who Adrian used to be and it would be better to not have it happen in front of a bunch of people. “That sounds like a good idea, if you and I go we can make sure to not overwhelm them and they will have met several that live here then so it won’t be everyone at once.”</p><p>With that decided everyone continued on with breakfast and started to have private conversations, the rest of the children came in and the missing adults were all regaled with the paintball game and everything else that happened the previous day.</p><p>After finishing eating, Narcissa and Adrian both went and changed so they could pay a visit to Saint Mungos and find out if they were to have more houseguests. “Mother, did you and Father ever imagine that there would be so many people living here?”</p><p>“No, we both wanted several children and we knew that your Grandfather would be here, along with Severus coming when he could be we never pictured the friends that have been here, thought I don’t know how much longer the Weasleys will reside with us. I do like having people around, the manor doesn’t feel so empty, it will be hard when you and Draco go to school in two years, that is for sure.”</p><p>When the two arrived at the hospital no one tried to stop them since they seemed to know where they were going, it helped having Thorfinn explain exactly where Sirius Black would be located for his treatment while there. When they got to the floor and area that they knew he was located they had started toward the healer station when they saw a door open and Remus Lupin stepped out, they both changed direction and went to where he was located.</p><p>They both watched as Remus’ head shot up and he looked straight at them with a very confused look on his face. “Mr. Lupin, do you mind if we have a moment of your time? We would like to speak to Sirius also, when he is available for visitors.” Narcissa quietly spoke before Remus had a chance to say anything.</p><p>Remus dipped his head, turned around, stuck his head through the door for a moment and then opened the door wide and invited them into the room that held Sirius Black. They walked in and shut the door, unknown to all, Adrian threw up a parsel ward to keep anyone from hearing their conversation, Thomas had taught him some minor parselmagic that wouldn’t hurt his developing core.</p><p>Sirius looked conflicted. He looked happy, sad and confused all at once. “Sirius, Lucius said that he invited you both to stay at our manor. Adrian and I have both come to reiterate the invitation and to add our own. I do see you both have some questions.”</p><p>“Narcissa, good to see you, yes Lucius did mention that and we have discussed it, but I’m not sure that would be the best. I really want to find my godson, excuse me, why do I feel I know you?” Sirius turned to Adrian.</p><p>Adrian held up his hand to both, to stop anymore questions, he wasn’t sure how much time they had before someone came into the room. “Please let me explain, without you interrupting, I’m not sure how long before someone will come in and it is for everyone’s protection.” At that they both nodded.</p><p>“My name is Adrian Orion Malfoy. I was blood adopted by my paternal uncle and aunt when I was three years old, up until that point I was residing with my maternal aunt and uncle, who were abusing me, they are now with the authorities. My father was Orion Malfoy, who was stolen as a baby and renamed as James Potter.” At that both adult males eyes grew and they both looked very confused.</p><p>Adrian held up his hand, reminding them of their agreement to let him speak first. “A nice man helped me get to Gringotts when I escaped from the Dursleys. I then took an inheritance test to prove who I was and it was proven that there had been an illegal blood adoption on my father, with that they called in the Malfoys, who were the closest living relatives I had. I was able to get cleansed of all the potions, glamours, compulsions, leech and other things that had been put on my person. Dumbledore is the one that added almost everything and the one that placed me with Petunia and Vernon.”</p><p>“They put you with them, oh my Merlin cub, I am so sorry.” At that Sirius started to weep, they knew it was partially what had happened and the other was him getting to finally let his feelings out from being in Azkaban for years.</p><p>“Sirius, I know that you were under potions and compulsions, just like I was. If I hadn’t been with them and needed to escape and prove who I was, I would never have met my real family and they would have never gotten the closure of known where their missing son and brother were. My birthday has been changed, it is now the day after Draco’s, most people think that we are fraternal twins since I was adopted and took on more of the Malfoy and Black traits.”</p><p>“Adrian had reddish blonde hair and eyes just like Lily. When he was purged it took away all the Potter attributes that Orion, James, had from the illegal blood adoption. We did get to read the elder Potter’s wills and they had just lost another baby and Orion was brought to them by Dumbledore, while they were still grieving. They stated how they blood adopted him, not knowing who his parents were but did tell him to get an inheritance test at Gringotts if he wanted to know. It also appears that Lily’s mother was a squib from the Yaxley line and was put into the muggle world, that is how Lily has her red hair, she got it from them.”</p><p>“There are a few who know who I was but most just think of me as one of Lucius and Narcissa’s sons. I would like to get to know you both, since you are my Godfather, and both were my father’s best friends. I know the goblins haven’t been able to get you to come in, but Shell Cottage was left to you by my father, for your furry little problem. Dumbledore and Molly Prewett hid it’s knowledge, acting like it was Molly’s, and she was getting rent from the occupants. We have evicted everyone and had the goblins update all wards and it is ready for you to move in, if that is what you would prefer.”</p><p>Sirius and Remus shared a look before Sirius spoke. “If your offer is still available we would love to get to know H-Orion, sorry it is going to be hard to get used to saying Orion, thinking of you is what has gotten me through the days while I was in Azkaban.”</p><p>“We would be happy to have you both. Like Lucius said Arthur Weasley and his five boys are living at the manor at the time, along with Severus Snape and Thorfinn Yaxley. We have others that stay at times and Arthur and Amelia are getting closer so I’m not sure how much longer he will be around after the boys go back to school in September, and the twins start then.”</p><p>When Sirius started to object at Severus living there Adrian put a quick word in. “Uncle Paddy”, which stopped him cold. “Dumbledore put so many people under potions and compulsions Severus was under several also, just try to get along with each other because he was named my Godfather also and I have gotten to know him and do want you to remember that what you may remember from before could be all made to happen by Dumbledore. If he hadn’t been feeding everyone potions and compulsions, who is to say that Uncle Severus might not have been part of your Marauders group.”</p><p>At that explanation both seemed to think long and hard before Remus spoke. “You know now that you say that, I don’t feel any resentment or dislike for Severus or many I did before, I know it is going to be reconditioning ourselves how ‘not’ to act around certain individuals but I would like to try. I do want to say that if I say anything without thinking that I am sorry and please just remind me because that is decades of how I thought.”</p><p>“I agree with Remus. I don’t feel all burning hatred toward my family or Slytherins, like I did previously. There might be sometimes where I say things without thinking, I am terrible about doing that and it always got me in trouble, but I will try to reign in my old way of thinking and try to let it come naturally.”</p><p>“With that Adrian and I are going to say our goodbyes. Mr. Lupin – Remus, you are welcome to come stay at the manor even before Sirius is released and you are both welcome after you are cleared.”</p><p>“Thank you, I need to go pack up my belongs and I will check back on Sirius at that time but I think I would like to get to know Adrian again, he seems to have grown into a very nice young wizard.” With that surprising them all, Adrian went over and hugged both men before they left to get the rooms ready for them and to let all the other residence know that there would be a couple more joining them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and for share your thoughts with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little side stories to bring everything up-to-date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's shorter but wanted to get something out for you this weekend. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Remus arrived at Malfoy Manor he was asked if he would like to share a room or suite with Sirius or if he would like his own room. “Would you mind if we shared a room? Sirius is my mate and he had just proposed a bonding with me when I was sent out on Order business, then Samhain came and Sirius was sent to Azkaban and I lost my pack. Are you sure you don’t mind me being in your home?”</p><p>Narcissa looked Remus directly in the eye. “Remus, we know about you being a werewolf, we have made arrangements for you on the nights of the full moon. Not only are you to be bonded to my cousin, if you both are still wanting it, but you are my sons Godparent and honorary Godparent. We all know how much both of you meant to Orion, or James as he was known by all.”</p><p>Adrian took one of Remus’ hands in his. “Remy you and Siri are going to have a room by mine so we can get to know each other better, like we would have if someone hadn’t meddled in our lives. Though if you would like more privacy we can put you in the guest wing with the Weasleys, all except Arthur will be leaving for school soon so you would basically be alone, since Arthur will probably be spending most of his time with Aunt Amelia.”</p><p>“Cub, I would be very happy to have a room near yours. I know it would make Moony very happy after having been alone for so long and not having Sirius with us until he is cleared to leave the hospital. You look so much like the Malfoys, but that is expected since your father was actually one, but it is so hard to imagine James being a Malfoy. Now that we are cleansed I have begun to wonder how much James and especially Sirius really had against Slytherins and dark wizards and how much was compelled into them.”</p><p>That evening after dinner everyone was gathered in the parlor for after dinner drinks and to socialize. The Malfoys, Severus, Thorfinn, Thomas and Remus were all enjoying a peaceful evening since the Weasleys were all at Amelia’s for dinner and socializing, they were spending more time there as Arthur and Amelia got closer and no one would be surprised when Arthur announced he was leaving to move into the Bones Manor. </p><p>Abraxas put down his drink and looked closely at Remus, drawing his attention. “Remus, you do know that you won’t be able to call Adrian Harry or Cub when you are with anyone that isn’t in this room, besides Sirius?”</p><p>“Yes, both Sirius and I talked about that after Adrian and Narcissa left the hospital. I have been calling him Cub just to get Moony calmed down, after not being near him for so long. We will both just call him Adrian, so that we don’t accidentally say it differently while others are around.”</p><p>“I know that your main goal is to get to know Adrian but since you two were the best friends of my son I would like to hear the stories that you tell Ori, so I can get to know my missing son a little.”</p><p>“I don’t see any problem with that, though if what we suspect is true, much of his personality might not be what was really his. Sirius and I were talking and the three of us were all more studious and not so showy when we first started Hogwarts as we were in the later years. Pettigrew was also part of the group later on but neither of us can remember when he joined because it was us three in the beginning.”</p><p>“Remus, do you still have a mastery in History and Sirius one in Transfiguration? Also is there any other subjects that either of you excelled in?” Lucius asked with the lull in conversation.</p><p>“Yes, I have a Mastery in History, Ancient Runes and Latin. I have also been working on one in Defense, as I’ve had time. Sirius has one in Transfiguration and he was always good in Astronomy. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Adrian and Draco’s tutor has informed us that she will not be teaching this year, she has just gotten married and wants to plan her family. If you would be willing to teach the boys, and a few of their friends, in those subjects, we have a couple others that can teach them other subjects. Neville, Susan, Margaret, Blaise, Theo and Luna will be coming to join the boys in their schooling, we decided it would be good to have them get used to the school room setting prior to Hogwarts and then we can share the teaching amongst us. Augusta will be teaching Herbology, Amelia will be teaching them muggle math, she studied that and said it helped her with Potions and Arithmancy, Narcissa will be teaching etiquette, Severus Potions, Thorfinn Healing, Elizabeth Charms, Thomas Defense, Father Arithmancy and Creatures, and I will be teaching them Wizarding and Muggle law and rituals. They still have Binns teaching History so that was one we wanted them to get more knowledge of prior to Hogwarts and only learning Goblin Wars there. Some of the lessons are taught around the adults schedules, mostly Severus, Amelia and Thorfinn. Margaret and Adrian will be teaching the others what they know about the Muggle world, Arthur wanted to but those two showed that they had more knowledge.”</p><p>“That would be great. It would help us both feel like we aren’t taking advantage of your hospitality, so we can get to know Adrian and give Sirius something to do as he continues to heal.”</p><p>“Remus. Father, Papa, Thomas and a few others have been discussing starting a school for children to attend prior to Hogwarts. The school would be a day school so kids can learn prior to going away, it would be kind of like primary in the muggle world. We can have the muggleborns go so they can learn about the wizarding world and they can be watched to make sure there are not any problems with their families with them having magic. It would also help the half-bloods, especially where the parent that was muggle raised was used to going to school prior to Hogwarts, there will now be an option.”</p><p>Lucius decided to help his son explain. “It will also help the pure-bloods or really any group, whether they are Muggleborn, Half-Blood or Pure-Blood, that may not have the funds, knowledge or whatever to tutor or hire a tutor for their children. It would help all start Hogwarts at an even level since they will be taught rituals and other things that Hogwarts doesn’t teach anymore. There will be both magical and muggle classes taught, so it will help all children become more well rounded and hopefully get rid of some of the stereotypes and prejudices that we have now.”</p><p>“That sounds like a wonderful idea. How did you come up with the idea and when are you going to be able to implement it?”</p><p>“Actually, the idea started with Adrian asking to learn some of the classes that he would have learned had he attended school in the muggle world before Hogwarts. We got a group of students, who have been attending Hogwarts or had and asked the muggle raised what they would have missed if they had been taught in the magical world and not the muggle and then we asked the magically raised what they wanted the muggle raised children to know prior to starting Hogwarts. Most answers from each group were similar. The muggle raised wanted to learn mathematics, English, Science, muggle history but combined with magical so they could see how both sides viewed what happened and other such classes but the biggest was they wanted a class that actually showed current muggle technology and how muggles are, not what is taught in Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. The magically raised wanted Latin, how to prepare potion ingredients, Herbology but with Muggle plants at the younger age, History that isn’t just Goblin Wars, and a class that explains what the different creatures are and how they benefit the world, not just reasons to restrict them.”</p><p>Lucius took a drink, so Thomas continued for him. “We were able to get it passed through the last Wizengamot session, mainly since Dumbledore does not seem to want to show his face at the Ministry for some reason right now and because it won’t cost the Ministry anything but will make them look good. Considering it will be for all children on the island, just like Hogwarts, so we can have them floo in, be apparated by parents, portkey in or we have been purchasing several buses that will pick up children, like the muggle buses and bring them, it would work much like the Night Bus. We were able to buy a property close to the Ministry and Saint Mungos that is being converted into the school. We would like your opinion on things you think we should do differently or keep as they are, sometimes having fresh eyes sees things that those of us who have been at this from the beginning can’t see. We figure we will have them start at either the age of eight or nine, we are not all agreeing if we want them to go two or three years.”</p><p>“I would love to help out, just let me know what I can do.” The group continued to discuss the different things they would need to do to get the school up and running.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * 	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Hogwarts…..</p><p>In the Headmaster’s office Dumbledore was trying to figure out what to do. He was glad that he hadn’t went to Molly’s trial, he would have been taken in with the evidence she gave on him. How were they able to find out about the compulsion spells, potions, leaches and other controlling things he had done in the past century? He had to find a way to bring Harry to the castle and attach a stronger leach on the boy, he was powerful enough that it would be able to help with what Albus had lost from the others being purged, hopefully Vernon didn’t hurt him too badly yet so that his magic isn’t needed just to sustain him.</p><p>Minerva and the aurors had been trying to get into his office since it started but when he felt his magic start to weaken he quickly had the elves put up barriers and wards to keep everyone out. The elves would bring him his meals, since he told them to do that at that time but they were not answering his call at any other time and they left his meals when his back was turned so he couldn’t order them then, and the food they brought, it was like they decided to start only serving the foods he liked the least. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how he was going to get Harry or even get out of the castle without anyone knowing since Fawkes disappeared around the same time his magic started to fail him. Several of his professors had noticed over the past couple of years that he wasn’t using less and less magic as the years went, in fact Poppy asked him to come and have a check-up. He didn’t want them to find out that he was basically just over a squib in power, that is why he had all the leaches, he was able to tap into his siblings when he was younger, he just used his parents wands to cast the spells and no one was the wiser because they didn’t need to perform magic yet. When he got to Hogwarts he was able to cast it on several of his classmates that were over average in power so no one would realize what he did. As he became a Professor and then Headmaster he was able to pick anyone he chose to take power from, and no one was the wiser.</p><p>What happened? What made so many people get inheritance tests and purged? He had lost not only the stolen magic but money, property and artifacts as people were purged and things were recalled to them. The goblins ended up doing a bank wide audit and now he can’t take money from any account that is not in his name without the person there to give their permission. He really needed to get Harry here and put a stronger leach on him and then take him to Gringotts so he can tell the goblins that he can do whatever he wants to his accounts and property. He would have sent Severus or Minerva, but he doesn’t dare leave his office because he won’t be able to ward it again if the elves won’t come for him.</p><p>Albus was surprised that he hadn’t gotten complaints from the Dursleys and Arabella when the funds were shut off. Come to think of it he doesn’t remember the last time he got an update from Arabella on how Harry was doing, this wasn’t good, he knew that Harry was still alive because the object attached to him was still registering that he was. Right now, he needed to lie down and rest awhile and he would think more on what to do later.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * 	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * </p><p> </p><p>At Bones Manor….</p><p>Amelia, Susan, Arthur and his boys had just finished dinner and were going to play a board game that had dice and marbles, Arthur could just never remember the name, maybe because he could never win. It was fun and something that Molly and the two youngest would never do because it was too boring. </p><p>Fred had just got knocked back to start, again, so he decided to ask the question all his brothers and Susan wanted to know. “So, Dad and Amelia. When are you getting married and are we moving in here?”</p><p>Arthur spit out the drink that he had just taken, unfortunately for Charlie and George, and started coughing so Amelia answered. “Well we were going to try having your father move in here in September and then you boys stay here when you come home from school. We figure we will make sure everyone gets along and if all goes well hopefully next fall.”</p><p>Fred grinned as George handed him a galleon. “What did you two bet on now?”, asked Bill.</p><p>“Whether they had discussed when they were getting married and if Dad would move in before-hand.” Fred said with a grin.</p><p>Bill turned to both of the adults. “If you two are worried about us then you don’t need to be. Susan and the rest of us have talked and whenever you want to get married you should, we all get along and you two have spent too much time apart because of other people.”</p><p>Both Arthur and Amelia got tears in their eyes because the children really did seem to want to make it easier for them. Charlie, now cleaned up, added. “If you guys get married before we go back then we can attend, and no one will be able to start any rumors or get Amelia in trouble at work. Plus, I but that Narcissa and Mrs. Abbott would both love to help you get it together right away. Susan is taking classes with Adrian and Draco so she could stay there while you go on your long-awaited honeymoon.”</p><p>At that both blushed and Amelia turned to Susan. “How are you feeling about all this?”</p><p>“I agree, I have seen how hard it has been on you to raise me alone, this way you will have Arthur’s help. Everyone knows that you would have already been married if it wasn’t for Dumbledore. If you don’t want me to be the only girl staying at Draco and Adrian’s, I’m sure that either Margaret or Luna would stay over with me, or I could stay with one of them or Hannah.”</p><p>Amelia and Arthur shared a loving look and Amelia nodded to him, causing the children to cheer. “Well I guess we better ask Narcissa tomorrow if she can help get a classy, fast wedding set up.”</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * 	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * </p><p> </p><p>Later that night while Adrian was lying in bed, waiting to go to sleep, Death visited him. “Hello, you haven’t stopped by in a while.”</p><p>“I’ve been busy, and I knew that you were doing your own projects. I just wanted to stop in and tell you that Fawkes will be joining you in about a month.”</p><p>“Where is he now? Will I still be able to get Hedwig or will they have a problem with each other?”</p><p>“That is one of the reasons he is waiting, so that you have time to get Hedwig, bring her home and get her bonded to you this time. He is also enjoying the freedom he hasn’t had in a long time, being bound to Albus.”</p><p>“Why is he coming to me, and will he be a familiar like Hedwig, Adelinda and Athena?”</p><p>“You are the heir to Hogwarts and since he doesn’t recognize Albus as the Headmaster any longer he has chosen to bond to you. It won’t be exactly as Hedwig and the others but similar.”</p><p>“What do you mean not recognized as the Headmaster?” Adrian asked in shock.</p><p>“Fawkes and Hogwarts have listened to all that Albus has planned over the decades and with the leaches being purged and Albus losing much of his magic, he wasn’t able to keep Fawkes bound to him. When Albus went against not only you but Thomas and your father, the last two heirs before you, Fawkes decided that he wasn’t worthy. Hogwarts agrees with him but since he has been there for so long she can’t just boot him out, she tried but he was able to block everything. She will have more power once you are in the school, or if Thomas would go to the school as a teacher, it would help her to gain back some of the power she had taken from her.”</p><p>While Adrian pondered everything, he had learned Death enjoyed investigating the wizards rooms. Seeing Adrian was slowly going to sleep he decided it was time to leave. “Master, I will let you get some sleep now. I just wanted you to be prepared when Fawkes appears, call me if you need anything.” With that Death faded out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and have a great week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. More allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little of the Bones-Weasley wedding but more of what happened after the bride and groom left.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks passed quickly for everyone in Malfoy Manor and all their friends. Remus was welcomed by all, even Severus, and was learning to relax around them all. Sirius had been doing well in his treatment, they had let him come visit for a couple hours the previous weekend to see how he handled being around so many people again. The test went very well so he was going to be able to attend the Weasley/Bones wedding the next day, Narcissa had a tailor meet him and Remus when he was at the manor the previous weekend and had them fitted for dress robes, that were already waiting in their rooms. If at any time he felt overwhelmed or anxious he would be allowed to floo back to his mind healers office. If the healer hadn’t heard from him by six that night he was going to floo over and diagnose how he was doing, if all was good then he would be allowed to stay overnight and through breakfast the next morning. This was a test to see how much progress he was making since he appeared to be doing so well and they could use this to gauge if he was hiding anything to go home faster.</p><p>Arthur and the boys would be spending their last night at Malfoy Mano, as residents, everyone knew that; the twins especially, might stay over as guests after tonight. The Malfoy and Weasley males, along with their male friends were going to have an age-appropriate bachelor party while Narcissa would stay over with Amelia and Susan and they would have a bachelorette party with their female friends. Narcissa was enjoying watching her prim and proper friend acting like a schoolgirl again, but if she had the feelings that she did when Dumbledore started meddling then it was the feelings of a schoolgirl.</p><p>It had been debated if Ronald or Ginevra should be invited, since both of their guardians were coming, but everyone agreed that they would try to make it about them and try to ruin the day for Arthur. Muriel’s cousins granddaughter was going to ‘babysit’ them, they didn’t trust leaving them on their own. Ronald would spend the night at Muriel’s manor, and they would be allowed to sleep as long they wanted so the poor girl wouldn’t have to deal with them for too long. Both guardians had been making little progress with the two spoiled brats and they were going to start them on mind healers on Monday, neither of the children were aware of this and there were going to be some hard and fast rules put in place and adhered too or the two were not going to like the consequences. Septimius was ready to put Ronald in a military camp for a couple months, maybe that would shape him up a little and make him realize that the world didn’t revolve around him and he had to work for what he wanted. To begin with both children thought it was great not having any siblings to compete with, but they then found out they had rules, chores and had to do what their guardians wanted, not what they wanted.</p><p>The ceremony was going to take place at Malfoy Manor so that when the newlyweds wanted to be alone they could just head to Bones Manor and wouldn’t have to chase everyone out, the party could go on. Susan already had what she would need for the next week at Malfoy Manor, Hannah was going to stay with her for a couple of nights and then she would go home with Hannah and spend a few days there before she came back to spend some time with her new ‘brothers’ before they all went to school in September. </p><p>Arthur was sitting back with the men having a drink and watching the boys playing a board game on the floor of the parlor when Martin turned to him. “Arthur, why did you choose Percy as your best man, I thought you would have chosen Bill?”</p><p>“I was going to, but before I could ask him he told me that it would mean so much to Percy, he isn’t the heir or the spare and he isn’t the youngest so he is often overlooked. Percy would also be closer in size to Susan, who is Amelia’s maid of honor. I wouldn’t be able to pick one of the twins and not the other and Charlie wouldn’t be able to stand still that long. Bill would also rather keep an eye on the twins, and reign in any mischief they might cause. I am really glad he suggested it because when I asked Percy he smiled from ear to ear and hasn’t stopped, and it seems to have helped his self-esteem.”</p><p>Lucius touched his glass to Arthurs. “You have some really great boys there; you should be very proud of them.” All the men agreed with Lucius’ statement.</p><p>“Yes, and I owe it all to you and your family. If you hadn’t taken us in and helped me get my life back, I would still be a mindless drone that was following what those two wanted. Because of all of you I was able to get a great relationship with each of my boys, find a job I love and get back the love of my life.” Arthur had tears in his eyes, and they could all see the gratitude he had, and no one was going to deny it and belittle his opinion. With that they all enjoyed each other’s company for the rest of the night before going to bed.</p><p>The next morning everyone was up bright and early, after a quick breakfast at Bones Manor Narcissa floo’d home first, to make sure the coast was clear, and then Amelia and Susan quickly followed. They were led to a suite in the family wing, so as not to run into Arthur before the wedding. Narcissa left Amelia and Susan to get ready while she checked in with the house elves to make sure everything was either ready or on track for the ceremony. After she had checked on the progress she quickly went upstairs, checked that the boys were starting to get ready and then went to her room and got herself ready, luckily she didn’t need as long as Lucius or Draco.</p><p>It was an hour before the ceremony and everyone in the house was ready, even Sirius who had arrived as the men were finishing breakfast. Bill, Charlie and Draco were waiting at the front doors, while Fred, George and Adrian were in the floo room; they were to escort anyone who arrived for the ceremony to the back garden, where it was being held. Narcissa had the ballroom prepared, just in case the weather didn’t cooperate and they needed to move indoors. Everyone in the manor knew that the weather wouldn’t dare go against Narcissa and ruin Amelia’s day, Narcissa wouldn’t have it.</p><p>About ten minutes before the ceremony was to start Susan came out and looked for someone to assist her, seeing Adrian she called him over explaining what she needed for Amelia, with a nod Adrian headed to the backyard and Susan went back to her aunt. Several were curious when they saw Adrian go up to Septimius, whisper into his ear and lead him away, after he reassured his wife. A few minutes later Adrian was back out, he sat with his brother and parents waiting for the ceremony to start, Draco turned to him. “Adi, what were you doing?”</p><p>All of them looked curiously, including Lady Weasley. “You will all see, just wait.” Just then Arthur joined the celebrant under the rose covered archway and the music started, everyone rose and turned toward the doors to the manor. Susan and Percy came out and went to the front and turned to watch for Amelia. The doors opened again and Amelia appeared on Septimius arm, he had agreed to give her away, since her father was no longer here and she would be his daughter within an hour. One he actually liked too. Septimius escorted Amelia to the front and handed her over to Arthur, sharing a hug with both, no one mentioned the huge smile or tears in his eyes as he rejoined his wife to watch the ceremony.</p><p>It was a beautiful ceremony that went off without a hitch, the twins had too much respect for their dad and Amelia to even think of trying anything. At the end the celebrant went to introduce the new couple when Amelia stopped him and had the other four boys come up and join them so they could be introduced as a family of eight. Adrian just smiled knowing that she was a far better mother to them already then Molly ever was in either time, she didn’t just pay attention to them when she wanted something or to make her look good to others.</p><p>They moved the reception into the ballroom and to Arthur and Amelia’s surprise had a meal and dance, so the couple could enjoy their first dance together in front of their children and friends. They left hours later to the congratulations of everyone and went to start their life together, letting their children know that they would see them in a week.</p><p>Sirius’ mind healer had come and observed Sirius, without his knowledge, and was impressed by how well he was doing so he made arrangements with Remus to bring Sirius back after lunch the following day. After Remus informed Sirius that he was able to stay until after lunch they joined the children, Sirius still had a hard time keeping track of some conversations and the children wouldn’t see it as odd, he also got to spend more time with Adrian and got to know him better this way.</p><p>The guests continued to celebrate hours after the guests of honor had went on their way. As it got later into the evening many of the children went up to Draco, Adrian, the Weasley boys or rooms they normally had when spending the night after they wished their parents or guardians and the Malfoys good night. Most of the adults didn’t stay long after they children had went up to retire for the night, they would collect their children in the following day.</p><p>Lucius did look over at his wife and smile, it was nice to see her so happy and talking with her sister. Nymphadora was Charlie’s best friend so she came to the wedding and her parents came also, being friends of both the bride and groom. Sirius and Remus had been talking to Andromeda and Theodore with Adrian, it stilled amazed Lucius how Adrian always seemed to know the best way to talk to people, he really hoped he followed him into politics, he would be able to turn the Ministry around in under a year if he did. A short time after they had begun talking Adrian pulled Andromeda away and brought her over to his mother, getting the two talking, they haven’t separated since.</p><p>When Lucius had asked Adrian what he did to get Andromeda to talk to Narcissa he said that he mentioned to the Tonks how they had all had different potions, spells, leeches, etc. on them and that they were letting everyone they knew get tested. Both had been told to but thought it wouldn’t have happened to them, but hearing how much had been on everyone and when it was added they decided they would go to the bank the following day and Andromeda said she would talk to Narcissa when Adrian mentioned how much she missed her sister. Lucius really hoped that Andromeda would start spending more time with Narcissa and that they could go back to the way they were in school, the two had been very close and it had always been very hard on Narcissa to have lost her sister so completely.</p><p>That night after Lucius and Narcissa had checked that all the children were settled in for the night and they were themselves just waiting for sleep to overtake them, they discussed the different perspectives of their day. “Did you have a good talk with Andromeda?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi never realized that the reason she was disinherited was because she rejected the family so public and made an embarrassment out of her contract, which was by agreement being cancelled. She doesn’t remember why her and Ted were in such a hurry to elope when they had already planned to wait, his parents weren’t happy with the outcome either she said. Dumbledore was the one who told them, when they got back from their weekend honeymoon that he convinced them to go on, that she had been disinherited for marrying a Muggleborn and he told them that he would help them out and be a liaison to her family for them. It seems everything just keeps going back to him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry my dear, it seems that not only did I lose my brother because of his mechanisms but you lost your sister for years and didn’t need to. You begin to wonder how many others he has messed with and was it to the extent of ours.”</p><p>“Andi, Ted and Dora are going to Gringotts right away in the morning to be checked and then she is planning to come over and spend the day, that way Dora can spend the time with Charlie and getting to know her cousins. They are hoping to get here before Sirius has to go back to Saint Mungos.” With that Narcissa cuddled into Lucius with a deep, contented sigh and they both went to sleep.</p><p>The next morning everyone slowly staggered down for breakfast as they woke for the day, no one was surprised to find Abraxas, Thomas or Adrian already there. When Bill came in he looked around in somewhat surprise. “Where is Severus, he is usually one of the first in the Great Hall every morning?”</p><p>The three shared a look and Adrian chuckled before replying. “Thorfinn didn’t have to work last night or this morning so I think they are enjoying time together since that’s what looked to be happening when they left the party together last night.”</p><p>Thomas nodded his head adding, “Yes, they seem to be bringing out the best in each other. Severus is more sociable and Thorfinn is not spending as much time at work anymore. Though I do think Adi may have helped in the matters somewhat.”</p><p>“Who me?” Adrian asked with shock. “All I did was nudge them towards each other a little.” At that the rest all laughed, he was always so innocent and they hoped that he only ever used his powers of persuasion for good, or at least not against them.</p><p>Sirius and Remus joined a short time later, Narcissa quietly got their attention. “Sirius, would you be able to stay for a while longer today?”</p><p>“That depends, I don’t want them to decide I didn’t follow the rules and not let me leave when it’s convenient. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Andi, Ted and Dora are going to Gringotts this morning and were going to stop here after, Andi was hoping to see you before you have to leave.”</p><p>“If it doesn’t get to be too late it shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>Remus wiped his mouth before responding. “We can always floo the healer and let them know what is happening, I don’t think it would be an issue if we let them know in advance and the reason for the request. Let me go and let them know what is going on.” With that he quietly left to the floo the hospital.</p><p>Everyone continued to eat and enjoy each other’s company. Remus returned with a smile on his face. “The healer is so impressed with your wanting to help family but still taking responsibility for your own health that he said to just keep them apprised of the situation and as long as you do that and are back before Monday he thinks this is a good test for you so show how you handle the situation.” Remus nodded to Severus and Thorfinn as they joined the table. “He was also very happy with your new attitude and how you interacted with Severus and the other ‘Slytherins’ that were present.”</p><p>“How does he know he I’ve been around them?” Sirius asked looking gob smacked at Remus.</p><p>“While you were visiting with several of the guests yesterday he showed up to see how you were doing and he was very impressed. He thought you were doing well before but seeing you in a setting with people you didn’t necessarily get along with previously has him thinking that you may be able to be discharged soon and just come in to his office for treatments.” Sirius got so excited to hear that he accidently turned into Padfoot, making everyone laugh. Adrian was just happy that things were turning out much better this time for his father’s best friends.</p><p>It was decided that after having to be all fancy the previous day that the children would all have fun in the pool, of course with Sirius and Remus, and the adults would visit beside while waiting for parents and the Tonks to arrive. </p><p>Out in the pool Draco and Adrian had been able to talk Severus and Lucius into joining all of them in the pool and it was great to see not only Sirius and Remus but Severus acting so carefree and full of life. They were all messing around when there were a few shrieks of terror, the few who didn’t know what was going on were looking at the splash in the pool or at Andi and Ted laughing at the door. All of a sudden they see ‘Dumbledore’ come up from the water, who then morphed into a hysterically laughing Nymphadora. Everyone that had been ‘had’ went for her to dunk her, while the adults that had seen the ‘wizard’ run by before jumping in the pool were slowly putting away their wands and turning toward Andi and Ted.</p><p>Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius and Adrian got out of the pool and joined the other adults at the tables at the side of the pool.  Narcissa turned to her sister. “How bad was it?”</p><p>Andi sat down beside Narcissa, taking Ted’s hand. “Ted had the least with a few compulsions and spells. I had quite a few compulsions, starting back from when I first started Hogwarts to just within the last year. Nymphadora had the most, there was an unsuccessful leech, which was not able to latch on, there were also a few potions to make her clumsier and have no interest in dating at all, in fact her soulmate bond was blocked. The most was the compulsions and spells, they started from shortly after her birth. They were to hate everyone of the Black family, except me and tolerate Sirius; she had compulsions to make her want to become an Auror and one to make her ‘flaunt’ her Metamorphmagus skills and to listen to and revere anything Dumbledore said or did. All three of us also had many memory charms and a couple obliviates on us.”</p><p>Adrian turned to Andi with a grin. “By chance have you all been purged?”</p><p>“Yes, why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because I think that she has an interest in dating now, or at least Charlie?” At that the adults all turned to look at the pool. Sirius bust out laughing along with the rest as they watched the two flirt and Nymphadora’s hair go from red to brown to red to pink to red…… and so on and so forth.</p><p>“Well that makes sense, I always wondered why those two were so close but then would just turn away from each other and act like the other didn’t exist or that they didn’t know each other.”</p><p>“Did the goblins inform you about the pendants that we had them craft to stop anything like that from happening again?” Narcissa asked, not wanting to lose her sister again.</p><p>“Yes, we all have them on, we had the goblins charm them so only the wearer will be able to see them or remove them. Thank you so much for thinking of having them do that, I have no problem with leasing them for however long may be needed to keep us all safe.”</p><p>“So far we have discovered that not many have not had some form of tampering done to them and they are going to be checking the prisoners in Azkaban also. They are going to do it very discretely so we can make sure that the prisoners are supposed to be there.” Lucius let Andi and Ted know, since it could affect her, being Bellatrix is her sister also.</p><p>“I haven’t heard anything from Dumbledore in a while, what is going on? I assume he is responsible for most of this.”</p><p>“He has fortified the wards on the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts and won’t let anyone in or leave. He must have an elf or two helping him because no owls are getting through either and if he had died then the office would be able to open to the acting or next Headmaster or Headmistress. The aurors are just waiting to take him into custody and charge him with multiple things. I know Amelia has been constructing a case on him and the goblins are also so when the Ministry is done with him they want their turn. They have frozen and liquidated everything that they can, due to his theft from various accounts, he hasn’t been informed because they really want him to try to come and clear it up at the bank.”</p><p>Adrian got a very pensive look that had Narcissa concerned. “Adi, what’s the matter?”</p><p>Adrian looked around realizing that he had the adults attention. “Do you think that with all the leeches to him that were removed from everyone so far, he also lost any where the person had died, and his inability to attach one to Dora means that he has dropped in power to the point that he can’t do spells? Severus said that he didn’t do much in the Great Hall this past year, unlike any other year. Could that be why he is barricaded in the Headmaster’s office?”</p><p>They all shared looks of surprise, wondering if it could be that simple. Could they be waiting for the next shoe to drop and it wasn’t because he didn’t have enough power to make it?</p><p>“Is it just the Headmaster that can control Hogwarts or are there any heirs that can help boot him out or the Board?”</p><p>“Adi I don’t think we even thought of that. Thomas you may have to see if you can access the wards and maybe even take control.” Lucius was shaking his head as he turned toward the man.</p><p>Ted turned to Thomas. “Thomas, whose decedent are you? If you are an heir I’m assuming it must be one of the Hogwarts Four.”</p><p>“I’m sorry let me introduce myself, I forget some don’t know me, I have been staying her for a while now. I am Thomas Salazar Slytherin, I am the many times great grandson of Salazar Slytherin.” With that he held out his had to shake both Ted and Andi’s. </p><p>Narcissa blushed and turned to her sister. “I’m sorry Andi, is there anyone else here that you don’t know?”</p><p>“There are some children, but that is to be expected. Are there any more heirs because if you have more than one it might work better at trying to boot the old coot.” Everyone chuckled at that though Lucius, Thomas, Severus and Abraxas all shared calculating looks.</p><p>The adults all enjoyed visiting, while the children swam. Andi and Ted had been convinced to stay at the manor for a while to get reacquainted with Narcissa, Sirius and the friends they hadn’t conversed with in years and to get to know Adrian and Draco and to see how close Dora and Charlie really would become.</p><p>Sirius’ healer had been asked to come to the manor and when it was explained what was happening he agreed to let Sirius stay as long as he came in every couple of days and Ted agreed to keep an eye on him, since he was also a mind healer at the hospital.</p><p>Sitting there and looking at everyone enjoying themselves and each other caused Adrian to wonder what it was that Dumbledore had against the Black and Malfoy families. He messed with many but these he seemed to really get involved in. He was suddenly splashed, turned around and saw Neville grinning at him, glad his friend was so outgoing now he jumped in the pool and joined in the fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking there might not be very more chapters after Dumbledore gets caught. Not sure how that is going to happen yet so it may take some time, we will see where the muse takes it. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the Kudos and Comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Animals for everyone. Arthur and Amelia are back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week flew by for everyone. It was Saturday again and the same group from the weddings after party were all sitting around enjoying each other’s company, waiting for the newlyweds to return. To say that Susan was excited would be a major understatement. The five Weasley boys were too, they had already begun to feel that Amelia was more of a mother in the past few months than Molly ever was. The twins especially thrived under her attention because she talked to them, not at them and never yelled at them, and she could even tell them apart, unlike Molly. All five had been a little leery at first with Susan, just because they didn’t know if she would start tattling on them, like Ginny, since the newness was wearing off. Not only did she not rat them out, but she joined in most of the time.</p><p>Draco and Adrian had brought down Athena and Midnight, Adelinda and Augustus stayed upstairs on their warming rocks. There friends were all going to bring their pets, familiars, whatever they were to the person, as long as they weren’t owls; this way the animals could all get used to everyone and they would all know what they looked like in case one went missing. </p><p>Lucius, Narcissa, Abraxas and Severus all took the Weasley boys, Susan, Neville and Luna pet shopping this past week, since Arthur hadn’t had a chance to take them before the wedding. Abraxas said that the boys were doing such a good job around the property that this was a bonus for them. Adrian had talked Augusta into letting him get crup for Neville for his birthday, she said that since Athena was so well behaved she didn’t see a problem (Adrian just wanted to make sure Neville had something more cuddly and personable than Trevor was last time). Luna asked if she could go along since Pandora and Xeno didn’t mind her having one either.</p><p>Draco and Adrian had brought down Athena and Midnight, Adelinda and Augustus stayed upstairs on their warming rocks. There friends were all going to bring their pets, familiars, whatever they were to the person, as long as they weren’t owls; this way the animals could all get used to everyone and each other since they would most likely be spending time together. </p><p>Bill didn’t want another animal, he was fine with his owl, he would be graduating this year and didn’t know if he would have time to devote to it since he was going to be studying most of the time. Charlie ended up getting a miniature bearded dragon that he named Bruticus (Brute for short), when it was pointed out to him he fell in love with it and he was small enough to fit in Charlie’s pocket, which was good so the other animals didn’t think he was food. Percy ended up getting a white kneazle that he named Casper, because Adrian joked that he looked like Casper the Friendly Ghost beings he was so white, the name stuck. Fred and George got sibling fennec foxes that they named Scamp and Rascal, they were both very mischievous and seemed to fit well with the twins. Susan ended up with a crup that she named Jezzie, the twins asked if she was a Jezebel, the crup liked the name so it was shortened. Neville ended up getting a crup also, he named her Helena since she looked similar to Athena and thought another Goddess name would fit. Luna picked a sunshine yellow kneazle that she named Sunny, she was Luna (moon) and the kneazle was Sunny (sun), you had to love Luna’s logic.</p><p>All of the animals seemed to get along, as long as Charlie kept Brute hidden from the others. Bill just shook his head at his extended family. “I can’t believe you were able to find a dragon of any type. He is a little smaller than the ones you want to work with.”</p><p>“Actually, while you went with Percy, Susan, Neville, Luna and Lucius and Narcissa to the Magical Menagerie, Draco and Adrian asked Abraxas and Severus to take us to a different store that was in Muggle London and had unique animals. Draco was thinking they might have a Komodo Dragon, but this was better because I can hide him in my pocket and take him with me. The owners also informed Fred and George that the fennec foxes were very mischievous so they may want to look at something else and that just solidified it for them, I think it was a four way love fest, just look at them.”</p><p>With that both looked toward the twins with their new pets and they had never seen the twins look so happy and loving, but then again if they showed they liked something too much Ron or Ginny may want it and they would lose it because Molly would take it from them to give to the brats. “It’s nice to see all of us getting to enjoy owning things without the worry of losing anything, especially the twins, they couldn’t have a piece of gum without Ron whining and Molly giving it to him.”</p><p>At that moment Arthur and Amelia walked out into the back garden, where everyone was congregating. Susan was the first to notice them and got up immediately to go and hug Amelia and Arthur since Amelia was still in his arms. The three all joined the children and animals, to see what everyone got.</p><p>Arthur was very impressed with all of them and extremely pleased that Percy seemed to be enjoying Casper so much more than he ever did Scabbers, but thinking back Molly had found him in the back garden and decided that Percy should have him. Considering what they now knew and how much Molly was involved in everything he wondered if she knew that Scabbers was really Pettigrew, he would have to ask Amelia or the other adults what they thought later, he didn’t want to ruin everyone’s good moods.</p><p>“Very nice children, it seems you all have the perfects animals for you, but Charlie, when you decide to work for a dragon reserve will you be able to keep Brute with you?”</p><p>“Sure Dad, Brute fits in my pocket and I have a terrarium for him when I am not carrying him. How did you know I wanted to work at a dragon reserve?”</p><p>“It was pretty obvious, with your love of all creatures, but especially dragons. I should have realized that if you got anything it would be a dragon of some sort. I have known for a while that you wanted to work for one but never said anything because I didn’t want Molly to overhear or to find out and make it miserable for you until you left. All of you should follow your dreams, do not go into any job just because you think I or anyone would want you to. Of all of you the only one I can see working in the Ministry, much to Molly chagrin, is Percy but I have a feeling that he will find something that may be a better fit for him.”</p><p>With that first Charlie and then the rest of the boys threw their arms around Arthur and gave him a hug. All the adults had tears in their eyes thinking how much the boys had blossomed since they had been out of Molly’s influence and knew she could never give her opinion to them again.</p><p>“Why don’t you all continue what you were doing, and your Father and I will just visit with the adults.” The children went back to chatting and enjoying each other’s company. Arthur just smiled the only time the boys were all together was holidays or when Molly took the other two somewhere.</p><p>“Welcome back, I hope you two had fun and left the bedroom sometime.”</p><p>“Lucius, be nice!”</p><p>“Yes dear.” With that Narcissa and Augusta got up and gave Amelia a hug and the men shook Arthur’s hand.</p><p>After they all sat down and Trixie got everyone drinks or refills Lucius turned to Amelia. “I know you just got back but there is something we want to pose to you. We think we can get to Dumbledore in Hogwarts.”</p><p>“How? I know that the Aurors and Unspeakables have tried everything they can think of.”</p><p>“Did they try to gain entrance and take over control of Hogwarts and the wards with an Heir of the Founders?”</p><p>Amelia looked gob smacked. “Of course, Thomas. I didn’t even think of that.”</p><p>“Actually, not just me, I am the secondary heir for Slytherin but Adrian is the heir for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. With both of us there we might be able to take over control and figure out what he has done to stop anyone accessing.”</p><p>Suddenly Adrian came up to the group. “I have a question.”</p><p>“What do you need to know Ori?”</p><p>“Well if no one should be able to block the Headmaster’s office like that and Severus doesn’t remember seeing him using much magic in the last year or so. Could he be using a house elf to ward and stop anyone and to make sure he gets food and anything else he needs?” They all thought but why would he use a house elf?</p><p>“I mean think about it. Trixie and even Kreacher have been able to get into places that wizards can’t and can make it so no one can access certain things, they aren’t as good at warding as the goblins but they seem to be pretty good and most people overlook them. They are in charge of the cooking and cleaning at Hogwarts so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for them to help the Headmaster, and they are to report to him essentially. When things started to go wrong for him couldn’t he have given one or more specific orders and they would have to follow them, over anyone else, unless it was someone with a more authority?”</p><p>Amelia had taken out the little notebook, that she always carried on her, and started writing down the points that Adrian was making. “That is a very good idea and one we hadn’t thought of. I wonder if he is using Fawkes to come and go then?”</p><p>“About that, Fawkes showed up yesterday and sort of bonded with me.” Adrian blushed a little, looking down like a kid caught with their hands in the cookie jar.</p><p>Severus started laughing so much he would have fallen out of his chair, if Thorfinn hadn’t grabbed him. “I love it. Dumbledore is always saying that Fawkes chose him because he is so light and good and that is why he is the leader of the light. You almost wonder if he did anything to Fawkes so he couldn’t leave since he spelled, potioned and such to so many others, what’s to stop him with an animal?”</p><p>“Adrian, would you be able to bring Fawkes down here so we can check to make sure he is ok?” Narcissa quietly asked her son.</p><p>Adrian turned slightly away. “Fawkes” The bird suddenly appeared and settled on Adrian’s shoulder.</p><p>“Well he does seem pretty content being with you. In fact, I think his feathers look glossier and more brilliant than I remember ever seeing them.” Severus stated.</p><p>Everyone was looking at Adrian and Fawkes, even the children came over to see what was going on. Fred leaned over and ran a finger down Fawkes head. “What are you doing with a phoenix Adrian?”</p><p>“This is Fawkes, he showed up yesterday and when I asked if he was staying he trilled and nodded, he then nipped me slightly and now I can understand what his trilling means.”</p><p>“Oh my, he has chosen to bond with you, that is so amazing.” Narcissa got up and went to hug her son but stopped because she didn’t want to upset Fawkes.</p><p>“Adrian. Would Fawkes be able to tell you anything about Dumbledore that we may be able to use or if it is a house elf or more that he is using at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“Could Fawkes have decided to bond with Adrian because Hogwarts has decided it doesn’t want Dumbledore anymore? If that is true then we should be able to get him out.” Lucius quickly added.</p><p>“If we can’t get in that way I could see if Fawkes would flash a person or two into the Headmaster’s office. He couldn’t take a bunch and I don’t want to take advantage of him, but it might be a back-up plan.”</p><p>“That is a very good idea Adrian. Let me go into the office tomorrow and see which Aurors I can bring, don’t want anyone connected with Dumbledore. Then we can go with you to Hogwarts and see if we can access the wards and the office.” Amelia was making notes about which Aurors she wanted to bring, she knew Madeye and Dumbledore were good friends so that was definitely a no.</p><p>Abraxas cleared his throat. “Maybe we should have Razortooth and anyone else he might suggest there also. If Adrian does take control of the wards we will need all the help we can get, the warding structure for Hogwarts is bigger than anything any of us have ever dealt with but I do know that the goblins have updated Hogwarts before but it was before Dumbledore became Headmaster.”</p><p>“I will contact him later and see if he and whoever else he picks would be able to assist.” Lucius replied, he just wanted to protect his son and he knew that the goblins, especially Razortooth had a soft spot for Adrian.</p><p>With that Amelia and Arthur gathered up their brood, and all their belongings, and left to spend their first night as a family. Also, Augusta and Neville took their leave, which just left Luna and the residents of the manor since she was staying because her parents had a function they needed to be at.</p><p>“Hey Luna. Your father is usually working on the Quibbler and your Mother does experiments, what do you do during that time?” Adrian asked, he wanted to see if there was some way he could save Pandora, he never met her last time, but she was like the Aunt he never had.</p><p>“I usually sit with her and watch.” Luna looked up from where she was playing in the grass with Sunny.</p><p>“Would Luna be able to come here if Pandora is experimenting or testing things out? I know Luna isn’t a problem but sometimes it might just take enough attention away from what she is doing and I don’t want either of them getting hurt. Pandora might concentrate better without having to worry about someone else nearby.” Luna, Neville and now Maggie were the three that he knew the best from last time that were his age, and he would do anything to make them happy, if he could.</p><p>“I don’t see where that would be a problem, I will talk to Pandora, and if we aren’t around I’m sure Margaret, Neville or Susan would love to have you come to their homes.” Narcissa was glad Adrian thought of that, she didn’t want anything bad to happen where they could have stopped it.</p><p>Luna just smiled at Adrian, like she knew what he was doing and would forever be grateful.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * 	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Narcissa had spoken with Pandora and Xeno and both had been very thankful and agreed with the proposal, both of their parents had died and they were only children and didn’t want to inconvenience anyone, so they just watched Luna while they worked. This suggestion would mean that they wouldn’t worry about hurting her, they could put their full concentration in what they were working on and Luna would get to enjoy herself with her friends.</p><p>Shortly after the Lovegoods left Arthur and the children arrived. “Amelia went into the office; she will be here shortly with Aurors to take.”</p><p>Lucius nodded. “Good, Razortooth will be here in about ten minutes with a group of warders so everyone should be ready then.</p><p>Twenty minutes later the goblins, Amelia and her Aurors, Adrian, Thomas, Lucius, Severus and Thorfinn were walking up to the gates of Hogwarts. Thorfinn came along in case anyone needed medical attention, as did Silverjaw, she wasn’t having her Adrian get hurt and her not there to help him.</p><p>Thomas tried to take control, he could feel them and move them a little but not too much. Next Adrian, with the aide of Razortooth and the warder goblins, walked up to the gates. When he laid his hand on them he felt a surge of power and a shudder, like Hogwarts was happy he was there. When he explained what he was feeling and seeing, he was instructed what to do to take control. After about 30 minutes the gates opened on there own and an aged house elf, who Severus recognized as the Head Elf, appeared in front of them.</p><p>“Master Heir of Founders we are so glad you are here. What can Blinky be doing for you?”</p><p>The group walked through the gates so they could close, and Adrian spoke to the elf. “Binky, I am Adrian Malfoy, we are trying to get into the Headmaster’s office and speak with Dumbledore. He hasn’t answered any correspondence with the Ministry or anyone else in a while. Would you be able to help us with that?”</p><p>Binky started nodding. “I can be doing that. The Headmaster hasn’t been out of the tower in weeks and only has Ginger coming to help him, no one else is supposed to bother him.”</p><p>Amelia stepped up beside Adrian. “Blinky would you be able to get Ginger to come and talk to us so we can figure out how best to help Dumbledore and Hogwarts?”</p><p>“The Headmaster is not good to Hogwarts. She is happy for the first time in a long time when Master Adrian came today. We will do whatever we can to help young Master Adrian and make Hogwarts happy again. I can pop you up to the castle if you would like, or we can go in the carriages.”</p><p>Looking at the goblins Adrian thought what would be easiest. “Razortooth, would you be okay having Blinky pop us to the castle?”</p><p>“That is fine Adrian.” Blinky snapped his fingers and the entire group appeared a corridor away from the guardian of the Headmaster’s tower.</p><p>Blinky popped out and was back right away with another house elf. “This be Ginger. Ginger you answer young Master Adrian and help him. Young Master is making Hogwarts happy again.”</p><p>“What can Ginger be doing for Young Master Adrian?” Ginger asked as she curtsied.</p><p>“Have you been helping the Headmaster for the past few weeks?”</p><p>“Yes, but he didn’t want anyones to know.”</p><p>“Did he by chance have you ward the tower so no one else can access it?”</p><p>“Yes, he did.”</p><p>Adrian looked at Amelia and nodded, she stepped forward again. “Ginger. Would you be able to remove the warding and allow us in there without alerting Dumbledore and keeping him from leaving?”</p><p>Ginger looked at Adrian and then Blinky. “Did Ginger do something wrong?”</p><p>“No Ginger you were following the Headmaster’s instructions, but Adrian wants to help Hogwarts and Hogwarts wants to help Adrian. We need to get in and speak to Dumbledore, he has been avoiding everyone and we need him to answer some questions that could help a lot of people.”</p><p>Ginger snapped her fingers twice and looked at Adrian. “Young Master, Ginger has disabled the wards and on the doors but left the floo. You should be able to go up now, he is in the office at the desk.”</p><p>Adrian smiled at both elves. “Thank you Ginger and Blinky. Can you let the other house elves know not to answer his call if he should call any of them?” The adults all shared a look, none of them had thought to make sure that didn’t happen.</p><p>“I will go up with my Aurors and get him, please keep Adrian hidden, we don’t want him to know that Adrian can take control of Hogwarts, he may try and get control of him some way or harm him.”</p><p>With that they all agreed and within fifteen minutes the Aurors came down with a cuffed Dumbledore between them. After they had left Amelia came down. “We are going to have to thoroughly investigate everything in that office. Razortooth would you be willing to help, you may be able to see or find things that we cannot?”</p><p>Razortooth agreed very surprised that they were asking for goblin help but then he remembered that these were Adrian’s people so he shouldn’t be surprised because they always treated the goblins with respect, also look how she had treated the house elves.</p><p>With that Razortooth and his group helped Adrian and Thomas take control of the wards and fix many that were missing, fractured or shouldn’t even be there. Lucius asked if they would be willing to reward everything, if the rest of the Governors wouldn’t agree to pay for it he would himself, he wanted to make sure the children were as safe as could be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do plan on doing more with Dumbledore but there isn't much of a fight since they can use more magic than he can. Thank you for all the great comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dumbledore's trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbledore's trial.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amelia had arrived at Malfoy Manor just as dinner was about to be served. Everyone was curious about what she had uncovered but didn’t want to make any of the evidence unusable so they all waited until she told them what she could. As they were eating Ministry owls flew in for Lucius, Severus, Thomas, Thorfinn, Abraxas and Amelia. All but Amelia quickly opened the parchment to see what it entailed.</p><p>Abraxas looked at Adrian, “Well it looks like I will be using your proxy seats tomorrow for an emergency Wizengamot meeting. Amelia, you were able to get everything together already to serve him?”</p><p>“Yes, and I have contacted Razortooth, he will be a witness against Dumbledore. He will be able to give the statistics or what kind of spells, compulsions, potions and leeches that Dumbledore used and how many without given away the identities of the innocent. It will be open, but we are not announcing it, I would still suggest you get there early if you want to be in the spectator seats.”</p><p>“Would Mother get to sit with Draco and I in the Heir section? That way Susan could join us also and you wouldn’t have to worry as much and be able to concentrate more.“ Adrian looked at Susan and grinned, “because you know that she will not stay away no matter what you do.” </p><p>At that Susan stuck her tongue out at Adrian but did nod her head in agreement. “Narcissa would you be willing to sit with Susan, Adrian and Draco in the heir section, I will get you special permission? I am thinking that Augusta will probably have a problem keeping Neville away also.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be a good idea, especially since the only ones that can access the area are the Heirs, their Lords or Proxies and certain Ministry officials. Do they still have the wards set up so that no one can see who is in there or what is happening in that area?”</p><p>“Yes, and I have spoken with Razortooth and he will be supplying a few goblin guards for the area tomorrow, along with about a dozen for the main area and some more for the observation areas. We don’t want to take a chance that someone could try to either help Dumbledore escape or even kill him before he has faced justice.”</p><p>As they were finishing eating Amelia spoke to Adrian. “Adrian, I would like to speak with you, Lucius, Abraxas and Narcissa privately.”</p><p>They all stood as Lucius led the way with Narcissa on his arm. “We can have a conversation in my office.”</p><p>When they had all taken a seat Amelia spoke. “I know that there are still some that do not know your former identity and that is why I wanted to have a private conversation. Razortooth and I would like to actually let the members, and basically everyone since the reporters will be covering tomorrow, know what was all found attached to ‘Harry Potter’. We feel that even the some of the die-hard Dumbledore supporters will have to think when they find out that he even went after the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’. No one will know that it is you, unless you tell them, Razortooth will have it so only the parts we want them to see can be seen. It will really hurt him when they see that he set up a Marriage Contract between you and his daughter, which will come out, along with Margaret Flints abduction and placement with his squib son and his family.”</p><p>Narcissa looked concerned and asked Amelia, “Are Elizabeth and Martin okay with letting everyone know, as well as Margaret?”</p><p>“Yes, I posed this to them a while back when we were getting everything together. In fact, Margaret and Marcus will be in the Heir Section and Elizabeth has already gotten permission to be with them.”</p><p>“Amelia, why are you having Razortooth give the information and not have the witnesses and victims testify?” Thomas asked what was on everyone’s mind.</p><p>“If we call people as witnesses then their seats are not able to be counted and the only ones that would be able to vote would be the ones that Dumbledore did not effect in some way, as you can see this would not be good. Because of this will not be able to cast his vote, but we figured it was more damaging to have it known exactly how badly and who it directly affected and how then to have it be hearsay. I have already contacted Lord Weasley and let him know that it will be known that Dumbledore kidnapped someone else’s child but put his into a pureblood home. In fact, Silverjaw will be accompanying Razortooth as an expert witness and since everyone know that goblins don’t take any sides in what wizards do we figure it will save having to put anyone through being made to testify, so can you pass it around to the others to not interact with the goblins there in too friendly of a manner?”</p><p>“Do you think that they will allow veritaserum to be used?”</p><p>“We are going to have a wizard and a goblin healer each run a scan on him, for health reasons, and if he is cleared he won’t have an option of objecting to taking it. That is the other reason Silverjaw will be at tomorrow’s proceedings, I have asked Thorfinn to be the wizarding healer to look at him.”</p><p>Severus quietly asked, “Do you think he will try to get Madam Pomfrey to do the wizarding scan?”</p><p>“He can try all he wants but she is only a Medi-wizard and doesn’t not have the authorization to have it be legally submitted in court, plus she has been to Gringotts and she wanted to testify on how much he had done to her. Poppy doesn’t have any seat so she figured it would just hurt him for her to speak against him. We may have a couple more ‘surprise’ witnesses, but it depends on how the trial is going and if they feel up to testifying. I am more worried about him trying to get Fawkes to get him out, we had the goblins ward the cells so nothing magical can enter and even the aurors are not allowed into the section. We have a house elf keeping an eye on him and that is the only magical signature allowed to come and go until we release the wards to have him appear for the trial, but that doesn’t stop him trying to call him during or after the trial or in transport.”</p><p>“He did try to call Fawkes, but he refused to go, in fact he put his head under his wing and went to sleep after he called him.” Adrian let them know. “According to Ginger, the Hogwarts house elf that was aiding him unwillingly, he tried to call on Fawkes many times in his office and it didn’t work. He even tried to get her to ‘pop’ him out of the country, but she informed him that she couldn’t do that. I wonder if he realized that an heir would trump anything that a Headmaster could do at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“Amelia, how long do you think the trial will be, I have to return to Hogwarts for the Welcoming Feast a week from Friday on September 1st?”</p><p>“Well Severus we are hoping that it will be fairly quickly. Razortooth is going to give information, then we will have the health exams, I will be the one asking questions to Dumbledore, under veritaserum, and then we will have the witnesses that will be testifying. Hopefully it won’t be too long of a trial, but that is why we are starting tomorrow, to get done before classes, if possible, to have less exposure for him to either escape or be killed and to have some sort of closure for all his victims. I know it won’t answer everything but it will answer a lot.”</p><p>Abraxas was watching Adrian get a very thoughtful look. “Ori, what is troubling you?”</p><p>“I know that you won’t want to have the goblins take him back to Gringotts to guard during the trial, but have you thought of hiring them to guard the cells and bring him back and forth at the Ministry? I seems like there would be less chance of someone getting to him with them guarding him.”</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of that, but that is a great idea, I will contact Razortooth and see if they would be willing to help with that also.” Amelia was taking more notes on things they had discussed that she hadn’t thought of or that sparked something for her.</p><p>“Well, I will see you tomorrow. Bring the boys to my office and I will get them, Neville, Susan, Margaret and Marcus in without anyone bothering them.” They all agreed and had a peaceful evening before everything hit the fan the next day.</p><p> </p><p>* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * 	* * * * * * *	* * * * * * * </p><p> </p><p>The next morning had a very quiet group eating breakfast at Malfoy Manor. “Elizabeth is swinging over and picking up Neville before she comes here, then Adrian, Draco and I will join them in flooing to Amelia’s office so she can close down her floo and get us into the Heir Section. She already agreed to letting Trixie bring in refreshments throughout the day, so that none of the children will need to leave and be harassed by anyone.”</p><p>“After they had a problem, about ten years ago, with a report bothering an heir when they were going to the loo they had one installed so that they won’t get ambushed that way.” Lucius commented, making Abraxas happy because he remembered how a reporter or two would wait just outside to do that very thing. “Also, if they do need anything I think one of the goblins would be happy to keep anyone away from them.”</p><p>“Yes, Silverjaw’s son will be one of them guarding our section and he is almost as protective as she is.” Adrian added making all the adults relax a little, knowing how much he would defend the children.</p><p>“Well let’s go, I will go first followed by the children and then you can follow up at the end Elizabeth, that way we make sure everyone goes to the correct destination.” With that they flooed out one after the other, with the men leaving right after but heading to the atrium floos. </p><p>“Good morning Amelia. I’m surprised to see you here Arthur and the boys.”</p><p>“Since I am at the trial in the capacity of the Head of the DMLE and will be posing the questions today, Susan and I asked Arthur to be the proxy for the Bones Lordship. The boys will be in the Heir section since they are heirs or possible heirs. Bill, Charlie and Percy are the Weasley Heirs and Fred and George are the Prewett Heirs.”</p><p>“I’m assuming Septimius and Muriel are both sitting their seats for the trial, what are the doing with Ronald and Ginevra?”</p><p>“Both are staying with my mother, since she isn’t going to be at the trial. It will be a test to see how they act around another person their own age, hopefully they do not slip back into old practices.”</p><p>Amelia showed them down a hidden corridor to the Heir section, Theo and a few other Heirs were already in the room when the rest joined. Narcissa figured not many knew what this was about or more of the heirs would be present, unless they were running late.</p><p>It took about half an hour until all the Lords, proxy holders or officials were in their seats and the reason for the trial was presented to them. Shortly after Amelia gave a brief synopsis Dumbledore was lead in and chained to the chair in the middle of the courtroom. </p><p>“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are being charged with numerous accounts of potioning, casting compulsions, placing leeches, kidnapping, abuse and line theft, to name the most used or cruelest. How do you plead?”</p><p>“Not guilty, I shouldn’t even be here, this is all a slight misunderstanding.” Then they could see his mouth moving but nothing was heard.</p><p>“Gringotts has been helping the Ministry accumulate evidence and Razortooth it the representative that will present the evidence to you.”</p><p>At that Razortooth came into the room followed by several goblins carrying boxes, which held the proof for all to see. “We have created a break-down of the different things that Albus Dumbledore has done against the citizens of the magical world. It would take over a month to go through all of this with you, I will be giving specifics on a couple of victims but most have been put on the tally sheet that Madam Bones will share.” At this he had several pieces of parchment given to Amelia, who gave the to the aide to make copies for all the Lords on the Wizengamot.</p><p>“As you can see there were hundreds of people that have come into Gringotts to have tests run. This list have the amounts that Mr. Dumbledore interfered with in some way. There may be more, these are just the ones that came in to be tested. We have broken many leeches that were going back to Mr. Dumbledore, the amount that was coming to him should have caused a drastic decline in his magical ability. He has also potioned and used compulsions on almost everyone that came into the bank that had some chance that he might have.”</p><p>“Master Razortooth, you stated that there are a couple of cases of the victims that you would like to bring to our attention, can you share those with us please?”</p><p>“Yes. What started all of this was when ‘Harry Potter’ was brought to us, a few years ago, we ran a test to make sure it was him and were surprised to find out that his father, James Potter, was not truly a Potter but was kidnapped and blood adopted by Lord and Lady Potter. When their wills were read, they admitted to receiving a child from Mr. Dumbledore and that they didn’t know who the child was but told James if he wanted to know his family then to get a test. Mr. Dumbledore also sealed the wills of James and Lily Potter, which stated who he was to go to, and it was definitely not Lily Potter’s muggle sister and her family. There were several able to take him but Mr. Dumbledore hid him away and little Harry be abused, in fact the records of the vaults show that he was paying them. The family has been put on trial and are still in the punishment stage at this time, in fact it was so bad that their own child was taken away and put up for adoption by the Muggle government.”</p><p>“Is that the only thing that Mr. Dumbledore took from Heir Potter’s vault?”</p><p>“No. From the time he took little Harry he was paying people monthly: Dumbledore $1000 galleons, the Muggles $500 galleons (converted into muggle currency), Dumbledore’s Order $500 galleons, Molly Weasley $500 galleons and Ginevra Weasley $100 galleons. Dumbledore also placed a submissive compulsion to himself and the muggles on little Harry, he blocked 90% of his core, put a 75% magic leech, blocked his soul mate bond, blocked his creature inheritance, gave him a potion to have people mistrust him and set himself up as his magical guardian even though his grandparents were still alive and his godparents, at the time could have taken him, in fact one could have at any time.”</p><p>“Who else would have been able to take him?” Amelia was watching out of the side of her eye as Dumbledore kept trying to interrupt and get out of the chair.</p><p>“Sirius Black, who is also his blood adopted father, per the Potter’s wishes; Alice Longbottom, who at the time of the placement was still not harmed; and Professor Severus Snape, who would have been able to take him at any time.”</p><p>“Do you have any others that you can show were taken by Mr. Dumbledore?”</p><p>“Yes. Margaret Flint, the daughter of Lord Martin and Lady Elizabeth Flint was kidnapped shortly after her birth and was found a couple years ago to be made to look like the daughter of some muggles. She was given a blood adoption potion to make her appear to be their daughter. Who she thought was her father is actually the son of Mr. Dumbledore and a bearer by the name of Richard Granger. When she came into the bank we were able to cleanse her system and reunite her with her true family. There is another child that was truly the daughter to Dumbledore and Granger, she was given to a Pureblood family to raise and had a marriage contract created between her and Heir Harry Potter, which has been destroyed.”</p><p>“So, a Pure-blood girl was taken and placed to look like a Muggleborn, and his half-blood daughter was put with a Pure-blood family and a marriage contract created? How were the terms in the contract?”</p><p>“It would have given all power for the seats that Heir Potter held and any decisions to Mr. Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and his hidden daughter. In the contract it had his career, how much he could spend, who he could be friends with and other ridiculous terms.”</p><p>“Are there any others you would like to mention?”</p><p>“We have tested many of the prisoners in Azkaban and many of the ‘Death Eaters’ had compulsions on them to do the crimes that they were sentenced for, all placed by Mr. Dumbledore. We have also had several from the ICW come to us and they had many compulsions placed on them to go along with whatever Mr. Dumbledore wanted. Any others would like to wait and maybe testify themselves if needed.”</p><p>“Thank you Razortooth. We are going to have Mr. Dumbledore checked by the goblin healer, Silverjaw, and by certified Healer from Saint Mungos, Thorfinn Yaxley. While they run their scans, you may take a break to use the facilities if needed.”</p><p>Only a couple left but were back very quickly and all watched as the two ran their scans on Dumbledore, while he tried to yell at them to stop. The two conversed for a moment and Thorfinn gave his findings to Silverjaw to give to the group as a whole. “We have both come up with the same findings. Mr. Dumbledore’s magic is just over a squib, but he will be able to take veritaserum without any trouble, but if I may?” </p><p>At Amelia’s confirmation she continued. “The Goblins of Gringotts have a serum that will make the receiver tell the truth until the counter is given. It is not as hard on the subject and will not let them lie, if they try they get a reminder to tell the truth. No one has been able to get around it, we have tested it with our guards and wizards alike. The subject is required to tell the truth, much like your veritaserum, but if the try to lie, ours stops them.”</p><p>“All those in favor of using the Goblins truth serum raise your wands. All those opposed. Healer Silverjaw we would like you to give the serum and for both you and Healer Yaxley to stand by, just in case there are any issues.”</p><p>The serum was administered and the test questions asked. “I will be the only one able to ask a question to Mr. Dumbledore, if you would like something asked please write it down and let one of the aides bring it to me, it may get asked or it may not. There will be a cone of silence added to all but myself, Mr. Dumbledore and the two healers.”</p><p>There were many questions the first few were about why he potioned and put compulsions on so many people, his answer the ‘Greater Good’ and because he should have the power and everyone should look up to him. When asked when the first leech he put in place was he stated that the first one he did was to a couple classmates at Hogwarts when he attended, but the first going to him his father added from both his siblings when they were younger so he would have enough magic to attend Hogwarts.</p><p>When asked about Grindelwald, he claimed that they had a relationship and he waited until the other was resting and took him into custody. He placed Grindelwald in the fortress that they created together so he would always be able to see him whenever he wanted. They had planned to rule the wizarding world and muggles, that is why he wanted them integrated, but Gellert got too into it and he had to stop him then.</p><p>When asked the people that were affected the most that he put compulsions, spells, binds, potions or anything else that would have changed how they would have truly acted or thought. Dumbledore stated that all staff at Hogwarts from the time he was a Professor until he started losing his ability to perform magic. The students: Thomas Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, he put compulsions to make him create horcruxes, which in turn made him lose his mind, it was someone he would be able to defeat and bring him the glory again, that had started to wan. Anytime he met Tom for any reason he would add more spells and triggers for something to happen later. All students in Gryffindor, some in the other houses to make them either worship him or give him someone to villainize. He was asked if he intentionally created Lord Voldemort and some of his followers more dramatic issues he replied yes. Even his most loyal were looking sick as they watched this all unfold.</p><p>He was asked if he intentionally stole children from their true families and put them with others. Dumbledore replied yes that he wanted to take any magically strong wizards or witches and groom them to think of him as their ‘GOD’ or leader. He stated that he had taken about a dozen children and a few he was even able to obliviate the knowledge from the parents so no one knew.</p><p>Amelia asked him why he placed his daughter with a Pure-blood family and took a Pure-blood and placed her with his muggle son. He needed a Muggleborn to be a friend of ‘Harry Potter’ when he came to Hogwarts and he wanted his daughter to be able to be known to ‘Harry Potter’ and marry her so he could gain all of his power that he would lose when he became an adult.</p><p>That then led to him being asked if he was responsible for the deaths of the Potters and why he placed the heir with the muggles. He stated that yes he was responsible for not only the Potters deaths but the Longbottoms stay in Saint Mungos, he had put a compulsion on Trelawny to give a fake prophecy which led Voldemort to both of them. He then went on the state that he had placed a small compulsion to go after the Potters, so he could take over control of their holdings. He also stated that he placed compulsions on the Lestranges and Crouch to attack the Longbottoms so he would have control of both heirs, it was just his luck that Augusta wasn’t home at the time. He also admitted to going to Saint Mungos regularly to visit them and adding spells to make sure that they didn’t recover because Augusta couldn’t live forever and then he would have control over Neville too.</p><p>Amelia and everyone else was shocked, this was more than they ever imagined. She silenced Dumbledore and asked the Lords if they would like to take a break. The immediate response was no, in fact a couple said they wanted this all done today if possible and could they get they serum from the goblins, it would save them a lot of time during trials.</p><p>When asked if he paid the muggles to abuse ‘Harry Potter’ he responded yes that he needed him to be weak willed and needing positive attention and since he would give it to him ‘Harry’ would always look up to him to guide him. If he had Harry on his side then he had the public in the palm of his hand, he already did but this would just reinforce that.</p><p>When asked if he regretted anything he said yes. He regretted getting caught and not placing better wards around Harry since that’s what seemed to start his downward spiral. He also regretted involving Molly Weasley because she was obviously not able to handle the pressure and it aided in his downfall. </p><p>Madam Bones did ask a few questions from the Lords and the portion of the trial where Dumbledore was questioned lasted until after 8 that night. Madam Bones silenced Dumbledore and asked Silverjaw to administer the antidote, she then put up a cone of silence around the Lords of the Wizengamot to ask if they needed more testimony from other victims or if they would like to vote now. They all elected to vote immediately and even his most loyal supporters found him guilty, not one person sided with him. Madam Bones invited Razortooth into the area for the sentencing, which was very quickly agreed upon and she knew the goblins were not be too disappointed.</p><p>“Mr. Dumbledore the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot have by unanimous decision, voted that you are guilty of all charges. You will have what is left of your magic bound, sentenced to ten years in Azkaban after which you will be remanded into the custody of the Gringotts Goblins to face justice for the crimes against them for a minimum of ten years, if at that time you are still alive you will be giving the Kiss. What is left of your estate will be given to the Goblins for them to repay anything that you took illegally and if there is anything left will be given to your brother. The Guards of Gringotts will be transporting you to Azkaban and warding your cell to make sure you do not escape or have someone come after you before the Goblins can have their justice.” With that Dumbledore was taken away screaming, which no one heard since Amelia didn’t remove the silencing spell.</p><p>Adrian turns to the Weasley boys, “I hope they put him in the cell next to Molly, that will be a worse punishment than the Dementors.” They all thought about it but all agreed, she sounded like a banshee.</p><p>It was decided that everyone would stay at Malfoy Manor that night so they all had the support they needed, except Thorfinn who had already left to go to Saint Mungos to see if they could see what Dumbledore had done to Frank and Alice and maybe actually help them.</p><p>They arrived at the manor to a light dinner that the house elves had ready so they could eat a little and then go to sleep, they knew some would have trouble sleeping so Severus gave our dreamless sleep potions to any that wanted them. Everyone was anxious to see the paper in the morning and all agreed to discuss it the next day after everyone got some rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't write out the dialog because I would have been writing it for too long and wanted to get this out for you. I tried to answer a couple questions that were asked during this chapter. Hope it isn't to much of a let down. Thank you for reading, the kudos and comments. Hope you enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. School shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>School shopping for all the Hogwarts bound group and some things for the others too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Narcissa was the first one up, like she normally was, she decided to check on the boys before heading downstairs. When she opened the door to Draco’s room she had to smile. Luna, Margaret and Susan were sleeping in Draco’s bed like any normal person would and Draco, Adrian, Neville, Blaise and Theo were sleeping with their heads at the foot of the bed. There was two other beds, that must have been transfigured at the base of it; one with the twins, Percy and Marcus; and the other with Bill and Charlie. It looks like none of them wanted to be alone last night, but they didn’t want to bother the adults, she was so proud of all of them. Just then she saw movement, out of the side of her eye, in the main bed. She was not surprised to see it was Adrian looking at her since he usually got up right after her or right before her.</p><p>Holding out her hand to him, Adrian carefully crawled out from between Neville and Draco and joined Narcissa at the door. Walking down for breakfast Narcissa put her arm around Adrian as they walked. “I see you all seemed to have a sleep over last night.”</p><p>“None of us really wanted to be alone and the girls didn’t want to sleep in one of the other beds so all of us that won’t be at Hogwarts this year ‘shared’ the bed. We figured if we slept that way no one should have a problem, and we had all the older boys there also.”</p><p>“I wasn’t questioning you, I actually thought it was cute and I was impressed that you thought of doing that.”</p><p>Adrian nodded and sat next to his mother when they sat down for breakfast. Shortly after the rest of the people in the manor started to slowly trickle in to eat breakfast, there was an underlying tension in the air and no one spoke while they are, which was very odd.</p><p>After everyone was done eating, the food was removed, and everyone had a drink they decided to break the tension and talk about what everyone was anxious to know. Amelia cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention. “I flooed to the office this morning to see how everything was going. The goblins took Dumbledore to Azkaban last night and asked to have one of their guards there at all times to make sure they got their turn at him. That was agreed and they also warded his cell so that no one will be able to harm him and he won’t be able to ‘end his life’ and not have to face their judgement. One of the wizard guards did mention that the goblins put Dumbledore next to Molly and put up a shield so that they didn’t have to hear the two complaining but there is also a ward that will record what is said between the two of them and will alert the goblin guard if certain things are spoken.”</p><p>Bill turned to his father. “Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and I were talking, and we were assuming that Ron will stay with Aunt Muriel, since she is actually his great aunt, but what will happen with Ginny? She isn’t related to any of us…”</p><p>They all heard Fred say quietly, “And is the biggest brat known to man.”</p><p>Bill just glanced at him and back to his father. “Will she stay with our Grandparents, go to her muggle sibling, though aren’t they in trouble for kidnapping Margaret, or will she go somewhere else.” At the look shared between Arthur and Amelia, Bill quickly added. “Not that we want her around, it is very peaceful without her and if she isn’t at our grandparents we might get to see them more often, but we want to be prepared if we run into her.”</p><p>Arthur answered the question they were all curious about. “The child welfare people are going to check and see if Aberforth would want to take custody of her, since he does have the most legal claim on her. Her muggle family will not be able to have any claim to her because you are correct they are serving sentences for kidnapping and will not be allowed around children when they are released, which is bad for them because their dental practice mostly caters to children. If Aberforth doesn’t take her she will be put into the system but no matter what there is talk about obliviating some of her memories in hope of turning her into a better and more conscientious person. There is also a chance that she doesn’t have any magic or low enough that it would be better for her to stay in the muggle world. When the leech was removed, going from George to Ginevra, Ginevra stopped having any accidental magically outbursts. It could be that she doesn’t have to compete for attention, not that she ever did, but she isn’t even floating things to herself like she used to.”</p><p>“Since Dumbledore didn’t have that much magic and what he did have was stolen, and her other parent was a muggle, is there a chance that she is a squib, or would she be a muggle and not have a magical core at all?” Percy asked quietly.</p><p>Thorfinn answered, since he was the one with the medical experience. “Ginevra had to have a magical core of some sort since she was able to do some accidental magic with the stolen magic. If she did have a very big core it may have closed itself off since she was using stolen magic, which is bad for her and Dumbledore and Molly made her a squib if they caused that to happen.”</p><p>“What about Ron? Does he have magic now that the leech from Fred is gone?” Bill asked.</p><p>Arthur took a drink of his coffee and then answered. “We aren’t sure, Ronald never really showed any accidental magic when the leech was active. It could be that he doesn’t have a core or that he was just a late bloomer. Both are going to be tested by both a wizard and a goblin healer to see how their core is. They will be doing Ginevra’s first and then deciding the best place for her and Ronald’s will be later. As far as I have been told Muriel is still planning on raising Ronald, but she has talked about getting him to a mind healer and getting his attitude totally changed, it has been improved somewhat but it still needs more.”</p><p>“Will they tell you what happens since you did raise them?”</p><p>“I have been told that since we are not related and that I didn’t knowingly adopt either of them that they will both be purged, and I may or may not be told.” After answering he looked toward Amelia.</p><p>“I will know what happens to both, with my position in the DMLE but it might be better if you boys don’t know what happened to them.” The boys all shared a look and then nodded at each other, at least this won’t mess with their new family.</p><p>Narcissa cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention. “When are you taking the boys to get their school supplies?”</p><p>Arthur and Martin both looked to their spouses, Elizabeth answered. “We were going to take Marcus today and were going to see if Arthur and the boys wanted to join us.”</p><p>Margaret looked to Susan and spoke up. “Can Susan and I come too?”</p><p>“Of course, you can darling, we wouldn’t think of going without you.” Elizabeth gave her daughter a side hug, she still needed reinforcement that they would be there for her since the Grangers always ignored her, they always bought her things but weren’t there for her emotionally.</p><p>Adrian turned to Narcissa. “Can we go to Diagon Alley too, Mother?” At that Draco looked at her with hopeful eyes too.</p><p>“Yes, that is why I asked, I was going to suggest that we all go as a group, I know I need to pick up some things for your schooling here at the manor. Abraxas, Lucius and I were also wanting to buy the boys each something for school since they were such a big help around here.”</p><p>Arthur got a little red. “But you already bought all their animals and refused to let me pay you back.”</p><p>Abraxas clapped Arthur on the shoulder. “Arthur, you and your boys have become family while you have stayed with us and we want to this.” At that Arthur agreed, just thankful that he had gotten to know the Malfoys since it turned his life around for the better in every way possible.</p><p>Severus cleared his throat. “I need to order and pick up some ingredients from the apothecary for the coming school term. I will have the ingredients readied for each of you, just tell the clerk your name and they will get them for you, it will be slightly different from the list because I know what each of you is capable of. I will also have set aside ingredients for Adrian, Draco, Susan, Margaret and Luna for when I come to the manor to teach them or for when you work with them from the notes I have given you Narcissa.”</p><p>“Thank you Severus, we will make sure to get exactly what you put aside. Will you put Fred and George’s in the caldron you want them to get and any other utensils they might need?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Yes, I will also put anything with Bill, Charlie, Percy and Marcus that I think might benefit them also. There are a couple new professors at Hogwarts this year. I have made a list for each of you on the additional books you may want to get to help you with what they will be teaching you differently.” Severus then handed a list to Arthur and Martin.</p><p>“Thank you. I see there are several different history books on here?” Arthur questioned.</p><p>Lucius spoke up then since he was on the Board. “Binns has been replaced with an actual person so the students can learn more than goblin wars. The books Severus indicated will help them in the learning since they are not required. Trelawney has also been replaced and they are making a few more options available. When your Head’s of House hand out your schedules, third year and above will be asked if they want to keep their current electives or change them.”</p><p>Bill spoke up immediately. “What new electives are being offered and can we get books for them when we go, or do we have to wait until we are asked by McGonagall?”</p><p>“I don’t want to ruin all the surprises that you will find out about during the Welcoming Feast. All parents have been sent a letter letting them know that there are additional classes being offered and that the students may need to get additional or different books after they have been told all the options. I will tell you that if anyone was signed up for Divination that they will be tested to see if they are able to take the class, if the don’t have seer blood they won’t be able to so all books for that have been removed from the book lists.”</p><p>With that everyone finished their drinks and went to their rooms to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. Blaise and Theo went to Blaise’s house for the day and Severus had left right after he finished his coffee and was already at Hogwarts to set up his rooms and his classrooms, to his standards, by the time the rest made it to the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>It was decided that Madam Makin’s would be the first stop for all of them, since all of them needed new school robes. Adrian smiled to himself thinking that at least this time the Weasleys all got to have new stuff and Arthur was so much happier in his new job and being out of the Ministry. It went fast for them since Narcissa had all the Weasley boys fitted for a regular wardrobe when the summer began, and Marcus had recently had his wardrobe updated too.</p><p>While their robes were being made they went to the trunk store to get Fred and George there first trunks and Arthur decided that all five boys needed school bags that had feather light charms and could hold anything they would need for the day. Martin thought that was a good idea, so he got one for both Marcus and Margaret, for when she went to Malfoy Manor for schooling or to spend the night. Amelia agreed and got one for Susan and Narcissa thought Adrian, Draco and Luna could use one too, Luna would be staying with them for a month since her parents decided to have a second honeymoon and maybe try for a sibling for her. While everyone was picking out what bag they wanted Abraxas and Lucius were talking with the owner and purchasing all of the bags for the children, that was the gift that they were getting for them all, something that would be useful to all of them for many years to come.</p><p>“Can you put an anti-tearing and anti-summoning charm on them so that no one can cause mischief with their bags?” Adrian asked, remembering different students pulling that stunt to be mean.</p><p>“Yes, we can. Would you also like an anti-spilling charm on them so that if anything gets knocked over in them it won’t cause a mess?”</p><p>Amelia nodded her head. “Yes, that would be very useful. I wish I would have had a bag like this when I attended school, it would have been very useful.”</p><p>Next they went get Fred and George’s wands while Amelia and Elizabeth went back to get their school robes, that should be finished by now. Both looked in awe at their wands and Martin asked if Arthur was going to get them wand holders, which caused Arthur to give a quizzical look. “We got one for Marcus, so we don’t have to worry about him losing his wand or accidently sitting on it and breaking it.”</p><p>“That is a good idea. I would like one for Bill, Charlie, Percy and myself too.” He told Mr. Ollivander.</p><p>The group next went to the Apothecary to get the items that Severus had already compiled for them. Everyone was impressed because these were all the freshest of ingredients and they could tell that Severus put care into picking out each person’s items, though if they were to look they would have noticed that Draco and Adrian had some things added to theirs, he is their Godfather after all.</p><p>When the group all went to Flourish and Blots they ran into Andromeda and Nymphadora out doing their school shopping. Charlie made sure to show Dora the extra books that they had been told to get so she could also. Andi and Narcissa stood to the side and caught up a little bit more, they were trying to rebuild their relationship from what Dumbledore had torn apart. Andi was telling Narcissa at least she didn’t have to get as many books for a couple more years. </p><p>“You are so wrong, obviously you haven’t met my boys.” Right then Adrian wandered over with at least a dozen new books and Draco wasn’t far behind with at least half that many.</p><p>“What do they need that many books for?”</p><p>“They do need some for schooling this year, but Adrian just loves to read and learn new things.” At that she had a smile on her lips as she looked at her beloved boys.</p><p>After everyone was done getting their books they decided to have lunch together at the Leaky Cauldron, with the Tonks joining them. </p><p>“Mother, now that Dumbledore is gone will we still need the goblins pendants?” Margaret asked.</p><p>Lucius answered when Elizabeth looked quizzically at Martin. “I know that that threat is gone but with everyone knowing what he did I am not taking a chance with my boys and they will keep them for the time being.”</p><p>“I think that is a good idea, we don’t want to worry about a copycat. You know someone would make a fortune if they created a business that made all different types of protection wear. You could pick what type of item you wanted first, since some may want something different than a pendant, and then you can pick whatever types of protections you want added. I know that the goblins won’t want to have to make them all the time and in differing items.” Martin said adding to Lucius’ comment.</p><p>“Didn’t you say Uncle Sirius and Remus were good at inventing things, and Sirius doesn’t have a job and Remus doesn’t seem to care for his?” Adrian mentioned to no one in particular. </p><p>With lunch done the Longbottom, Flint and Weasley families decided to spend some family time together and headed back to their own manors. Andi agreed to meet up with Narcissa soon so the could reconnect some more and the Malfoys and Luna headed back to Malfoy Manor.</p><p>When they got home Sirius and Remus were both sitting by the pool relaxing, Sirius was looking much better, especially after getting some much needed sunshine.</p><p>“Uncle Siri and Remi. We have an idea for you for a new venture.” Adrian said as he and Draco joined them by the pool, the adults not far behind. They were so glad to all be together and to have each other it wasn’t unusual to see them all together.</p><p>“What have to two come up with?” Remus asked them with a smile.</p><p>“Actually, Margie asked if we needed to turn our pendants back into the goblins and it was determined that it would be good to keep them. Martin then suggested it would be a good business venture for someone to develop and sell a line of differing items to use for whatever charms someone would need. What if someone doesn’t like pendants? And I thought of you guys since you were telling Draco and I about the different things you came up with while in school.”</p><p>“Remi that’s actually a good idea. James always came up with the ideas and then we all worked together to create it, but you were the one that was always the smartest at getting things to work.”</p><p>“No Siri you were the one that always figured out the charms stuff we needed, without that most of what we did wouldn’t have worked.” At those two statements everyone watched the two blush and look adoringly at each other.</p><p>That began a free for all of ideas as everyone said what they thought people might like. Abraxas also said that they might want to talk to the goblins to make sure they aren’t stepping on their toes since the original design was what they created for everyone, even if it was Lucius idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry a little shorter. There may be a time jump for the next chapter, not sure yet. Thank you for reading, for the kudos and the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Lunch with friends and family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gets together at Malfoy Manor for lunch and a few surprises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian was laying on his bed, having just woke up, thinking about everything that had happened in the past month.</p><p>The Weasley boys and Marcus went back to Hogwarts with the twins going into Slytherin. Adrian would love to be the one to get to tell Molly. Last time Severus would have been very upset to get Fred and George in his House but with the relationship that they had developed in the past few years he was actually proud to get them.</p><p>Speaking of Severus, the night before he went back to Hogwarts for the Welcoming Feast, Thorfinn asked Severus to bond with him. Thorfinn had Draco and Adrian ask for assistance in the manor’s potions lab and Thorfinn had set it up with a couple new implements for Severus. When Severus walked he was surprised and just looked at the three of them, not sure what to say. Thorfinn told Severus how he had made him a better man and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Severus said yes immediately, of course. Adrian was so glad that Severus seemed to be much happier this time around.</p><p>Sirius and Remus took Lucius, Adrian and Draco with them when they went to see the goblins about their protection wear idea. Lucius to help them with the legal aspect and so the goblins knew he was okay with it since he came up with the original idea; and Adrian and Draco because they figured they had a better chance of the goblins agreeing with letting them take over designing, manufacturing and selling them with them along. The goblins were not very excited to let them take business away from them until Adrian started talking. He reminded them that Lucius came up with the idea and there were going to be people that didn’t like pendants, so were the goblins wanting to figure out what different pieces they might need to make, and they didn’t like letting people keep their goblin made items. If they were going to lease them then they had to worry about someone losing them or not returning intentionally, also they would have to keep them on hand for whenever someone came in and wanted one.</p><p>Razortooth left to talk with the Goblin King, when he came back the Goblin King and several elders came with him. They wanted to know what kind of ideas that they had for the pieces they would be making and if the goblins would be able to invest in the company, to say that Sirius and Remus were shocked would be an understatement. It was finally agreed upon that Sirius and Remus would be able to create the company that made those items and other things, such as the communication mirrors that James and Sirius used in school. The goblins would get to purchase products at a discounted rate and if Sirius and Remus ever opened it up to others buying in they had to give the Goblins first chance, unless it was the Malfoy or Weasley boys. The Goblin King stated that they would eventually be getting all pendants back except for Adrian and Draco’s, they were a gift from the Goblin Nation for being a Goblin Friend. Lucius, Adrian and Draco all thanked them; all knowing that goblin made anything couldn’t be beat.</p><p>Sirius and Remus have already found a store to sell their products in Diagon Alley, letting Narcissa and Andromeda help with the decorating. There was a separate storeroom along with a workshop and a small loft so if they got busy and it got late they could sleep there. It was discovered that Adrian actually owned the property since it was one that Dumbledore purchased with his stolen funds. Adrian haggled with Sirius and Remus and they all agreed they would use the property with Adrian getting a share of the profits, after they had started making money. Unknown to them Adrian had talked to Lucius and on their year anniversary of having the business open Adrian was going to give them the property. </p><p>All of a sudden Adrian felt a hand brush through his hair, he looked up surprised to see Death was with him. “Good Morning Little Master, you seem to be thinking really hard for so early in the morning.”</p><p>“Morning Death. I was just thinking of what has happened in the past month, since Dumbledore’s trial, I am glad that not only will my friends and I not have to deal with him in two years, but neither will Fred or George. I thought it was my family that he messed with, but he interfered with most families on the island and even many on the mainland. Do you think we will ever find out all he did?”</p><p>“Master, I do know all he did but I think that some of it needs to be learnt from other sources and you need to live your life this time, have the childhood that you are actually getting this time and have the Hogwarts experience without worrying about saving yourself or others all the time.”</p><p>Adrian gave Death a small smile, it was so different having people, and entities, care about him so much since last time it seemed like they only did if they had something to gain from him, well not everyone. “Death, I know that Sirius and Remus are okay with who I am but what do you think my parents would think? I know that my father’s whole life was lead by Dumbledore and he interfered in my mother’s also.”</p><p>Death thought for a moment. “Let me check with a couple others, if everyone is in agreement I may have something for you.”</p><p>Adrian gave Death a quizzical look but from the set shoulders on Death he knew that he wouldn’t get anymore answers this time. Death told Adrian a lot but there were some things he just would not budge on. “Ok, well is there anything that you can tell me?”</p><p>“You, your family and some other will be getting a few happy surprises soon.” Death responded with a slight chuckle knowing that would aggravate Adrian more.</p><p>“I think I will go down to breakfast if you are going to be so cryptic today. Plus, the sun’s rising now so a few others should be waking soon.” With that Death gently ran his hand through Adrian’s hair and down the side of his face before fading away. “Well he made more questions than he answered today.”</p><p>With that Adrian showered, got dressed for the day and headed down to see who was already down eating breakfast. When he arrived in the dining room he wasn’t surprised to see his mother but his father usually slept in unless something was going on and his father wasn’t dressed in robes to leave the manor. “Good morning Mum, Dad. You both seem to be having a good day, didn’t you want to sleep in and get your ‘beauty’ sleep Dad?”</p><p>Both shared a secret look and Narcissa called Trixie to go get Draco up and have him join them in the study. “Adrian, please join your mother and me as we wait for your brother in the study. We let him sleep until you got up since you are always up early with your mother.”</p><p>Draco arrived in the study just a minute after the other three looking like he just got out of bed, which he had because he knew if his parents woke him up to come down you didn’t keep them waiting. Draco and Adrian sat on the settee across from their parents, both were anxious because their parents were tightly holding hands but looked happy at the same time.</p><p>Lucius looked at Narcissa, smiled and nodded to her. “Boys, your father and I have some news. We are going to be expanding the family in about eight or so months.” Draco looked confused and their parents could understand why because it always took him a while to wake up.</p><p>Adrian was grinning, he looked at his confused brother. “Draco, Mother is saying that they are going to have a baby!” A stunned Draco shared a look with Adrian and then they both turned to their parents.</p><p>“Is it true? You are giving us a little brother or sister?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s true. We aren’t sure what happened since the doctors were determined that Narcissa would never be able to have another child. We are so glad that you are both happy with this news, we wanted you two to be the first to know. We will be telling our close friends and family; we don’t want it to be known outside of our close group. Thorfinn will be keeping an eye on your mother to make sure that there are no problems that crop up.”</p><p>Adrian got a devil look in his eye, which scared the other three in the room. “Can I be there when you tell Severus please?” At that Draco got an identical evil grin.</p><p>“Why, Severus likes having you two around?” Narcissa asked.</p><p>“He was really nervous around us when we were younger, and it has been awhile since there have been any little kids around. Though I think it will make Sirius’ very happy, he will have someone that is on his same wavelength.”</p><p>“Adrian! That was not nice, maybe true but still not nice.” Narcissa scolded half-heartly because what he said was true, though he has grown up in some ways, but it was like he is trying to make up for his missing time.</p><p>“How long before you will know if Adrian and I will have a little sister or brother?”</p><p>“We can find out now with a spell but we don’t want everyone else to know so tonight while it’s just us family we will have Thor do the test so we can know, we will tell everyone that we are waiting to be surprised.”</p><p>“No wonder you were in Slytherin Dad.” Adrian said while chuckling, that was definitely a way to not have everyone know what the baby would be. “I gather by what you just said that we are having company for lunch?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi and Ted; Arthur, Amelia and Susan; Martin, Elizabeth and Margaret; Augusta and Neville; Pandora, Xeno and Luna; Alessandra, Blaise and Theo; Sirius and Remus; Thomas, your Grandfather, Thorfinn and even Severus is sneaking away since it’s Saturday.”</p><p>Now that the serious discussion was finished Trixie popped in with breakfast for the four so they could enjoy some private family time. “Should we invite Papa to share breakfast with us so he isn’t alone, also wouldn’t it be better to let him know before the others?”</p><p>“Adi, you are correct. He would probably feel slighted if we didn’t let him know prior to everyone else. Trixie can you have Abraxas join us please?”</p><p>A couple minutes later Abraxas walks in. “So, this is where you all disappeared to, I thought maybe you decided you didn’t want my company today.” He teased as he sat down between his grandsons.</p><p>“No, we just had some news we wanted to share with the boys first and we want to inform you now before everyone comes for lunch and we let them all know at that time.”</p><p>“OK, this in ominous. I am assuming it is good news because you are all eating and not upset in any way.”</p><p>“Very good news Father, Narcissa and I have discovered that she is pregnant and you will have another grandchild.”</p><p>“That is wonderful news, I look forward to having another grandchild. Have you found out the baby’s gender?”</p><p>“No, we are waiting until after we tell everyone at lunch. We are telling them we are waiting to be surprised, just not how long we are waiting. Thor is going to perform the test tonight so we can start planning. We are going to wait until after everyone is done eating, Amelia said that she has some Dumbledore news that she wants to share with everyone.</p><p>“Papa, while Draco gets ready for lunch can you take me to Gringotts?”</p><p>“Adi, what do you need there? I could take you, then you don’t have to bother your Grandfather.”</p><p>“Sorry Dad, I didn’t think you would want to be away from Mum for a while and I just want to see if Razortooth was able to get everything set up on the business property for Marauders Inc. I figured since my birth Father was one of the original Marauders and Papa’s son that he would be interested in going with me.”</p><p>“I would be honored to go with you. And that way your Father can make sure your Mother doesn’t overdo it while we are gone.”</p><p>“That is true, thank you for being so considerate of everyone Adi.” Narcissa got up and gave Adrian a hug with tears in her eyes. “Don’t mind me, I guess the hormones are going to start early this time.” Lucius and Abraxas shared a panicked look behind Narcissa’s back.</p><p>*******</p><p>Everyone had started arriving and Narcissa was starting to worry since Abraxas and Adrian had not returned yet, she was just about to send Lucius to go check when the two flooed back into the manor. “I’m glad you are back, I was starting to get worried, I didn’t think you would be gone this long.”</p><p>“Sorry Mum, Razortooth had some investments that he wanted me to look at to see if any of them should be invested in. Since Papa was with me we were able to get it all gone through today.” Adrian walked over and gave Narcissa a hug, knowing that she would feel better once she got to hold him for a moment.</p><p>“That’s fine, I’m just a little emotional now. Let’s go join everyone in the dining room, they have all arrived, I was waiting for you so I wouldn’t be tempted to say anything until later.” With that Adrian escorted his Mother into the dining room, followed by Abraxas.</p><p>Everyone looked over and smiled and Lucius turned to Amelia. “Okay Amelia, since everyone is here can we find out the information that you have?”</p><p>“Well as you all know Dumbledore was taken to Azkaban, and lo and behold he was placed into the cell next to Molly. We decided to see if she would get him to crack and spill anything else that we might have not thought of asking. We found out that many of the people that died from Dragon Pox, getting hit by curses that we thought were from Death Eaters and other illnesses or ‘curses’ were actually caused by him or at his instigation. Remember when the Dragon Pox was going around and many of age group of Abraxas and Augusta seemed to get sick and pass away? It was discovered that Dumbledore had put a compulsion to have many in that age group to ‘forget’ to get the updated shot and then had someone who was infected go to a spot that many visit, he was trying to get the older generation of many families to expire so he would be the one everyone would turn to.”</p><p>“He really is very wicked, isn’t he? Is there anyway you could spike his food with veritaserum and ask him more or get Molly to talk to him about it?” Elizabeth asked, she was still very bitter about him taking her baby away for all those years.</p><p>“I can’t do it because I would lose my job if anyone found out. Another ‘curse’ that we found out about by accident because it was when food was being delivered and Molly was ranting at Dumbledore. It seems that he applied a curse at the Wizengamot, that would have effected many, it would make it unable for anyone to have more than one child. Some weren’t effected because they didn’t go to one of the meetings that he applied the curses. If they already had one or more children it would stop them from having any more. Septimius went as the Weasley Lord so Arthur wasn’t effected. We think that since he lost most of his magic and having the rest bound has made it so many of the spells he cast might have lost power. We weren’t able to ask him about some of the missing children and other people since he became so well known and powerful but we are hoping to find out more information with having Molly and him talking, we have placed a specialized recording device that is catching everything said between the two of them.”</p><p>“I don’t know why he can’t just tell us everything, it’s not like he is ever going to be free again. The goblins will get him after his time is up in Azkaban and you know that they won’t let him leave once they have him.” Margaret said plainly, as only a child can.</p><p>“That is true but he won’t want to help anyone, no matter if he was at death’s door. He played everyone for so long, I don’t think he knows how to tell the truth, to be honest.” Augusta exclaimed and no one disputed or disagreed with what she said.</p><p>“Will you keep us all updated on anything else you find out?” Martin asked Amelia. </p><p>“Since it’s not involved in an active or open case, I can tell you some, as long as it wouldn’t effect someone else if you knew.”</p><p>“If that is all you have to share, why don’t we eat and then we can share more news, as I know several have said that they have good news to share.” Lucius really wanted to get lunch over so that they could share their news and have everyone leave so they could find out the gender.</p><p>It ended up being one of the fastest lunches eaten in Malfoy Manor, it seemed everyone was anxious to share or find out the news that was to be shared with the group.</p><p>After lunch everyone gathered around the fireplace in the parlor, it wasn’t very cold but there was a chill since it was October and no one complained.</p><p>“Well now that everyone has joined us, Narcissa, the boys and I would like to let everyone know that we are expanding our family. Narcissa is due around 36 weeks from now. We would appreciate if this is kept to this group for the safety of Narcissa and the baby, thank you.”</p><p>“Well that goes with Andi and my news, Andi will be having a baby at the same time so the cousins will get to grow up together. We would also appreciate this being kept quiet because we won’t be able to tell Nymphadora until Christmas break.” Ted added as everyone quieted from the congratulations to the Malfoys.</p><p>“Can we go three for three? Amelia and I just told Susan this morning but won’t be able to tell the boys until Christmas either, so if everyone would keep it quiet for us too, plus we don’t want to risk anyone going after Amelia and hurt the baby.” Arthur said as he beamed at everyone, he never got to share in the other pregnancies because Molly wouldn’t allow it. </p><p>Everyone looked over to Martin and Elizabeth. “No, we are not in the pregnancy group, sorry. But do any of you know the genders of your babies?” Elizabeth quickly responded.</p><p>“Arthur and I are having a girl. This is the reason I thought that the curse or curses that Dumbledore placed may have weakened or ended.”</p><p>“Ted and I are having a boy. We have already decided to name him after Ted so we will have a little Theodore Jr.”</p><p>Adrian grinned, “Maybe you should call him Teddy so he doesn’t get confused with you or Theo, Uncle Ted.” Plus then he won’t screw up and call him something wrong.</p><p>“We will have to think about that but it sounds like a good idea. So Narcissa are we going to have more girls or boys?” Andi turned toward her sister.</p><p>“We don’t know, we have decided that we want to be surprised so we haven’t had the test done.” Narcissa said while looking at Lucius.</p><p>“At least you were able to tell you children and don’t have to wait until Christmas like we both do.” Arthur added.</p><p>“We do have some other news, that is kind of like a birth, since it is the birth of a business.” Sirius said with a chuckle as he was nudged from Adrian. “Remus and I are opening a shop in Diagon Alley to sell different protection wear, since the goblins have agreed to let us take over that enterprise. We will also be selling things like communication mirrors and anything else our friends and family may be able to help us come up with for ideas. We are thinking of calling it Marauders, Incorporated and the logo will be a stag, in honor of James, or Orion, if that is okay with Abraxas and Adrian and the rest of you.”</p><p>Abraxas nodded his head. “I would be honored that you are helping my sons memory continue to live on, thank you.”</p><p>With that they turned toward Adrian. “I think that is a great idea but I have something for you to celebrate our new business opportunity. Here.” With that Adrian handed Sirius an envelope and went to sit beside Abraxas and Draco.</p><p>Everyone watched as Sirius opened the envelope and withdrew the parchment, his mouth falling open. “This is too much Adi. You can’t give us the store front and property it sits on.” Remus sitting behind him nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Yes, I can. The transfer has already happened. It was a Potter property and I fill that it would help you and would honor James’ memory more, I feel that he would have agreed with this decision whole-hearted.”</p><p>Remus turned to Lucius and Narcissa. “You are okay with him doing this?”</p><p>“Like he said, I feel that it would be something my brother would have been on board with. You are helping to make sure that everyone is protected so nothing like this happens again.”</p><p>“Alright then, thank you.” Sirius said as he got up, walked over to Adrian, Draco and Abraxas and hugged them all. Adrian was just glad that they didn’t say his Father because not everyone that was here knew that he used to be ‘Harry Potter’.</p><p>“Now it makes sense that there was water, milk and juice only as drinks at lunch, no tea or coffee.” Elizabeth commented to Narcissa as they enjoyed a glass of juice.</p><p>Draco turned to Adrian as the younger crowd was all visiting on the far side of the room. “Do you think you can get Razortooth and the others to get more information out of Dumbledore when they get ahold of him?”</p><p>Adrian started laughing. “We will have to ask but I don’t think they would have any problem doing that.” Adrian had watched Severus and noticed that he just smiled at the news, maybe having Thor is his life really mellowed him out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed my little surprises. Next chapter will reveal the gender of the Malfoy baby, yes I already know what it will be and won't be changing my mind. Death may come and visit Adrian again next chapter, after he speaks with who he needs to. Thank you for reading, commenting and the kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some informative visits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About two weeks later Adrian was just about asleep when he felt a slight breeze, opening his eyes he saw Death standing beside the bed smiling down at him. Seeing Adrian looking at him Death speaks very quietly. “Hello Master. I was able to get that surprise for you lined up, if you would like to come with me?”</p><p>Adrian sat up with a very puzzled look on his face. “Where are we going? What surprise?”</p><p>“I want to take you to my office and if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Still seeing Adrian’s somewhat hesitation, “Have I ever steered you wrong?”</p><p>“No, but what if someone comes to check on me?”</p><p>“No need to worry, a couple of my ‘relatives’ are going to be assisting us so no one will know you are gone, in fact no time will pass here while you are gone.”</p><p>Adrian looked at Death for a moment before he started giggling, sorry chuckling, boys don’t giggle. “By chance is your relative Time, or someone similar?”</p><p>“Oh, do you know him? He never told me that. From the second we leave until we come back only 2 minutes will transpire here.”</p><p>“Am I allowed to know who else ‘assisted’ you with my ‘surprise’?” Adrian got up and slipped on his robe and slippers, he didn’t know how cold Death’s office would be.</p><p>“Well Fate, Destiny and Mother may have had a hand in assisting me. You will find out more when we get to my office.” With that Adrian walked over to Death and they disappeared from Adrian’s bedroom.</p><p>They faded into Death’s office, which by the look wasn’t used much but you could tell an effort had been made to make it better for whatever was to take place. “I know it isn’t much, but I don’t spend much time here. In fact, if I’m not working I’m usually watching over you.” </p><p>Adrian got tears in his eyes, this life was so different than last because not only does he know people are there for him and love him, but they show him too. “Thank you for letting me come back and live a life so different than what was ‘planned out’ for me.”</p><p>“Oh Little Master, no one deserves what you were put through last time. Everyone that hurt you is not only paying for it this time, but they are ‘enjoying’ some of my ‘hospitality’ when the time comes.”</p><p>“Has anyone started enjoying your hospitality yet?”</p><p>“Did I forget to tell you?”, at Adrian’s nod he continued. “Your uncle Vernon was beaten almost to death in prison when the other inmates heard what he did to his helpless infant nephew, by the time they got him to the hospital he then had a heart attack and is getting to do all the chores you had to do in your previous life and punished the same way when he doesn’t complete them. I have him in a loop that won’t end for a very long time, and when it does I have given permission for certain others to visit him and let their unhappiness be known.”</p><p>“Who would get to visit him now, that would have let you know?”</p><p>“We would.” At that the door behind Adrian opened and a younger version of Lucius walked in with a slightly changed Lily Potter. “Son we are so proud of you and so sorry for everything you had to endure before.”</p><p>With that Adrian looked at Death who nodded to him, he rushed over to them and was brought into the first hug he can remember getting from his birth parents. </p><p>“Mum, Dad. How are you here?”</p><p>“Since we are in Death’s office, which isn’t in the real world, we are able to enter.”</p><p>“Mother was not happy with how Fate and Destiny let everything happen last time, so she went with me when I requested letting you have this visit. They admitted how badly they let things get out of hand and were more than willing to let me do whatever I wanted.”</p><p>“Your Father and I have been watching over you and we were so happy when you agreed to let Death bring you back and you got to relive the life you deserved, we just wish we could have been there with you.”</p><p>“So your not mad that I am a Malfoy, close to Uncle Severus and friends with Tom?”</p><p>“Adrian, I am a Malfoy too, remember? And we wouldn’t care who you lived with as long as they treated you as you deserve to be treated. When I died I learned exactly what happened to me when I was an infant. At least when Dumbledore removed me he didn’t put me somewhere to be abused and ridiculed, we are so sorry you had to live through that.”</p><p>“We found out that Dumbledore knew who my mother was all along, in fact it was discovered that he put a bind on her magic, she was not a squib, but he had this planned for a long time. I’m not sure what all he has done but we have met relatives that told us things that have happened, and we have all watched you grow up, both times. Actually, my sister, will find out just how much of a disappointment she is to the entire family when she crosses over.”</p><p>“I have spent a lot of time with the Potters and my mother, she watched over me my entire life and has been with us watching over you. She is just as proud of you as we are and very happy that you helped give your Papa a reason to keep going and to get his Dragon Pox shot.”</p><p>“As for Severus, he was my best friend growing up, we found out that Dumbledore put compulsions on the Marauders to make them treat him the way they did, on Sev to make him spout off like he did and me to never forgive him. As you know by our wills he was secretly named your Godfather, which your Father agreed to, and we would have had no problem with him raising you.”</p><p>“We are so glad you were able to get so many people free of Dumbledore but so many suffered that when he does finally join us he has a long line of people wanting a chance at him.”</p><p>“So you weren’t upset that you and also I am a Malfoy?”</p><p>“No, I really want to hurt the Dursleys, Dumbledore and Molly for making you question if you should be truly happy. Adrian I wish that I had been able to grow up with Lucius as an older brother, but I am also scared that I wouldn’t have gotten as close as I did to Sirius and Remus. Your mother and I might not have gotten together if things hadn’t played out as they did, and you wouldn’t be you then and I can never regret that. Lucius was several years older than us and I always felt the need to antagonize him whenever possible, almost like a younger sibling would. That makes me wonder if by chance a part of my knew that he was supposed to be closer to me. I never could go against him when we met up against the Death Eaters, just like your mother couldn’t go against Severus.”</p><p>“Thank you for finding a way to get Sirius out of Azkaban earlier this time and getting his name cleared. It’s also good to see them together and not have the spells put on Moony and Nymphadora, like last time; Padfoot and Moony are true mates and it was killing both of them last time, along with Tonks mate.”</p><p>“Do you know who it is, can you tell me?”</p><p>“No, we can’t tell you because they need to find it on their own, but it should be happening soon. I see that you have kind of started pushing certain people together this time, is it intentional or is it by chance?”</p><p>“Mother you wound me. Do you really think I would play with people’s emotions that way?” Adrian tried to give Lily a shocked look.</p><p>“I was just wondering if you had figured out who was going together and were trying to nudge them towards each other. I know you have figured out our mate, when do you plan on letting the others know or are you going to wait until you are older?”</p><p>“You’re not mad that he is so much older than me?”</p><p>“No, you may look like a child still, but you are mentally fifteen years older. I always loved how you confused ones that didn’t know you because you always thought things through so much more than you should have been able to.”</p><p>“It was hard to ‘dumb’ myself down, luckily I could emulate Draco some so that way it didn’t totally mess everything up.”</p><p>With that Death, Fate, Destiny and Mother watched the three talk for a couple more hours, none of them wanted to interrupt knowing that the three deserved to get to connect for a little while.</p><p>Finally, they all noticed that Adrian was having a hard time staying awake and they knew the time had come to an end. “But I don’t want to say goodbye.”</p><p>“Adrian, all you have to do is talk to us and we hear you, we might not be able to answer you in a way that you can tell be we will always hear you and always listen. We are so proud of the young man you are becoming and even the one you became before, you had to live with so much adversity and we are so sorry.”</p><p>Adrian watched his parents go out through the door and the next thing he knew Death was putting him in his bed and there was a knock on his door. “Come in.”</p><p>Looking at the door he was surprised to see not only Narcissa but Lucius and Abraxas coming into the room. “Good night sweetheart. We just wanted to come say good night and for some reason we felt we all should.” Narcissa said as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Adrian into a hug.</p><p>Adrian melted into his mother’s arms and was so glad that he had grown up with her this time, sure he would have loved to have grown up with Lily, but he wouldn’t give this up for the world. “Thank you, I love you all.”</p><p>The two men reached down and hugged him and then Narcissa tucked him in, like she did when he was three. Adrian went to sleep that night with a big smile on his face and had the best sleep he had in a long time. It was decided by the entities that Orion (James) &amp; Lily would be able to talk to Adrian in his dreams occasionally, so he could still have some kind of correspondence with them.</p><p>The next morning Adrian wasn’t the first one down to breakfast, like he usually was, but he wasn’t the last, that still went to Draco and as long as Draco hadn’t come down, yet they didn’t worry.</p><p>Lucius was reading the paper when he stopped and looked over the top at them all, gaining everyone’s attention. “It says here that Vernon Dursley was beaten severely by other inmates at the prison, when they were asked why they did it, they all responded that you don’t hurt children, even a murderer was among them. They said he tried to explain that the boy was possessed and that just enraged them more. When they got him to the hospital in the prison he had died from having a massive heart attack. They are saying since he was so overweight and couldn’t really do anything for himself that the inmates that attacked him are not getting penalized at all because he more than likely would have had a heart attack anyway and died. I wonder who let the inmates know what he was in there for?”</p><p>They all looked toward Adrian to make sure that he was doing okay with the news, but he was just sitting there eating his breakfast, like Lucius had only read the daily forecast and not the death of one of his biggest tormentors. </p><p>Narcissa knew that Adrian wouldn’t want everyone to focus on that for long. “Amelia flooed this morning. Arthur and she are coming over in an hour or two with a couple updates that won’t be made public but thought that we might be interested in.”</p><p>“Do you know what it is Mother?” Draco asked as he sat down to eat.</p><p>“No, I don’t think they have visited with Dumbledore again so it shouldn’t be that though.” Lucius answered.</p><p>After breakfast the Malfoy family all relaxed in the study, just enjoying each other’s company while they waited for Amelia and Arthur to arrive.</p><p>Trixie came in about fifteen minutes later with Amelia and Arthur and took everyone’s drink requests to fill.</p><p>“Sorry for being cryptic this morning but I didn’t want to take a chance of anyone overhearing. They finally got the reports back on Ronald and Ginevra’s magic and it was found that they are both very low but still labeled as wizards. Muriel will see how Ronald is doing in the next few years to determine if he is ready to go to Hogwarts when the time comes.”</p><p>“So, they are going to evaluate him then on just magic or on all aspects?” Narcissa asked, not wanting her boys or adopted nephews to have to deal with him a Hogwarts if he hadn’t improved.</p><p>“All aspects. If his attitude hasn’t totally changed or if he starts acting like he was previously, then he will be withdrawn and put into a military school. They will try to give him a chance, but they aren’t going to let him get away with how he was before.”</p><p>“What has been decided about Ginevra?” Lucius asked because as far as he knew the only person who could take her was Aberforth, because after what happened to Margaret none of Dumbledore’s children or such would be able to take custody.</p><p>“When it was determined that she has enough magic that she won’t have to move into the muggle world Aberforth stepped forward and offered to raise her. He will have someone checking on him regularly and he has decided to add on to the Hog’s Head to make a more restaurant area besides the bar area. Ginevra will be taxed with helping out in the restaurant and kitchen daily and she will earn privileges or lose them depending on her attitude and what she contributes. She is no longer getting a free ride and that is the only way Aberforth figured he could take her and still be able to make sure she didn’t get into any mischief.”</p><p>“After she found out what would be happening to her she tried to contact the boys and myself, along with Muriel to see if one of us would let her come live with us. Well the boys were because she tried to convince them that they really missed having a little sister, I guess Fred and George told her that they had a better one now that actually treated them decently and they wouldn’t trade her for all the Ginny’s in the world.”</p><p>“Aberforth did find out that Ginevra Molly is what Molly decided to name her and since he wants her to ‘get over herself’ and start growing up, he is changing her name legally to Agatha Arianna, Aggie for short. He said maybe that will show her that things have changed so she better shape up. He did say that if she doesn’t behave she will be held back from Hogwarts until she does and if she has her seventeenth birthday before she has improved her attitude then she will have to find her own way. He met her once and was not impressed, she started yelling at him like Molly used to always yell and he silenced her. She was so shocked that she forgot she was yelling.”</p><p>They all continued to chat some more and it was decided that on the first Hogsmeade weekend that the adults would take Susan, Draco and Adrian to meet up with the boys; Adrian and Draco were also going to see if Severus would let them visit him so they could see the twins also.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a thank you for DrarrySnarry4ever and dxinsider for asking to have a couple of items addressed, I hope this works for you. Thank you for all who are reading this story. Thanks for the comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Bill graduates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill graduates from Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had passed relatively quietly for everyone. The twins enjoyed their first year at Hogwarts, Adrian was happy to see that they were calmer this year, but that could be because they got into Slytherin and Severus reigned them in more than McGonagall ever did. When the boys had heard that Amelia and Arthur were going to have a little girl they were all excited, knowing that she would never act like Ginny ever did; Susan was simply happy that she wouldn’t be the only girl.</p><p>Nymphadora was happy that her parents were getting to have a little one around again, they were such good parents, and her father would get to share ‘man stuff’ with. She did make herself look like a boy once, that he would like it, but it made them worry that she might think that they wanted a boy and not her, she hadn’t done it again. At least her little brother would have a cousin the same age to grow up with, she was so glad that her mother got to reconnect with Aunt Cissy. </p><p>Everyone was going to Hogwarts later that day so they could attend Bill’s graduation, that was something Dumbledore had stopped but it was the last time some would get to see their friends before they had to become adults. There was no way that any of the three could hide their pregnancies since they were all around nine months pregnant but considering most the wizarding world knew it wouldn’t be a big deal. To say most were shocked when they heard the Malfoys were having another child was an understatement but not as much as when it was announced that Narcissa’s sister was or that Amelia was.</p><p>Abraxas was finishing his breakfast and smiling at his son and grandsons, remembering how doting Lucius was when Narcissa was pregnant with Draco. Now though Lucius had to compete with not only Draco but Adrian on who would ‘help’ Narcissa, plus Kreacher had started showing up more often than not and was always getting anything Narcissa might want or need. Kreacher had even learned to tolerate Sirius and Sirius had learned to be nicer to Kreacher. With Kreacher having a purpose he seemed to get a new lease on life and seemed to be getting younger as time went by.<br/>Sirius had talked to Lucius and Narcissa to see if they would like to have Kreacher as an elf for the new baby, he had been very good with Sirius and Regulus until Walburga had decided that Sirius was a traitor to the Black name and only wanted to punish and belittle him. Everyone agreed and when Kreacher was asked if he would like to he asked if he could also be for Masters Adrian and Draco, with how much he seemed to like Adrian and Adrian able to get him to do anything they all figured it was a win-win.</p><p>Everyone was getting ready to head to Hogwarts for the ceremony, the seventh years had the option of riding the train home yesterday with the rest of the students and returning today for the ceremony or staying overnight. Only the seventh years were allowed to stay and they could stay by themselves, in little groups or as a giant group, houses didn’t matter. With so many people getting purged in the past year or so there were not as many rivalries and most got along, there were still teachers there since they didn’t want to take a chance of a fight breaking out as it had been decided to have one big slumber party in the Great Hall.</p><p>After the ceremony there was going to be a party for Bill at the Bones Manor, it was just going to be their core group invited until late afternoon and then they were opening it up to all, especially the students who didn’t have someone to celebrate with or whomever wanted to come. There were a few in Bill’s year that were kind of loners and didn’t really have a group to be with but Bill was friendly with everyone so everyone was invited, they had made portkeys for muggleborns who wanted to come and bring their parents or siblings. It was decided that since they were all adults they would get to have their own curfews but the rest of the Weasley boys and Susan would be returning to Malfoy Manor when Narcissa and her boys left. Bill had been shocked when his father and Amelia had brought up the idea at Yule because he really hadn’t had too many classmates to the Burrow, for one there wasn’t enough room, two ‘Molly and her voice’ and three Ginny &amp; Ron would be upset not to be the center of attention.</p><p>It was a lovely ceremony; the elves and staff had pulled out all the stops to ensure that the first one in over a decade would be one to remember. The seventh years voted on who they wanted to speak for them at the ceremony and it was almost unanimous for Bill. When they returned home and were waiting for all their extended family to arrive Bill noticed Charlie standing by the window with Brute looking forlorn. “Charlie, what has you looking so glum?”</p><p>Charlie looked over his shoulder seeing Bill had come up behind him. “Nothing, I was just enjoying the view.”</p><p>“Come on Charlie, try and pull the other leg while you are at it, I know you better than anyone. Now tell me what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I guess just seeing you getting to talk at the ceremony and not having you at home last night kind of hit home, next year will be the first time I go to Hogwarts without my big brother there.”</p><p>“That just means that you will be the big brother to the other three and help them when need be, and help Severus keep the twins out of trouble. Just think of poor Percy, you and I will both be gone when he gets Susan, Adrian, Draco, Neville and all their friends the following year.”</p><p>“That’s true, but at least he has Marcus to help. Do you think Ron will be able to come?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, I’ve heard that determined that he does have enough magic to attend, it the leech had been on any longer it could have been more detrimental and it might have caused his own magic not to be strong enough on it’s own. Aunt Muriel said that he has improved and Dad said she wants to set up a meeting with all of us to see how he acts, Dad was going to ask the Malfoys to have it there because he has always bashed them and he has a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to hold back if he is faking it. First we are all going to meet at Aunt Muriel’s manor to hopefully get him used to us and not have him be jealous of the Malfoys before he gets to talk to us.”</p><p>“Will Amelia and Susan go with us, or just meet him at the Malfoys?”</p><p>“The five of us and Dad will go first and if Amelia and Susan haven’t heard anything in about two hours they are to join us so that it doesn’t look like he has just been totally replaced.”</p><p>“Well he kind of has been, Susan and Amelia are more family then Molly, Ron or Ginny ever were. Also, we are all closer to Adrian and Draco then we ever were with Ron, especially the twins are.”</p><p>As the two had been talking Percy, Fred and George had come up behind them. “When do we have to go to Aunt Muriel’s?”</p><p>“Hey Percy, Dad is going to talk with us but he wanted to do it soon, probably sometime next week, he was going to mention it tomorrow.”</p><p>Fred shared a look with George. “Will he be coming back with us or staying with Aunt Muriel?”</p><p>Bill put his arms around the twins, seeing the news was effecting them. “Ron will stay with Muriel; he seems to do better in a smaller family setting where he doesn’t have to fight for attention. Though he probably got more attention for Muriel then he probably wanted, Dad said that one of the first rules was he had to be up by 8 on the weekdays and 9 on weekends. She also has been making him take etiquette lessons so his table manners and such will improve and not embarrass the Prewett name.”</p><p>“So, does he go by Prewett now?” Percy was curious if his name had changed since they knew that Ginny was now Agatha, though it was had to think of her with that name.</p><p>“Yes, his name is now Ronald Fabien Prewett, the name he was given when he was born.” Bill answered Percy, not surprised that Percy would be the one to ask.</p><p>While the five were talking they noticed the others had all arrived, Bill needed to talk to Amelia and his Dad but he thought it might be good if the Malfoys were in on the conversation because they had helped them so much and might be able to help with what he has to say. “I need to go talk with Dad, Amelia and the Malfoys. Why don’t you four mingle and keep everyone entertained but stay out of trouble you two.” Bill ruffled Fred and George’s hair as he walked away.</p><p>“Dad, Amelia, can I talk to you and the others for a moment?”</p><p>The adults shared a surprised look but agreed, they congregated in Amelia’s home office to give the privacy that Bill wanted. “Alright son, what did you need to talk to us about?”</p><p>Bill looked around at the four adults. “I received a letter at Hogwarts about a week ago and it baffles me how I received it since I didn’t think Molly was allowed to communicate with us and I didn’t think she was supposed to be able to send letters to anyone. Aren’t all inmates at Azkaban forbidden from having communication with others unless they go to visit them?”</p><p>“Yes, Molly is in one of the high security cells and should not be able to get any correspondence out, in fact I know that she hasn’t had any visitors because I got a list yesterday for the past month, I get one each month so we can see if there is a pattern that we need to be concerned about. Do you still have the letter?” Amelia didn’t like that one of ‘her boys’ was getting bothered by Molly.</p><p>“Yes, here.” Bill reached into his back pocket and removed it before handing it to Amelia, who read it aloud.</p><p>‘Dear Bill (my precious son),</p><p>I don’t know what stories your father and his new wife told you, but I was always there for you, you were my first little boy. I would do anything for you, I didn’t put anything on you or your brothers, she also cannot be married to your father because I still am. The evidence that they supposedly have is created to make myself and the Headmaster look bad. We have never done anything that isn’t for the ‘Greater Good’, Headmaster Dumbledore was very sad that you didn’t think you could go to him or me with any questions or concerns. Your father was never around while you were growing up, I am the one that took care of and nurtured you. Your father has found some way to get me removed from the Weasley and Prewett family lines. You are an adult now and can talk to your Grandfather and Muriel about letting you be the next in line to take over the family lines and vouch for me that I would never do anything that they have accused me of. The Headmaster does know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will return and we will only survive if both he and I are freed from Azkaban. Please my son make your Mother proud, do the right thing and find a way to get the Headmaster and me out of Azkaban.</p><p>Your loving and devoted Mother,</p><p>Molly</p><p>“Well she has a few screws loose.” Adrian said behind them, none had realized that he had followed when he noticed they had all left.</p><p>“Adrian that wasn’t nice, maybe true but not nice.” Lucius quickly said after a look from Narcissa.</p><p>“Dad, what does she mean you are still married to her, I thought you said you weren’t married to her and that is why you could marry and bond with Amelia.”</p><p>“Bill, that is correct we aren’t married. Usually there is no way to absolve a marriage or bonding in the wizarding world except by death of one of the couple, sometimes that won’t even end it if the one living did something to cause the other to die. When I had been cleansed of everything that Molly and Dumbledore had done to me I asked Lady Magic to help me, I knew that I was meant for Amelia, but Molly had interfered. Lady Magic voided the marriage contract between me and Molly, like it never happened. And before you get worried it will have no bearing on any of you boys, since I was not in the union maliciously and you were born from my love for you. I have discovered that the Weasley name isn’t as bad mouthed as I thought, it was actually Molly that was giving the family a bad name.”</p><p>“Bill do you mind if I keep this letter for evidence and to try to figure out how she got it out of the prison?”</p><p>“That’s fine Amelia, I don’t want to have anything to do with that woman, she was never a mother to me, heck, you have been more of a Mother to us boys in the short time you have been around than she ever was.”</p><p>With that Amelia started to cry and pulled Bill into a hug. “I’m sorry, sometimes I hate these hormones. Bill or Arthur can either of you verify without a shadow of a doubt that this is Molly’s handwriting?”</p><p>Bill shook his head. “I probably still have some letters she wrote to me my first year at Hogwarts in with the things her and Dad sent, I kept them in a box because it was my first time away from the family.”</p><p>The group soon joined everyone else and the party commenced. Bill got many graduation gifts and in amongst them was an offer from the goblins to start as an apprentice under ward master Grinder. “Wow, I was going to have to learn under someone else and after I had been trained up then I could apply with Gringotts. Adrian you were one of the few who knew what I dreamed of doing, did you have something to do with this?”</p><p>“Not really. I just mentioned to Razortooth that you were graduating and were really interested in Warding the last time I visited with him.” The adults just smiled because they all knew if Adrian told the goblins he wanted the sky to be green for a week they would try to find some way to do it. Adrian had helped the Wizards and Goblins become a lot more lenient and trusting of each other, he did get the goblins to let Sirius and Remus take over the protection project.</p><p>Speaking of the two remaining Marauders, the walked up to Bill and handed him a small box, inside was a couple pieces of jewelry that could be worn for protection. “What are all of these?”</p><p>“These are some of the protection jewelry we have created. You have cuff links, for when something is very formal and you have a chain with various beads on them, that is more casual. We have also created rings, pendants that hang from a chain, earrings, bracelets, tie tacks (for those are so inclined) and headbands; none can be removed except by the wearer once they are on. Adrian has given us another idea of tattoos that can be made of different ruins, they wouldn’t be able to be taken off and no one would know it was there.”</p><p>“Adrian you are not getting a tattoo!” Narcissa looked at her sons. “You either Draco!”</p><p>“We don’t want to, but I were trying to think of a way to have a protection piece for someone who can’t wear jewelry because it’s a danger to their job. There would be nothing for someone to grab onto and use against you. Would you guys also be able to add them to someone’s glasses if they wear them?”</p><p>“We should be able to because it would be just adding a ruin to it, but it won’t have to ability to not be removed most likely.”</p><p>“The tattoo is actually not a bad idea, when you guys get around to making them let me know, it is hard to wear things when I am working on patients sometimes.” Thorfinn said and Severus nodded in agreement because a tattoo wouldn’t hinder his potion making.</p><p>Bill looked over at Charlie. “You’re going to get a dragon when they can do it aren’t you?”</p><p>Everyone laughed as Charlie blushed but since he was seventeen and technically an adult in the wizarding world there wasn’t much they could do.</p><p>“I think it’s about time I was heading home. Good luck Bill, you did great dear.” Narcissa said as Lucius helped her stand and Trixie popped in to pop her home.</p><p>Adrian, Draco, Fred, George, Percy and Susan were all getting ready to head back to Malfoy Manor, along with Amelia and Andromeda. Ted and Lucius were going to keep Arthur company for the other party and that way no one would get out of hand. Charlie and Nymphadora were going to stay but if they wanted they still had the option of leaving since they weren’t the host. Neville, Luna, Margaret and Marcus were going to spend the night at Malfoy Manor, but their parents (Grandmother) were going to leave after dinner. The twin, Percy and Marcus were going to let the younger ones know how it went at Hogwarts and what the different professors were like. </p><p>The Board hadn’t placed anyone in as Headmaster the past year because they wanted to make some changes before someone was put in place and hindered them in doing the changes. The next year they would be hiring a new Headmaster/mistress, and Deputy. McGonagall would have to decide if she would like one of those positions or to keep Head of Gryffindor house, no one was going to be allowed to have over one position besides professor and the professors that had a Head or Deputy position would have an apprentice to help teach and grade to give them so free time. </p><p>There had already been many changes but many more were to come. Charlie was excited because there were already more opportunities for him than there were for students that graduated a couple years ago. Hogwarts was starting to go back up on the rating of schools scale, in a couple years they were hoping to have her at the top again. </p><p>Abraxas enjoyed sitting with the three women while they discussed the pending births of their children, it would be nice to have little ones around again, but it would be noisy, and he wouldn’t miss it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. I didn't realize that I hadn't explained how Arthur and Molly were no longer married, thanks for the head's up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Prewett Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Weasleys visit Prewett Manor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur and his boys were standing by the fireplace in the floo room at Bones Manor, Amelia was straightening Fred and George’s collars while they just grinned back at her. “If I didn’t know better I would think you two intentionally mess up your collars for me to fix.”</p><p>Fred looked down while George quietly replied, “Well it is nice to have someone finally ‘mother’ us a little, Molly never really wanted to have anything to do with us.” With that everyone got a tear in their eye as Amelia grabbed both boys and brought them in for a tight hug, well as tight as a very pregnant woman can get.</p><p>“I have to run to the office and then I will pick up Susan and meet you at your Aunt Muriel’s manor, Daisy will bring me all the places.” At that the house elf standing behind Amelia stood straighter with pride. “Let me know if there is a change of plans or if you need Susan and I to wait a little longer.” She reached over and kissed all ‘her’ boys on the check, causing all to blush since they weren’t used to that from a motherly figure.</p><p>Arthur was thrilled with how much all the boys had blossomed under Amelia’s caring, he wished that they would have had this growing up but if he hadn’t been ‘drugged’ he wouldn’t have his boys and that would be terrible.</p><p>Arthur went first with Percy, followed by Charlie with George and Bill with Fred; they could have all gone individually but wanted to show solidarity by each coming with someone else and wanted it to be shown that the twins could be with others, since Molly always acted like they were one person. Muriel’s personal house elf met them in the floo room and took them to the lounge where her master was waiting.</p><p>“Good Morning Muriel. Thank you for having over today.” Arthur said kissing the top of her hand, the boys following his example.</p><p>“Well, it’s good to know ‘your’ boys followed in your footsteps and not Molly’s. Please reintroduce me to these fine looking gentlemen.”</p><p>“This is my eldest William, who goes by Bill, he just graduated from Hogwarts and will be starting a warding apprenticeship with the goblins. This is my second oldest Charles, who goes my Charlie, he will be starting his last year at Hogwarts and is fascinated with dragons. This is my Percival, Percy is his preferred moniker, he will be going into his fourth year at Hogwarts and is our Ravenclaw. These two are our twin Frederick Gideon and George Fabien, they prefer Fred and George respectively, they will be starting their second year coming up and are my little entrepreneurs.” Bill and Charlie had Percy between them and Arthur had an arm around each twin with a blinding smile on his face.</p><p>“You are all such fine looking boys and so well mannered. I am so glad that you two were named after your uncles because they would have been thrilled, are you magical twins like they were?”</p><p>“Yes, we are, but didn’t Molly tell you?” Fred asked politely.</p><p>“No, she would never give me any information about you two. I got very little about Bill, Charlie and Percy but none on you two. She did go on and on about Ronald and Ginny though, and to imagine they weren’t even hers.”</p><p>“Speaking of Ronald, will we be able to see him?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Yes, he is getting ready for the day and will be down shortly. I wanted to talk to you all for a few minutes first though. Please don’t coddle him or let him get his way with anything that you normally wouldn’t give in to, he is used to me standing my ground, but he has to see others will to. Also, I would like to have Fred and George come for heir training for the Prewett Lordship. It has always been in our history that the Lordship would pass down to the next generation of magical twins, unless there are none, then it would go to the most eligible. I was hoping you were magical twins because I really do not want Ronald getting to be heir, which he would have since his father was one of the Lords and the other Lord had no children prior to his death.”</p><p>George looked at Fred puzzled and then turned to Aunt Muriel. “Aunt Muriel what would have happened if we weren’t magical twins and Ronald wasn’t Uncle Gideon’s child?”</p><p>“Well, your Father will eventually be Lord Weasley.” She paused looking at Arthur, who nodded his head. “So, since Bill is his eldest, he would be the Weasley Heir and that would make Charlie the Prewett Heir. Ronald does not know that he would have been the Heir and future Lord if you two were not magical twins and I would rather him not know, if you catch my meaning?” At that all the Weasley men nodded in agreement.</p><p>A moment later they all heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. “Ronald, slow down and pick up your feet, this is a respectable house and come into the lounge, we have guests.” They all heard the rampaging immediately stop and a minute later Ron walked into the room.</p><p>“Bill, Percy, Charlie, Fred, George and Dad. What are you all doing here? Can I come home?” Ron looked both skeptical and hopeful at the family he hadn’t seen in years. “Where are Ginny and Mum?”</p><p>Arthur glanced at Muriel wondering what she had told Ron. “Ronald, I told you Arthur and the boys would be coming today. Did you finish up the work you were doing for me?”</p><p>“Yes Aunt Muriel, I left it in my room.”</p><p>“Go bring it down so we can show Arthur how well you are doing.” With that Ronald left the room and they heard him heading back up the stairs.</p><p>“What happened? I thought you said he knew that Molly was locked up and that he was her nephew.” Arthur turned to Muriel.</p><p>“Ronald does good most days and then he will have days where he just forgets everything that happened in the last year or two. The healers ran a few tests and they think it was because he was obliviated at such a young age, they think he was obliviated of his mother so he wouldn’t remember her and attach himself to Molly. The forgetfulness has been happening less lately, but I think that is because he has a new routine and there are no reminders from the past. I was afraid something like this might happen, but I wasn’t sure, he hadn’t had a problem for about six months.” Muriel looked worriedly toward the staircase and it reassured Arthur and the boys that Ron was in the best place for him.</p><p>Ron came back into the room with a bunch of parchment that he handed to Muriel and took a seat beside her. “This is very good Ronald; you are doing very well with your studies.” At that the youngster smiled shyly at his aunt, it was nice having someone who cared about him and he didn’t have to fight for their attention.</p><p>Bill looked at Ron, clearing his throat. “So, Ron, have you been playing much chess?”</p><p>“Aunt Muriel plays with me every night; she is good and has beaten me a couple times. She may take me to a tournament next summer, if my grades and attitude stay positive.” They were all surprised because Ron never before took any responsibility for anything and wanted everything handed to him. Arthur thought of how much more polite and respectful he was now, Ron never before even looked at him with anything but boredom before.</p><p>“Aunt Muriel would you mind if Ron gives us a tour, we can see how your room looks now?” George asked the Aunt they had always been told horror stories about from their mother.</p><p>“That is a wonderful idea. Arthur and I can chat and have some tea and Ronald, if you don’t mind, why don’t you show them around the manor, show them your room and anywhere else you think they might like to see.” Muriel gave Bill a look that he interpreted that he was supposed to let them know what happened, he nodded to her as he stood and followed the others.</p><p>“Molly really did a number on him, didn’t she?” Arthur said with a sad look on his face. </p><p>“Yes, she had him feeling that he needed to be very loyal to her because she was the only one to care about him. He did say that towards the end she had been telling him that when he meets Harry Potter that he was going to be his best friend and was telling Ginevra that she was going to marry the poor boy. I am worried about what will happen when they meet, I hope that neither will think that they have the right to dictate the boys actions and think they will make him be with them.”</p><p>Arthur was in a quandary, he knew that there wasn’t a chance of Ronald meeting Harry, as he didn’t exist any longer; he wanted to reassure Muriel, but he couldn’t break the trust that the Malfoys had in him and his family. “Muriel, nobody has heard from Harry Potter since that night, Ron might never meet him. Is he excepting the name Prewett any better now?”</p><p>“He is, we have talked about his father and how he and his twin were heroes. I have also told him what I can remember of his mother, I was given a trunk by the goblins that had some personal stuff of hers that I have been going through with Ronald and he seems to be accepting it more. I’m glad your boys are trying to help, Bill always did have a good head on his shoulders, even as a child, and I feel that he will be able to help evaluate how Ronald is doing and if he is just putting on a good show for me.”</p><p>“Watching how he was with you I would say that you have earned his respect. Ron only ever sat with us when we were eating and then he ignored everyone and concentrated on the food.”</p><p>Muriel smiled. “It was touch and go for a while, he didn’t like the rules and he especially didn’t like following them. When he realized I wasn’t budging and that if he failed or succeeded I didn’t treat him any differently, but I did reinforce the good and wanted behavior, he seemed to want to try to get the praise and thank yous that he was now getting.”</p><p>“Yes, I didn’t realize how much Molly hadn’t given any of the children positive feedback. I thought it was just the older boys because she always doted on Ron and Ginny, but it was probably because she wanted the rest to alienate them, so they turned to only her.” Arthur was wondering if she did the same to Ginny, now that he realized how much she had messed up Ron. “Amelia and Susan should be arriving soon, one of the house elves are bringing them since it is better travel for the baby. Do you see any reason that they shouldn’t come?”</p><p>“No, I think it might be good for Ronald to see how Amelia treats all of them and know that it is different from how Molly did. It took a while for Ronald to realize that I don’t raise my voice at any little thing, or hardly at all since a lady doesn’t, I think he thought that is how all mothers were.”</p><p>Arthur and Muriel continued to chat and enjoy their tea. About half an hour later Ronald showed the others back into the lounge and took a seat by his Aunt. “Did you enjoy showing them around?”</p><p>“Yes, they all liked my room, I showed them my broom and they said maybe we can get together sometime and play quidditch or something.” Muriel glanced over Ronald’s head to Bill, who just smiled and nodded to her.</p><p>“Why don’t all you boys sit and join us for tea and biscuits?” As Muriel said that the house elf popped more onto the table.</p><p>They all watched in shock as Ron helped himself to some and ate very politely, none of them remembered Ron every eating so nicely and not talking with food in his mouth, their aunt did perform miracles it seems. They all continued to chat when Arthur turned to Ron.</p><p>“Ron, my wife Amelia and her niece are going to be joining us shortly, will you be ok with that?”</p><p>“Yes. Does she treat you better than Molly did? Does she yell at you guys?” They could see that Ron was getting worried as he asked.</p><p>“No, Amelia is very nice, she doesn’t yell and she is very sweet. She treat Dad and all of us like we always wanted a Mother to treat us.” Fred looked Ron in the eyes as he answered him.</p><p>Ron nodded and turned to George. “How old is her niece?”</p><p>“She is your age. She will go to Hogwarts next year.”</p><p>“Is she anything like Ginny was?”</p><p>“No, she doesn’t scream, hit, tattle or anything that Ginny did. She is shy around people she doesn’t know very well but she is kind and sweet.”</p><p>“Do you think she will like me?”</p><p>“As long as you are nice to her, don’t insult her and are nice to Amelia I think you shouldn’t have a problem.” Percy answered him.</p><p>Suddenly they heard voices coming down the hall. Muriel’s house elf showed Amelia and Susan into the room, Amelia sat down beside Arthur after greeting Muriel and Ron. Susan sat between Bill and Charlie, she always felt so protected between the two of them. “Susan and Amelia. This is our Aunt Muriel Prewett and our cousin Ronald Prewett, Ron is your age Susan.” Bill added to the new members of their group.</p><p>“Nice to meet you both, I have heard good things about you both and I know all the boys, and Arthur, were very excited to see you again Ron.” Amelia told him with a smile that he returned shyly, which shocked all of them.</p><p>Muriel could see both Ronald and Susan were both feeling uncomfortable so she asked Amelia, “Do you know what gender your child will be?”</p><p>“We are having a girl, which will be nice for Susan and me since we have so many young wizards in the house.” Amelia said with a smile at the boys to let them know she was just teasing them. They all noticed that Ron looked happier at that news and were wondering if he was thinking he was getting replaced.</p><p>“Did you all move in with Amelia and Susan when you left the Burrow?” Ron asked with a puzzled look, he didn’t want them to replace him so fast.</p><p>“No, we stayed with some friends of ours until the end of last summer when Amelia and I got married. Amelia and I dated when we were younger, so it was nice reconnecting.”</p><p>“Who did you stay with, Grandfather and Grandmother Weasley? I was told that you don’t work at the Ministry anymore.”</p><p>“No, we stayed with some friends of ours that have twin sons Susan and your age. No, I work for a muggle company in research and development, basically I get paid to bring things home, tinker with it and give my opinion.”</p><p>They watched Ron’s eyes grew and a smile appear on his face. “That is the perfect job for you, you always loved to tinker around with the muggle things you found in your shed.” They were all surprised because Ron never had seemed to notice anything that didn’t evolve around him. “Amelia works at the Ministry; she is the Head of the DMLE.” Arthur said with pride, smiling at his wife.</p><p>They all enjoyed chatting for a while longer and it finally came time for them to go home, they all noticed that Ron seemed really sad to see them all leaving. Amelia walked up to Ron. “Ron, why don’t we figure out a couple days that work and you and Muriel can sit and decide on what looks good and you can come for dinner?”</p><p>“Really, you guys aren’t going to forget about me again?”</p><p>“Ron, we didn’t forget about you. We had school and we knew that you were getting settled in here and didn’t want to hinder you in any way. I know that you always felt that you never got to do anything because we got to first, so we were trying to let you have this time. If you ever need anything from me to the others just send us an owl, okay?” Percy was the first to respond, being the one most like him now. Percy quickly brought Ron into a hug and felt him sink into him and squeeze him back, all the other boys took their turn hugging Ron goodbye, which was funny because before he didn’t want any of them to touch him.</p><p>Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Susan all left through the floo and Arthur was leaving with Amelia by house elf this time.  Arthur turned to Ron. “Ron, you are welcome at our home, I am so proud of how you are growing up. I am glad that you and Muriel found each other, I think she needed someone too. I believe this is the spryest I have seen her in as far back as I can remember.” With that Ron beamed at him and waved as they disappeared.</p><p>As Arthur and Amelia walked into the dining room the boys and Susan were waiting. “Thank you boys for making it so much easier for Ron.”</p><p>“It was easy Dad; Ron wasn’t the little toe rag that he used to be.” Fred said and Charlie pulled him in and ruffled his hair.</p><p>Bill looked at them with a smile. “Dad, Fred is correct. Ron was the nicest and most pleasant that I ever remember him being. Do you think Ginny is doing the same?”</p><p>“Actually, no I don’t. Talking to your Grandparents, she was very spiteful and mean to them all. I am hoping that Aberforth can help cool her temper and make her realize the world doesn’t revolve around her. Speaking of your Grandparents, they would like you to all come and visit one of these days.”</p><p>They all agreed and they all went to their rooms to change before dinner. “Bill can you stay here a moment please?” Amelia asked as they were all leaving.</p><p>“Sure Amelia, what did you need?”</p><p>It was just Arthur, Amelia and Bill left, Amelia cast a privacy ward, not wanting the rest to overhear. “I went to the office today because I found out that Dumbledore had a couple guards and Aurors that felt indebted to him, that was how he was able to get Molly’s letter out of Azkaban and sent to you. He was blackmailing one of the guards and there were compulsions put on the letter. Since you were still wearing your pendant the compulsions didn’t effect you or any of us that did touch it.”</p><p>“What compulsions were added and can we do anything about it?”</p><p>“There were loyalty to Molly and Dumbledore, mistrust for Arthur and me and anyone that went against Dumbledore, there was also one to find a way to break them out of Azkaban and help keep them hidden. I know there isn’t much that the Wizengamot or any of us can do but I think if we give it to the goblins it will help when they get access to the two of them.”</p><p>“How could that woman ever think she was motherly, she doesn’t have a motherly bone in her body? How could you treat your own child like that?” Bill was getting emotional but it hurt to know that she didn’t care what happened to him.</p><p>Amelia grabbed Bill, brought him into a hug. “Bill, she is not worthy of your time or thoughts, you are so much better than she ever was. The only good things she ever did was give your Dad and me you, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. That is the one and only thing I will ever be thankful to her for.”</p><p>Bill smiled at Amelia and gave her a hug, being careful of his baby sister. Bill left to change and check on his brothers and Susan. </p><p>Arthur turned to Amelia as Bill left the room. “Thank you for being so wonderful with all of them, even Ron.”</p><p>“It is not hard, you and the boys make Susan and my life so much richer and better than it ever was.” They smiled at each and headed to the table as the boys joined them, they would have dinner and then the entire family was going to play board games. Arthur loved nights like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to show Ron a little love, I felt if he was not having to live up with his brothers it would help him. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Babies!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some information about Hogwarts and the coming year, and we have babies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any day now the babies were all going to be born. Since all three mothers (and babies) were being watched over by Thorfinn and Poppy, who after being purged found out that she was Thorfinn’s aunt, it was decided that all would come to Malfoy Manor and have all the families around and less chance of the press getting any pictures or information before it was released. All three mothers-to-be were put into a newly transferred area on the bottom floor of the family wing. There was a sitting room and five doors off, three that each had a room for the new mothers to give birth and to use the week prior and for however long they needed after the birth. The other two rooms were for Thorfinn and Poppy, so at least one of them would be available at any time. </p><p>The rest of the Hogwarts’ staff had also had to be purged of all compulsions, potions, etc. and it was discovered that Sybil didn’t claim to have any ‘seer’ abilities and didn’t want to teach, she like to cook and had applied to work with the house elves to learn to make bigger meals so she could open her own business, the last thing she remembered from prior to the potions was meeting Dumbledore in his office for the interview. Severus quietly made a comment to Minerva that now they know why she was such a fan of cookie sherry. Minerva batted his shoulder at the comment but did agree with him.</p><p>Hagrid did love animals and wanted to help any he could, but he wasn’t as innocent or clueless as he was made to seem. Hagrid knew that certain animals should not be in a castle full of children and when he realized the ones he had brought in and the ones he had planned to bring he was almost inconsolable. Hagrid did like his job and wanted to keep it but had asked it he could work on getting his OWLS and NEWTS so he could have a wand again, since he was found innocent and it wasn’t his fault it was decided to let him join the classes on a trial basis and if it worked to let him finish, if not they would find another answer to help him.</p><p>The goblins were able to work out that the only reason any potions worked on Filius was because he was half wizard, the spells didn’t work at all. Sirius and Remus created a pendant for him that showed his status as a master dueler, this way he didn’t have to worry about someone giving him potions again. He was happy with the different changes being made at Hogwarts and had even convinced a couple of his goblin cousins to work there with him, with Adrian’s help of course. They would be teaching warding and estate management, from the goblin point of view, which all the Board of Governors agreed was better than the wizards, especially after Dumbledore had all the classes stopped.</p><p>It was discovered that Filtch was actually a wizard, not a squib. He had dated Minerva prior to both being spelled and was working on an alchemy mastery. The two were going to be married but Filtch’s magic was bound and memories of the past hidden with new ones created showing Dumbledore had saved him from the streets and poverty. The reason Minerva was spelled so much is that she kept fighting it, anytime Dumbledore had found her near Argus he would either spell her or give her more potions; it took longer than it took Adrian and Arthur combined for her purge. The two were getting to know one another again and Argus looked healthier and more vibrant since his magic was able to help heal him. It was deduced that the reason Argus was so enthralled with Mrs. Norris was because of Minerva’s animagus form.</p><p>All of the Hogwarts’ staff was at Malfoy Manor because they wanted to have a meeting and Poppy and Severus were both there and not wanting to leave. It was decided to have joint meeting with the Board of Directors and have the two owners present and since many were going to already be at the manor it was decided as the meeting place.</p><p>“How come Adrian gets to go then? I want to go too.” They all knew Draco had been up early and was not sleeping much, not wanting to miss his sister’s birth.</p><p>“Dray, Dad and I both have to be there, and we would both feel better if you stayed and watched over Mum. Maybe Dad will be able to concentrate then and the meeting won’t last days.”</p><p>“Excuse me young man, but I recall seeing you checking on your Mother many times through the night.” Lucius said as he raised his eyebrow questioningly at Adrian.”</p><p>“I admit that I am excited and can’t wait but you have to admit you will feel better too if you know Draco is in with Mother.”</p><p>“You’re right, and Draco you can send one of the house elves immediately for us if anything starts happening, correct?”</p><p>“Honestly you three! I have done this before and I can help myself, I’m not helpless you know.” Narcissa huffed out a breathe but was very glad that all her ‘men’ wanted to look out for her and their little one.</p><p>“Plus, you can sit with Susan because you know Dora is going to be all over Charlie and the twins will be conspiring together.” Adrian added conspiringly while looking at Dora and Charlie, who turned beet red. “So Charlie, are you going to ask our cousin on a date, and do we need to chaperone you?”</p><p>“Adrian! Let them be.” Narcissa came to the rescue, turning then to Fred and George, “I hear you two are going to be working with Sirius and Remus this summer?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am, they are going to teach us all sorts of interesting things. We can help them invent and around the store.”</p><p>“We were hoping Adrian and Draco might be able to assist at times too. They seem to have a different way of thinking and it has been really beneficial.” Remus added making Draco sit up straighter and smile, he was feeling left out earlier but he felt that maybe he had the more important job after all, his Mother was too independent and didn’t like to take it easy after all.</p><p>Trixie came into the room to let them know that the Board and the rest of the Hogwarts staff had started to arrive. “Please show them to the formal dining room, that will be big enough for everyone.” Lucius kissed Narcissa’s check and herded Adrian, Arthur, Ted, Thomas, Severus, Minerva, Argus and Poppy out the door, meeting Elizabeth, Marcus and Margaret on the way to the meeting. “They are all in the bottom sitting room if you want to join them.”</p><p>The group entered finding the rest of the professors, from last year; most of the Board, including Amos Diggory, David Johnson, Richard Greengrass, Michelle Brighton and Roger Smith; the two goblin teachers, Grinder and Razortooth, he wanted to be there for when Adrian and Draco started Hogwarts; and Blinky, to represent the house elves on staff. </p><p>As they took a seat Charlotte Abbott, Alessandra Zabini and Theodore Nott came in. “Our children have gone to socialize with your children.” Theodore added as he sat.</p><p>During the meeting it was decided that Severus would become the new Headmaster, he would have an assistant and would be able to brew and teach the NEWT level if he so desired, there would be another Potions professor and two assistants hired to help teach the lower years, and NEWT if needed, and any brewing needed. Severus would be able to hire who he liked since he was the expert on who would be qualified. None of the other Heads of House wanted to be Deputy because they would have had to give up being Head of House, Minerva was determined to be more hands on then she had previously. Thomas was hired as the Defense Professor and the new Head of Slytherin, each class would have at least two professors, to split between upper and lower years and to substitute in case the main professor for that class was unavailable for any reason.</p><p>Since Argus would be able to finish his Alchemy master prior to September he would start a prep class next year and then teach Alchemy after that, he would be able to start teaching anyone that showed promise earlier if he so desired. There were more house elves hired to do the cleaning that Argus had done previously; it was determined that all the elves would clean the castle over the summer so it would be less upkeep through the year. If any elf was not being used in their normal capacity then they could help in other areas of the castle or grounds.</p><p>Professor Sinistra was made the Deputy since she would have later hours and would offer more times for professors or students to have access to the Headmaster or Deputy. All teachers were allowed to have student aides, if they felt that it would not only benefit them but the student involved. The following year they would start the apprentice program back up but wanted the students to be able to take a class if they needed it to qualify.</p><p>Thorfinn would be joining Poppy in the Hospital wing, though he would be in charge since he was a Healer. It was decided that they needed a healer on staff and would also be hiring at least two more mediwizards so they always had someone available if a student or facility was injured. The school was being opened to all races and it had been decided that they would each have their own house, if they desired or could join one of the other houses through the sorting ceremony. The different houses would have a Head of House with that ‘creature’ status so they could be more empathetic as a Head of House. The goblins would also be bringing some more to help with patrolling, guarding and different other jobs. Any student or facility member that was attending Hogwarts, and had a creature status, had to sign a form stating that they wouldn’t attack another student, staff member, creature or neighboring resident. There were special dormitories being created so there would be less chance or anything accidentally happening. </p><p>The new students being allowed to attend had made some of the less forward thinking families decide to send their children elsewhere. The head of each house was going to teach several classes, to each grade, explaining and answering questions about what their creature side will do and how to protect themselves. It was decided that the students would get a less biased and more correct explanation of each, there would always be at least one other staff member to make sure that they weren’t giving incorrect information either, they didn’t want them to try to encourage the students to become one.</p><p>It was also decided that if a student wanted to go home on a weekend it would be allowed. The student would either floo or use a portkey, the students would need the parents to apply for one or the other, prior to the start of term, and it would be limited to once a month, barring emergencies. The seventh years also had the option of leaving on any weekend, as long as their grades were E or O in all subjects, they were also going to see about having different business owners apprentice some of the seventh years, that might take until next year to get in place but that would give the graduating class help to make sure they were in the field they wanted. The business owners that they had already spoken to had given them a list of required courses needed to have the prospective students apprentice under them.</p><p>Adrian, knowing how some of the students knew what they wanted earlier in their studies, asked if it was just older years that could assist, not apprentice. It was decided that if a student, in any year, could keep up with their grades in all classes, and was interested in helping the professor, the professor could have them help in one of many different manners, being an aide, assistant, or just helping with anything the professor might need. It was also decided that all detentions would be held in the Great Hall, depending on how many students got it would depend on how many professors were needed to oversee it; this was decided since the house elves stated that they did not want the students attempting to clean and doing their jobs.</p><p>Madam Pince would have at least one junior librarian on duty, when they had a free period, or an assistant so that she would be less stressed, she would also be able to order any book she wanted, within reason, and they were going to create levels, with wards to stop students from going above the approved level. Everyone would still have to enter and exit through the main doors, but it would give the library more room and make it easier to keep track of who was allowed where, for example the Restricted section would be on the top level that only NEWT students could enter and that section even needed a special token to enter. The goblins were happy since they were going to have a fun time warding and they would use it as teaching experience for the new ones that just started with them, like Bill Weasley.</p><p>They were just finishing up when Trixie popped into the room asking for Poppy. Trixie popped away with her while Lucius, Arthur, Ted and Adrian all rushed out the door. Alessandra turned to Charlotte, “Do you want to bet on which one it is?”</p><p>A couple looked at her quizzically. “Narcissa, Andromeda and Amelia are all here and any could be going into labor now.”</p><p>Theodore turned to Alessandra. “I know that you were going to keep Theo tonight so I will just head out.” At her nod he left, along with the others that didn’t know the families as well.</p><p>As Lucius and the others made it to the sitting room they saw that only Andromeda was left, with the others. “Which one has gone into labor?” Lucius and Arthur asked at the same time.</p><p>Andromeda smiled at both. “They both are. Thorfinn is in with Narcissa and Poppy is in with Amelia, since it is Amelia’s first he was thinking she might take longer. As soon as you both go in they will send your children back out, but they wouldn’t leave the ladies be alone.” Andi chuckled thinking how both Draco and Percy demanded to wait with them until their fathers arrived to take over.</p><p>Lucius and Arthur both went into their wives respective rooms and almost immediately Draco and Percy came out. “I’m glad Dad got here, I didn’t want to leave Mum alone, but I don’t want to be in there either.” All the adults chuckled at that knowing that he wanted to be grown up but still not. Draco went over to where Adrian was sitting with Aunt Andi, Ted and his grandfather.</p><p>“Draco, you are going to be such a good big brother, you already are to me, even though we are the same age.” Adrian said as he shoulder bumped Draco as he sat beside him.</p><p>“Did you guys get anything figured out?” Draco asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Yes, there is going to be a letter sent out to all students who will be going this year and one to the coming year, that way they can get prepared if they are missing anything that they need to take to start the classes that are prep for the ones they want later.” Adrian turned to Severus, “Uncle Sev are you still going to teach us potions this year?”</p><p>“Yes, that is why I wanted an assistant, so that way I won’t be bogged down with all the paperwork. I enjoy teaching you and your friends because you listen to what I say, it will be nice this year to teach the NEWT level only.”</p><p>“At least you two will be able to see your sibling grow the first year, we will be stuck in school and have to wait until Christmas.” Percy had become a mini Arthur and was very protective of Amelia.</p><p>Adrian looked at Severus, who nodded. “Actually, you will be able to come home once a month and if Charlie and Dora keep EE or Os in all classes they will be able to come home on any weekend.”</p><p>“What?” “You’re kidding?” “How do you know?” Was heard from everyone around the room.</p><p>“It was decided in the meeting and will be one of the items addressed in the letters going out to the students and parents. There will be other new advantages that will be available this year and more starting next year.”</p><p>Nymphadora gave Adrian a dirty look. “What kind of advantages and why do some have to wait until next year to start, we will be gone then?”</p><p>Severus took over the explanation, knowing Nymphadora wouldn’t argue with him, especially with her mother in the room. “Some of the classes and opportunities that we are implementing will need to have some requirements to proceed, since there hasn’t been time for you to have them they are not available. This happened with this past year’s Seventh Years, who didn’t get all the opportunities you have. Dumbledore cancelled so many classes, clubs and programs that we have to bring them back in a logical manner.</p><p>All of a sudden there was a cry heard and everyone looked to that side of the room. Adrian put his hand out to Fred and Draco put his out to George, they had each bet on their parent having the first child. “How long do think it will be before we can see Mother and the new baby?” Draco looked toward Abraxas.</p><p>“Well, they will want to clean her up and get her comfortable before you will be allowed in.” A moment later the door opened, and Lucius exited, carrying a bundle in a pink blanket.</p><p>Adrian, Draco and Abraxas were the first to Lucius, getting a nod from Abraxas Lucius turned toward Draco. “Would you like to hold your little sister?”</p><p>Draco had a big grin and then froze. “Me? What if I drop her?”</p><p>“Do you plan on dropping her?” at his head shake, “Then have a seat and I will hand her to you. Everyone meet Cassiopeia Lily Malfoy, Cassie for short.” Lucius smiled at Adrian and then Abraxas, they kept the Black tradition but wanted to honor Adrian’s birth mother, and Abraxas’ daughter-in-law. </p><p>Thorfinn came out of Narcissa’s room and nodded to Lucius and quickly made his way into Amelia’s room. Lucius nodded to his father, who went over and took Cassie to carry her back into her mother. Draco and Adrian beat Lucius back into the room and were very careful hugging Narcissa. “Did you two get to meet your sister?”</p><p>“Yes, I even got to hold her.” Draco stated, being the very proud older brother.</p><p>“Thank you for naming her after Lily.” Adrian said as he cuddled into Narcissa, he was so glad that things turned out so differently this time around.</p><p>“Narcissa, would you like to hold your daughter?” Abraxas asked entering with Lucius. Narcissa smiled and nodded her head. “I’m going to let you all have some time together and go and check on your sister.” Abraxas left with a smile on his face, two handsome and talented grandsons and a beautiful granddaughter, what more could he ask for.</p><p>Just after Abraxas came back out to the sitting room they heard a cry from Amelia’s room. Susan and the five Weasley boys all congregated by the door waiting for someone to come out. Shortly after Arthur came out holding a bundle in pink. “Everyone meet Adriana Rose Weasley. Everyone knows that Adrian was the reason everyone started being tested and Rose was Susan’s Mother’s name, we wanted to honor both of them. Would you like to hold her, big sister?” Arthur asked Susan looking down at her, she had tears in her eyes as she nodded and sat on the sofa with Percy and Charlie right beside her, the twins on the floor in front and Bill behind the sofa. </p><p>A moment later Thorfinn came out. “Poppy is finishing up and will be out in a moment. How are you doing Andi?”</p><p>“Well, it looks like they will all share a birthday after all.” It took everyone a moment and then they all looked at her in shock. Ted very carefully helped her stand and with Thorfinn’s help escorted her into her room.</p><p>Thorfinn turned back as they were leaving. “Please send Poppy in when she is done. Thanks.”</p><p>A moment later Adrian and Draco left Narcissa’s room and quietly shut the door. “We decided they needed a few moments alone with Cassie.” Adrian said when they all looked at them questioningly. “Who is this little lady?” Draco and Adrian both walked over to meet their new ‘cousin’.</p><p>Arthur took his daughter back and turned to the boys. “Draco and Adrian let me introduce Adriana Rose.”</p><p>“Adriana, is that like Adrian here?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Yes, if Adrian hadn’t gone in and gotten checked and started the process with everyone else this little lady wouldn’t exist, her middle name is Rose after Susan’s mother.”</p><p>“I am very honored, thank you, but you didn’t need to do that.”</p><p>“We know we didn’t but we both like the name Adriana also, so it wasn’t to difficult, we were not in agreement about any other names, so it worked well.” Poppy came out then and let them know that they could enter, when she looked around and saw Thorfinn and the Tonks were missing she hurried into Andromeda’s room.</p><p>Arthur smiled toward Poppy and asked if any of them would like to see Amelia, of course Susan did, and Percy and Bill followed close behind. Charlie wanted to be there so Nymphadora didn’t have to wait by herself. Fred and George knew that Percy and Susan were more invested and didn’t want to overwhelm Amelia, she was the mother they always wanted.</p><p>A little time passed with everyone keeping Nymphadora talking so she wouldn’t go crazy with worry. Suddenly they heard a baby cry from Andromeda’s room. Everyone was so happy, all the babies cried so that was the first hurdle. Shortly after Ted came out carrying a blue blanket wrapped baby. “Would you like to hold your little brother, Hunter Theodore?”</p><p>Knowing how clumsy she could be at times Nymphadora sat and let her father hand her Hunter. Charlie looked at Ted. “I thought you were naming him Theodore Jr?”</p><p>“Andi and I decided it would be too confusing and to follow the Black tradition, so we named him Hunter and named him after me for his middle name.”</p><p>“Well, we have some very strong and powerful names.” Abraxas replied.</p><p>“Abraxas, you do realize that we consider you a grandfather to Hunter also?” </p><p>At that Abraxas was speechless and had tears in his eyes, he was so happy. “Thank you.”</p><p>When Poppy and Thorfinn came out Theodore quickly led Nymphadora and Hunter back in to seed Andi. Poppy and Thorfinn quickly checked on the other two and then went to clean themselves up.</p><p>Charlie, Fred and George decided it was their turn to see Amelia and went in after making sure that she didn’t mind so many in her room. When Susan came out Adrian, Draco and the rest of their friends all went over and congratulated her, while she congratulated them. Marcus went to check Percy and Bill just smiled over all of his family. It was decided that they would let the new mothers, fathers and babies rest, Adrian had convinced everyone else that they could make ‘birthday cakes’ to celebrate the three new births. To say that the kitchen was a mess is an understatement, but the cakes tasted wonderful. </p><p>The students had all been disappointed that they didn’t know of the babies right away but were very happy that the births happened while they were home for the summer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy, I decided since it's Christmas this week I thought it would be a good time for the babies to be born. Hope you enjoy and everyone has safe and wonderful holiday season, no matter what you celebrate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yule surprises. Sorry it's short but wanted to get you something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the summer seemed to fly by and the returning students went back to Hogwarts. Though Nymphadora and Charlie were disappointed that they didn’t get as many new classes that the following years would get they were both happy that being in their seventh year they were able to go home every weekend to see their new siblings. Andi and Arthur were both impressed at the grades the two were getting and it was a great incentive to have them do better in school.</p><p>Seeing how much Cassie, Ana and Hunter had grown since everyone had gone to school Draco, Adrian and Susan were happy that they were all born this year so they got to spend the first year with them, it seemed the three were changing every day and doing something new. The parents could tell they three were going to be competitive, especially the girls because it seemed if one did something the others quickly followed with the accomplishment. Hunter heard Nymphadora come into the room and turned over onto his back to see her better, the two girls saw him and before the end of the day all three of them had done it.</p><p>The three families were going to be together for Yule so they could watch through the eyes of the three babies, they would all celebrate separately the first couple days and then get together. The Malfoys were going to hold a Yule Ball to introduce their newest family member and the Tonks and Weasley ones as well. The children would be present for awhile and then would have their own party in another part of the manor. Many of their friends were having a sleepover so the parents wouldn’t have to worry about waking children to take them home. The older ones wouldn’t be asleep but they didn’t want to split up their families. </p><p>Severus, Thorfinn and several of the other professors would be attending the ball, this year there were only a couple students staying at the school over the winter holidays. They were all given an option of attending the ball with the professors and all but one agreed, he was a seventeen year old and wanted to study for his NEWTS so they weren’t too worried about leaving. Hagrid and Professor Sinistra were both staying at the school so there would be someone available if needed. All of the students that stayed at Hogwarts and were attending the ball were friends with at least one of the families that were hosting with the Malfoys.</p><p>The night before the ball was family time and it was fun watching the children be so excited. Cassie’s eyes just sparkled, and she kept giggling as the fairies, that were used for the fairy lights, seemed to like flying around her. It was fun for Narcissa and Lucius to watch their children because the boys were more interested in showing Cassie everything than in opening their own presents, they had to keep reminding them to open another. Trixie’s little sister Dixie was assigned to Cassie and they were having a problem having the elf let them do anything for the little girl because she wanted to do everything, Lucius didn’t mind her doing the diapers, but he didn’t want any of his children raised by a house elf.</p><p>Cassie really liked Midnight, who was totally taken with Cassie. Draco realized that Midnight seemed to think that she was protecting the baby, so he didn’t mind her staying in Cassie’s room at night. Midnight would be going with Draco to Hogwarts in September, so they were already looking for another kneazle that had much the same temperament to give to Cassie.</p><p>Much to everyone’s surprise Sirius and Remus had worked with Severus on a gift for the three babies. Sirius and Remus created a machine that would blow bubbles of different shapes and sizes, Severus created a potion that made them different colors, smells and taste. When they got older they would be able to run around and catch them on their tongues, like you do snowflakes. Cassie loved everyone and was such a happy baby, but it seemed her favorite was Severus, it helped that he couldn’t even pretend to be gruff with her, he just melted like a pile of goo whenever she looked at him and grinned. </p><p>Ana really liked Susan, since that is who she was around the most but her favorite was Percy, he would sit for hours and read to her, even after she’d fallen asleep. The twins were loud and the first time they yelled without knowing she was in the room scared her, Percy had been the one to calm her so everyone thought she probably thought of him as her protector, and he was determined he would be. </p><p>Hunter loved watching his sister change her appearance for him, though she had to watch that she didn’t change too quickly or too drastically, or it scared him. Hunter also wanted to go to Charlie whenever he was around, Charlie visited a lot when he came home for the weekends, like Nymphadora. Hunter seemed taken with Charlie’s red hair and deep voice, Andi assured Ted that it was because Charlie gave Hunter a stuffed dragon that blew smoke, he slept with it every night.</p><p>Narcissa and Amelia already warned Severus that when the two girls started teething that he would be responsible for getting Percy home and bringing himself so that the girls would calm down. Charlie had applied to a few different dragon sanctuaries and he had been accepted to all of them, he really wanted to work with the dragons but he didn’t want to miss Ana, Hunter or Cassie growing up. There was a new sanctuary that was being built in Ireland that he was considering accepting but he didn’t know how much time he would get off. </p><p>Bill had been talking with Charlie, the day before they left Hogwarts, not knowing that the goblins that worked there overheard. Bill was asked if his brother would consider working for Gringotts with the two dragons they had that guarded the different levels. When Bill mentioned it to Charlie he was interested but he really would like to work with the dragons in a reserve, not in a tunnel below the ground. While he was home over the break he was going to go and talk with Razortooth and see if he could give him any more information, he might see if Adrian wanted to come along, since he had a way with the goblins.</p><p>They had convinced Augusta and Neville to come spend the entire holiday with them. They were both very unhappy because the Healers at Saint Mungos were not letting them see Frank and Alice, the ward they were on had been on lockdown for two months. Many of the families didn’t know but that is only because they didn’t stop in as often to visit as they did. </p><p>Augusta was sitting with Abraxas letting him know how upsetting it was that they wouldn’t let her see her own son on the holidays and they wouldn’t tell her exactly why the ward was on lockdown, she looked at Neville and could tell it was bothering him too because he wasn’t his normal perky self. Neville was playing with Draco, Adrian and Cassie on a blanket on the floor, she was oohing and ahhing at him which was helping.</p><p>Lucius walked into the room a moment later. “Excuse me, Augusta and Neville. Severus and Thorfinn have been working on a gift for the two of you that we hope you will like; we are sorry if it has caused you any heartache but we think you will be pleased with the results.” </p><p>With that Lucius moved to the side of the doorway. Thorfinn came in first, assisting a woman in walking, she lifted her head and looked at Neville with a smile. “Mum, is it really you?” Neville jumped up and went right over, being careful not to knock her over, everyone had tears in their eyes seeing the mother and son hugging for the first time in years.</p><p>A moment later Severus came in helping Frank, he had a limp but otherwise was walking very well.  Augusta put her hand over her mouth and whispered. “Frank? Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”</p><p>“No Mum, we were discharged earlier today. We have a mediwitch that will stay with us until we can be on our own but we are back.” Augusta came over and hugged her son, followed by Neville, who was just beaming like the sun shone out of him.</p><p>They carefully got everyone settled again, letting Frank and Alice have the settee with Neville between them. “How are you here? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Augusta was happy but mad too, she had a right to know.</p><p>Thorfinn cleared his throat. “That would be partially my fault. When I ran the tests on them and had the goblins come and do a purge, we found that it wasn’t due to the crutiatus curse that they were like the were. Severus was able to help create a couple potions and we were going to tell you when we started seeing results but by that time Frank and Alice were able to communicate and they asked us to wait.”</p><p>“Mother, we found out that if we worked hard and followed Thorfinn’s orders and took all the potions that were needed that we might be able to be out for Yule, we wanted to try and make this your present. I’m sorry if we worried you or if that makes you upset but we didn’t want you disappointed if we couldn’t make it home after saying it was a possibility. If we wouldn’t have been in shape to get out we would have had them tell you that the lockdown had been lifted but we really wanted to surprise you and Neville.”</p><p>Augusta had tears in her eyes as she smiled at her son and daughter-in-law. “I’m not mad and this is the best present, but I would have liked to help give you both the support you needed.”</p><p>Alice squeezed Neville’s hand. “We wanted to be able to walk in and have you seen us like this for the first time, if possible. We had actually started to come around the last time you were there, and it was very hard not to blow the whole game, but just seeing you both gave us the drive to get where we are now.” </p><p>There was a flash and they all looked up to see Narcissa taking a picture. “I think this is a keeper. It’s great to have you back.” The elves brought in refreshments and the Malfoys went to the other side of the parlor, to give the family some time to get to know one another.</p><p>Draco looked over at them and smiled. “I don’t think I have ever seen Neville smile so much.” Narcissa just reached over and pulled him into a hug, she didn’t know how she would handle the situation in Alice’s place, not being able to be with your child while they grew up. It made her think of James and Lily and she said a quiet thank you and prayer up to them for Adrian being in their lives and family. She reached over and pulled Adrian into a hug with the other arm. Lucius just smiled and shared a look with Abraxas, they were so glad that their family was happy and healthy, but both were a little sad that Orion wasn’t able to share any of the holidays with them, they were glad that he grew up in a loving home and that they had Adrian now but there was always a what if.</p><p>Everyone looked towards the door as they could hear people coming down the hall, a moment later Sirius and Remus walked in. They both stopped and looked at everyone with big eyes, Sirius got excited and ran over to Frank and Alice. “Frankie, Alice, is this really you? When did you get out? How are you here?”</p><p>“Padfoot, calm down. Hello Frank, Alice, Happy Yule.” Remus grabbed the back of Sirius’ collar and pulled him back, making everyone laugh when he yelped.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you too Sirius.” Alice said with a smile. “If you are here where are James, Lily and Harry?”</p><p>Everyone looked at Thorfinn. “We didn’t fill them in on everything that happened. We let them know that Dumbledore caused most of the issues and that he was in Azkaban and then we worked at getting them healthy enough to leave.”</p><p>Alice suddenly paled. “Oh my, I remember, they were attacked before we were and killed. Wait, Harry was still alive, where is he, do you have him Sirius?” Sirius, Remus, Augusta and the rest all looked over toward the Malfoys. “What are we missing?”</p><p>Adrian slowly walked over to kneel in front of Alice, he glanced at Neville, getting a smile in return. “It was discovered when I was three that my father used to be Orion Malfoy, before he was kidnapped. He was given to the Potters and named James. I was placed with Lily’s muggle sister, who didn’t like magic, I escaped and was helped to get to Gringotts. The goblins did an inheritance test and found out I was related to the Malfoys and flooed them. Mother and Father blood adopted me to keep me protected. Our close friends and family know that I was originally Harry James Potter but I am now known as Adrian Orion Malfoy.”</p><p>Alice pulled Adrian to his feet, took a long look at him and pulled him into a hug. “I can still see both of them in you. I am your Godmother, and I would like to get to know you also. Why weren’t you with Sirius?”</p><p>“I would like that too. Sirius was framed for several murders and giving my parents location up. He was giving a trial, finally, and has been released. He and Remus have started a business creating items to help keep people from being put under compulsions and potions, like we all were before.”</p><p>“I am so sorry, but I’m glad you were able to find your family in the Malfoys. And this must be…. Draco, if I remember correctly? You were born the month before Neville and Harry. How do you explain having two with a birthday a month apart?”</p><p>Narcissa smiled at Alice, she hadn’t done it in a long time, but she was taking to mothering like she never left. “Adrian’s records show that his birthday is the day after Draco’s. Adrian wanted to make sure Draco got to keep his special day to himself and that way it wasn’t too suspicious.” </p><p>“We are having our Yule Ball this year, as a celebration to introduce Cassie, Ana and Hunter to everyone and to celebrate our freedom, the children will all be in a different area after the first hour or two. You can join us, stay with them or stay in the family area of the manor so no one bothers you. Andi and her family, Amelia, Arthur and their family and a couple other families will be arriving earlier in the day and will be staying the night, we will exchange presents the following day.”</p><p>“Amelia and Arthur?” Frank asked.</p><p>“Yes, it was discovered that they were quite close before people interfered. Amelia was raising her niece, Susan, and Arthur had five boys with Molly Prewett. They got married last year and have a daughter, who was born the same day as Cassie, Adriana but they call her Ana. Andi and Ted also had a son, Hunter, that was born the same day as Cassie and Ana.”</p><p>“It seems like we missed out on a lot. I’m sorry if we ask too many questions but some of this just seems so surreal. I’m glad Amelia found happiness though, she always seemed so sad. So Sirius, you didn’t want to go back to being an Auror?”</p><p>“No, I was a little bitter after they put me Azkaban without a trial and seemed to forget about me. Remus and I created the company in memory of James and I am so much happier there. Frank, if you get bored you are more than welcome to come join us, I know you helped us a couple times on the bigger pranks we pulled and had some good ideas.”</p><p>Augusta looked at her son. “You did? I thought that I raised a nice young man, not a brat like these two.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not a brat.” Sirius started pouting at Augusta who just started laughing, none of them could remember the last time they saw her so happy. Everyone spent the rest of the night telling Frank and Alice stories of what had happened the past few years. The were happy that Neville wasn’t at Hogwarts yet so they could spend a little time with him now.</p><p>The next morning was a mad house getting the finishing touches on the decorations and everything for the party. The Weasleys, Flints, Lovegoods, Zabinis, and Thomas all arrived the next morning and got settled into the rooms that they normally used. Everyone was surprised and happy to see Frank and Alice, it was decided that they would make an entrance at the ball after the babies were introduces, so as to not take away from them.</p><p>That night the guests kept coming up to Narcissa, Lucius and Abraxas complementing them on how well behaved their boys were and how adorable their daughter was, who Lucius wouldn’t let anyone take from him. Most all of the guests had arrived and Narcissa and Lucius asked for everyone’s attention so they could introduce the three new ‘members’ of their families. Draco and Adrian joined them and they introduces Cassiopeia Lily Malfoy to all the guests, Lucius turned to Amelia and nodded. Arthur and Amelia gathered Susan, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and introduced Adriana Rose Weasley. Next Andromeda and Ted pulled Nymphadore, whose hair turned red to match her face, up with them and introduced Hunter Theodore Tonks to the assembled group. The babies were oohed and aahed over for about half an hour before they had enough, and the house elves came to put them down for the night.</p><p>Lucius then got everyone’s attention again. “That is not the only introduction we would like to make tonight. Augusta, if you would do the honors?” Lucius helped her up in front of everyone, and now everyone was curious because they were sure she couldn’t be introducing a baby.</p><p>“Thank you Lucius. Neville and I would like to thank Thorfinn Yaxley and Severus Snape for giving us the best gift possible, my son, Frank, and daughter-in-law, Alice.” Everyone was so quiet, wondering if Augusta had finally lost it from her grief, then they noticed a couple moving slowly to the front.</p><p>Frank and Alice joined Augusta and Neville. “Alice and I would like to thank everyone for all the well wishes you gave us and my Mother and Neville. It was also discovered that once we were purged of potions, spells and such that Severus was able to come up with a couple potions, and Thorfinn was able to diagnose what could bring us back to our family.” At that the crowd broke into applause, smiles, shouts of encouragement and well wishes. Neville turned to Alice. “Now I see why they wanted the babies gone before you were introduced.” Alice just ruffled his hair. </p><p>About an hour later the children were going to go and enjoy some game and more fun entertainment in another area, Alice and Frank went with them, not wanting to be separated from Neville yet and wanting a little time away from all the well-wishers.</p><p>The rest of the party and the rest of the holidays were quiet and enjoyed by the entire group. Alice and Frank were so happy to see that Harry, no Adrian, and him were so close and that he had made good friends his own age. They were scared that Augusta would have kept him to herself and he would have grown up with no one to play with and be a kid with. When classes started again, Frank and Alice both offered to help with teaching the pre-Hogwarts students, it was fun and they got to know them so much better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy holidays. Sorry this chapter was giving me problems and then it went off in left field. Hope you enjoy and had a safe and happy holiday season.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More reveals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the beginning of February and everyone was gathered at the Malfoys, letting the babies have some playtime together. Frank and Alice had spoken with Augusta and the Malfoys and it was decided that they would stay at Malfoy Manor for the time being, when Frank and Alice had returned to Longbottom Manor Alice had a panic attack remembering what happened there. </p><p>After that visit the memories of the attack and shortly prior had all started to come back to both Frank and Alice. They had both come to know Lucius and Narcissa quite well while they were getting healed, Narcissa and Adrian had visited them in the hospital with Thorfinn, so they would see more people gradually. At that time they hadn’t known that Adrian was Alice’s godson so there was no pressure of disappointing someone you know and love.</p><p>They had gotten to know Adrian as Narcissa’s child but now they were getting to know him as Alice’s godson and ‘James’ and Lily’s child, they could see both of them in him and after hearing that he had been left with Lily’s muggle sister were both happy that he had found ‘James’ biological family. Knowing how much his parents doted him and how much James looked like his father it was hard to imagine what he would have been like growing up a Malfoy. Lily had been Alice’s best friend, since part way through Hogwarts and they had talked for hours about how Neville and Harry would grow up together like brothers. They were both happy that the two boys seemed to be very good friends, in fact while they were staying with the Malfoys Neville, Adrian and Draco had been swapping back and forth sleeping in either Adrian or Draco’s rooms. </p><p>The Malfoys, Longbottoms, Weasleys and Thomas were all sitting on one side of the room watching the older children entertain and play with the little girls, Frank turned to Amelia and cleared his throat to draw her attention. “Amelia, Alice and I discovered today that the Lestranges and Crouch were accused of cursing us and sent to prison.”</p><p>“Yes that is correct.” All the adults got a puzzled look on their face as Frank and Alice shared a look.</p><p>“It wasn’t them that cursed us though.” Alice broke the silence.</p><p>“We did have a confession from them but we have since learnt that Dumbledore put compulsions on them to pull off the attack on you. We are trying to get everything arranged to give them a trial with veritaserum, but we have them all moved to the cells in the Ministry for now to hopefully get their minds clearer before the trials.”</p><p>“Dumbledore did more than put compulsions on them, he held the curse on Frank himself. He told me that at least I would be able to see Neville grow up, unlike the Potters, but he wouldn’t know that I was watching him.”</p><p>“I would like to bring a couple of my Aurors here to interview you both and see if there is anything else we are missing. Is that okay with you?” At both of their agreement Amelia got up and headed to the floo room to call some Aurors to the manor.</p><p>Amelia returned a couple minutes later with Shacklebolt and Jeffries, who she knew were neither one Dumbledore supporters. “Lord and Lady Longbottom have stated that they remember the night that they were attacked, please interview each of them and write it up so we can use it for evidence in the cases of the Lestranges.”</p><p>“What about Barty Crouch, he wasn’t responsible either but he was arrested also?” Alice asked getting confused.</p><p>“Bartemius Crouch Jr died a couple of years ago in Azkaban, we can have a trial but he won’t be able to attend.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t someone let his parents know then? I know I would want to know that my son was innocent.” Alice was starting to get upset and just looked over at Neville imagining him being the one accused.</p><p>“His mother passed away not long after he did and his father was the one that sentenced him to Azkaban.”</p><p>“His own son?”</p><p>“Yes but you are correct, after we are done and have everything written up I will take a couple Aurors with me and go notify him of what he have discovered.”</p><p>While Frank and Alice took turns with the Aurors in Lucius office, Adrian came over to Thomas and pulled him away. Since Thomas was the only one that knew that Adrian was from the future and knew what had happened originally he didn’t think this boded well. “What’s the matter Adrian?”</p><p>“Barty isn’t dead, his mother changed places with him under Polyjuice, she was really sick and died shortly after. His father has been keeping him at home with the House elf watching him, he is under the Imperious Curse from his father. The keeps him under it and is under an invisibility cloak when he isn’t there to make sure no one sees him. He won’t be able to bring him back out because it would show that he helped escape and has been preforming that unforgivable continuously.”</p><p>“And we have no way of letting them know what is happening without someone wanting to know how you know. By chance do you know name of the elf that is watching over him?”</p><p>“Yes, it is Winky. She was given clothes because she let Barty escape last time. I think Dobby might know her.” Adrian lowered his voice, “Dobby come quietly.”</p><p>Dobby popped quietly into the room with Adrian and Tom. “What can Dobby do for Master Adrian?”</p><p>“Dobby, you know Winky, is that correct?”</p><p>“Yes Master Adrian. Dobby knows the house elf Winky. Is Master Adrian not happy with Dobby, sir?” As the two watched Dobby’s eyes started tearing up.</p><p>“No Dobby. I am very happy with you as my personal elf. Winky is the elf to the Crouchs, we have discovered that Barty Jr is not guilty of his charges, but his father broke him out of Azkaban and is keeping him hidden in the manor. We don’t know what his father will do when they go dot tell him that Barty was innocent, since everyone thinks he died in the prison. We need to find a way to have Amelia and the Aurors find Barty when they go to speak with his father because we are worried that he will hurt Barty, so he won’t get in trouble for releasing him.” Tom watched as Adrian spoke to Dobby, amazed by how much respect he gave the elf.</p><p>“Maybe Dobby can go and talk to Winky before Madam Bonesies does and make her understand that it would let Master Barty sir be free. Winky has said that she feels bad for him and that her other Master forbids her from letting him go or doing anything he would want to do.”</p><p>Tom knelt down, to get on Dobby’s level, it seemed to work for Adrian. “Dobby, if you can do that it will help make an innocent man become free for the first time in almost ten years.”</p><p>“Will it get Master Crouch in trouble though?”</p><p>“Yes, but he didn’t try to find out if his son was innocent before he sentenced him and then broke him out of jail and has kept him prisoner under an unforgivable curse, Dobby. Would it be fair to have him keep his son prisoner, so he doesn’t get in trouble when he didn’t protect him to begin with?” Tom was so impressed at how Adrian was using sympathy for Barty to get Dobby to help them.</p><p>“Dobby will do it for Master Adrian and the innocent Master Barty. His bad father should have helped him and not cursed him when he was innocent. A father should always help their son, like Master Lucius is doing with Master Adrian and Master Draco.” Adrian had to smile, thinking how different Dobby and Lucius were with each other this time.</p><p>“Thank you Dobby, but we don’t want to let Winky warn Mister Crouch and hide Barty away either. If he did that we don’t think he would quit cursing him. Tom, we need to make sure that Amelia and the Aurors go to Crouch Manor or Barty won’t be found, his father will most likely make him disappear.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to mention that it would be more compassionate to go to his manor and inform him then informing him in front of his work colleagues. We can explain that we don’t know how he will take it since he is the one who sentenced his sone to Azkaban and it would be better if he doesn’t have to hear about it in front of everyone.”</p><p>Adrian glanced sideways at Dobby to make sure he was listening to them. “If Dobby could convince Winky that Amelia and the Aurors are there to help the Crouchs and to help Barty have a more productive life then maybe there is a chance of saving him.”</p><p>They both watched as Dobby’s eyes grew. “Dobby has an idea. Dobby will tell Winky that Madam Bonesies found out young Master Barty was not bad and that he can be free, they will just need to see and talk to him.”</p><p>“You don’t want to go to long before they do though or Bartimus may hurt him to keep him hidden since he made everyone think he died.” Tom quickly added, not wanting Dobby to give Winky too much notice.</p><p>“Dobby will watch and go when he sees them going to Crouch home.” With that Dobby popped out and Tom and Adrian joined everyone else again, getting a quizzical look from Lucius and Abraxas.</p><p>Tom cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. “Amelia when do you plan on telling Bartimus?”</p><p>“I figured I would let him know tomorrow at the office, I have already submitted the paperwork and the Lestranges are in the Ministry cells currently.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be kinder to let him know at his manor, away from all his coworkers? From what I have been told, he was the one that sent his own son to Azkaban, who died and now to find out he was innocent and would not have had to die in that place.” Adrian and Tom watched as everyone got a shocked look on their faces, not even thinking of it from that angle.</p><p>“That is a good point, I should take Shacklebolt and Jeffries with me to go see him now. Thank you for mentioning that it would have been very inconsiderate to tell him in front of anyone else at the Ministry.” She nodded to them and then all three left for Crouch Manor. Adrian nodded his head to the side for Tom to see that Dobby had heard and had just popped away with a grin on his face.</p><p>Tom joined that adults and Adrian joined Draco, Susan, Neville and the girls. Draco turned to Adrian as he sat on the blanket beside him asking him quietly. “Okay brother dear, what are you and Tom up to?”</p><p>“Nothing, I just had a couple questions for him and didn’t want to interrupt what was going on in here.” At Draco’s disbelieving look he quietly added. “So, are you Susan having fun with the girls?”</p><p>Draco blushed and looked away. “I don’t know what you are talking about Adrian.”</p><p>“Of course, you only smile whenever you hear that Susan is going to be coming over, but I must be mistaken it must be because Amelia or Adrianna are coming, not Susan.” Adrian turned away from Draco and picked up a couple of Cassie’s dolls to have them dance for the girls, causing them and Susan and Neville to all laugh.</p><p>Susan excused herself for a moment and Neville turned to Adrian. “Are you picking on your poor helpless brother when he can’t defend himself?” At that Draco looked offended and huffed at Neville.</p><p>“No, I just think it’s cute how he blushes around Susan all the time, kind of like you do around Maggie.” Adrian said with a devilish grin at Neville, who blushed and turned away to play with Ana.</p><p>Draco hissed at Adrian. “Just because you don’t like the girls like that, doesn’t mean you can always tease us.” Neville nodding along.</p><p>“I just think it is cute, and they seem to look at you both the same way so you have a very good chance with them.”</p><p>“What? What do you mean?” Draco asked but both he and Neville looked gob smacked.</p><p>“They have both looked at you two coyly for the past year, they just do it when you aren’t watching them. It’s probably a good thing that Mother and Father and Neville’s gran didn’t set up a contract for either of you and are letting you pick your own, because I think you all would make cute couples.”</p><p>“You are serious? You aren’t just teasing me again?” Draco asked hopefully, looking over his shoulder to make sure Susan hadn’t returned and heard their conversation.</p><p>“Yes I’m serious. Maybe the four of you can have a double picnic or something, both girls get along great and that way it wouldn’t be as awkward, or you could see if someone could take you guys to Diagon Alley together. It would be a chance to see how you get along without everyone else, just remember we are still only ten though so you do have plenty of time.”</p><p>Neville was nodding, he definitely had time and didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. Draco got a pensive look. “But if we go to Hogwarts and they find someone because they think we aren’t interested.” Draco had this look about him that you could tell that he was weighing all the pros and cons.</p><p>The adults looked over, wondering what the boys were discussing so intently until they watched Draco take Cassie in front of him and Adrian take Ana and help the girls play pat-a-cake with each other. Narcissa quickly got the camera, knowing Amelia would want to see this. Susan came back into the room and smiled thinking how lucky she was that these boys were her friends because not many would be so comfortable playing with the little girls.</p><p>It was almost two hours after Amelia left and Arthur was getting worried, it shouldn’t have taken that long. Alice reached over and patted his hand. “Arthur, Amelia is probably just consoling him since he sent his son to prison and his wife died grieving not long after. Amelia puts on a tough act, but we all know that she would be the first one to give someone any support they might need at a time like that.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you Alice. I just didn’t think she would be gone that long, luckily the girls went down for a nap about half an hour ago, Ana still doesn’t like it when one of us leaves for work, though the boys and Susan seemed to be keeping them occupied.”</p><p>A short while later they heard the floo and Amelia walked in looking a little shell shocked, Arthur got up and went to her immediately. She looked around and saw Susan, Draco, Adrian and Neville but didn’t see the girls. “They are down for a nap.” Narcissa assumed she was looking for Ana.</p><p>“Just a second, let me go and see her, I will be right back.” Amelia quickly left the room followed by Arthur and Narcissa, who watched her stand over the crib Ana was in and brush her hair out her face while smiling down at her. She turned around, surprised to see she had been followed. “Sorry, I just had to see her, you will understand in a moment.”</p><p>Narcissa left, giving Amelia and Arthur a moment alone, everyone looked as she walked back into the room. “Something shook her up, she said we will understand in a moment.”</p><p>A moment later Amelia and Arthur came back into the room, Amelia going over and giving Susan a hug before she returned to the adults and sat down. Alice looked over concerned. “Are you okay, Amelia?”</p><p>“Yes, I just had a big shock is all and had to see the girls, I know the boys are all at Hogwarts or I would have pulled them into the room too.” She took a calming breathe and Susan sat down on the other side of her, while Neville sat by Alice and Draco and Adrian by Narcissa. The four friends seemed to understand by Amelia’s behavior that they would be needed, and they wanted to know what was going on.</p><p>“When we went to Crouch Manor to let Bartimous know about the information we had uncovered we uncovered more there. When I told Crouch that I was here with information about Barty, their house elf, Winky I think her name was. Was happy and informed us that now Master Barty Jr could be let out of the house and be free again.” There were a lot of shocked faces as everyone looked around and then back to Amelia.</p><p>“Jeffries saw Crouch reach for his wand so he disarmed him and froze him in place so he couldn’t say anything to the elf. I then asked Winky to take me to Master Barty please and she led Shacklebolt and me to a back bedroom where he was locked in with an invisibility cloak over him, he was under the Imperious Curse and has been for years. We got him to Gringotts and took Crouch into lockup in the Ministry cells.”</p><p>“Why did you take him to Gringotts?” Susan asked her aunt.</p><p>“We knew that they could purge everything from his system and we could get the answers we were looking for. We discovered that Lady Crouch was dying when they went to visit him and they had them exchange places with Polyjuice potion, she took it until she passed away. Barty, Jr. has been kept under the Imperious Curse since the day he was brought home by his father. Why would anyone do that to their child?” While she told this, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room, none of them could understand being able to do that to anyone else for any length of time, let alone years and then it to be by his own father was just mind blowing.</p><p>“We will be having an emergency Wizengamot meeting tomorrow. Not only do I want to have the Lestrange trials, but I want Crouch to have justice served on him as soon as possible.” </p><p>“Why don’t you all stay here tonight? The girls could play together tomorrow and it will be less disruption because you know they are going to know something is going on by the tension in the air.” Narcissa made the offer knowing that everyone could use the support from everyone else.</p><p>“Thank you, that would be great, I know that Ana already doesn’t like when we leave but at least with Cassie and the boys around too she probably won’t notice as fast or be upset. I did contact the Prophet and the other papers to let them know that there would be a couple trials tomorrow and they might want to have a journalist or two in attendance, they are not allowed to take pictures but they can be there to get the story as it happens.”</p><p>Adrian waited to make sure Amelia wasn’t going to continue. “Amelia, what will happen with Winky, it probably isn’t good if she is left alone after that?”</p><p>“Oh my, I didn’t even think of that, I should go or send someone over there to check on her.” Amelia started to get up.</p><p>“I think Dobby knows her, I can have him check on her and have her come here until we know what will happen with Barty, Jr.” </p><p>Amelia seemed to deflate in relief, not really wanting to deal with anymore tonight, tomorrow was going to be a long day. “Thank you, that would be great, if you think he would be able to talk to her.”</p><p>“Dobby, can you go and check on Winky and if she is alone and not doing well, let her know she can come here until Barty is able to be there for her?”</p><p>“Dobby will do that Master Adrian.” Dobby popped out only to return a couple minutes later with a very confused Winky.</p><p>Adrian didn’t want anyone to upset the elf anymore than she already was, so he knelt in front of them. “Winky, Hello, I am Adrian Malfoy, Dobby is my elf. Amelia has taken your Master Barty to get healed and we would be happy to have you stay with us until he is able to have you look after him.”</p><p>Winky stopped crying to look and listen to Adrian. “Thank you Dobby’s Master Adrian. Winky will wait here with Dobby until yous bring Master Barty to me.” </p><p>The adults all smiled at each other knowing how kindhearted Adrian was, especially to the house elves, he seemed to know what to say to them to calm them down and get them to listen and understand. With that the two elves popped out of the room. Amelia smiled at Adrian. “Adrian, that was very kind and very insightful how you were able to deal with Winky, thank you.”</p><p>Arthur quietly asked a question that had been on his mind while Adrian dealt with Winky. “Amelia, do you think that Crouch was helping Dumbledore all along or do you think it was only his son that he was involved with?”</p><p>“Considering we hadn’t heard anything about him before this I think that it is just his son, but I will be requesting the use of veritaserum tomorrow and we can question him about it then.”</p><p>After that everyone talked about nothing of importance and then went to bed because tomorrow would be a long, busy day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to put this down and leave it for a few days because it didn't want to get started, but it finally came with this. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little fun baby time and results of the trials.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning saw most of the adults getting ready to head into the Ministry. Ana had her lip out looking at her Mother accusingly, as much as a baby could. “Ana, don’t you want to play with Cassie, Susan and the boys?”</p><p>Ana looked around at the rest and her eyes started to tear up. Adrian came up behind Amelia and Ana. “Ana, how about Cassie, you and I show Draco, Susan and Neville that we can beat them at the shapes game?” Ana looked around again and everyone could tell that she wanted to but she also didn’t want her Mum to leave.</p><p>“Why don’t we play and have fun and then later your Mummy and my Daddy will be back and can play with us?” This caused the little girl to tilt her head and look over at Cassie, who squealed in excitement at the idea. </p><p>She knew her Mummy needed to leave but her Adi and Susie better not, she held out her arms to Adrian to take her. “Aee?”</p><p>“It’s okay Ana, I will stay with you all day.” At that the little girl smiled and cuddled into Adrian, Amelia was just happy that there were no tears this time.</p><p>“Aunty Amelia have you ever taken anyone in with you to show them?” Adrian asked while looking down at Ana and back up to Amelia.</p><p>“I didn’t think it would be a good idea but maybe it would help knowing what I do. We should have her go in with you sometime too.” She looked toward her husband with a smile.</p><p>Narcissa smiled at Cassie and joined the conversation. “We took Cassie in to see the boys during their lessons, while I worked in the garden, Abraxas and Lucius in their offices, Lucius took all three to the Ministry one day and we even had her see where Severus goes. We had no problem with her being upset when someone left after that, we don’t know if she thought we had fun without her or she thought we weren’t coming back if she didn’t know where we went all the time.”</p><p>Amelia smiled and remembered that she did that with Susan too but with Susan she was scared Amelia was leaving her like her parents had. “Ana, how about I take you and Susan in to see my office on Saturday?”</p><p>The little girl smiled and clapped her hands and then looked at Adrian and frowned with a quivering lip. “Aee?”</p><p>Amelia looked at Narcissa and then Adrian and Draco, getting nods from both. “I think we might be able to convince Adi and Dray to come with us, maybe Narcissa and Cassie can come too.” Both little girls got big smiles and clapped their little hands.</p><p>While the children were playing the Wizengamot members left to attend the trials, Narcissa and Alice sat and watched them in the solarium while they drank their tea. “Mum, do you think we could get a kiddie pool to get Cassie, Ana and Hunt used to the water for when we have everyone here for pool parties this coming summer?”</p><p>“Draco that is a good idea. Let me have Trixie go get one for in here, it is warm enough and I will floo Andi to bring Hunter and have Trixie get some swim costumes for them. I do hope you four will be getting in with them and keep a close eye on them?”</p><p>“Yes Mother” “Yes Aunty Cissa” was heard by the four. The four left to go change and to get Ana and Cassie into their outfits. When they came back Andromeda was there with Hunter and there was a 6 foot circular pool with 1 foot of water. Neville went over and got Hunter from Andromeda and sat down with the others in the pool.</p><p>“Trixie and Dobby please keep an eye on all of them, if there is any problem please get them out immediately. We will be watching from right here.” They had inflatable toys for the babies who were having a grand time splashing everyone.</p><p>Draco looked over at Narcissa. “I think this is a big bathtub and they all get to enjoy it together. Hey! Cassie splash Adi not me!” Everyone was laughing and Narcissa had the camera so Lucius, Amelia and Arthur would get to enjoy seeing the fun.</p><p>A little while later Trixie announced that lunch was ready and everyone needed to get out of the pool, dried off and properly dressed. Narcissa, Andromeda and Alice took the babies to change while the older four went to change for lunch. Lunch was a quiet affair, it seemed that the babies weren’t the only ones who got wore out in the pool. “Maybe after lunch everyone should lie down for a little while.”</p><p>All three babies started whining immediately when Adrian spoke up. “I know I’m tired after all that swimming and could lay down for a little bit, if only someone will with me. Draco and Neville you both look tired too.”</p><p>Draco caught on immediately, yawning and stretching. “Yes I could lay down for a bit, maybe get Midnight to lay down with me. Maybe we could build a blanket and pillow fort on the floor in your room and all lay down there?”</p><p>Susan saw that they had the babies interest. “I don’t know, I will be the only girl, I think I need at least two more girls so I’m not the only one.”</p><p>Ana looked pleading at Susan, clapping her hands. When Cassie saw she did too and grunted a little to get there attention. Neville decided to put them out of their misery. “Oh, why don’t we have Cassie, Ana and Hunt join us, I bet they would like to rest in a pillow fort with us.”</p><p>With that the seven children all headed up to Adrian’s room to build the fort and rest for a bit. About an hour later Narcissa, Alice and Andromeda checked on them and found all sound asleep in their fort. Neville was on one side with Hunter between him and Draco, Cassie was between Draco and Adrian and Ana was between Adrian and Susan. Narcissa took a few pictures of the children, knowing all the adults would want one.</p><p>Around four in the afternoon the group that went to the Ministry had just returned. Amelia looked around with a puzzled look on her face. Narcissa smiled at her. “All the kids are up in Adrian’s room playing. They swam in a kiddie pool before lunch and then all seven took a nap and Adrian is keeping them up there until we come up so you can tell us what happened.” While speaking she handed them the pictures she had taken earlier that day.</p><p>“These are precious. I didn’t know you had a pool in your solarium.” Augusta chuckled while passing them on.</p><p>“Trixie created it for the morning. The kids thought it would be a good idea to get the babies used to the water before all the Hogwarts kids come back this summer.”</p><p>“We were able to take some memories from all the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr and were able to determine that Dumbledore had them under the Imperius Curse a couple of times, especially Bellatrix. It seems that her ‘madness’ was mostly potion induced and he had to combine the both to get around her fighting either. We cannot find anything that shows that Bartemius Crouch and Dumbledore were working together so Crouch will not stand trial for any of those crimes but he was one of the few responsible for not giving accused trials before shipping them off to Azkaban.” Lucius started telling everyone and grabbed his wife’s hand when he spoke of her sister.</p><p>“Will they be able to help them? What will happen to Bella?” Narcissa was happy and sad all at once.</p><p>Lucius and the others looked to Amelia to continue. “Bellatrix, Rodolfus, Rabastan and Barty Jr are all at Gringotts. After what happened at Saint Mungos with Frank and Alice we decided the best hope for getting them all the help we could was with the goblins and since they are related to you all there wasn’t any problem. We had Crouch tested for potions and mind controlling spells before we started his trial, we had to make sure Dumbledore didn’t instigate him breaking out his son from Azkaban. It was determined that he tortured his own son for over eight years all on his own.” Amelia smiled toward Narcissa. “Can we get the children please? I just need to hold Ana and have Susan close.”</p><p>With that Narcissa and Amelia left to get the children.</p><p>Abraxas looked closely at his son. “Lucius there seems to be something you’re not saying.”</p><p>“It has been determined that Dumbledore and Molly needed to be moved to the lower level because they do not have much magic and are not able to fight off the dementors, without the leeches both are barely over a squib and they will be dead in under a year if they are not moved. The Goblins have asked to have them transferred to them so they can have some justice if we don’t move them immediately. It was discovered that Dumbledore also ranted quite a bit whenever the dementors were around and admitted to a few things that we would never have thought of. He was responsible for everything Grindelwald did, that is why he has him in Nuremgard. We have sent Aurors, goblins and house elves to try to bring him in. We have discovered that he didn’t have anything to do with partnering with Flammell, he was able to change their memories and he had been slowly poisoning them to be able to get the stone they have.”</p><p>Just then they could hear everyone returning and happy squeals from the babies. As soon as Cassie saw Lucius she tried to jump out of Narcissa’s arms, yelling. “Dada.”</p><p>They all had to laugh with Arthur and Ted walking in, unseen, behind the group. “I think she missed you.” Suddenly Arthur had Ana doing the same.”</p><p>Narcissa turned to Amelia, “It seems we have a couple of Daddy’s Girls.” Hunter smiled at Ted, but he was happy being cuddled by his Mummy.</p><p>Arthur and Ted had the pictures handed to them and Arthur turned Ana around so she could see he was talking to her. “I see you got to go swimming with everyone. Did you have fun?”</p><p>Ana nodded at him and pointed to Cassie and then Adrian. “You went swimming with Cassie and Adrian. You are becoming such a big girl.” Ana squealed at having her Daddy talk to her and saying she was a good girl.</p><p>Susan pouted over at Adrian. “It’s terrible that my own sister likes you better than she likes me. Maybe Draco and I should form a club and not invite you.” Amelia was so happy that her niece considered Ana her sister. </p><p>“Susan you know she only likes me because our names are similar, and Cassie would go to Dad over any of us. I think you just want to spend some time with Draco, I noticed Neville wasn’t invited either.” Adrian grinned at them while Neville looked back and forth between the three, Susan and Draco just both blushed and wouldn’t look at the other. The adults just smiled, Adrian had told them that those two were a little sweet on each other and they had been noticing it lately; he also told them to watch Neville and Margaret, but Elizabeth and Margaret had gone to visit Elizabeth’s Mother for a week to have a girl’s bonding time.</p><p>Narcissa reached over and flicked Adrian on the ear for teasing them, he just shrugged and grinned. Adrian was happy that he got to know Draco this time around, though he does wonder what it would have been like to grow up as cousins.</p><p>Susan looked toward Arthur. “Can we go meet with the boys on their next Hogsmeade weekend?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not; it will be the weekend after next. I suppose I should stop in to see Aberforth and see how Ginny… no I mean Agatha, Aggie, is doing.”</p><p>Lucius looked over concerned. “Have you talked to him much since she has gone to live with him?”</p><p>“No, he’s usually busy in the bar when he isn’t with her, so I didn’t want to intrude. Plus, I don’t know what to say. Sorry you have to take your niece, but you are the only one who can and I’m sorry she is such a brat, I didn’t have much say in raising her? I don’t want to be mean or uncaring, but I just have no idea what to say. Her world fell apart and Aberforth had to take on responsibility that he had no real choice on when everything fell into place for me and I got the life I always dreamed of.”</p><p>Draco looked over. “Why don’t Father and Grandfather go and check it out before to see if it would be possible for you to visit? They would be able to scope it out and make sure you won’t make it more difficult on her.”</p><p>Narcissa looked at her boys with tears in her eyes. “I can’t believe how grown up you are and how you are both going to Hogwarts next year, this house will be so empty.”</p><p>Adrian grinned at her. “Maybe you can have Charlie and Nymphadora come over and through a party.” Everyone laughed and Lucius got a scared look on his face. “Will we be able to see the twins, they aren’t in third year so can’t go?”</p><p>“They have it now that if parents come and sign their child out and are responsible for them they can take them out at any time, even Hogsmeade weekends.” Lucius added while getting Cassie to giggle with him.</p><p>“So, you and Mother can come get us anytime next year?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Also, your Grandfather and anyone we have added to the permission form we will fill out. It didn’t seem right to any of us that everyone was basically a hostage and the parents couldn’t say if they got to leave for some reason, unless the Headmaster agreed with it.”</p><p>“It seems like Dumbledore seemed to think he was lord over everyone and could do whatever he wanted.” Neville commented, he had heard that it was likely that Dumbledore was responsible for his parents being compromised for so long.</p><p>Augusta looked at her Grandson, so proud of the young man he was becoming. “You are correct Neville. Dumbledore had the entire wizarding world fooled and was using everyone as pieces in a game, luckily we were able to figure that out and stop him. I just wish it was before it effected so many people.” With that all the adults bowed their heads for a moment remembering the ones that they had lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry so short but having a problem getting the muse to cooperate lately. Hope you enjoy and are staying safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Planning and visiting Agatha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Tom, Severus, Thorfinn and Abraxas had joined Lucius in his study to discuss the best way to get Tom working at Hogwarts the next school year for more protection for the Draco, Adrian and their group that were joining. They were going to go visit Aberforth later in the day, and have a drink, so they could see how Agatha was coming along there. The group had decided that it would be best if Arthur or anyone she would associate closely with him not be in the group. Tom had wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but they thought it might make anyone who was a Dumbledore sympathizer nose around and they didn’t want that so it was decided that he would take the position of the History teacher.</p><p>“I think it should be mandatory for all years because they know nothing about any history of the wizarding world unless it had to do with Goblin Wars. Tom you have knowledge of various countries histories and what others are being taught so it would be a class that would help them all and we could show what happens if you follow different paths.” Abraxas tried to get his friend to agree.</p><p>Lucius decided to add his two cents. “Tom, we could teach more modern history that would have effected many of the children that are in school now and then you would have their attention and we could inform them of issues and ideas that they wouldn’t learn from anywhere else, because no one wanted to go against Dumbledore or at least be seen as disagreeing with him.”</p><p>“Who were you thinking of for the Defense position then?” Tom asked, since he couldn’t really disagree with their arguments.</p><p>“We were thinking of having a group. Remus has his Mastery in Defense and Sirius and Frank have both been Aurors. Remus will not be able to teach several days during the year, Sirius is mostly back to normal and Frank is still healing. They would be able to back each other up and play off each other’s strengths, plus it would give Frank and Alice a way to stay close to Neville, since they have only been back with him a short time. I was also thinking of having Alice help me in the Headmaster’s office, I don’t want to push off work on the Deputy and I don’t want the school to suffer with me spreading myself too thin.” Severus replied to the question and ones he thought would be coming soon after.</p><p>“Have you been able to get ahold of a Magizoologist to see if they would be willing to take over the Care of Magical Creatures classes and help with categorizing what is in the Forbidden Forest?” Lucius asked turning to Severus.</p><p>“Yes, we have a professor coming in from the continent and they have agreed to take on a couple of apprentices. Hagrid will be one, while he works on finishing school. The other will be Charlie, he had wanted to move away to study dragons, but he will be able to help out at the Scottish reserve and help out with the classes and anything to get his experience and work toward a Mastery. It doesn’t hurt that Nymphadora and him have been getting serious and he didn’t really want to move too far away.”</p><p>They are shared a smile thinking about how happy Arthur was that his boys weren’t venturing too far so he was able to see them regularly and their little sister was able to get to know them.</p><p>“Thorfinn, how long until Barty will be able to be back to his outgoing self, if possible?” Tom asked.</p><p>“He is coming around more each time I see him. It has helped that we moved him into the Manor, and he has people that he trusts to help him and not clinical people that just show up in his room whenever they want. I know he has been working with Narcissa and the kids in the garden, it seems to be therapeutic for him and I saw him assisting Draco and Adrian with some Ruins and Arthimancy calculations that they were working on.”</p><p>“Severus, would it be possible to have him assist in both those classes to help him obtain his Masteries, I know he was working on them? Also, he would be able to be a backup in case one of them would have to miss a class. Since it is only for third years and higher you will have smaller class sizes and ones that hopefully want to learn.”</p><p>“That actually isn’t a bad idea, but it will depend on if Thorfinn thinks he is ready and if he would be interested.”</p><p>While the men were having their discussion Draco was questioning Adrian. “So why does Tom seem to always talk to you, he doesn’t seem to like anyone who isn’t an adult very much?”</p><p>“We have a connection, both of us were two of Dumbledore’s biggest victims and many times we bounce things off each other, plus it is easier to tell him something and not have Mother, Father or Papa freak out on me.”</p><p>“Oh, I know you know who your ‘other half’ is so I was thinking it might be him.”</p><p>“No, but him and I have talked and he has helped me try to figure out how to eventually let them know, since they are quite a bit older than me. It is also kind of nice having someone else who can talk to snakes since they have a different sense of humor and no one else but him seems to get it but me.”</p><p>“It’s hard to imagine Tom as a mean and cruel dark lord when he is always nice and pleasant to be around, sure he usually only talks to the adults or you, but he isn’t rude or mean like the books describe.” </p><p>“Remember what we are always telling Maggie, “Don’t believe everything you read or hear from someone older because they have their opinion and it might not be correct, you have to get different viewpoints or at least look at it objectively.”</p><p>“Are you sure you won’t tell me who it is, I won’t tell anyone?” Draco pleaded, but would deny it if anyone said anything.</p><p>“Yes, I am sure that I won’t tell you. I want to see if the person is respective tome before anyone else knows and can maybe put a kink in the outcome.” At that Draco pouted but knew he was going to get Adrian to change his mind.</p><p>“Ok, since it’s not Tom and he knows who you are meant to be with do you know who he is meant to be with?” Draco was determined to get some information, if at all possible.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I do, but I won’t say anything because I could be wrong and it is up to him to let the person know first and not have everyone else getting involved.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t tell everyone else!” Draco stated, seeming to be offended.</p><p>“Draco, you know if you know something Maggie, Susan and Neville would be able to get it out of you. That isn’t even thinking of how fast our parents or I could, you can’t lie or hide anything from anyone.” At that Draco crossed his arms and looked offended, that is when Narcissa came in with Cassie.</p><p>“Draco, what is the matter, sweetheart?” Narcissa looked slightly worried, but not too much seeing the grin on Adrian’s face.</p><p>“Adrian won’t tell me who he likes or who Tom likes.” At that Narcissa got a surprised look, not expecting that as an answer.</p><p>“I that is why I would never tell you until I am ready to let everyone know. You might not mean to say anything but it comes out anyway.” Adrian said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, looking at Draco.</p><p>Draco looked abashed and guilty as he lowered his head, having to admit, to himself, that Adrian was right. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just want to know.”</p><p>“I know you do Draco, and when the other parties know then you can, but they have a right to know first.” At that Draco nodded admitting that Adrian was right and all the people involved should know first.</p><p>“Adrian, you like someone? Come now, you can tell your mother, can’t you?” Narcissa prodded when she realized this was something she wanted to know and had no idea that her son was even interested in anyone.</p><p>“Mum, just like I told Draco, I believe the person should know before anyone else does. So no, I will not tell you who it is.” Narcissa was disappointed to not know everything going on in her sons lives but couldn’t object to his reasoning.</p><p>“The reason I came in is that Fred and George will be turning thirteen in a week and I was wondering if you wanted to help Amelia, Susan and I plan something. Arthur has permission to take them, Percy and Charlie out for the day, since if falls on the weekend, and we figured it would be a good surprise.”</p><p>“Yes, we would love too, that would be great.” Draco quickly said. Adrian just grinned at him, knowing why he agreed so readily, causing Draco to blush.</p><p>Narcissa had Adrian and Draco floo to Bones manor while she flooed to pick up Neville and then join them, since Frank and Alice were at a check-up visit. Adrian and Neville volunteered to keep Cassie and Ana occupied while Amelia, Narcissa, Susan, Draco and Arthur made plans to celebrate the twins becoming teenagers.</p><p>Augusta joined Abraxas, Tom and Lucius while the headed to the Hog’s Head; Severus and Thorfinn headed back to the school. Everyone figured this was the perfect time to go there since Amelia and Narcissa were keeping Arthur busy with the birthday plans and he was less likely to fret over how it was going with them.</p><p>As they walked into the pub they could hear Agatha yelling at Aberforth. “I want to go home! You are not my parent and you can’t tell me what to do! I want my Mum, Dad or even Grandfather Septimus. You are just trying to keep me away from them. And my name is Ginny not Agatha or Aggie!” With that they heard what sound like a herd of hippogriffs moving up the stairs.</p><p>Aberforth came out of the back room shaking his head. “Oh, I’m sorry, how can I help you?”</p><p>Augusta and Abraxas walked over, while Lucius and Tom sat at a table. “Well Abe we were just coming to see how it was going with Agatha, obviously she isn’t adjusting too well.” Abraxas had been in Slytherin when Aberforth was and they had gotten along.</p><p>“That one takes after her father, that is for sure. She is stubborn and doesn’t think she has to do anything; everyone should just do what she wants. She wanted some money to get something at Honeydukes and when I told her that if she helped out around here then she would earn some money to spend. She seems to think that others will buy her whatever she wants, and she just gets to lie around and be spoiled, she also isn’t too happy with me since I don’t let her sleep past 8 in the morning. I figure if I have to get up early after working the pub at night then she can get up since she hasn’t done a thing, she also thinks she can order whatever she likes, she tried to order breakfast in bed the first morning.”</p><p>“Why don’t you join Abraxas and the others while I go have a woman to woman talk with her? You might want to bring Septimus to visit because I know they never let her act like this at their manor. Arthur is with the rest planning the twins birthday, since Molly didn’t ever do anything they want to make it special and we figured she would get worse if she saw him, and you don’t need her any worse than she is now.” With that Augusta motioned for them to go to the table that Lucius and Tom were sitting at and she headed upstairs.</p><p>As they sat down Aberforth shook his head. “I don’t know how someone so small can make so much noise, I have drunk patrons that make less noise falling down the stairs than she does.”</p><p>“I would say she learned from Molly. When Molly was loud most giving in just to shut her up. You know that you could put a noise damping spell on the stairs or her shoes.” Lucius gave his knuts worth, though is was so thankful that Narcissa was nothing like that.</p><p>“I worry that if I did that she would sneak out on me, at least when I can hear her stomping around I know where she is at.”</p><p>“You could put a ward so she cannot leave the pub without you, or someone of your choosing. I know Lucius and Narcissa put up ones on the stairs, floo and outside doors when the boys were little and have them up for Cassie now, it keeps them from getting hurt. They did it to protect them and you would be too, so she doesn’t do something stupid.” Abraxas tried to give Aberforth an option he might not have thought of.</p><p>“It might come to that; I have caught her a couple times trying to sneak out when there were quite a few people in here or I had to go into the back for something.”</p><p>While they were having their discussion Augusta made it upstairs to Agatha’s room, she had been told which room was Agatha’s and given the code to let her in since Aberforth had put up protection to keep unsavory from getting in the room. Augusta walked in after knocking, without waiting to be invited. “Now little lady are you going to act like an adult and have a civil conversation or are you going to act like a child and have me treat you that way?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t know you and don’t want you in my room! Wait until I tell Aberforth you got in here, he is going to throw you out.”</p><p>“Ok, you are going to be a childish brat then. Also, I only was able to get in here because Abe gave me permission when I told him I’d like to speak to you. You said you wanted Arthur or Septimus. Do you really think they would be impressed by how you are acting? I know that you were not allowed to behave in this manner whilst you were staying at Weasley Manor and I know Arthur would not put up with this behavior now.”</p><p>“Daddy would too, he loves me and will let me do whatever I want and get anything I want. I hate it here.”</p><p>“That is where you are wrong. Arthur was potioned and spelled for many years, he is not the person you remember. Arthur doesn’t let little brats tell him what to do or run all over him. His children treat him with respect and in turn he treats them with respect. Aberforth is well within his rights to have you earn any pocket money you want, Neville has to earn spending money to buy himself treats, plus he treats all adults with the respect they deserve so we don’t mind buying him something frivolous without him having to spend his own money. From what I have seen all you have done is disrespect everyone here and act like you should be waited on, why do you think you deserve any privileges or treats?”</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do. You don’t know me and I don’t know you.” </p><p>Augusta silenced the girl since she was getting a headache from listening to her scream. “No, I’m not your guardian or any such thing and you are lucky. If you were staying with me you would have gotten your butt paddled and stood in the corner until you decided you needed to behave and treat others with respect. The worst thing Molly ever did for you was let you have whatever you wanted, whenever you wanted it. Thankfully Ronald has started shaping up and has realized that the world doesn’t revolve around him. You better take a long hard look at how you are treating people because if Abe decides he can’t handle you then you will be put into the system and you have no idea where you will end up. If you end up going to an orphanage you will be made to help out and act respectful and since there are none in the wizarding world right now you will have to go to a muggle one and there will be no magic. You might want to weigh all your options before you continue down this path because it might not be so bad where you are now.”</p><p>With that Augusta turned around and left the room, without unsilencing Agatha. As she walked into the pub the men all looked at her questioningly. “That girl needs to be shown that the world doesn’t revolve around her. I silenced her and didn’t undo it when I left so it is up to you when you change that. It might be a good idea to put her in a summer camp that will teach her discipline and respect or have her volunteer where she can see what it would be like if you don’t allow her to live here, I tried to explain to her but I don’t know if anything sunk in.”</p><p>“Thank you for trying. I don’t know what to do with her anymore, but I think I will take your advise and put a ward up to keep her from leaving without me or someone I approve of. What are these summer camps you are talking about?”</p><p>“Well, when I was visiting with Muriel she had been looking into them for Ronald but after he was back with Agatha and realized how she was acting that was the motivation to get him to start acting correctly. Plus, Muriel informed him that she would get ahold of Arthur and the boys if he started acting like he should, she asked him why he should get to have company when he didn’t earn it and going by example he would treat them terribly. I know that they have gotten together several times at both manors since his attitude changed and he even stayed with them on a weekend when Muriel had to attend to something out of the area.”</p><p>Lucius nodded along. “I know Arthur was going to check with Muriel and if everything is still going good they were going to invite Ronald to join them when they get together next weekend for Fred and George’s birthday. Unfortunately, you don’t have anyone to show Agatha how she is behaving, like Muriel was able to with Ronald so you will have to try other options.”</p><p>Before they left Lucius helped Aberforth set up the wards on the doors and floo to keep Agatha in and not have Aberforth always having to have one eye on her. It was hours after the group left that Agatha came down and started ‘yelling’ silently at Aberforth to give her voice back. “I think Augusta was correct and until you can speak politely, without yelling, and be at least somewhat respectful I think we should leave you silenced. I don’t think anyone wants to hear you yelling and screaming all the time. I will put a ward on you that will let me know if you need help.” With that Aberforth waved his wand at her and turned around to finish what he was doing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry first the muse wasn't there and then life happened. The next chapter should be the twins birthday. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some getting to know each other and some jealousy, but not where you expect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Malfoys and Thomas were waiting for the Bones-Weasleys to arrive so the could make the final preparations for the twins ‘surprise party’. Severus and Minerva were going to be coming shortly and be included in the planning since the party would be at Hogwarts. They were going to originally have it at the Three Broomsticks, but it was a Hogsmeade weekend and all the 3rd years and above would be there, which didn’t include the twins or their friends. With a donation to the school, they were going to hold it in the Room of Requirement, that Thomas had shown them after Adrian nudged him. All years were going to be invited, along with the group that would be going next year and any of the adults that wanted to come.</p><p>Amelia came into the room with Susan and Ana looking like she would rather not be there, which confused everyone because she had never had a problem with any of them after she talked with Adrian and Lucius all those years ago. Narcissa walked up to her. “Amelia, what’s wrong? Where is Arthur, did something happen?”</p><p>Susan looked at her aunt, took Ana from her and joined Cassie and the others in the play area. Amelia took a deep breath. “Muriel has had an accident and Arthur had to go and get Ron; he is going to be staying with us until she is back on her feet. Arthur is going to try and prepare him, but we are not sure how he is going to react, Molly was always bashing Malfoys to him and Ginevra so we have no idea what to expect.”</p><p>“Mother, Aunt Amy, why don’t you let Susan, Ana and I go wait for them in the floo room? You have said that he has been acting much better and with Susan and Ana being girls and Ana being little he will probably be more polite, and to be honest I think him and Draco would just have fun winding each other up and that is not the way for it to start on a positive note.”</p><p>Both Narcissa and Amelia looked down and Adrian and then looked at each other. “Adrian, you might be right, you seem to have a calming effect on you that not many others have and having Ana with you might let you actually speak before he gets upset. But why do you want Susan too?”</p><p>“Well Mum, I think that if he just saw me with Ana and no one else he might jump to the wrong scenario and try to remove Ana and hurt her accidentally.”</p><p>“Yes, he probably wouldn’t give you time to show that she is more than comfortable with you. Yes, that might be the best way to introduce him to you, we were going to mention it when he stayed with us prior to going to Hogwarts that you would all be there and are friends of the family. We figured that there would be enough people around that he wouldn’t be right by you and he would be more interested in exploring and meeting the older children.”</p><p>Susan and Adrian left with Adriana to wait for Arthur and Ron to arrive, Draco looking sadly after them. He knew he couldn’t argue because he always liked to argue and see if he could get someone to respond, almost everyone did except Adrian, who wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.</p><p>Adrian and Susan were quietly talking while playing with Adriana when the floo changed and Arthur walked out with Ron. “What are you three doing here? Is everything alright?” Arthur got a worried look on his face.</p><p>“Everything is fine Uncle Arthur.” Adrian was hoping if Ron saw how they got along it would help calm him. “The three of us just thought that we would wait for you and welcome Ron to my family’s home. Uncle Severus and Minerva will be here soon, why don’t you join the others while Susan and Ana can help me give Ron a tour?”</p><p>Arthur looked at them trying to decide if it was a good idea or not but seeing as these three were here by themselves the others must think it isn’t a bad idea. “Ron, you know Susan and Adriana, this is Adrian, Adrian Ronald. Ron do you mind if I join the others so we can start the plans for this weekend? Adrian will be starting Hogwarts with you and Susan in September and you could start with knowing another person in your class.”</p><p>“Okay Dad, uh I mean Arthur. It would be nice getting to know someone else.” Arthur glanced at them all again and left hoping he wasn’t making a big mistake.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Ron, would you like to see the garden and pool area first?”</p><p>“You have a pool? He said this was Malfoy Manor, so are you Adrian Malfoy?”</p><p>“Yes, you can call me Adrian or Adi, isn’t that right Ana?”</p><p>“You don’t seem to be snotty and mean like I was told, I mean, I’m sorry. Um, does it get confusing since she is Adriana and you are Adrian?”</p><p>They had started to walk toward the back but decided against going to the pool house since they didn’t have their coats and didn’t want Ana to get sick. Adrian was glad Draco wasn’t here because he would not have let that pass without comment. “Yes, I have a twin, Draco, who would have really taken offense to that comment so be warned if you make it to him you will not like the reaction you get. We have been friends with your family for many years, Susan and Amelia even longer. My sister Cassiopeia, Cassie, and Aunt Andi’s son Hunter were born the same day as Ana, so the families are really close. Actually, Adriana was named after me and since I was already called Adi sometimes they decided her nickname would be Ana to help with the confusion.”</p><p>“Ana would rather go to Adi over anyone else if he is around, but I think it is mutual so….” Susan added conspiringly to Ron while smirking at Adrian and they continued showing the different rooms as they made their way to the parlor, where the rest were.</p><p>As they approached they could hear that Cassie wasn’t happy, Susan and Adrian shared a look. “Maybe we should have brought her with us.”</p><p>“She was having fun playing with Draco when we left, she probably noticed we weren’t there when Arthur walked in.” Susan, Ron, Adrian and Adriana came in to see Cassie crying and Draco not looking very happy. “Cassie, what has you so upset baby girl?” Adrian handed Ana to Susan and walked over to Narcissa, who was holding Cassie.</p><p>“My Adi!” Cassie cried out as she threw herself at Adrian and glared, as only a toddler can, at Susan, Ana and Ron.</p><p>“She seems to be going through a period where she doesn’t like to share her brothers with anyone.” Narcissa said quietly to Amelia.</p><p>“This could cause a problem with as much as Ana likes Adrian.” Both women looked at Ana to see her bottom lip coming out and looking at Adrian like he abandoned her by giving her to Susan and taking Cassie.</p><p>“Cassie, weren’t you having fun with Draco? I know that you like to do Draco’s hair.” Adrian looked over at Draco with an evil grin, who was glaring back at him.</p><p>“No! I want my Adi! Not Ana’s mine!” Cassie had such a death grip on Adrian’s shirt they were all hoping that she hadn’t accidentally gotten the skin too.</p><p>Adrian turned to the parents. “So, did you guys get anything accomplished while we were showing Ron around?” Maybe if he ignored the tantrums then everyone else would and it would settle down.</p><p>Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the slang that Adrian used but decided he was just trying to get everyone’s attention on something else. “No, we were waiting on Severus and Minerva. Oh, hello. Great timing you two.” Everyone looked to the doorway where Severus and Minerva were walking in.</p><p>“Cassie, there is Uncle Sev. Do you want to go see him?” Severus was Cassie’s go to person when he was around, and Adrian was hoping it would work today.</p><p>“No, I want my Adi. Adi go see Unca Sev.” Everyone heard Draco and Lucius trying to hide there giggles, they were coughing, men don’t giggle you know. </p><p>Severus sat down on the settee. Adrian sat down and placed Cassie between them, Susan quietly sat on the other side of Adrian and set Adriana between them. Everyone knew Adrian wasn’t moving for a while. Draco sat in the chair beside Susan and Ron followed, not wanting to sit by himself or with the adults. He whispered to Draco and Susan, “Does this always happen?”</p><p>“No, usually Cassie doesn’t have a problem with Adriana wanting to be with Adrian or me, she is possessive of Severus but that is because he isn’t here as much. Cassie has just started getting like that in the last week or so, I’m scared to see what happens when Hunter comes.”</p><p>Susan leaned over conspiringly. “Hunter has really been bonding to you lately so not only will she have to go against Ana for Adrian but Hunter for you. I feel so left out. Though I am surprised she didn’t want Arthur, she has become a Daddy’s girl lately.” All three looked toward Ana, who had ahold of one of Adrian’s hands and wasn’t letting go.</p><p>As everyone discussed when they would all arrive and how they would get everyone to the room without the twins finding out Ron was watching everyone, and he had already decided that the Malfoys were not as bad as he was led to believe and if Adrian was to be believed he was grateful that he had only met him to begin with and not Draco because he would have insulted him and not started off on a good foot.</p><p>Adrian looked over at Ron, who was looking very bored. “Ron, I heard that you are good at chess. Draco is pretty good too, maybe you can have a game while they sort out everything. If you play on the floor we can all sit and watch.”</p><p>Draco looked over at him shocked. “Adrian! You want me to sit on the floor?!?” Causing both Cassie and Ana to start giggling at him.</p><p>“Well, you sit down there with Cassie, Ana and Hunter. I figured if you did then Cassie, Ana, Susan and I can watch, and you can show us how to play.” Both little girls clapped their hands at being included, plus the Mummys and Daddys were boring. </p><p>Cassie sat down beside Draco with Adrian beside her, then Cassie and Susan. Everyone was happy and Cassie could still see everyone else, so no one was leaving without her this time. Adrian got Trixie to get some juice for the girls and both laid their heads on his lap while the watched, he was running his fingers through both their hair and after not very long at all they were both fast asleep. Adrian and Susan picked up the little girls and took them to Cassie’s room and put them to bed. “I guess we are staying here tonight. Ana refused to take a nap today when she heard we were coming here and so she is out for the night.”</p><p>“You all have rooms so it isn’t a problem. Maybe they will wake up tomorrow in a better frame of mind and be happy together, plus they will get to see the twins, Percy, Charlie and Bill.” Adrian and Susan walked back into the room. “Both are down for the night, please don’t wake them up to leave, it will just upset them.”</p><p>Narcissa and Amelia shared a look. “You know you are more than welcome to stay and maybe those two waking up together with no one else there will help for tomorrow.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I can send for our stuff for tomorrow and what we need for tonight.” With that the adults decided to have a night cap and since the chess game was over, with Ron barely winning and Draco demanding a rematch another time, the four went up to Draco’s room and chatted for a while before calling it a night.</p><p>Ronald was staying in the twins old room and he was impressed because there wasn’t anything for him to worry about touching, like there had been at the Burrow. He had so much fun tonight, feeling like he belonged and they wanted him, Ron really wished this is what it had been like when he lived at the Burrow, but they didn’t seem to like him. Laying there thinking, Ron finally understood that he had been a brat, but it seemed like he always had to fight to get any attention. The twins were involved in each other, Bill and Charlie did their own thing, Percy was invited into either group or did his own thing, and don’t even get started on Ginny. Ron realized that he started acting a lot like Ginny because it got him the attention of Molly and usually got one of the others in trouble, mostly the twins, no wonder they didn’t want anything to do with him. He was lonely at Aunt Muriel’s because there wasn’t anyone his age, but he would get to go to Hogwarts in a couple months and make friends that were his, it looked promising since he was getting along with Susan, Adrian and Draco. With a smile on his face Ron fell into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>The next morning Adrian woke up and went in to talk to Draco before anyone else got up, surprisingly Draco didn’t fight him at waking up. “I don’t want you to prank me and I figure we have enough drama with Cassie and Ana right now.”</p><p>They had heard from the Weasley boys how Ron had been a brat before and how he had seemed to change since living with their Aunt Muriel but were scared it was all for show to see if it would allow him to come back. “I guess we can safely tell them that Ron seems to have genuinely changed for the better. Father and the others said that Agatha hasn’t improved at all so maybe he was just following her example because it got her the attention he desired. He is now getting his own attention and in a positive way so maybe it will help, plus Molly isn’t influencing his choices and how he thinks about different things anymore so that could only be a positive thing.”</p><p>While the two were sitting there talking Narcissa peeked around the door and smiled when she saw the two of them talking. “I see you are having a good morning, let’s hope your sister and Ana start the same way and we have a calmer day from them as it will be hectic enough.” She walked over giving both boys a hug good morning and sat in the chair by the bed.</p><p>“Good Morning Mother, we were just having a chat. We will get ready and come down so we can help entertain the girls when they get up. Do you know when Neville, the Flints and Aunt Andi’s family will arrive?”</p><p>“The will all arrive after breakfast so we can get ready to head out. Augusta asked if Neville could stay tonight since Frank, Alice and her want to set up something for Neville and they figured it was a good time to do it. I told her that would be fine, Pandora and Xeno just got back yesterday with Luna and she has asked if she could spend some time with us so she gets to see you two before you go off the Hogwarts, I think she will be lonely with all of you guys gone next year, as will I.”</p><p>“At least you have Cassie and the others now. Maybe you can have her over to spend time with Cassie to help them and you and Dad both adjust to us being gone.”</p><p>“That is a great idea Adi, I know it was a big change when Fred and George left but I will miss the mornings when it’s the three of us before we go down and see your Grandfather, Father and sister. This was always my time, I’m glad you started joining us more these past months Draco.”</p><p>Draco turned a little pink and bowed his head slightly. “I never understood why Adi always got up so early but after I joined you I realized it was peaceful and he got to have quality time with you that I didn’t want to miss out on. Plus, he keeps reminding me that I have to get used to getting up earlier since we will have to at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“I know you will both get into Slytherin but do know that if either of you would get into a different house it will not bother us at all, you father might grumble and put on a show, but we will both be proud of you no matter where you go.”</p><p>“Even Gryffindor?”</p><p>“Yes my Dragon, even Gryffindor. Even though we didn’t know it at the time, but your Uncle Orion was a Gryffindor and we would have loved to have him with us.” They all knew that Adrian was most likely going to Slytherin but with Draco they could see him wanting to follow Susan into Hufflepuff, plus he was so loyal to his friends it wouldn’t be surprising. “Now why don’t you two get ready and I’ll meet you down for breakfast.”</p><p>While Adrian and Draco were visiting with their Mother and Grandfather at breakfast Lucius came in with both Cassie and Ana, both seeming to be in better moods as they were babbling away with each other. Amelia, Susan, Arthur and Ron all came in following them and smiling. “The girls wouldn’t let anyone else take them because they were having a chat.” Amelia commented to Narcissa as she sat.</p><p>Susan led Ron over to Adrian and Draco, she took the chair by Draco, leaving Ron to sit by Adrian. “Did you guys sleep okay last night?”</p><p>Susan nodded, as she had just taken a bite but since Ron had been deciding what he wanted he answered. “Yes, it was very nice; I hadn’t realized how much I missed noise when I slept, it is so quiet at Aunt Muriel’s that when there is any noise it wakes me but here there was noise from animals, and I think the picture right outside my room was snoring.” At that they all laughed. “I am used to hearing a ghoul moving around all night and didn’t realize that I missed having the background noise.”</p><p>“At Hogwarts we will be sharing dorms with others and I feel sorry for anyone who isn’t used to some kind of noise, it will be hard for them to get used to it not being quiet. Draco and I have made sure that we have different things sound at different times because we figured that is what will happen there.”</p><p>Lucius turned to them. “I didn’t realize you were doing that boys, but it is a very good idea. Not only will you have your own year sharing a dorm with you but you will have other years not far away and if you do get into Slytherin you will have Fred and George just down the hall so it will probably not be too quiet.”</p><p>Arthur nodded his head. “I can agree with that. I was in Gryffindor and some of the students thought it was a party every night for the first month, luckily it did calm down but it took a while.”</p><p>“There was some noise in Hufflepuff but Pomona made sure that we didn’t get too wild, and the older students made sure the younger ones settled in without any issues.”</p><p>“I wonder what Ravenclaw is like, nerdy like Adi, so they will all study and no one talk.” Draco grinned at Adrian as he replied.</p><p>“I could probably fit in with most houses, not sure where I will get placed.” Adrian turned toward the adults. “Do you know if Thomas, Barty, Sirius or Remus will be joining us today?”</p><p>“I know Sirius and Remus wouldn’t miss it, I think Thomas is planning to come but I’m not sure about Barty, it would do him some good to be around others though.” Narcissa commented looking at the ceiling, like she was trying to see Barty through it.</p><p>Just then Sirius and Remus came in with Neville. “We picked him up on the way to save anyone a trip, and Sirius had to give Frank some grief.”</p><p>“Hey! I resemble that remark.” Sirius said with a grin, causing everyone to shake their head at him.</p><p>Ron look around curiously. “Don’t you mean resent?”</p><p>“No, it’s true, so I resemble it.” Sirius leaned over Lucius and stole a piece of toast, getting his hand slapped. “What? I know better than to take Narcissa’s.”</p><p>A moment later Luna came in talking with Trixie. “Thank you for sending Trixie to get me. I was busy helping Daddy and forgot to watch the time.”</p><p>“You are welcome my dear, we wouldn’t want you to miss out.” Narcissa said smiling while thinking it would be a good idea to have Luna around this next year, for all of them.</p><p>Adrian saw Neville ‘discretely’ looking around at everyone and grinned. “Maggie and her parents will be joining us at Hogwarts. It won’t look funny for them to show up since Marcus is there.”</p><p>Watching how the others all accepted Luna in and she seemed to fit in so well, he was really glad that he didn’t call her Looney, like he used to with Ginny. “So Luna, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”</p><p>“Very good Ronald, thank you for asking. You seem to be happier too, the Nargles don’t seem to be bothering you as much as they used to.” Adrian glanced around, they all realized that Luna was testing him, she didn’t talk about Nargles very much, just when she was testing to see how someone would treat her now.</p><p>Ron thought for a second and realized that she was giving him a compliment. “Thank you, it is lonely at times but it is nice too. I miss the Weasleys, but I realized that I was turning into a brat and I like myself better now.”</p><p>Adrian was happy to hear that and could see that smile on Arthur and Amelia’s faces that they were too. Just then Thomas and Barty walked into the room, Thomas took his normal seat but Barty just looked around nervously. “Ron, I think you have met everyone but Thomas, Barty, Sirius and Remus.” Adrian said as he motioned to the person whose name he stated.</p><p>Remus smiled at him. “Nice to meet you. You are Gideon’s son, correct?” At Ron’s nod they all continued chatting.</p><p>Barty came down to the section were Adrian, Draco and their friends were, he was more comfortable with them since they didn’t seem to have any expectations of him. Adrian turned to him. “Are you coming to Fred and George’s surprise party at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“I don’t know, there will be a lot of people.”</p><p>“That is true but they will be there to celebrate the twins so you can go and ‘mingle’ but stay to yourself as much as you like. There are enough of us that you should have someone around it you need, and you know that Severus can scare anyone away if needed.” At that Adrian got a grin in return from Barty, while Narcissa and Thomas watched with smiles as Adrian was slowly getting Barty to come out of his shell.</p><p>A short while later Severus floo’d in to let them know that Marcus had the Slytherin team out practicing so it was a good time to come and get everything set up. Of course, Cassie saw him and he wasn’t allowed to leave without taking her with him. Narcissa turned to Amelia. “Well that is one way to stop a meltdown, it was her choice.” </p><p>At that they looked over and saw that Ana was trying to get Adrian’s attention, finally she reached over and slapped Draco’s knee. “Hey, what was that for?” As they looked at Ana shocked.</p><p>“My Adi!” Ana crossed her little arms, started scowling and her bottom lip came out.</p><p>Narcissa covered her mouth, muttering quietly. “Thank you Severus for taking Cassie.”</p><p>Adrian pushed his chair back and knelt on the floor in front of the little girl. “Adriana, that isn’t very nice to hit Draco. I thought your Mummy and Daddy told you not to hit. What if you hurt Draco?” </p><p>Adriana didn’t like Adi being mad at her and she didn’t really want to hurt Draco. “I sowwy Dwaco.” She had tears in her eyes.</p><p>Draco knelt down beside them. “It’s okay Ana as long as you don’t do it again. I know you were upset but we don’t get mad at you when you play or talk without us.”</p><p>Arthur came up behind them. “Adriana, I don’t get to see you anymore. Whenever Adrian or Cassie are around you forget about your ‘Dear old Daddy’.”</p><p>Adrian leaned over and whispered ‘loudly’ to Ana. “Uh-oh Ana. Your Daddy is going to be upset with me that you don’t want to see him when I’m here, you better go and cuddle with him for a little while.”</p><p>Adriana looked at Adrian very seriously, for a one year old. “Daddy, I sowwy.” She lifted her hands up to him and let him carry her over to the adults.</p><p>Ron just shook his head. “Wow, you guys should have been around with Ginny, maybe she would have acted better to everyone.”</p><p>Arthur and Amelia shared a smile knowing that one of them was going to be alright, now if someone could just get through to Agatha.</p><p>Narcissa stood up. “We don’t want Severus to think we all decided not to come and him to give Cassie away to someone, so we better head out.”</p><p>At that Adriana got a scared look, thinking they were going to give her friend away. “We have to save hew.”</p><p>Everyone floo’d to Severus’ office and then quickly headed for the Room of Requirement. It didn’t take long to have everything set up. “Can Draco and I go get them to clean up and bring them up here?” Adrian asked Arthur.</p><p>“It would give it away if you two went and saw them.”</p><p>“Actually, no it wouldn’t. Draco and I come and see Uncle Sev and Uncle Thor frequently and sometimes stop and say hi to them, so they won’t think anything of it.”</p><p>“Well in that case it might be a good idea, but how will you get them to clean up?”</p><p>Draco looked insulted. “Easy, I tell them I came to see them but can’t be around someone who is so filthy and to clean up so we can spend some time with them.” With that the two headed out the door and to the Quidditch pitch to start rounding them up.</p><p>When they arrived they were surprised to see most of the first and second years there all watching, plus many of the upper classmen. Draco and Adrian grinned at each other and yelled together. “Hey Troublemakers! We come to see you and you are going to ignore us.”</p><p>Everyone looked down at them and most understanding that this was the clue that the party would start shortly. Fred and George got big grins on their faces and sped down with Marcus, Charlie and Nymphadora came from the sidelines. “What’s the matter Charlie, wouldn’t they let you play with them?”</p><p>“No too scared I’d show them up.”</p><p>“Hey, we didn’t even know you or Percy had showed up.” Fred looked at Charlie and saw Percy behind him.</p><p>Draco wrinkled his nose, as only he can. “Well, we would like to spend some time with you before we have to go but you need to be hosed off and changed first.” That got a chuckle from most everyone that was listening to the exchange.</p><p>George grabbed Adrian while Fred grabbed ahold of Draco. “Well come on then, let’s go get cleaned up, but you are coming with us because we don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“Yeah, your parents and especially Severus and Cassie would hurt us very badly.”</p><p>“Make us into potion ingredients.” They headed to the locker room to get cleaned up, which was good because everyone else could sneak back to their rooms to clean up and grab a gift, if they had one. Having Nymphadora in Hufflepuff, Charlie in Gryffindor, Percy in Ravenclaw and Marcus in Slytherin they were able to make sure everyone was aware what was going on without being too obvious.</p><p>“So, what do you two feel like doing?” Fred came up behind them, showered and looking much better, in Draco’s opinion.</p><p>“Sirius and Remus told us about the Room of Requirement so we thought we would hang out with you there for a while.” Adrian said as he headed for the door, knowing they would follow, wanting to see something their idols used to use. Draco and Adrian took a meandering path back, not by way of any dorms, so they could give most a chance to be there and out of the way.</p><p>“Do you two know where you are going, I think we went down this corridor before?” George said with a grin, not wanting to upset them and have them leave.</p><p>“Yes, but we wanted to enjoy being able to walk around the castle a little before we actually have to attend classes here.” Draco replied while looking at them like it was an obvious answer.</p><p>They arrived on the seventh floor and there was a door there that neither Fred nor George had ever seen before. Adrian looked at them and explained. “We told Charlie and Percy where we were going and if someone is already in there and it is available to be used by others, then the door will be visible so others can enter.” Adrian stepped to the side. “Since you haven’t been here before we will let you go first.” Draco joined him to the side, seeing a couple students see the twins and pop back around the corner and not get seen.</p><p>Fred and George shrugged and walked in together. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” was shouted from all four corners of the room and the hallway behind them. They both were shocked that everyone they would want to be here was at Hogwarts to celebrate with them. They even saw Ron standing by their father and Ana.</p><p>They came in, along with others that had come up behind them and the party began with food and games. After a while Ana wanted them to open the presents and have cake so they decided to let her, and Cassie help them open the gifts. They got many, many presents but the one they were the most excited about was from Sirius and Remus, they were invited to spend the summer working for them and helping them create new things, it was a dream come true.</p><p>They were happy to see Ron was acting much like he did at Aunt Muriel’s and was getting along with everyone without letting jealousy ruin the day. Fred and George snuck up to Draco and Adrian. “Ron does know that you are Malfoys, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes, Ron, Susan, Ana and I had a nice chat to introduce ourselves and keep Draco and him from setting each other off before they even had a chance to get to know each other.”</p><p>“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Draco was kind of hurt that they would think he couldn’t be nice.”</p><p>“Draco, that is not what I meant. Ron knew I was a Malfoy and wondered why I wasn’t snotty; he is realizing that things aren’t as black and white as he grew up believing. He was sorry he said it, but you would have been upset and not given him a chance to realize his mistake before you said something back. It’s good that you defend the family so much but I knew that he had been brainwashed by Molly, just by what Fred, George and the others had said.” Draco thought about that and realized that Adrian was right and he would have gotten mad right away and then Ron and him wouldn’t have really gotten to know each other properly.</p><p>The party continued throughout the day, with students coming and going. At around six Severus got everyone’s attention. “Happy Birthday Fred and George. Now students please head to the Great Hall for dinner, I know the house elves have made some special desserts for tonight. Visitors may join if they would like, since you kept everyone entertained and out of trouble today, or you may leave through the floo here or walk to Hogsmeade.” Most everyone decided to stay for dinner and spend a little more time with their children.</p><p>After the dinner plates disappeared the tables were filled with mini cakes of all different flavors, no one could think of a flavor not available, so everyone could find something and the ones that didn’t care for cake there was every kind of ice cream imaginable (Sirius and Remus had stopped at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour over month ago to submit the order for today). This made Sirius and Remus popular with not only the twins but with every other student and future student that were in the Great Hall that day.</p><p>Fred and George went to sleep with huge smiles on their faces. They got to see all their favorite people today and made a haul in the process. They were bummed not getting to see their little sister, she had grown so much between summer and Yule that they were a little sad to not see her on their birthday. Little Ronnie was still acting like he cared about others and didn’t get jealous of them getting things and not him, this was the best birthday ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. I was going to have more of the party and just an intro of Ron at the Malfoys but that is not how it wanted to be written. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neville will get a surprise and questions come up about Lockhart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Neville woke up at Malfoy Manor very excited, his Gran and parents told him they would have a surprise for him when he came home. Looking over at the window he saw Adrian reading on the window seat, he was glad that he had stayed in Adrian’s room because he always seemed one of the first up in the morning and he knew that he wasn’t going back to sleep. “Morning Adi. How long have you been up?”</p><p>Adrian looked over at Neville with a big smile. “I’ve been reading for about an hour. When you get ready we can go down to breakfast.”</p><p>With that Neville quickly got out of bed and got ready, he wasn’t sure when his parents would come but he didn’t wan to make them wait. Thinking back he was so glad that he wasn’t a year older because he has enjoyed getting to spend this time getting to know them, he would have missed out on it if he had been at Hogwarts. Plus he wouldn’t be in the same classes as any of his friends, Fred and George would have been a year older and Adrian, Draco and the girls would have been a year younger.</p><p>Adrian and Neville went down to breakfast and met Narcissa and Abraxas there. “Good Morning Mum. Good Morning Papa. I hope you both slept well.” Adrian went over and gave his mother a kiss on the check.</p><p>“Very well Ori. I hope you slept well too.” Abraxas said as he pulled his grandson into a hug. Neville just smiled because his Gran did the same thing to him in the morning now, it seems that she realized how close Abraxas was with Adrian and Draco and she wanted that with Neville so she ‘unbent’ a little when around close family and friends. He had always been a little jealous of how close they were with Narcissa and Lucius too but now that he had his parents back he didn’t need to be.</p><p>Narcissa had to hide her smile. “Neville, you need to eat something. I know you are excited to see what Augusta, Alice and Frank have for you but not eating will not make it come any faster and will just hurt you in the long run.”</p><p>Neville blushed at that, he hadn’t thought anyone was noticing that he was just moving the food around and not really eating. “I’m sorry Aunt Cissa, my stomach feels like it is full of butterflies and I don’t want to get sick.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just have a couple pieces of toast at least. I don’t want your parents thinking we don’t know how to take care of you when you stay with us.” She smiled at him to let him know she wasn’t serious, just worried like a mother would be at her child not eating.</p><p>Draco and Adrian shared a look and then started talking about the garden and the different plants they wanted to add this summer, if there was room and Narcissa didn’t mind. Everyone was glad to see the boys get Neville involved in the discussion and was eating without thinking about it now.</p><p>Suddenly Midnight came flying into the room followed by two barking crups. Athena and Helena were excited and not really chasing the kneazle, but it made everyone chuckle. All three boys asked to be excused, picked up their pet and headed to the sunroom. Of course, that upset Cassie because her brothers just left without her and took the animals. Abraxas quickly got up and grabbed his granddaughter, before any of the others could, and quickly followed the boys making Cassie giggle with excitement at getting to join.</p><p>Narcissa turned to Lucius. “I think we are going to have one upset little girl in September. I think we will have to have Ana, Hunter and Luna over here quite a bit in the beginning until she gets used to them being gone. It will be good for Luna too since Pandora told me that her and Xeno are getting ready for another trip.”</p><p>While the boys, and Cassie, were in the sunroom with the animals the Flints and the Weasley-Bones arrived. Susan took Ana from Arthur and Margaret joined the two headed the join the others in the sunroom. All the adults shared fond looks knowing that the following year was going to be very interesting with those five headed to Hogwarts and the babies not going.</p><p>Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and turned to Narcissa. “Have Alice and Frank picked up Neville yet?”</p><p>Narcissa smiled fondly, thinking of the young man. “No, not yet and it is about to cause Neville to have a nervous breakdown. Draco and Adrian took him and the animals to the sunroom, followed by Abraxas and Cassie.”</p><p>“Do any of you have any idea of what they are going to surprise Neville with?” Martin asked the others.</p><p>Amelia, Narcissa and Elizabeth shared a look, grinned and took a drink of their teas. Lucius looked at Arthur and Martin seeing they didn’t have any idea either. “Alright you three. What do you know?”</p><p>Narcissa reached over and patted Lucius’ hand. “What did we make sure to tell the boys first and Amelia and Arthur made sure to talk to Susan first about?”</p><p>Arthur looks at them with wide eyes. “Really? Are they healthy enough? How is this going to affect Neville after only having the back a short while?” Amelia reached over and patted Arthur on the knee, getting him to breathe.</p><p>Lucius looked at all of them with a confused look still. “What am I missing and what do you all know?”</p><p>“Lucius you are one of the smartest men I know. Are you being deliberately obtuse?” Amelia asked him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Lucius thought for a moment and the looked at Narcissa quickly. “When are the due?”</p><p>“In about 8 months, they didn’t want someone finding out before they were able to tell Neville and him not finding out from them. Alice had been feeling under the weather and Augusta was with her when she found out. They haven’t gotten to give Neville many surprises, so they are going to do a whole day with him and have a reveal tonight when they take him home.”</p><p>“I’m sure if he has any issues that we will all be able to be there for him, and if he won’t come to use then we know he will go to Adrian, Draco, Margaret or even Susan.” Amelia added, trying to reassure the men.</p><p>Meanwhile when the girls reached the sunroom they found Abraxas reading the paper, drinking a cup of tea and the boys on the other side of the room entertaining Cassie and trying to calm down Neville. “What if they come and since I’m not there they leave again?”</p><p>“Neville, they are not going to leave without you. They told you to be in comfortable clothes that you don’t mind being in for the entire day. Does that sound like they would leave without you?” Draco asked his friend.</p><p>“No but still….” Neville wasn’t sure how to act, he hadn’t had his parents back that long and was still getting used to them. It was easier when they were all at the Malfoys because he could just copy Adrian and Draco but now he had no one to watch to make sure he didn’t mess up and make them leave.</p><p>Adrian grabbed one of Neville’s hands to get his attention. “Nev, you are the center of their world and they fought as hard as they did all those years ago and just recently for you. You are the reason they fought to come back and got as strong as they could as fast as they could. Even when you are married (to Maggie – under his breath) and have several children of your own you will always be their little boy. That is exactly how Draco and I are with Mum and Dad, they were worried that we would think we didn’t matter when Cassie came but it just helped make us all the closer, when we want some privacy it’s easy to send them to check on her.” </p><p>The other four laughed at that, in fact Susan came over and commented. “When Fred and George went to Hogwarts it was like Arthur and Amelia were scared I would disappear, so it was kind of nice because whenever I feel like I need a break from them I just mention that Ana needs to spend some time with them and Arthur is gone in a flash.”</p><p>Adrian had to smile when he noticed that Susan gravitated toward Draco and Margaret toward Neville when they joined them. Of course, he got the best girls because both Cassie and Ana wanted his attention. Suddenly, for some reason, Adrian thought of Lockhart and shared his theories on the man with the rest of the group. </p><p>About ten minutes later Trixie came in to let them know that Neville’s parents had arrived and were asking for him. Neville was gone before she finished her sentence. Abraxas and the rest of the group followed, at a more sedate pace, arriving in the lounge just as Neville was stepping back from giving his Mother a hug with a big grin on his face.</p><p>“Thank you for allowing Neville to stay, we will all have to get together in a couple of days and do something.” Alice was looking down at Neville lovingly and he was grinning right back at her. They were all so happy for the little family.</p><p>“Why don’t you three, and Augusta, plan to come on Saturday, we will have a pool day for the children and we can chat or even join them?” Narcissa decided, nodding to Amelia, Arthur, Elizabeth and Martin, letting them know that they were also invited.</p><p>“We will contact you later and confirm.” Frank said smiling at his son and wife. With that the family of three flooed away.</p><p>Draco, Susan, Margaret and Adrian all shared a look and Draco nudged Adrian. The adults were watching and wondering what was going on but before they could ask Adrian turned to Amelia. “Aunt Amelia can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course you can Adrian. I will always be available to you.”</p><p>“The five of us were talking and we were discussing some of the books we have read, and we got into discussing a Gilderoy Lockhart’s books. The dates don’t work, and I find it hard that he could do everything he says. A couple of his ‘accomplishments and adventures’ happened when he would have been at Hogwarts, how could he have possibly done them? Also, you have all talked about many people you all went to school with that were successful, powerful or big successes in their field of study and none of you have ever mentioned him from school, if he is so powerful and successful wouldn’t you all talk about him then?”</p><p>Margaret stepped forward. “Also, in his latest book what he was saying he did couldn’t have happened because when it happened, it made the paper and he was at a book signing in London at the time, not in that country.”</p><p>The adults all shared looks or concern and confusion, since no one had put that together before. Adrian cleared his throat to draw their attention again. “Also, why aren’t there any witnesses that can say that they saw him in the area or doing the deeds he has claimed?”</p><p>Elizabeth looked toward the other adults. “Amelia you were in Hufflepuff with him, was he that good at magic and just hiding it from everyone? I remember him and he was always trying to get the spotlight, even if he didn’t have anything to do with what had happened. I remember when a group of students from Hufflepuff got commended in front of the school for somethings they had done, he walked in and acted like he had been with them the entire time, they kept giving him questioning looks.”</p><p>“You’re right I do remember that, when they came back to the common room they were wondering what he was doing but since it wasn’t that big of a deal they just ignored it. I seem to remember him ‘involving himself’ after the fact in many different things. I also know that he wasn’t that good at Defense, in fact I don’t think he ever managed above an Acceptable in it.” Amelia had pulled a notebook and started jotting down notes. “Arthur do you mind if I run into the office for a little bit?”</p><p>“No that is fine Dear. I will get the girls home.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just stay, Ana and Cassie seem to be having fun and Susan can keep Margaret from being the only girl?” Narcissa quickly added, smiling at Susan and Margaret, causing Draco and Adrian to scowl at her.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I will be back here shortly then.” Amelia stood, reaching down to give Arthur a kiss, kiss Susan on the brow and then giving a quick cuddle and kiss to Ana and Cassie, Cassie needed one too since her best friend was getting one.</p><p>The children all decided to play a game of hide and seek in the lounge, so the parents could watch and make sure 2 little girls didn’t get lost or into something they shouldn’t. Everyone else hid while Adrian left the room and counted, so he wouldn’t see where everyone was hiding. When he returned he made sure the leave the two obvious choices until last and as he ‘found’ Draco, Susan and Margaret he kept up the monologue about how good of hiders Cassie and Ana were, he could find everyone but them; everyone smiled and chuckled hearing the two little girls giggle at being so clever at not being found. “Draco, Susan and Maggie you are going to have to help me find them, they are too good.”</p><p>Susan could see the feet of her little sister behind the curtain, wiggling in excitement and the curtain showing the giggling girl. “Okay, Maggie and I will look on this side of the room and you and Draco look on that side.”</p><p>They kept up the game for another five minutes, until they could tell the girls were ready to do something else. Adrian and Draco were right beside Cassie and Susan and Margaret were beside where Ana was hidden. Adrian held up his hand and counted down 5-4-3-2-1 and they all four grabbed the little ‘found’ the little girls at the same time, so they were both the winners.</p><p>Cassie and Ana both had to sit and tell their Daddies how good they were at hide and seek while they sat with the adults having a snack. Narcissa looked over at the four older children realizing just how much quieter it would be in a few months and how much she would miss them, she was definitely going to take advantage of Cassie having Severus wrapped around her little finger to get her ‘Adi and Dray’ to come home as much as she could swing it and as much as they would.</p><p>Narcissa turned to Arthur. “Arthur, where is Ron? I thought he was staying with you for a while.”</p><p>Arthur got a smile on his face. “Oh, he is, but Luna and he hit it off when they ‘remet’ here last time. She was helping him arrange his room the way he wanted it and if they are done before we go back they will floo here. Amy was stopping on her way to the Ministry to check and see how they were doing.”</p><p>Lucius looked confused at that. “I remember how much he didn’t want to have anything to do with her, what happened?”</p><p>“I think he listened to what Ginny or I should say Aggie had to say about her and Molly wasn’t very nice about any of the Lovegoods, without either of them he was able to make his own decision and they are getting along great. I think it also helped he saw how the rest of the children acted around her and decided that she was more interesting than he originally thought.”</p><p>Susan leaned over closer to Adrian, Draco and Margaret. “And maybe you two telling him he was being a putz and if he wasn’t nicer to her you didn’t want to have anything to do with him helped, hmm?”</p><p>Adrian and Draco shared a look before Draco commented. “We knew that was the only way he would give her a chance; Luna is awesome, and he just needed to see it for himself.”</p><p>At that glowing endorsement Susan got a hurt look in her eyes and turned away, causing Adrian and Margaret to share a look and Adrian to quickly respond. “Yes, Luna was more like our first sister. I think it will help Cassie, Mum and Dad having her staying her when we go to Hogwarts.”</p><p>At that Susan looked a little relieved, reinforcing that not only did Draco like Susan but Susan liked Draco too. This was a good thing that it was resolved so quickly because it seems like talking about the two caused them to appear. Luna came in discussing why he shouldn’t paint his walls all orange and Ron disagreeing.</p><p>Arthur turned to them. “Did you get your room all sorted the way you wanted it?”</p><p>“I guess. I wanted to paint all the walls orange, but Luna convinced me to go with different shades of green and put the orange on in different places to make it stand out more, also my posters were hard to see on orange walls.” Arthur was glad Luna was able to convince him not to go with orange, he would like it now but this way the room would grow with him easier.</p><p>Luna led Ron over to the other four to have a snack and to catch up. “So was Neville excited when he left?”</p><p>“Yes, we had a hard time trying to keep him busy until they arrived.” </p><p>Everyone sat and talked for a while and had just put Cassie and Ana down for a nap when Amelia arrived back. Everyone looked at her curiously.</p><p>“We have started a thorough investigation and have looked at some of the data you children came up with. You are correct that he couldn’t possibly have done some of the things, so we have put out a couple of ‘adventures’ for him to hear about and we have him being followed and are looking into the ones it did claim to have done. If it comes back that we can prove he didn’t do it I will ask to have veritaserum used so we can find out who was responsible and why they have not come forward to object to his claiming to have done the deed.”</p><p>“Aunt Amelia, have you talked to the Goblins? They always seem to know more about things, and they might be able to help with getting evidence.” Adrian asked.</p><p>Followed by Draco. “Also, wouldn’t he have needed portkeys to go to the different places? If you have the records it might help you narrow it down.”</p><p>Amelia smiled at the boys and turned to Narcissa and Lucius. “You have two very bright boys, they figured out some leads that some of my Aurors never do figure out how to put together.” At that both parents sat straighter, it was always better to get compliments for your children.</p><p>Everyone spent the rest of the day talking and everyone agreed to meet up on Saturday to help the Longbottoms celebrate, they were sure that they would be attending also. The parents also had plans to spend a lot of the time left, on the weekends, between now and September with all the families getting together so they could see and enjoy having the kids together. It was going to be so different with six more of them going to Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait, I had an idea but it didn't want to come work correctly until last night and today. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give me an idea of something you want to see and if it flows ok I may add it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>